Guilty Fate
by Smaraya
Summary: Als Yuus Welt durch die Dritte Apokalypse vernichtet wird, wird er in die Reihen Da'aths aufgenommen und muss daraufhin in eine neue Welt, um dort die Vierte Apokalypse zu überwachen. Doch die Menschheit wehrt sich gegen ihr Schicksal, was in Yuu immer mehr Zweifel aufkommen lässt: Steht er wirklich auf der richtigen Seite? Schließlich trifft er eine folgenschwere Entscheidung ...
1. Das Mädchen ohne Namen

**Das Mädchen ohne Namen**

Er hielt beide Hände fest an seine Brust gepresst und rannte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn jemand verfolgte, aber er wollte keine kostbaren Sekunden verlieren, indem er sich umwandte und nachsah. Er bildete sich ein, dass ihm jemand etwas hinterherrief, doch es hätte genauso gut der Wind sein können, der durch die engen Gassen zischte und ein Heulen wie das eines einsamen Wolfes erzeugte.

Heute würden sie ihn nicht erwischen. Heute nicht.

Der Regen wurde stärker und er presste seine Hände noch fester zusammen, um seinen Schatz vor der Nässe zu schützen. Seine Schritte hallten trotz des lärmenden, prasselnden Regens unnatürlich laut auf den Pflastersteinen wider. Mit jedem Aufsetzen seines nackten Fußes spritzte das Wasser hoch, das sich zwischen den Steinen und in Senken angesammelt hatte, und mit ihm Dreck und Schlamm. Er bog in eine Seitengasse ein, ohne seine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, und lief weiter. Sein röchelnder Atem hinterließ weißen Nebel in der kalten Nachtluft. Seine Lungen schienen bersten zu wollen, seine Füße waren schon längst taub. Aber er musste weiterlaufen. Wenn er es nicht tat, würden sie ihn einholen. Nochmal würde er die Prügel nicht überstehen.

Der Regen war nun so stark, dass jeder Tropfen auf seinem geschundenen Körper wie ein Nadelstich schmerzte. Halb blind vor Erschöpfung, dem Regen und der zunehmenden Dunkelheit stolperte er in die nächste Gasse, die nun nicht mehr gepflastert war. Der Regen hatte den Erdboden in eine Schlammbahn verwandelt und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe darauf konzentrieren, nicht auszurutschen. Er spürte, wie sich der Gegenstand in seinen Händen immer weiter auflöste. Seine Finger krallten sich bereits in eine weiche Masse. Voller Verzweiflung rannte er noch schneller. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig ankäme, war alles umsonst.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und prallte unvermittelt gegen etwas Hartes. Der Rückstoß ließ ihn zurücktaumeln und unsanft auf den Boden stürzen. Dabei presste er seine Hände weiterhin fest an seine Brust, sodass er die ganz Wucht des Aufpralls mit seiner linken Schulter abfing, was ihm einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

„Wer ist da?"

Eine tiefe, raue Stimme drang an seine Ohren und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er das schummrige Licht einer Laterne, das kaum durch den dichten Regen zu scheinen vermochte. Die Laterne bewegte sich hin und her, damit ihr Lichtkegel möglichst viel erkennen ließ.

 _Verdammt._

Er war direkt in die Arme des Nachtwächters gelaufen.

So schnell wie möglich rollte er sich über die schmerzende Schulter ab und kam auf die Knie, ohne dabei die Hände zu benutzen, die seinen Schatz immer noch fest umklammert hielten. Er wollte sich gerade hochrappeln und weiterlaufen, als der matte Lichtkegel ihn erfasste.

„Verdammtes Gesindel!", hörte er den Mann rufen, dann ließ ihn ein harter Tritt in seine Magengegend nach Luft schnappen. Keuchend krümmte er sich am Boden zusammen und unwillkürlich lösten seine Finger ihre verkrampfte Haltung an seiner Brust.

Das durchnässte Stück Brot rutschte ihm aus den Händen und blieb neben ihm im Schlamm liegen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste er mitansehen, wie der Regen das ohnehin schon aufgequollene Brot Stück für Stück abtrug und mit sich fortriss.

„Ich werd's dir noch austreiben, hier nachts rumzulungern!" Der Nachtwächter trat ihn abermals, diesmal traf er die Rippen. „Ihr Langfinger gehört weggesperrt!" Es folgte noch ein Tritt. Dann noch einer.

Doch den Jungen kümmerte es nicht mehr. Noch viel größer als der Schmerz war die Verzweiflung. Mit gefühllosen Fingern griff er zitternd nach den aufgelösten Brotbrocken, die sich hier und dort verteilt hatten, und sammelte sie in seiner anderen Hand, während der Nachtwächter weiter auf ihn eintrat. Als er die Faust um die letzten Überreste seiner Errungenschaft schloss, quoll zwischen seinen Fingern braunes Wasser heraus. Er presste die Hand wieder fest an seine Brust und rappelte sich auf.

„Du kommst mir nicht davon, du Made!", drohte der Mann und packte ihn grob an seiner verletzten Schulter, die kurz zuvor seinen Sturz abgefangen hatte. Trotz der Schmerzen wand sich der Junge geschickt aus seinem Griff und trat ihm mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. Scheppernd fiel die Laterne zu Boden, kippte um und erlosch innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Bevor der Mann sich fluchend wieder aufgerichtet hatte, lief der Junge davon. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner rechten Seite aus, seine Hände und Füße waren komplett taub und jeder Atemzug war eine Qual, doch er lief weiter. Noch lange hörte er die lauten Flüche des Nachtwächters, die erst allmählich vom tosenden Regen übertönt wurden. Was auch geschah, er würde nicht aufgeben.

Heute würden sie ihn nicht erwischen. Heute nicht.

Er stolperte die letzten Schritte auf die Stadtmauer zu und sackte keuchend vor ihr zusammen. Er gönnte sich einige Sekunden, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann zwang er sich, ruhig zu atmen und in die Ferne zu lauschen. Man konnte jetzt schon kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen. Aber auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Nachtwächter ihn im Dunkeln verfolgen würde, musste er es in Erwägung ziehen.

Als nach langen Augenblicken immer noch nichts außer dem strömenden Regen zu hören war, seufzte er beruhigt auf. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stand auf, wobei er sich mit einer Hand an der Mauer abstützte. Nachdem die Angst größtenteils verflogen war und er etwas Ruhe hatte, brach der Schmerz wie eine Flutwelle über ihn herein und nahm ihm schier die Luft zum Atmen.

 _Gleich hast du es geschafft. Gleich kannst du dich ausruhen. Gleich …_

Entschlossen wandte er sich nach links, wo ein schmaler Spalt zwischen Mauer und Wohnhaus – gerade so schmal, dass ein ausgehungerter Kinderkörper sich hindurchzwängen konnte – zu einem engen Hinterhof führte, der ihm ein sicheres Plätzchen für die Nacht gewährte. Er ging gerade darauf zu, als sein Blick auf eine Gestalt am Boden fiel. Erst hielt er es für einen streunenden Köter, der dort verendet war, aber als er vorsichtig näher trat, erkannte er seinen Irrtum.

Es war ein Mädchen.

Mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag sie am Boden. Ihre langen Haare hatten sich wirr auf ihrem Rücken und um ihren Kopf verteilt und waren so schlammverschmiert, dass man ihre Farbe unmöglich bestimmen konnte. Die Regentropfen gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, als sie auf ihrem durchnässten Mantel auftrafen.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Der Junge zögerte kurz, kniete sich aber dann neben sie. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon längst tot, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Leiche anfasste. Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie auf den Rücken, wobei durch die Anstrengung der Schmerz in seinen Rippen fast unerträglich wurde. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch war zu hören, als ihr Mantel aus dem Matsch gezogen wurde und sie schließlich auf dem Rücken lag, halb auf dem Boden, halb auf seinen Knien. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und strich ihr mit zitternden Fingern die Haare von Nase und Mund. Augenblicklich spülte der Regen den Schmutz von ihrem Gesicht und nur ein rotes Rinnsal über ihrem rechten Auge blieb hartnäckig zurück, das sich stetig einen Weg über ihre Schläfe und Wange bahnte. Mit mulmigem Gefühl besah er sich ihre Kopfwunde, als er erstaunt feststellte, dass sie noch atmete. In der kalten Nachtluft konnte er ihren stoßweisen Atem sehen. Er sah sich abermals nach dem Nachtwächter um, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Dann beugte er sich über sie und rüttelte mit einer Hand an ihrer Schulter. „Hey! Kannst du mich hören? Wach auf!" Zuerst gab sie keine Reaktion von sich. Dann begannen ihre Augenlider zu flackern und schließlich sah sie ihn aus halb geöffneten grünen Augen an. Sie bewegte ihre Lippen, als wollte sie ihm etwas sagen, doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und hielt sein Ohr dicht an ihre Lippen.

„Mir ist … so kalt …"

„Du musst aufstehen, sonst erfrierst du hier im Regen", erwiderte er. „Kannst du aufstehen?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihre Augenlider begannen abermals zu flackern, als würde sie gleich wieder ohnmächtig werden.

Er sah sie einen langen Moment an, dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er nach wie vor seine geschlossene linke Faust gegen seine Brust presste, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Er streckte den Arm aus und öffnete langsam die Hand.

Das Brot war weg. Der Regen hatte es fortgespült. Wer weiß, wie lange seine Hand schon leer war. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an, die unaufhaltsam in ihm hochstiegen und ihm die Kehle zuschnürten. Er hatte so hart dafür gekämpft, doch es war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Hilf mir …" Die leisen Worte des Mädchens rissen ihn aus seiner Verzweiflung. Ihre Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn angsterfüllt an. „Bitte hilf mir …"

Er wischte sich mit dem triefnassen Ärmel seines Pullovers das Wasser aus den Augen und nickte entschlossen. Er würde eine weitere Nacht ohne ein Stück Brot überleben, sie hier draußen im Regen aber sicher nicht. Er legte sich mit der einen Hand ihren linken Arm um seinen Nacken und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Dann umfasste er mit seinem anderen Arm von hinten ihre Taille und hievte sie hoch. Ihr Mantel hatte sich vollgesogen und machte sie um Vieles schwerer, als sie tatsächlich war. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite ließ ihm schwarz vor Augen werden, als sie sich wie ein nasser Sack schwer gegen ihn stützte. Er keuchte und sog scharf die kalte Luft ein, biss aber die Zähne zusammen und schleppte sich die wenigen Schritte bis zur Mauer. Dabei zog er das Mädchen mehr mit sich, als dass sie aus eigener Kraft ging.

Wie sie es beide durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen den Steinen geschafft hatten, hätte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen können. Er brachte das Mädchen die wenigen Schritte bis in die hinterste Ecke des Innenhofs, wo ein kleiner Dachvorsprung sie wenigstens vor dem größten Teil des Regens schützte. Er breitete eine der Decken über sie aus, die er vor wenigen Wochen gestohlen hatte, und sank dann selbst neben ihr zu Boden. Noch bevor er sie darauf hinweisen konnte, unbedingt ihre nassen Sachen auszuziehen, damit ihr Körper nicht noch weiter auskühlte, wurden seine Schmerzen endgültig unerträglich und er fiel in tiefe Dunkelheit.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Er erwachte, als die Mittagssonne ihm warm ins Gesicht schien. Er schlug die Augen und sah als erstes einen glänzend roten Apfel direkt vor seiner Nase liegen. Unmittelbar dahinter saß ein Mädchen in der Hocke, die Arme fest um ihre Knie geschlungen und starrte ihn aus grünen Augen an.

 _Richtig, das Mädchen im Regen …_ , erinnerte er sich. _Anscheinend haben wir wohl beide die Nacht überlebt._ Er lächelte innerlich darüber, wie nüchtern er darüber nachdenken konnte. Wenn man jeden Tag um sein Überleben kämpfen musste, relativierten sich Gedanken über Leben und Tod sehr schnell. Es passierte ihm nicht mehr oft, dass sein Überlebensinstinkt die Oberhand gewann und er Verzweiflungstaten beging. Doch gestern war wieder einer dieser seltenen Momente gewesen. Verbittert kam ihm sein Schatz wieder in den Sinn, den ihm der Regen genommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen." Das Mädchen hatte eine helle, sanfte Stimme. Sie hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt und beobachtete ihn nach wie vor regungslos. Ihre langen glatten Haare waren tiefviolett, glänzten im Sonnenschein aber beinahe silbern.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte er und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch über ihn eine Decke geworfen worden war. Außerdem lag zusätzlich eine zusammengerollt unter seinem Kopf. Er musste gestern Abend an der Mauer zusammengesackt und einfach zur Seite gekippt sein, anders konnte er sich seine derzeitige Liegeposition nicht erklären. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch der Schmerz in seiner Seite ließ ihn japsend wieder zurücksinken. Er schlug die Decke zurück und schob vorsichtig seinen Pullover hoch, der immer noch nass und kalt an ihm klebte. Seine Haut hatte sich auf Höhe der Rippen seiner rechten Seite rot-lila verfärbt und schmerzte bei der kleinsten Berührung.

„Wenn du Glück hast, ist nichts gebrochen", sagte das Mädchen. „Aber die Prellung sieht so aus, als würde sie dich so oder so für ein paar Tage außer Gefecht setzen."

Der Junge machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und setzte sich mühevoll auf, während er versuchte, sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Als könnten Leute wie wir es uns leisten, ein paar Tage auf der faulen Haut zu liegen."

„Der ist für dich", sagte sie, kaum dass er sich aufgesetzt hatte, und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den Apfel.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er diese Worte hörte. Begierig starrte er auf den Apfel, dessen angenehme Süße er jetzt schon auf der Zunge spüren konnte. Stumm streckte er seine Hand danach aus, doch er fuhr sofort zurück, als der Schmerz ihm bei dieser Geste die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Das Mädchen nahm den Apfel in die Hand und biss ein großes Stück davon ab. Dann nahm sie es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand aus ihrem Mund und rückte ganz dicht vor ihn. „Mund auf!", befahl sie und schob ihm das Apfelstück zwischen die Lippen.

Sie fuhr auf diese Weise fort, bis der ganze Apfel aufgebraucht war. Während sie ihn so fütterte, wechselten sie kein Wort. Doch die ganze Zeit über rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten. Er wusste nicht, ob es Tränen der Freude, der Erleichterung oder der Überwältigung waren, aber er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Sie lächelte nur stumm, als könnte sie seine Gefühle verstehen, und wischte von Zeit zu Zeit die Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken beiseite.

„Danke", brachte er schließlich heiser hervor, als sie den Apfelstiel, der als einziges übrig geblieben war, mit den Fingern wegschnipste.

„Du hast gestern mein Leben gerettet. Dafür danke ich dir auch", entgegnete sie und lächelte ihn an. Beim Blick in ihre Augen kam es ihm so vor, als würde er am Rande eines Waldes stehen und voll Faszination die Büsche und Bäume um ihn herum bestaunen.

„Was macht deine Kopfwunde?", erkundigte er sich.

Auf seine Frage hin befühlte sie vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern die Wunde über ihrem Auge, die nun immerhin nicht mehr blutete. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Hat mich gestern nur ganz schön ausgeknockt. Ich hätte mit dem Herrn vielleicht doch nicht um seine Brieftasche streiten sollen." Sie zuckte die Schultern und seufzte dann tief. „Es dauert eine Weile, bis man die Leute in einer neuen Stadt einschätzen kann."

„Kommst du von weit her?"

Sie nickte. „Aus einem kleinen Dorf auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, der an diese Stadt hier angrenzt. So, meine Kleider müssten jetzt eigentlich trocken sein." Sie stand unvermittelt auf und ließ die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten. Ihre weiche, warme Haut streifte sanft sein Gesicht, während sie ihm die Decke vorsichtig um den Oberkörper wickelte. Dann ging sie zu ihren Kleidern, die sie auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, damit sie in der Mittagssonne trocknen konnten. „Du wartest am besten hier, während ich uns Essen besorge", sprach sie weiter, während sie sich geschickt anzog. Ihr Körper war ebenfalls von blauen Flecken, Schrammen und Blutergüssen nur so übersät. Das Leid aller Straßenkinder. „Irgendwelche Wünsche, ähm …?" Mit einer grauen Bluse in der Hand drehte sie sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um. „Ich weiß deinen Namen gar nicht."

„Yuu", stellte er sich vor. „Mein Name ist Yuu. Und deiner?"

Sie schwieg und zog sich weiter an. Als sie den Mantel hochhob, tropfte dieser noch. Sie breitete ihn wieder auf dem Boden aus und trat schließlich wieder zu ihm.

„Wenn ich mal einen Namen hatte, habe ich ihn inzwischen vergessen", erklärte sie und flocht ihre Haare währenddessen zu einem langen Seitenzopf, den sie am unteren Ende mit einem grauen Stoffband zusammenfasste.

„Na, irgendwie muss ich dich nennen", entgegnete er und dachte kurz nach. Dann lachte er laut auf und sie sah überrascht zu ihm hinab.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Ich hab's! Ich nenne dich so, wie du heißt: Namenlose! Nanashi!"

Sie starrte ihn perplex an, doch dann breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Nanashi …", wiederholte sie, als müsste sie erst den Klang des Namens hören, um ihn bewerten zu können. „Nanashi. Der Name gefällt mir! Nanashi! Mein Name ist ab heute Nanashi!" Sie hüpfte die letzten Schritte zur Spalte an der Mauer und drehte sich dann noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um, bevor sie verschwand.

„Schön hier bleiben, Yuu – ich komme wieder!"


	2. Der Stein, der alles begann

**Der Stein, der alles begann**

„Kaum zu fassen, dass es die ganze letzte Woche geregnet hat." Yuu schirmte seine Augen gegen die Helligkeit ab und blickte nach oben. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. „Ich dachte schon, ich würde gar nicht mehr trocken werden."

„Sicher wären uns bald Kiemen gewachsen." Nanashi kicherte. „Dann hätten wir wie Fische durch die Gassen schwimmen können!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie im Schatten der Hauswände durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach allem, was nützlich für sie sein konnte.

Menschen unterschiedlichsten Standes kamen ihnen entgegen, die Einkäufe erledigten, sich die Füße vertraten oder einfach von anderen gesehen werden wollten. In den letzten Wochen hatten Yuu und Nanashi jede Sekunde miteinander verbracht und viel voneinander gelernt. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wo und vor allem wie man unbemerkt Essen oder andere Dinge stehlen konnte, ohne gleich erwischt zu werden. Ein gutes Versteck hier, eine kleine Ablenkung dort und schon war die Marktfrau um einen Apfel, eine Handvoll Pflaumen oder ein Stück Brot ärmer, ohne dass sie es bemerkte und sich aufregen musste. Obwohl Nanashi es sich nie hatte anmerken lassen, war er sich sicher, dass sie seine Methoden nicht guthieß. Immerhin stahl er von ehrlichen Bauern, die mit dem Verkauf ihrer Erzeugnisse ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienten. Ihre Methoden waren gänzlich andere.

„Warte hier." Sie zog ihn in den Schatten eines Torbogens, drückte ihm ihre zerfledderten Schuhe, die kaum mehr als solche bezeichnet werden konnten, mit einem Grinsen in die Hände und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um sie zerzaust aussehen zu lassen.

 _Wenn sie so fröhlich ist, ist sie sich ihrer Sache ganz sicher_ , dachte er und musste seinerseits lächeln. Neugierig spähte er um die Ecke, als sie in gebückter Haltung, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, auf zwei Frauen zuging. Sie trugen bodenlange, farbenfrohe Gewänder, hatten kunstvoll hochgesteckte Frisuren und darauf eine dazu passende Haube – eindeutig Damen von Adel. Mit gebührendem Abstand blieb Nanashi vor ihnen stehen und streckte flehend die Hände aus. Die beiden Damen wechselten kurz einen Blick, dann ließen sie beide etwas in Nanashis Hände fallen. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würden, gingen sie dann weiter, wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Nanashi wartete in gebückter Haltung, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren, dann richtete sie sich auf, streckte sich und lief zu ihm zurück.

„So einfach ist das", frohlockte sie und hielt ihm triumphierend zwei Münzen unter die Nase.

„Woher wusstest du, dass sie dir etwas geben würden?", fragte er verblüfft und reichte ihr ihre Schuhe wieder. „Das sind immerhin Adlige, die sind unberechenbar."

Sie streckte ihm zwei Finger entgegen. „Es waren nicht irgendwelche Adligen. Es waren _zwei_. Und damit keine von ihnen dumm dasteht und als geizig bezeichnet werden kann, müssen sie sich spendabel geben. Und zwar _beide_." Ihre Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen. „Die Kunst des Bettelns ist die Kunst der Menschenkenntnis. Komm, lass uns weitergehen." Sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn aus dem Schatten des Torbogens hinaus auf die Straße. Sobald ihnen hochgestellte Personen entgegenkamen, traten sie wie selbstverständlich zur Seite und richteten ihren Blick zu Boden. Sie hatten beide schon mehrfach am eigenen Leib spüren müssen, was passierte, wenn der Adel sich vom Pöbel nicht ausreichend gewürdigt oder gar belästigt fühlte.

Er drückte ihre Hand etwas fester als nötig und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber, während sie bereits mit ruhelosem Blick den Marktplatz nach ihrer nächsten Beute absuchte. Er mochte ihr ungezwungenes, liebenswertes Wesen und die Art, wie sie mit Dingen umging, die nicht zu ändern waren. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Tage, in denen sie vollkommen durchnässt und vor Kälte zitternd an der Stadtmauer gesessen, sich eng umschlungen gegenseitig gewärmt und sich die Zeit mit witzigen Geschichten aus ihrem Straßenleben vertrieben hatten. Erst durch Nanashi war ihm überhaupt bewusst geworden, dass es auch lustige Augenblicke in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, wie ärmlich es auch war. Sie hatten beide vor Lachen Bauchkrämpfe bekommen, als er erzählt hatte, wie aus dem ersten Stock ein Nachttopf direkt über einem vorbeigehenden Kleriker ausgeleert worden war. Er musste immer wieder lachen, sobald er sich dessen verdutztes Gesicht in Erinnerung rief. Auch über Nanashi hatte er viel erfahren. So war sie tagelang allein durch den Wald geirrt, bevor sie diese Stadt hier erreicht hatte. Banditen hatten ihr altes Dorf überfallen, geplündert und in Brand gesteckt, was sie zur Flucht getrieben hatte.

„Ist was?"

Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass er sie die ganze Zeit gedankenversunken angestarrt hatte. Schnell richtete er den Blick wieder nach vorne.

„Nein, nichts."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand ganz kurz etwas fester drückte, und es entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Er mochte es vor allem, wie sie immer wieder seine Nähe suchte. Sie spürten beide, wie ihre Freundschaft ihnen gegenseitig gut tat.

„Was ist mit dem Kerl da?", fragte er leise und nickte in Richtung eines älteren Herrn, der gemächlich mit seinem Spazierstock über den Marktplatz schlenderte. „Der sieht gutmütig aus."

Nanashi schüttelte den Kopf, was ihre violette Mähne in der Sonne leicht schimmern ließ. „Er hat schon dem kleinen Jungen dort hinten in der Ecke etwas zugesteckt. Eine zweite Spende so kurz hintereinander ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich."

Er blickte sich um. „Und was ist mit dem Pärchen da? So wie sie sich bei ihm unterhakt, kann sie in ihren Schuhen wohl kaum richtig laufen. Oder ihre Turmfrisur bringt sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Und sieh dir erst seine Aufmachung an!" Er lachte spöttisch.

Nanashi zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie. „Na gut, ich versuche es."

„Ich darf schon wieder nur zusehen?", fragte er und zog einen Schmollmund. „Warum?"

„Beim Betteln gibt es drei Grundregeln", erklärte sie ihm sachlich, während sie abermals ihre Schuhe auszog. „Erstens: Sieh so jämmerlich und kläglich aus wie möglich, das erregt Mitleid. Zweitens: Übertreib es nicht. Sobald dein Gegenüber das Gefühl hat, sich bei dir mit einer Krankheit anzustecken, wird er einen großen Bogen um dich machen. Und drittens: Bettle immer alleine. Gruppen ernten weniger Mitgefühl als einsame Straßenkinder." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, drückte ihm wieder ihre Schuhe in die Hände und bewegte sich stark humpelnd auf das vornehme Paar zu. Er konnte über ihr schauspielerisches Talent nur immer wieder verwundert den Kopf schütteln.

Er ließ seinen Blick gerade über die Marktstände schweifen, die allmählich aufgebaut wurden, als er Nanashi plötzlich aufschreien hörte. Sie lag auf dem Boden und bedeckte mit den Händen ihr Gesicht, während der Mann in seiner blauen Robe mit erhobener Hand über ihr stand und auf sie hinabspuckte. Die Frau an seiner Seite hatte ihren Blick desinteressiert abgewandt.

Yuu ließ die Schuhe fallen und rannte zu ihr.

„Halt dich fern von ehrenhaften Leuten, du schmutzige Hure!", hörte er den Mann noch rufen, bevor er seinen Weg mit der Frau an seiner Seite fortsetzte.

„Nanashi, alles in Ordnung?" Er kniete sich neben sie und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Zwischen den Fingern ihrer Hand, die sie sich über Mund und Nase hielt, quoll Blut hervor.

„Es geht schon", nuschelte sie. „Ist nur die Nase …"

Während er ihr zusah, wie sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels die Blutung zu stoppen versuchte, verwandelte sich seine Besorgnis in Zorn. Er spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern kochte und sein Pulsschlag sich beschleunigte. Außer sich vor Wut sah er dem adligen Paar nach, das sich noch nicht weit von ihnen entfernt hatte. Er hatte sich schon halb erhoben, um ihnen nachzulaufen und sie für ihre Schandtat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, als Nanashi nach seinem Arm griff und ihn zurückhielt.

„Nicht. Du machst es damit nicht besser."

„Aber er hat dich verletzt!", fuhr er sie an. „Und er hat dich bespuckt wie … wie …!"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aber das kannst du nicht ändern. Und ich auch nicht." Unter all dem Blut konnte er ein Lächeln erkennen. „Und jetzt hilf mir bitte hoch, wir sollten hier besser verschwinden."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Dann gingen sie Seite an Seite langsam den Weg zurück, den sie hergekommen waren. All diejenigen, die ihnen begegneten und angewidert das Gesicht verzogen, warf Yuu einen zornigen Blick zu. Keiner starrte sie lange an.

Nachdem er ihre Schuhe wieder eingesammelt hatte und sie noch ein Stück gegangen waren, führte er sie in eine kleine Nebengasse, wo sie ihre Ruhe vor lästigen Blicken hatten. „Warte hier", wies er sie an und während sie sich gehorsam auf den feuchten Boden setzte, riss er einen Streifen seines bereits völlig ausgefransten Pullovers ab und tauchte ihn in eine nahegelegene Pfütze. Dann tupfte er damit vorsichtig das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht. Bei jedem ihrer Schmerzlaute zuckte er selbst zusammen.

„Die Nase hat schon aufgehört zu bluten", merkte sie an, als Yuu abermals zur Pfütze lief, um das Stück Stoff zu säubern.

„Das ist für dein Auge", erwiderte er und hielt ihr den nassen Fetzen entgegen. „Es ist schon ganz geschwollen."

„Das gibt ein schönes Veilchen", seufzte sie. „Dieser blöde Siegelring hat mich voll erwischt."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend beieinander, als sie unvermittelt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. „Guck nicht so grimmig, Yuu. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können."

„Ich weiß, aber …" Er ballte die Fäuste. „Es ist so verdammt ungerecht!"

„Ist es das?", fragte sie, ohne den Kopf zu heben, und er blickte überrascht zu ihr hinab. „Wir haben doch uns. Ich habe dich an meiner Seite, mehr brauche ich gar nicht."

Ihre Worte ließen seine Wut schlagartig verrauchen. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Du hast recht. Wir haben uns und nur das zählt." Es vergingen wieder schweigsame Minuten, als plötzlich ein Magenknurren die Stille durchbrach.

„Na gut, vielleicht brauche ich dich _und_ etwas zu essen", fügte Nanashi hinzu und sie mussten beide lachen. „Lass uns heute mal richtig schlemmen."

„Ich habe eine Idee." Nanashi hob interessiert ihren Kopf und Yuu stand auf. „Gib mir das Geld, ich besorge uns etwas zu essen. Und danach machen wir ein Picknick im Wald. Ich muss endlich mal raus aus dieser verfluchten Stadt."

Sie strahlte und reichte ihm die beiden Münzen, die sie eingeschoben hatte. „Eine hervorragende Idee."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Laut knackend brach ein Zweig unter seinem Fuß entzwei, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte, um einen kurzen Blick über das nächste Gestrüpp zu erhaschen. Da es dort jedoch dunkel und feucht schien, entschloss er sich, nicht weiterzugehen. Er wandte sich um.

„Was hältst du von diesem Platz? Es ist hier relativ hell und trocken und …"

„Perfekt! Lass uns hier bleiben."

Sie breiteten die Decke aus und setzten sich darauf. Der Waldboden war moosig und weich und es fühlte sich trotz der kratzigen Decke so an, als ob sie auf Daunen sitzen würden. Nachdem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten, breitete Yuu vor Nanashi seine Errungenschaften aus: ein halber Laib Brot, eine Handvoll Nüsse und ein kleines Stück Butter.

„Butter!" Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Das habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gegessen!"

„Die hast du dir heute verdient." Er brach ein Stück Brot ab, tauchte es kräftig in die Butter und hielt es ihr entgegen. „Lass es dir schmecken." Sie griff mit beiden Händen danach, bestaunte den Schatz erst ehrfurchtsvoll und biss dann ab. Ein wohliger Laut kam über ihre Lippen und brachte ihn zum Lachen.

Nachdem sie auch noch die letzten Brotkrümel vernichtet hatten, legten sie sich nebeneinander auf die Decke und sahen zum Himmel. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht, doch erst an den Baumspitzen bildeten sie Nadeln und Blätter aus, das ein mehr oder weniger dichtes Dach über ihnen spannte. Gelegentlich war zwischen all dem Grün ein Fleck hellblauen Himmels zu erkennen, wenn der Wind die Wipfel zur Seite bog, und einzelne Sonnenstrahlen konnten sich ihren Weg in die Schatten des Waldes bahnen. Sie hinterließen helle Flecken auf dem Waldboden, die durch die Bewegung zu tanzen schienen.

Yuu schloss die Augen. Er hörte das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind und leises Vogelgezwitscher in der Ferne. Der Geruch von Regen und Holz erfüllte die Luft und er spürte das weiche Moos in seinem Rücken und die angenehme Wärme, die Nanashi neben ihm ausstrahlte.

Es hätte für immer so bleiben können.

„Weißt du was?" Nanashis Worte ließen ihn zur Seite blicken. Ihre Augen, die ihn aufgeweckt ansahen, hatten dieselbe satte Farbe wie der grünende Busch hinter ihr. „Ich hab Hunger auf Nachtisch. Lass und Beeren sammeln!"

Er rappelte sich ein Stückchen hoch und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. „Weißt du denn, welche genießbar sind?"

„Natürlich! Beeren gehörten zur Grundnahrung für die Leute aus unserem Dorf."

„Für mich sehen die alle gleich aus." Er erinnerte sich missmutig an sein erstes und gleichzeitig letztes Mal, als er selbst gesammelte Beeren gegessen hatte. Ihm war speiübel geworden und den ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich nur übergeben.

Nanashi musste seinen griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie kicherte. „Verwöhntes Stadtpack!", schimpfte sie scherzhaft. „Isst nur Butter und liegt faul im Wald rum!" Sie sprang leichtfüßig hoch und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Komm, wir teilen uns auf und suchen Beeren." Er seufzte einmal tief, dann ergriff er ihre Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Sie wickelte eine Strähne ihrer violetten Haare einmal um ihren Zeigefinger und hielt sie ihm entgegen. „Wenn die Beeren diese Farbe haben, sind sie meistens genießbar."

„Meistens?", wiederholte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Oder sie sind hochgiftig", ergänzte sie sachlich. „Also untersteh dich, sie zu kosten, bevor ich sie nicht begutachtet habe, verstanden?"

„Sehr wohl, eure Hoheit", erwiderte er grinsend und erntete dafür einen unsanften Knuff in seine eben erst verheilten Rippen.

„Grüne Beeren brauchst du gar nicht pflücken", wies sie ihn weiter an. „Alle anderen sammeln wir hier auf der Decke. Alles klar?" Er nickte und so gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen auf der Jagd nach ihrem Nachtisch davon.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich welche fand. An dunklen Strauchzweigen hingen einzelne, dicke schwarze Beeren. Er pflückte eine davon, rieb sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, als ob er prüfen wollte, dass die Farbe auch nicht nur angemalt war, und roch dann daran. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sie allen Warnungen und Vorerfahrungen zum Trotz kosten sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da ihm Nanashis ausdrücklichen Worte immer noch in den Ohren klangen. Er pflückte so viele der schwarzen Beeren, wie er mit zwei Händen tragen konnte, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Bei ihrem Lagerplatz angekommen musste er feststellen, dass Nanashi entweder mehr Glück oder einfach ein besseres Auge hatte als er: Beeren unterschiedlichster Größe und Farbe tummelten sich bereits auf der Decke am Boden. Mit leichter Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass seine Beeren noch nicht dabei waren, und er legte sie dazu. Dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz daneben und wartete.

Es verging Minute um Minute, aber Nanashi kam nicht zurück. Schließlich stand Yuu auf, sah sich um und horchte, ob er vielleicht ihre Schritte irgendwo hören konnte. Nichts außer dem Wind ließ das Unterholz rascheln. Zunehmend beunruhigt schlug er den Weg ein, den sie zuletzt genommen hatte, auch wenn seine Chancen, sie zu hier noch finden, ziemlich gering waren.

„Nanashi?" Sein Ruf fuhr wie ein Donnerschlag durch die Stille um ihn her. Ein paar Vögel stoben zwitschernd aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm. „Nanashi!" Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, sein Atem ging stoßweise. „Wo bist du? Antworte mir doch!"

 _Vielleicht ist sie gestürzt und liegt nun bewusstlos am Boden_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er selbst sich gerade noch fangen konnte, nachdem er mit seinem Fuß an einer hervorstehenden Wurzel hängen geblieben war. _Oder sie ist in eine Bärenfalle geraten und …_ Die Panik kroch unaufhaltsam in ihm hoch, ließ seinen Magen verkrampfen und schnürte seine Kehle zu. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kämpfte er sich durch ein dürres Gestrüpp und stolperte weiter. „Nanashi! Nanashi, wo bist du?!"

„Ich bin hier."

Augenblicklich blieb er stehen, als er Nanashis laut gesprochenen Worte hörte. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach links und tatsächlich: zwischen zwei dicken Baumstämmen sah er ihr violettes Haar aufleuchten. Er seufzte erleichtert, kletterte behände über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und legte die letzten Schritte zu ihr unbehelligt zurück.

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht gleich geantwortet?", fragte er verärgert, doch statt zu antworten, deutete sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf etwas, von dem sie die ganze Zeit über den Blick nicht abgewendet hatte. Er folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und hielt überrascht inne.

Sie standen am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung. Doch statt einer saftig grünen Wiese breitete sich vor ihnen ein Krater aus, der sehr flach, aber von großem Umfang war und fast die ganze Lichtung ausmachte. Die Sonne ließ etwas in seiner Mitte glitzern, was er für eine Wasserpfütze hielt.

„Ein seltsamer Ort." Yuu schluckte schwer. „Lass uns besser zurückgehen."

„Siehst du das?" Sie ließ ihre Hand langsam sinken, wandte ihren Blick aber immer noch nicht ab. „Da liegt etwas." Plötzlich schien die Starre von ihr abzufallen, denn sie sah ihn an und lachte. „Lass uns nachsehen!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Na gut", murmelte er und trottete widerwillig hinter ihr her. In Gedanken lag er bereits wieder auf der Decke und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

Als sie die Mitte des Kraters erreicht hatten, erkannte er, dass das, was er für eine Wasserpfütze gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit ein hellblauer Stein war. Er war ungefähr so lang wie sein Unterarm und hatte eine seltsame, kantige Form. Seine Oberfläche war einerseits gezackt und scharfkantig, sah aber andererseits auch glänzend und glatt aus. Die darauf fallenden Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihn funkeln und glitzern, als ob sie auf eine Wasseroberfläche aufträfen.

„Das ist aber ein schöner Stein, findest du nicht auch?" Nanashi ging in die Hocke und legte den Kopf schief, während sie den Gegenstand musterte. „Sieh dir nur seine leuchtend blaue Farbe an! Und er sieht so glatt aus …" Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zeichnete mit den Fingern seine Konturen nach. Plötzlich zuckte sie zurück. „Scharfe Kanten", nuschelte sie und steckte sich ihren blutenden Zeigefinger in den Mund.

„Sei vorsichtiger", riet Yuu ihr, woraufhin sie ihm frech die Zunge herausstreckte. „Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

Nanashi stand auf. „Sollen wir den Stein mitnehmen? Vielleicht ist er ja etwas wert."

„Das glaube ich kaum", entgegnete Yuu. „Und selbst wenn, würde man ihn uns sicherlich einfach wegnehmen und nicht abkaufen."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?"

Er zögerte kurz, dann seufzte er ergeben. „Ich kann dir einfach nichts abschlagen, Nanashi." Sie kicherte vergnügt, während er seinen viel zu großen Pullover auszog, unter dem er noch ein dünnes Hemd trug, und den Stein vorsichtig darin einwickelte. Er war viel leichter als man es von einem gewöhnlichen Stein in dieser Größe erwartet hätte. „Nur wegen dir muss ich jetzt frieren!"

„Dann lass uns die Beeren holen und sie in der Stadt essen. Ich will nicht, dass du frierst." Sie trat zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann umarmte sie ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn. „Und bis wir zurück sind, wärme ich dich, mein Liebling."


	3. Eva erwacht

**Eva erwacht**

Als Yuu aufwachte, war er allein.

Seit er Nanashi damals gerettet hatte, war er nicht mehr allein aufgewacht. Sie verbrachten nicht alle ihre Streifzüge durch die Stadt immer gemeinsam, aber die meisten. Und niemals waren sie bisher losgezogen, während der andere noch geschlafen hatte.

Es war eigentlich keine große Sache und zudem völlig verrückt, dass ihm so eine Kleinigkeit überhaupt auffiel, und doch war es der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging, als er seine Augen aufschlug.

 _Nanashi ist nicht da._

Er setzte sich auf, gähnte ausgiebig und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine zerzausten strohblonden Haare. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, aber es regnete nicht. Immerhin. Er stand auf und legte die Decke zusammen, in die er sich für die Nacht eingewickelt hatte. Dann trug er sie in eine Ecke des kleinen Hinterhofs, in der sie ihre anderen wenigen Besitztümer aufbewahrten: weitere Decken, Schüsseln und ein paar wenige Kleidungsstücke. Nachdem er die Decke fein säuberlich wieder auf die anderen gelegt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf das rote Tuch daneben. Er zögerte, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und schlug die Ecken des Stoffstücks vorsichtig auseinander. Der hellblaue Stein lag offen vor ihm, sanft schimmernd im frühen Sonnenlicht. Auf dem roten Tuch sah seine Farbe noch viel kräftiger aus, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Yuu wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen und den Stein angestarrt, jede kleinste Wölbung und Kante förmlich in sich aufgesogen hatte, als müsste er ihn sich genauestens ins Gedächtnis brennen.

 _Ist etwa der Stein daran schuld, dass Nanashi …?_

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken schnellstmöglich wieder zu verscheuchen.

Das war Unsinn. Es war nur ein Stein.

Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das alles nur ein.

Entschlossen schlug er die Tuchenden wieder zusammen und legte zudem noch eine Decke darüber, als ob das den Stein davon abhalten könnte, immer wieder in seine Gedanken zu dringen. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz, um seine Freundin zu finden.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Als die Kirchturmglocken 12 Uhr schlugen, gab Yuu seine Suche auf. Er war in allen Winkeln gewesen, in denen sie sich gerne aufhielten, hatte diverse Seitengassen abgeklappert und sich sogar auf den Marktplatz gewagt, wo um die Mittagszeit sehr viel los und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, beschimpft zu werden, besonders hoch war. Nanashi war nicht aufzufinden. Er zwang sich dazu, sich erst Sorgen zu machen, wenn sie immer noch nicht in ihrem gemeinsamen Versteck auf ihn wartete, und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Rückweg. Trotz seines Vorsatzes tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge schreckliche Bilder auf, die sein Herz vor Angst fast still stehen ließen: Nanashi verprügelt am Straßenrand sitzend, Nanashi blutend in einer Seitengasse liegend, Nanashi bewegungslos …

Sein Puls raste, als er die letzte Biegung im Laufschritt nahm und schließlich vor dem Spalt in der Mauer stand. Er wollte sich gerade hindurchzwängen, als seltsame Töne ihn innehalten ließ.

Es war Nanashi. Sie summte.

Es war keine erkennbare Melodie, sondern vielmehr vier Töne, die sie immer und immer wieder wiederholte.

Yuu stockte der Atem, als er es hörte. Er spähte durch die Lücke und sah sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf den Knien sitzen. Ihr violettes Haar trug sie offen, es reichte bis zum Boden. Sie schien sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, aber auf was, konnte er nicht erkennen.

„Nanashi?" Kaum hatte er ihren Namen ausgesprochen, ließ sie die Hände sinken und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein leises Klirren war zu hören.

„Yuu!", rief sie erfreut und sprang auf. „Endlich!"

„Was hast du da gerade gemacht?", fragte er argwöhnisch und zwängte sich durch den Spalt.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", antwortete sie und schloss ihn stürmisch in die Arme. „Es war schrecklich langweilig ohne dich!"

„Ich hatte nach dir gesucht …", entgegnete er verdutzt, als sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte. „Wo warst du denn? Ich konnte dich nirgends finden."

„Ich war nur ganz kurz weg. Ich wollte zurück sein, wenn du aufwachst, aber habe es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft." Noch ehe er fragen konnte, was sie denn alleine getrieben hatte, zog sie ihn sanft mit sich zur Mauer. „Lass uns etwas zu essen besorgen. Hast du nicht auch Hunger?"

„Ja … schon", entgegnete er verwirrt. „Ich zieh mir nur noch einen Mantel über, heute ist es doch recht kalt. Geh ruhig schon vor." Nanashi nickte lächelnd, dann zwängte sie sich durch den Spalt und war verschwunden. Yuu ging zu seinen Habseligkeiten und zog zwischen den einzelnen Kleidungsstücken seinen Mantel hervor, der inzwischen auch schon bessere Tage erlebt hatte. Während er ihn sich überstreifte und Nanashi nachfolgte, ließ ihn ein knarzendes Geräusch unter seinen Sandalen, die er sich inzwischen angeschafft hatte, innehalten. Er bückte sich und hob den Gegenstand, auf den er getreten war, ins Licht.

Es war ein kleiner, hellblauer Splitter.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Sahen die beiden nicht glücklich aus?" Nanashi lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und hakte sich bei ihm unter, wie sie es bei dem Paar gesehen hatte, das ihnen gerade entgegengekommen war.

„Kann schon sein", gab Yuu zurück. „Ich kann schlecht über Glück nachdenken, wenn mein Magen so laut knurrt." Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter. Ein starker Wind war inzwischen aufgekommen und peitschte Nanashis violettes Haar durch die Luft, sodass es ihnen ab und an sogar die Sicht erschwerte. Schließlich blieb er stehen und deutete mit einer kleinen Geste auf zwei Frauen, die sich nicht unweit von ihnen aufgeregt unterhielten. „Schau mal dort. Die kommen doch wie gerufen, oder?"

„Was ist mit denen?", fragte sie zurück, während sie sich noch stärker als zuvor an ihn lehnte.

„Na, zwei adlige Damen", bekräftigte er leise, damit diese ihn nicht hörten. „Sie müssen sich doch spendabel geben, hast du mir damals erklärt. Willst du nicht hingehen?"

Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre grünen Augen schienen dunkler als sonst und jagten ihm unwillkürlich einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. „Du schickst mich zum _Betteln_?", zischte sie mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit in der Stimme. „Du findest, ich sollte vor diesen Menschen im Dreck kriechen?"

„Ich … Was? Nein!", stotterte er. „Ich würde nie …! Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht … Weißt du was, _ich_ werde diesmal gehen." Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und zerzauste seine Haare noch stärker, als der Wind es ohnehin schon tat, genauso wie er es von ihr gelernt hatte.

Nanashi blieb mit hängenden Armen stehen, ihr Blick war auf die zwei Damen in der Ferne gerichtet. „Diese Würmer sind es nicht einmal wert, uns die Füße zu küssen …" Ruckartig wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, doch es ließ ihre sonst so weichen Gesichtszüge plötzlich hart und unnatürlich wirken. „Lass uns auf den Markt gehen, wir besorgen uns dort etwas."

Yuu zögerte lange, bevor er schließlich zustimmend nickte. Hand in Hand gingen sie in Richtung Marktplatz weiter. Nach einigen schweigenden Minuten blickte er verstohlen zur Seite und musterte seine Freundin. Sie sah aus wie immer, aber etwas hatte sich verändert.

 _Sie_ hatte sich verändert.

Lange Zeit dachte er, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte, da gerade das widrige Wetter der letzten Tage stärker als sonst an den Kräften zehrte. Wen konnte es da verwundern, dass auch Nanashi manchmal gereizt reagierte oder sich stärker an ihn schmiegte als üblich, weil sie nach Wärme und Geborgenheit suchte?

 _Aber sie ist nicht einfach nur gereizt._ Er fing unwillkürlich zu zittern an, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und der Wind ihnen frontal entgegenblies. Sicher würde heute Nacht noch ein Gewitter aufziehen. _Es ist mehr als das. Sie ist …_

„Liebst du mich eigentlich, Yuu?" Nanashis Worte rissen ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Warum fragst du das?", gab er erstaunt zurück.

„Weil ich dich nämlich sehr liebe, mein Liebling."

Yuu gefror das Blut in den Adern. Seit dem Tag im Wald nannte sie ihn ständig _Liebling_. Dabei störte ihn nicht die Bezeichnung an sich, sondern wie sie es aussprach – nein, raunte. Säuselte. Mit verführerischer, dunkler Stimme.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und griff auch noch nach seiner anderen Hand. Der Wind wehte ihr die Haare immer wieder ins Gesicht, doch ihre hellen grünen Augen leuchteten beständig zwischen den violetten Strähnen hindurch. Sie lächelte. „Und eines Tages möchte ich dich heiraten, Yuu." Ihre zarten Lippen pressten sich auf die seinen und ließen ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick alle Sorgen vergessen. Dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich kann deinen Herzschlag spüren", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem kitzelte warm die Haut an seinem Hals. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

 _Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir geschieht, Nanashi. Aber ich werde es aufhalten._

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Als Yuu aufwachte, war er allein.

Er wusste es, noch bevor er die Augen aufgeschlagen und sich umgesehen hatte. Ohne zu zögern stand er auf und ging zu seinen Habseligkeiten. Er hatte den Plan bereits gestern gefasst und würde ihn jetzt in die Tat umsetzen, damit alles wieder normal wurde.

Damit Nanashi wieder sie selbst sein konnte.

Entschlossen nahm er den Gegenstand, der nach wie vor in das rote Tuch eingewickelt war, an sich und verließ den Hinterhof.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass er die Lichtung nicht mehr finden würde, doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte er damit keine Probleme. Er war keine zehn Minuten durch den Wald gelaufen, als er auch schon den Krater entdeckt hatte, der so befremdlich inmitten der blühenden Natur wirkte.

Bedächtig ging er Schritt für Schritt bis zur Kratermitte. Dann streckte er die Arme nach vorn, hielt zwei Ecken des roten Tuchs fest und ließ den darin eingewickelten Gegenstand fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch traf der hellblaue Stein auf dem Boden auf. Reglos blieb er liegen, als ob er schon immer an dieser Stelle gelegen hätte.

 _Ich habe dich wieder zurückgebracht. Jetzt lass Nanashi in Frieden._ Ebenso wie der Stein zu Boden gefallen war, fiel nun auch das beklemmende Gefühl von ihm ab. Erleichterung durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper und ließ ihn unwillkürlich aufseufzen.

„Du weißt, dass das nichts ändern wird."

Yuu erschrak. Zu seiner Linken stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt ein Mann. _Wie hatte ich ihn bloß übersehen können?!_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er instinktiv einige Schritte vor ihm zurückwich. Der Mann hatte weiße Haare, die ihn sehr viel älter aussehen ließen, als er wahrscheinlich war, und durchdringende dunkle Augen. Er trug hautenge schwarze Kleidung mit einem langen weißen Mantel darüber und kam nun mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen langsam auf ihn zu.

Yuu nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. „Was wird sich nicht ändern? Wer bist du?" Er versuchte, selbstbewusst zu klingen, doch ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht verhindern.

„Mein Name ist Shin", antwortete er und blieb eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stehen. „Ich bin ein Gesandter von Da'ath, oder vielmehr die _Inkarnation_ von Da'ath in dieser Welt. Du kannst mich also auch Da'ath nennen." Er wandte seinen Blick von Yuu ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Stein. „Der Meteorit hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Eva ist erwacht und nichts vermag die bevorstehende Apokalypse mehr aufzuhalten."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du sagst", entgegnete Yuu. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass seine Hände sich fest in das zusammengeraffte Tuch gekrallt hatten, und er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig. Scheinbar amüsiert beugte sich Shin hinab, hob den Stein mit einer Hand auf und streckte ihn Yuu entgegen. Dieser starrte nur stumm darauf und bewegte sich nicht.

„Dieser Meteorit hat deiner Freundin eine unglaubliche Kraft verliehen", erklärte Shin, „und diese Kraft wird die Menschheit auf eine neue Evolutionsstufe heben, womit der Wille der Menschheit ausgeführt wird." Er betrachtete den Meteoriten noch eine Weile, dann legte er ihn vorsichtig wieder zurück, ganz so, als ob er bei der kleinsten Erschütterung auseinanderbrechen würde.

„Das ist mir alles egal", entgegnete Yuu wütend und ballte die Fäuste. „Nanashi soll wieder wie früher werden! Lass sie in Ruhe!"

Shin lächelte, was ihn zur Weißglut trieb, und verschränkte seine Arme wieder hinter seinem Rücken. „Lass die Tage nur weiter verstreichen, Yuu. Eva wird dich noch überzeugen, da bin ich mir sicher." Während Yuu sich wunderte, woher Shin seinen Namen kannte, drehte dieser sich um und ließ ihn und den Meteoriten allein zurück. Bevor er im Wald verschwand, blieb er ein letztes Mal stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Worte ließen Yuu vor Angst erstarren.

„Finde dich besser so schnell wie möglich damit ab. Eva ist erwacht und Nanashi existiert nicht mehr."


	4. Die Symphonie der Vernichtung

**Die Symphonie der Vernichtung**

„Du hast mit Shin gesprochen."

Yuu erstarrte. Nanashi saß auf dem Boden und blickte zu ihm hoch. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihren Oberschenkeln, ihr Rücken war durchgestreckt. Ihre ganze Sitzposition drückte Ruhe und Entspannung aus. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde sie schon lange so dasitzen und nur auf seine Rückkehr warten.

„Woher weißt du das?", brachte er es schließlich über sich zu fragen. Nach der Begegnung mit dieser seltsamen Person war er sofort zurückgelaufen. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er alles ansprechen konnte, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Und nun wusste Nanashi bereits von Shin? Woher? Er konnte ihn unmöglich auf dem Rückweg überholt haben.

„Shin hat es mir gerade eben mitgeteilt", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Wie konnte er …?", begann Yuu, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als ob eine Erklärung an dieser Stelle überflüssig wäre. „Du kennst also diesen Mann", stellte er fest. „Warst du immer dann bei ihm, wenn du nicht hier bei mir warst?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte bei dieser Frage über ihr Gesicht. Dann stand sie auf, stellte sich vor ihn und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, mein Liebling?"

Yuu schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Nein! So meinte ich das nicht, ich –"

„Ist schon gut", beruhigte sie ihn und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Ich liebe nur dich. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Versprochen." Sie wollte sich an ihn schmiegen, aber er griff nach ihren Schultern und hielt sie auf Abstand. Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Du hast dich verändert, Nanashi!" Seine Stimme zitterte, als er das aussprach, was er so lange nicht in Worte hatte fassen können. „Du hast dich verändert, merkst du das nicht?" Er hatte erwartet, dass sie heftig widersprechen und alles abstreiten würde, doch dem war nicht so.

„Das muss dir keine Angst machen, Yuu." Sie lächelte sanft. „Ich verstand es lange Zeit selbst nicht, aber Shin hilft mir, es zu verstehen. Und er bringt mir bei, mit meiner neuen Kraft umzugehen."

„Von welcher neuen Kraft sprichst du?"

„Ich kann es dir zeigen", erwiderte sie begeistert. „Sieh her!" Sie trat zwei Schritte zurück und hob ihre Arme auf Bauchhöhe vor sich, während ihre offenen Handflächen nach oben zeigten. Dann begann sie dieselbe Tonfolge zu summen, die er schon einen Tag zuvor gehört hatte. Abermals lief ihm dabei ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sekundenlang passierte gar nichts, doch dann …

„Das ist nicht möglich!", rief Yuu entsetzt aus und starrte auf die kleinen hellblauen Kristalle, die sich über ihren Händen gebildet hatten und nun in langsamen Kreisbewegungen in der Luft umherschwebten.

Nanashi hörte auf zu summen und die Kristalle hielten augenblicklich in ihrer Bewegung inne. Mit einem leisen Klirren fielen sie zu Boden, als sie ihre Hände sinken ließ. „Das ist ein kleiner Teil meiner neuen Kraft", schloss sie und richtete ihre grünen Augen wieder auf ihn. „Ich kann nicht nur Kristalle erschaffen, ich kann auch etwas in Kristalle verwandeln und …"

„Das ist nicht möglich", wiederholte er, diesmal deutlich leiser. „Das ist einfach nicht möglich …"

„Du musst keine Angst haben", beteuerte Nanashi erneut. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann beherrsche ich diese Kraft perfekt und wir können endlich heiraten!" Vergnügt trat sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Deine einzige Aufgabe ist, mich zu lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit." Ihre Stimme wurde dunkler und nahm einen fast drohenden Unterton an. „Das wirst du doch tun, nicht wahr, mein Liebling?"

In seinem Inneren krampfte sich alles zusammen. _Hexe!_ , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _Du bist eine Hexe!_ Er wollte es ihr ins Gesicht schreien und sie mit aller Kraft von sich stoßen, doch seine Arme fühlten sich so unglaublich schwer an, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Sein Atem ging flach, sein Puls raste und sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Ohne sein Zutun verließen plötzlich Worte seinen Mund, die zu bilden er willentlich nicht imstande gewesen wäre.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben, Nanashi." Er drückte sie mit einer Hand fester an sich und fuhr mit der anderen über ihr violettes Haar. Deutlich spürte er kleinste Kristallsplitter unter seinen Fingern. _Was auch immer aus dir wird, ich bleibe für immer an deiner Seite_.

Nanashi seufzte wohlig auf. „Mit meiner Kraft schenken wir allen Menschen auf der Welt ewiges Leben. Ist das nicht wundervoll?"

„Ist das mit Apokalypse gemeint?", fragte Yuu nach, als er sich an Shins Worte erinnerte. Er hatte dieses Wort schon einmal gehört, doch er konnte es in keinen Zusammenhang bringen.

„Es resultiert aus der Apokalypse", bestätigte sie. „Diese Welt ist zu ungerecht, als dass sie weiter bestehen darf." Sie sah zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen färbten sich dunkel. „Du weißt, wovon ich rede. Niemand kümmert sich um die Armen. Niemand kümmert sich um _uns_ ", betonte sie wütend. „Wir werden geschlagen, bespuckt und wie Dreck behandelt. Doch nicht mehr lange, mein Liebling. Wir werden uns rächen. Bald …"

Yuu stockte der Atem. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er seine Frage beinahe nicht stellen konnte. „Du willst sie … umbringen?"

„Nicht umbringen", widersprach sie und kicherte, als ob er einen Witz gemacht hätte. „Ich erhebe sie auf die nächste Stufe! Aber das kann dir Shin besser erklären als ich. Ach übrigens muss ich jetzt los!", rief sie erschrocken und löste sie sich von ihm. „Ich übe so viel wie möglich mit Shin, damit wir bald heiraten können, mein Liebling!" Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Abschiedskuss, drückte ihn nochmal kurz an sich und ließ ihn dann perplex zurück.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Traum. Er und Nanashi sahen sich kaum, selbst nachts schlief sie nur noch selten bei ihm. Die wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden verbrachten sie mit Streifzügen durch die Stadt, um sich Essen zu stehlen. Das Betteln hatte er kein zweites Mal angesprochen. Es machte sie nur wütend.

Und kein einziges Mal sprach er sie auf Shin oder ihre seltsame neue Kraft an.

Als sie sich eines Tages mal wieder aufgeteilt hatten, um ihre Chancen auf Erfolg an den einzelnen Marktständen zu erhöhen, hatte er nicht so viel Glück wie sonst. Er hatte sich zwischen mehreren herumstehenden Kunden mit dem Rücken zur Auslage gestellt und unauffällig nach einem Apfel gegriffen, als plötzlich jemand nach seiner Hand schnappte und sie festhielt.

„Ein Dieb!" Es war der Mann neben ihm. Während die Menschenmenge durch den Ruf in helle Aufregung versetzt wurde und allmählich einen Kreis um ihn bildete, drehte der Mann mit stählernem Griff seinen Arm hinter seinen Rücken und machte es ihm unmöglich, sich loszureißen.

„Ich habe es auch gesehen!", bekräftigte ein zweiter.

„Hundesöhne wie du sind schuld an der Seuche!", schrie eine Frau aus der Menge und immer mehr Stimmen wurden laut.

„Ihr Gossenkinder infiziert uns noch!"

„Man sollte euch alle umbringen, bevor ihr uns umbringt!"

Yuu wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sein Arm war nun so weit zurückgebogen, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. In gebückter Stellung stand er hilflos da und versuchte angestrengt, von dem Schmerz in Schulter und Handgelenk nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, wie immer mehr Leute in die Hasstiraden miteinfielen.

 _Ich muss hier weg!_ , war sein einziger Gedanke. _Wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie …_

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Er schrie wie von Sinne auf, als ein lautes Knacken seines Handgelenks zu hören war, doch durch seinen Sturz wurde er immerhin aus dem Klammergriff befreit.

„Yuu …!"

Die Rufe und Schreie der aufgebrachten Meute um ihn herum klangen plötzlich weit weg. Der Schmerz dominierte alle seine Sinne und ließ ihn keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ein konstantes Rinnsal lief warm über sein Gesicht und füllte sein linkes Auge mit Blut.

„Yuu!"

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde zwischen all dem Geschrei jemand seinen Namen rufen. Er stützte sich mit seiner unverletzten Hand am Boden ab und stemmte seinen Oberkörper mühevoll in die Höhe. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die wüsten Beschimpfungen und Drohungen sich inzwischen zu Kreischen und Schreien gewandelt hatten. Er schielte nach oben, wo sich verschwommen Gestalten vor seinen Augen abzeichneten. Er blinzelte ein paarmal heftig, bis die Konturen allmählich klarer wurden.

Die Leute um ihn her schrien nicht auf ihn ein – sie schrien vor Entsetzen.

Bei allen hatten sich an Armen, Beinen oder im Gesicht hellblaue Kristalle gebildet, die sich nach und nach über ihre ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Einige wenige standen vor Angst gelähmt da und beobachteten den Kristallisierungsprozess fassungslos bei anderen, während sie selbst davon betroffen waren. Die meisten aber taumelten panisch umher, sahen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren bewegungslos gewordenen Arm oder bedeckten mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht, um den schrecklichen Vorgang nicht mitansehen zu müssen, während sie ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen hatten. Es herrschte blanke Panik.

„Steh auf, Yuu." Nanashis fordernde Stimme drang leise zu ihm durch. Er spürte, wie sie seinen gesunden Arm um ihre Schultern legte und ihn hochhievte.

„Was … passiert hier …?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, während er die Augen nicht von den schreienden Menschen abwenden konnte. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie jemand stolperte, zu Boden fiel und mit einem klirrenden Geräusch plötzlich in tausend hellblaue Splitter zerbarst, die sich Sekunden darauf in Luft auflösten, als hätte es den Menschen nie gegeben.

„Es hat begonnen", antwortete Nanashi und zog ihn mit sich, weg von der kreischenden Menge. „Sie wollten dir wehtun, ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten."

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er den Sinn ihrer Worte verstand. „Das heißt, _du_ hast das …?"

Sie blieb plötzlich stehen und er richtete seinen Blick nach vorn.

Es war Shin. Zufrieden lächelnd trat er auf sie zu. „Ich sehe, du bist bereit, Eva."

„Das bin ich", hörte er Nanashi sagen.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen. Ich bringe euch hin."

Kaum hatte Shin diese Worte gesprochen, bildete sich etwas hinter ihm, das wie ein Portal aussah. Die Luft teilte sich wie ein Vorhang und gab den Blick auf tiefste Dunkelheit frei, die von violetten Streifen durchzogen war.

Noch ehe Yuu wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er Shins Hand auf seinem Rücken. Einen Augenblick später verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde von tiefer Dunkelheit umhüllt.

Als er die Augen aufschlug und die trockene Erde unter seinen Fingern spürte, wusste er genau, wo er sich befand. Nanashi kniete vor ihm und strich ihm vorsichtig eine blutige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Bei der Berührung zuckte er zusammen, weniger vor Schmerz als vor Schreck.

„Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit, mein Geliebter." Ihre Stimme war sanft und stand in scharfem Kontrast zu dem leeren Blick ihrer ehemals grünen Augen, die nun beinahe schwarz wirkten. Sie stand auf und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger, an dem noch sein Blut klebte, über ihre Lippen. Ein blutrotes Lächeln blieb zurück.

„Was geht hier vor?" Sein Kopf wollte bersten und sein Handgelenk pochte immer noch, doch er verdrängte den Schmerz und rappelte sich hoch. „Nanashi, was -?"

„Die Apokalypse beginnt." Shin stand einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Bist du bereit, deinen Teil der Aufgabe zu erfüllen und als Adam an Evas Seite die Menschheit auf eine neue Evolutionsstufe zu erheben?"

„Wovon redest du?", fuhr er ihn an. Er verstand all diese hohlen Worte nicht und das machte ihn wütend. Und Shin machte ihn wütend, wie er gelassen dort stand und ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise seine Nanashi immer mehr entriss. „Gib mir meine Nanashi zurück!"

Shins Blick wurde ernst. „Durch den Meteoriten hat sich die Saat der Apokalypse über die gesamte Welt verbreitet. Durch Evas Willen wird sie ausgelöst und der Urzustand allen Lebens wiederhergestellt, woraufhin Adam und Eva durch ihre Gene neues Leben erschaffen."

„Du willst alle Menschen auf der ganzen Welt umbringen?!", rief Yuu fassungslos, doch Nanashi legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Die Kristalle töten sie nicht, sie schenken ihnen ewiges Leben!", redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Wütend streifte er ihre Hand ab. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sich jemand vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst hat! Er ist einfach am Boden zersplittert!" Sein Magen verkrampfte sich erneut, als er an die Szene dachte, die erst wenige Augenblicke her war. „Ewiges Leben und die Vernichtung allen Lebens passen nicht zusammen, ihr redet beide Unsinn!"

„Du bist ein unwissender Narr", erwiderte Shin verächtlich. „Lass es mich dir erklären und dann sehen wir, ob du immer noch so egoistisch sein kannst wie jetzt." Plötzlich war Shin verschwunden. Erschrocken drehte Yuu sich um, als er seine Stimme nun hinter seinem Rücken hörte. „Ich bin Shin, der Gesandte Da'aths und der personifizierte Wille der Menschheit", sprach er weiter. „Ich agiere und denke außerhalb von Raum und Zeit und wurde in diese Welt geschickt, um das Einleiten der Apokalypse zu überwachen. Es ist das unabänderliche Schicksal, dass diese Welt untergehen wird, wie sie jetzt ist. Daran kann niemand etwas ändern", schloss er, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und ging langsam um Yuu herum, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Und obwohl alles vernichtet wird und das Leben neu beginnen kann, wird jeder Mensch ewiges Leben erlangen, denn der Virus lässt alles Leben kristallisieren, wodurch die Erinnerungen darin bis in alle Ewigkeit bewahrt werden. Und was macht einen Menschen anderes aus als seine Erinnerungen?"

Yuu schluckte krampfhaft. Er sah zu Nanashi, die mit glückseligem Blick an Shins Lippen hing. An ihrem Hals bildete sich unaufhörlich eine dünne Kristallschicht, die in kleine Splitter zerbröckelte und sich wieder neu bildete. Plötzlich lachte Shin laut auf.

„Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie du mir misstraust, Yuu. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Macht des Königs vorführen, die dich als zukünftigen Adam erwartet?" Als hätte er es ihr befohlen, ging Nanashi auf Shin zu. Ein seltsames Leuchten ging von ihrem Oberkörper aus und als sie Shin erreichte, griff dieser mit seiner Hand durch ihre Brust hindurch und zog etwas heraus. Yuu schrie entsetzt auf, als sich in seiner erhobenen Hand plötzlich eine riesige Waffe bildete. Das Leuchten verschwand und Nanashi trat wieder zurück, als wäre nichts passiert.

Yuu verschlug es die Sprache. Wie gebannt blickte er auf das unnatürlich lange Schwert in seinen Händen, das aus ähnlichem Material wie der hellblaue Stein zu sein schien, und war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und übertönte beinahe Shins nächsten Worte.

„Das ist das Schwert der Vernichtung, das die Welt reinigen wird – das Void der einzig wahren Eva." Er ließ den Arm sinken und richtete das Schwert auf Yuu. „Und dich hat sie als ihren Adam auserkoren. Bist du gewillt, dieser Aufgabe nachzukommen?"

„Das ist er", hörte er Nanashi sagen. Ihre Stimme klang ganz weit weg und er fragte sich, ob alles nur ein böser Traum war, aus dem er gleich aufwachen würde.

Aufwachen, die Augen aufschlagen und einen roten Apfel vor sich sehen, den Nanashi ihm dort hingelegt hatte. Und ihr Lächeln, das eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen ließ.

Doch statt aufzuwachen spürte er ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren schlanken Armen und seufzte wohlig.

„Lass uns das Elend auf dieser Welt gemeinsam beenden, mein Geliebter", hauchte sie. „Es darf nicht ewig so weitergehen, findest du nicht auch? Es muss sich ändern, wie die Menschen miteinander umgehen." Ihre Worte ließen ihn an die vielen Prügel denken, die er in seinem Leben schon hatte einstecken müssen, an die wüsten Beschimpfungen und verächtlichen Blicke fremder Leute, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten. „Lass uns der Menschheit eine zweite Chance geben", forderte sie leise.

Unwillkürlich fühlte er sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als er Nanashi zum ersten Mal begegnet war: der flehende Blick dieser betörend grünen Augen und ihre verzweifelte Bitte nach Hilfe … Genauso schwach und zerbrechlich fühlte sie sich jetzt an seiner Seite an. Er hob die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Aber was wird dann aus uns?", fragte er zurück, während er sein Gesicht in ihr violettes Haar presste. „Sind wir dann zwei einsame Gestalten auf einem einsamen Planeten ohne zweite Chance?"

„Wir haben uns", wisperte sie. „Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Das genügt mir." Yuu wusste, dass das Mädchen in seinen Armen nicht Nanashi war. Er wusste, dass es nicht Nanashi war, die zu ihm sprach. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie noch irgendwo ganz tief in dieser Hülle existierte und ihn von ganzem Herzen brauchte.

Und ihn liebte.

Er hatte ihr damals geschworen, sie niemals allein zu lassen, und diesen Schwur würde er nicht brechen, was auch geschehen würde.

Yuu schloss die Augen und atmete ein letztes Mal ihren Duft ein, dann hob er den Blick und starrte in Shins dunkle Augen. „Ich werde es tun."

„So sei es." Der Mann in der weißen Robe ließ langsam das Schwert sinken. Als er es losließ, fiel es nicht zu Boden, sondern löste sich in silberne Stränge auf, die wieder zu Nanashi zurückkehrten und in ihrer Brust verschwanden. „Adam und Eva, besiegelt nun eure ewige Liebe mit diesen Ringen." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er zwei Ringe aus hellblauem Kristall vor ihnen erscheinen.

Mit ruhiger Hand nahm Yuu sich einen davon und steckte ihn Nanashi an den Finger, die ihm ihre Hand bereits auffordernd entgegenstreckte. Sie tat daraufhin dasselbe bei ihm. Danach küsste sie ihn. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach seinem Blut.

„Sodann möge die Apokalypse beginnen und die Welt enden, wie es der Wille der Menschheit seit Jahrmillionen ist!", rief Shin und hob die Arme zum Himmel. Ein Sturm war plötzlich aufgekommen und ließ Nanashis lange Haare wild durcheinanderwirbeln.

Der hellblaue Stein in der Mitte des Kraters, in dem sie standen, leuchtete auf und löste sich in dieselben silbernen Fäden auf wie schon das Schwert zuvor. Sie umkreisten Nanashi und hüllten sie bald vollständig ein, nachdem sie die Kratermitte erreicht hatte. Yuu blickte nach oben und sah, wie sich der Himmel dunkel verfärbte, als ob ein starkes Gewitter aufziehen würde. Mit einem hellen Leuchten verschwand plötzlich der Schleier um Nanashi. Sie trug nun ein Kleid aus schwarzem und blauem Stoff und um ihre Schultern und ihren Kopf hatten sich hellblaue Kristalle gebildet, die in ihrem Haar wie ein Diadem aussahen.

Die Königin der Apokalypse.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte absolute Stille. Selbst der tosende Wind war plötzlich nicht mehr zu hören, als ob jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte.

Dann begann Nanashi zu singen.

Die immer gleiche Tonfolge, die Yuu nun schon allzu bekannt war, ließ die Erde erzittern. Kreisförmig breiteten sich hellblaue Schallwellen über ihnen aus, die im starken Kontrast zum tiefschwarzen Himmel standen. Aus dem Boden unter Nanashi wuchs ein riesiger Kristall empor und trug sie mit sich hinauf. Wie in der Mitte eines zugefrorenen Sees stand sie auf ihrem Podest und überblickte hoch über dem Wald die Erde, die ihr nun zu Füßen lag. Sie schloss die Augen, hob ihre Hände und dirigierte zu ihrem Gesang ein unsichtbares Orchester. Mit jedem Fingerzeig verwandelte sie die Bewohner einer Stadt, mit jeder kleinen Handbewegung die Menschen eines ganzen Landes in hellblau schimmernde Kristalle. Während Yuu sich dem Bann des grauenerregenden Schauspiels nicht entziehen konnte und unablässig ihre geschmeidigen Armbewegungen mit den Augen verfolgte, hörte er aus nicht allzu weiter Ferne gellende Schreie.

Er wusste genau, was sich dort gerade abspielte, wie die Kristalle alles menschliche Leben in sich einschlossen, bis die ganze Welt wie eine glitzernde Schneelandschaft in ewiges Eis gehüllt war.

Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung.

Worte verloren ihr Gewicht.

Leben verlor seinen Wert.

Alles, was zählte, war diese Melodie. Die Symphonie der Vernichtung und zugleich des Neubeginns.

Ihr Gesang war schon längst verklungen, als Nanashi schließlich wieder auf der Erde stand. Ihre nun wieder grünen Augen blickten leer in die Ferne, als sie mit unsicheren, schleppenden Schritten langsam auf Yuu zuging. Kristalle bedeckten bereits ihre Arme und Beine und lösten sich nicht mehr auf wie zuvor. Bei jedem einzelnen Schritt war ein Klirren zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich, Yuu …"

 _Klirr._

„Ich liebe dich so sehr …"

 _Klirr._

„Bitte bleib an meiner Seite …"

Er machte den letzten Schritt auf sie zu und schloss sie sanft in seine Arme.

Seine Nanashi.

Er hatte sie wieder.

Kurz bevor die Kristalle sie beide vollständig umhüllten, küsste er sie noch ein letztes Mal.

„Ich bleibe für immer an deiner Seite, Nanashi."


	5. Da'ath - Die Wächter der Unterwelt

**Da'ath – Die Wächter der Unterwelt**

Helles Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider, doch er öffnete seine Augen nicht. Er genoss diese tiefe, endlose Stille, die ihn völlig einhüllte und nur durch seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag unterbrochen wurde.

 _Bumm bumm._

 _Bumm bumm._

Er fühlte sich warm und geborgen, als wäre er von etwas Schützendem eingeschlossen, das ihn aber zu keiner Zeit berührte. Überhaupt strahlten all seine Empfindungen aus seinem Inneren nach außen. Auf seiner Haut spürte er nichts. Keine Temperatur, keinen Druck, einfach nichts.

 _Bumm bumm._

 _Bumm bumm._

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Arme und Beine hätte bewegen können, wenn er es versucht hätte. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich leicht, dass es ihn gewundert hätte, überhaupt noch einen Körper zu besitzen. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Atem spüren.

 _Bumm bumm._

 _Bumm bumm._

Allmählich formte sich in der tiefen Stille seines Unterbewusstseins ein Gedanke, der ihn sanft wie eine Feder streifte. _Was ist passiert?_ Ein Paar grüner Augen tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. _Richtig, Nanashi hat die Apokalypse eingeleitet. Wir sind gemeinsam zu einem Kristall geworden._

 _Bumm bumm._

Er erinnerte sich an alles. An ihr Aussehen, ihren Duft und ihre Bewegungen. Er erinnerte sich auch an das Gefühl ihrer Nähe, nach der es ihn so sehr verlangt hatte.

Doch er spürte sie nicht.

 _Bumm_

Mit zunehmender Verzweiflung wollte er die Hände ausstrecken, nach seiner geliebten Nanashi tasten und sie eng an sich ziehen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht fühlen, er konnte nicht –

Panisch riss er die Augen auf.

Weißes Licht flutete ihm entgegen, doch er zwang sich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Silberne Fäden in verschiedenen Längen und Farbnuancen wirbelten um ihn herum oder zogen weit entfernt langsam ihre Kreise. Es gab weder einen Boden noch einen Himmel, er schwebte einfach in diesem hellen Licht wie in Wasser und wurde hierhin und dorthin getrieben. Beinahe erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er noch seinen vorherigen Körper besaß, der noch das einzig Normale in dieser seltsamen Umgebung war.

„Nanashi!" Seine Stimme war laut und kraftvoll und hallte weit durch den leeren Raum. „Nanashi, wo bist du?"

„Willkommen, Adam." Die Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Sie schienen ihn von allen Seiten zu umzingeln wie ein wildes Tier in der Falle.

„Shin …", sagte Yuu leise. Nie wieder würde er diese Stimme vergessen können. „Wo ist Nanashi? Wir sind gemeinsam zu einem Kristall geworden! Wieso …" _… ist sie nicht bei mir?_ , vollendete er den Satz in Gedanken. War das nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen? Für alle Ewigkeit an ihrer Seite zu bleiben?

„Sie ist dort unten, siehst du sie nicht?", ertönte Shins Stimme erneut. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils änderte sich die Szenerie: Die silbernen Fäden verschwanden, das Licht wurde gedämpfter und er wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft nach unten gesogen, denn unter ihm zeichnete sich plötzlich fester Grund ab. Oder wurde dieser zu ihm emporgehoben? Er hatte jedes Gefühl für seine Position im Raum verloren.

Immer noch in großer Höhe schwebte er über der Gegend, die sich unter ihm weit ausbreitete. Es war eine öde Landschaft, die fast ausschließlich aus Felsgestein und trockenem Boden, der von tiefen Furchen durchzogen war, zu bestehen schien. Das einzig Außergewöhnliche waren die Flüsse, die sich durch ihre Farbe und Form vom Rest der Umgebung drastisch abhoben.

Der breiteste von ihnen führte pechschwarzes Wasser und schloss wie eine eingerollte Schlange spiralförmig alle anderen in sich ein. In seinem Zentrum bildete er einen kleinen See, was wegen seiner schwarzen Farbe fast so aussah, als ob das Wasser durch ein tiefes Loch plötzlich verschwinden würde. Drei weitere Flüsse entsprangen ihm und zogen willkürlichere Bahnen, der letzte hingegen schien nicht aus Wasser, sondern aus loderndem Feuer zu bestehen.

„Willkommen in der Unterwelt", ertönte Shins Stimme abermals. „Deine Ankunft ließ den Kokytos erbeben."

„Wo ist Nanashi?", wiederholte er, diesmal nachdrücklicher. Wie auf seinen Ruf hin änderte sich die Perspektive erneut. Dieses Mal stand er auf dem Boden nahe eines der kleineren Flüsse, die Wasser führten. Obwohl er mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde stand, spürte er es nicht. Es gab nicht den geringsten Unterschied zu vorher, als er noch in der Luft schwebte. Als er sich orientierungslos umsah, erschien plötzlich Shin wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm. Stumm deutete er mit ausgestrecktem Arm in die Ferne. Als Yuu seinen Blick dorthin richtete, sah er eine Gestalt.

„Nanashi …"

Sie war sehr weit von ihm entfernt, doch er war sich sicher. Ihr violettes Haar leuchtete vor dem kahlen Hintergrund wie ein Stern in dunkler Nacht.

„Nanashi!", rief er so laut er konnte und rannte los. Je näher er ihr kam, desto klarer wurden ihre Konturen. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, an dem er entlanglief, und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das dunkle Wasser zu, das sie voneinander trennte. „Nanashi!", rief er abermals, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, ihre Schritte waren langsam, aber nicht zögerlich. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihren Körper keine hellblauen Kristalle mehr bedeckten, so wie es bei ihm selbst auch der Fall war. Er rannte immer noch auf sie zu und erst allmählich drang die Tatsache in sein Bewusstsein, dass der Abstand zu ihr sich kaum änderte, egal wie schnell er lief. Erschrocken sah er aus der Ferne, wie das Flusswasser bereits ihre Knöchel umspülte – und sie ging immer weiter.

„Lass sie ihre Aufgabe zu Ende bringen." Shins Stimme war wieder überall um ihn her.

„Das hat sie doch schon!" Yuus Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich stehen blieb. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich ihr jetzt viel näher als noch kurz zuvor. „Lass sie endlich in Ruhe!" Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, während er verzweifelt zusehen musste, wie das Wasser Nanashi bereits bis zur Taille reichte und sie immer noch weiterging.

„Willst du wirklich so grausam zu ihr sein? Sie hat die Apokalypse ausgelöst und ihre Folgen für die ganze Welt mitangesehen – nun ist sie blind. Die ganze Last der Menschheit liegt auf ihren Schultern – ihr Verstand verkraftet das nicht. Liebst du sie denn nicht?"

Yuu sank auf die Knie. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und ließen ihn Nanashi nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen. „Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei. Ich dachte, wir würden … bis in alle Ewigkeit …" Seine Stimme versagte ihm.

„Sie wird im Kokytos wiedergeboren und unsterblich werden." Shin nahm neben ihm wieder Form an. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht blickte er auf den Jungen zu seinen Füßen.

„Unsterblich …?", flüsterte Yuu leise. Bei diesen Worten regte sich ein Gefühl der Hoffnung in ihm.

Richtig. Ihnen wurde ewiges Leben versprochen.

Deshalb hatten sie alles geopfert.

Sogar sich selbst.

 _Dann werde ich sie wieder in meine Arme schließen können._ Unter all den Tränen gab es noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer. _Nanashi wird wieder wie früher und wir werden bis in alle Ewigkeit gemeinsam leben ..._

Während dieser Gedanke sein ganzes Sein ausfüllte und alle erlebten Strapazen in Vergessenheit gerieten ließ, verschwanden die letzten violetten Strähnen in den dunklen Tiefen des Flusses.

Eine quälende Ewigkeit lang herrschte absolute Stille.

Dann begann das Wasser plötzlich heftig zu brodeln. An der Stelle, wo Nanashi endgültig verschwunden war, bildete sich ein Strudel. Er drehte sich unglaublich schnell und sog die umliegenden Wassermassen förmlich in sich hinein. Kurz darauf schoss ein blendend weißer Lichtstrahl aus seiner Mitte empor, der in den Augen schmerzte und Yuu seinen Blick abwenden ließ.

So plötzlich alles begonnen hatte, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei. Das Licht versiegte und das Brodeln verschwand, die Wasseroberfläche war wieder so glatt wie Eis.

Yuus Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das sah, was hoch über dem Fluss regungslos in der Luft schwebte.

„Nein …", flüsterte er. „Nein …" Er konnte nichts anderes denken, nichts anderes sagen, während er seine Augen nicht von diesem Anblick abwenden konnte. „Nein, nein, nein!" Seine Worte wurden immer lauter und verwandelten sich schließlich in verzweifelte Schreie. „Nein, nein, NEIN!"

„Der Virus hat sich einen Wirt auf der Erde gesucht, damit er durch dessen menschliche Hülle die Apokalypse einleiten kann. Dieser Wirt wurde zu Eva." Shins Stimme drang nur ganz leise an seine Ohren, obwohl er immer noch neben ihm stand. Zu laut waren die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. „Eva hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und wurde nun wiedergeboren – als neuer Virus, der die nächste Apokalypse einleiten wird."

Mit blankem Entsetzen starrte Yuu auf den kristallisierten Stein in der Luft, dessen kantige und doch glatte Form ihm noch so gut im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

Ein violetter Kristall.

Violett wie Nanashis Haar.

„Du Monster!" Blind vor Tränen rappelte sich Yuu hoch und ging mit seinen Fäusten auf Shin los. Doch seine Hände stießen nicht auf Widerstand, sondern glitten durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er Nebel. In seiner Wut kümmerte ihn das aber nicht. Er schlug weiter und weiter auf die Projektion ein, die sich immer wieder neu formierte, bis er schließlich kraftlos zusammensackte. Schluchzer ließen seinen Körper erbeben und ließen ihm kaum mehr Luft zum Atmen.

Nie wieder würde er Nanashi in seinen Armen halten. Nie wieder.

„ _Bitte bleib an meiner Seite …"_ , hörte er ihre letzten flehenden Worte in seinen Gedanken. Er presste seine Hände mit aller Kraft gegen seine Stirn, als ob er damit die Erinnerung vertreiben könnte. Die Bilder ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Augenblicke strömten in seinen Kopf und ließen ihn verzweifelt aufschreien, doch er war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Situation brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Du kannst versuchen, der Verzweiflung zu widerstehen, Adam", hörte er Shins tiefe Stimme über ihm. „Doch damit quälst du dich nur unnötig selbst, oder nicht? Beende den Schmerz und halte dein Versprechen."

Yuu ließ langsam die Hände sinken. Wie in Trance blickte er zu dem Mann hoch, der ihm einen Ausweg aus seinem inneren Gefängnis der Erinnerungen bot, die ihm solche Schmerzen bereiteten, wie nichts in seinem Leben zuvor. „Wie?", flüsterte er und fixierte Shins dunkle Augen. „Wie kann ich mein Versprechen jetzt noch halten?"

Shin lächelte wissend und mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ändert sich die Szenerie erneut.

Yuu saß an einem Flussbett. Seine Finger krallten sich nun nicht mehr in trockene Erde, sondern feuchten Sand. Leichte Wellen ließen einen Schwall Wasser über seine Knie schwappen, bevor es sich wieder zurückzog und sich das Spiel einige Augenblicke später wiederholte. Das Wasser war eiskalt und trotz des sandigen Bodens glasklar.

Shin trat neben ihn. „Das ist der Lethestrom. Erst wenn du sein Wasser trinkst, bist du von deiner Aufgabe als Adam entbunden und kannst ewiges Leben erlangen."

„Was passiert dann mit mir?", fragte er tonlos nach. „Löst sich mein Körper dadurch auch auf und ich werde zu einer ewigen Erinnerung?"

Shin schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Du wirst alles vergessen, was in deinem früheren Leben geschehen ist. Erst wenn dich nichts mehr an die Welt bindet, die durch die Apokalypse vernichtet wurde, kannst du zu einem Teil von Da'ath und eins mit dem Willen der Menschheit werden."

„Warum sollte ich vergessen wollen?" Yuu beobachtete die Wellen, die sich sanft hin und her bewegten und eine angenehme Ruhe verbreiteten. „Ich würde mich lieber bis in alle Ewigkeit an diesem seltsamen Ort von meinen Erinnerungen quälen lassen, als jemals zuzulassen, Nanashi zu vergessen!" Seine Verzweiflung wandelte sich allmählich zu Wut über Shins Dreistigkeit, als seine nächsten Worte ihn erstarren ließen.

„Nur auf diese Weise kannst du dein Versprechen halten und für immer an Nanashis Seite sein."

„Wie … meinst du das …?", rang er sich mit Mühe zu einer Frage durch, hatte er sich doch schon fast mit seinem grausamen Schicksal abgefunden.

„Du wirst in einer neuen Welt meinen Platz einnehmen und den Willen der Menschheit ausführen", erklärte Shin. „Als Gesandter Da'aths wirst du den Virus in diese Welt bringen und die Apokalypse überwachen, solange bis dann ein neuer Adam oder eine neue Eva deinen Platz einnehmen wird." Shin lächelte auf ihn herab. „Du wirst also ewig mit deiner Freundin zusammen sein, auch wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern wirst."

Yuus Magen krampfte sich zusammen, seine Finger krallten sich noch fester in den nassen Sand.

So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Seine geliebte Nanashi war mit dem Virus verschmolzen und würde nun, nachdem sie die Last einer ganzen Welt auf sich genommen hatte, abermals eine neue Welt auslöschen. Immer und immer wieder.

Ein ewiger Teufelskreis.

Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht länger ertragen.

Er hatte sie nicht beschützen, nicht retten können. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch für sie tun konnte, war, sein Versprechen einzuhalten.

Langsam kroch er auf allen Vieren näher zum Wasser, bis es ihm fast bis zum Ellbogen reichte. Er redete sich ein, das für Nanashi zu tun und weil er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einlösen wollte, doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. In all den Jahren seines Lebens, in denen er grundlos Prügel eingesteckt oder vor Hunger und Kälte zitternd am Straßenrand gesessen hatte, nicht wissend, ob er den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde, hatte er noch nie so viel Angst wie in diesem Augenblick gehabt. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was alles geschehen war – oder warum. Er verstand diesen seltsamen Ort nicht, an dem er sich befand, und schon gar nicht seine Aufgabe, die er auf irgendeine Art und Weise erfüllt zu haben schien. Er spürte nur diese alles verschlingende Angst, die mit eisigen Krallen nach seinem Herz gegriffen hatte, seine Kehle zuschnürte und ihn nicht mehr atmen, nichts mehr denken und fühlen ließ.

Er formte seine Hände zu einer Schale und ließ sie ins Wasser gleiten. Als er sie wieder hochhob, fielen einzelne Tropfen lautlos wieder in den Fluss zurück. Das Wasser war so klar, dass es genauso gut Luft hätte sein können, wenn es nicht so kalt gewesen wäre. _Was macht einen Menschen anderes aus als seine Erinnerungen?_ , kamen ihm Shins Worte plötzlich in den Sinn und er musste lächeln. Er hatte recht. Ohne Erinnerungen würde er nicht mehr er selbst sein. Das war sein Ende, endgültig.

Er hielt noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang inne, dann führte er die Hände an den Mund.

Als das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunterrann und gleichsam alle Erinnerungen mit sich fortschwemmte, galt sein letzter Gedanke Nanashi.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich nichts als Helligkeit. Dann ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.

„Dein Name ist Yuu."

 _Mein Name ist Yuu_ , wiederholte ich instinktiv in Gedanken, als müsste ich es mir besonders gut einprägen. „Wo bin ich?", fragte ich in die Helligkeit hinein.

„Du bist in der Unterwelt, der einzigen Konstanten in einem sich stetig wandelnden Universum."

„Und wer bist du?"

„Ich bin du."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", erwiderte ich.

„Die Macht des Königs wird es dich verstehen lehren."

Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, schoss ein silberner Strang auf mich zu und wickelte sich fest um meinen rechten Arm. Noch während ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte, löste er sich wieder in Luft auf. Zurück blieb ein weißes Zeichen auf meinem Handrücken, das einer Sonne ähnlich sah.

Das Symbol leuchtete plötzlich hell auf – noch viel heller als das Licht um mich her – und wie eine Flutwelle strömte das Wissen der Menschheit durch meinen Körper. Eine unvorstellbare Kraft ergriff von mir Besitz und füllte mich vollkommen aus.

Als mich der Strudel aus Gedanken und Gefühlen wieder freigab und sich meine Starre löste, spürte ich plötzlich festen Boden unter den Füßen. Alles um mich herum war in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt, nur direkt vor mir stand ein hell erleuchteter, großer Spiegel. Staunend warf ich einen Blick auf mich selbst: halblange, blonde Haare, eisblaue Augen, schwarze Kleidung und ein weißer Mantel darüber. Es waren kaum fünf Sekunden vergangen, als der Spiegel plötzlich in tausend kleine Splitter zerbarst und den Blick auf drei Gestalten dahinter freigab, die alle ähnliche Kleidung trugen wie ich.

„Ich bin du", wiederholte die Person ganz links. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit weißen Haaren und dunklen Augen.

„Ich bin du", sagte die Person ganz rechts, eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen.

„Ich bin du", meinte die Person in der Mitte. Es war ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren und eisblauen Augen.

„Wir sind alle Mitglieder von Da'ath und doch ein und dasselbe: der Wille der Menschheit", schloss der erste und trat einen Schritt vor. Er musterte mich aufmerksam mit seinen dunklen Augen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Mein Name ist Shin und das hier sind Hiroki und Akira." Er deutete nacheinander auf den alten Mann und die Frau.

„Was ist Da'ath? Und … was bin ich?", ergänzte ich zögernd und sah auf meinen Handrücken, wo das Symbol jetzt nur noch schwach zu sehen war.

„Da'ath ist eine Organisation, die am Anfang der Zeit gegründet worden ist", erklärte der Mann namens Hiroki ruhig. „Damals gab es eine Zivilisation auf der Welt, die so hoch entwickelt war, dass sie eine Methode gefunden hat, das Überleben der Menschheit bis in alle Ewigkeit zu sichern: _die Macht des Königs_. Mit Hilfe dieser unglaublichen Macht konnte ein Auserwählter ein Portal in eine andere Dimension öffnen und fand dort einen Ort, losgelöst von Raum und Zeit. Wir befinden uns gerade an diesem Ort. Wir nennen ihn Unterwelt, da er das ewige Fundament aller übrigen Welten bildet, die vernichtet werden und neu entstehen."

„Wie soll denn ein einzelner das Überleben der gesamten Menschheit sicherstellen?", hakte ich zweifelnd nach.

„Diese eine Person konnte mit Hilfe eines Virus eine Apokalypse einleiten", sprach er weiter, während sich seine eisblauen Augen in die meinen bohrten. „Dieser Virus bewirkte, dass alle Menschen in Kristalle eingeschlossen wurden und darin als Erinnerung weiterlebten, während ihre Welt zugrunde ging. Der Virus handelt dabei durch einen menschlichen Körper, nämlich denjenigen, der zuerst in Kontakt mit ihm kommt. Er übernimmt nach und nach die Kontrolle über die Person und leitet schließlich die Apokalypse ein. Danach kehrt er hierher zurück, nimmt seine ursprüngliche Form wieder an und wartet auf seinen nächsten Einsatz."

„Diese eine Person hat also die Macht über die Vernichtung der ganzen Welt", fasste ich zusammen und mein Gegenüber nickte. „Wieso aber stehst du dann nicht hier alleine? Woher kommen die anderen beiden – und ich?"

Er lächelte, als hätte er diese Frage erwartet. „Der Virus sucht sich einen menschlichen Partner, der ihn nach der Apokalypse in die Unterwelt begleitet und die Macht des Königs erbt – Adam und Eva. Der Preis dafür ist der Verlust des alten menschlichen Lebens und der Individualität, die man vorher hatte, doch das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was man dazugewinnt." Er breitete die Arme aus. „Wir sind ein Kollektiv, das durch jede neue Apokalypse stetig wächst und in dieser zeitlosen Welt unsterblich ist. Wir sind keine Menschen mehr, sondern der personifizierte Wille der Menschheit. Wir sind Da'ath – die Evolution der Menschheit!"

„Jeder von uns dreien hat als Adam oder als Eva bereits die Einleitung einer Apokalypse überwacht", ergänzte die dunkelhaarige Frau namens Akira, „und ist dem oder der Erstinfizierten zur Seite gestanden, bis er oder sie die Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Nun bist du an der Reihe, Yuu. Erfülle deine Aufgabe als Da'aths Gesandter und hilf dabei, die vierte Apokalypse einzuleiten, damit sich ein Mensch weiterentwickeln und sich in unsere Gesellschaft einer neuen, unsterblichen Rasse eingliedern kann."

Noch während sie sprach, fuhr mir plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der sich in meinem Kopf festsetzte. „Es ist soweit", sagte ich laut und war selbst von meinen Worten überrascht.

Die drei nickten, als wüssten sie genau, wovon ich sprach.

„Ja, es ist wieder soweit", bestätigte der alte Mann. „Wie wir alle hast du keine eigenen Gefühle mehr wie ein Mensch, sondern spürst den kollektiven Willen der gesamten Menschheit. Lass dich von ihm führen und handle danach, Yuu."

Ich nickte. Eine tiefe Ungeduld breitete sich in mir aus, die mich dazu drängte, diesen Ort sofort zu verlassen.

„Du wirst nun als Gesandter Da'aths in die neue Welt geschickt, um dort deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Du hast dort einen menschlichen Körper, doch mit der Macht des Königs bist du immer noch losgelöst von Zeit und Raum, also nutze diese Kraft weise. Löse die Apokalypse aus und bring Adam und Eva wohlbehalten in die Unterwelt, wie es der Wille der Menschheit ist", sprach Shin.

„Das werde ich."

Shin schloss die Augen und verharrte einen Moment still, als ob er in sich hineinlauschen würde. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Es scheint, dass diese neue Welt schon so weit fortgeschritten ist, dass sie Untersuchungen bezüglich Genetik, natürlicher Selektion und Evolution betreibt. Die Macht des Königs wurde auch auf Grundlage dessen erschaffen, welch amüsanter Zufall." Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ließ er einen Kristall in der Luft zwischen uns erscheinen. „Hierin ist der Virus eingeschlossen. Verwahre ihn gut." Eine erneute Handbewegung ließ den Kristall auf mich zu schweben und ich nahm ihn entgegen.

„Und nun geh, Gesandter Da'aths!", befahl Hiroki mit dunkler Stimme, während er sich mit den anderen beiden Gestalten in der Dunkelheit auflöste. „Geh und führe den Willen der Menschheit aus!"


	6. Ein gefallener Stern

**Ein gefallener Stern**

Kaum war die Stimme verklungen und die Gestalten verschwunden, herrschte tiefe Stille und Dunkelheit um mich her. Der Stein in meinen Händen fühlte sich kalt und glatt an, beinahe so, als wäre er aus unschmelzbarem Eis. Der innere Drang, diesen Ort zu verlassen und dem Willen der Menschheit in einer neuen Welt Folge zu leisten, zehrte an jeder Faser meines Körpers und bereitete mir schon fast psychische Schmerzen.

Ich lächelte still.

 _Welcher Körper denn?_ _Materie ist nur ein Produkt aus Raum und Zeit. Ich stehe über solchen Dingen, ich bin mehr Geist als Körper._

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf streckte ich meinen rechten Arm aus. Mein Zeigefinger berührte etwas in der Dunkelheit, als stieße ich auf eine unsichtbare Mauer, die jedoch nicht fest, sondern nachgiebig war. Ich ging einen Schritt vor und drückte meine ganze Handfläche dagegen, auf deren Rücken das Symbol der Sonne wieder hell zu leuchten begann. Es bildete sich ein Riss und die Dunkelheit klappte zu beiden Seiten auf wie ein Vorhang, der den Blick auf eine himmelähnliche Szenerie freigab. Doch statt weißer Wolken auf hellblauem Grund war hier der Himmel pechschwarz und die Wolken ähnelten lilafarbenen Nebelschwaden.

Ohne Zögern ging ich hindurch. Ich wusste instinktiv, dass dieses Portal mich dorthin bringen würde, wohin ich wollte. Wohin mich eine treibende Kraft führte.

Ich hatte kein Gespür dafür, wie lange ich mich in dieser Zwischendimension befunden hatte, doch als ich aus einem ähnlichen Portal wieder daraus hervortrat, wusste ich, dass ich angekommen war.

Ich schwebte hoch in der Luft und sah auf die gewaltigen Wasserflächen und die im Verhältnis dazu winzige Landmasse unter mir hinab. Dies war also die Welt, der es vorherbestimmt war, durch eine Apokalypse vernichtet zu werden – zum Wohle der Menschheit. Ohne es zu wissen, waren die menschlichen Körper der Bewohner dieser Welt bereits zum Tode verurteilt, während hingegen ihre Erinnerungen unsterblich waren.

 _Die Evolution der Menschheit._

„Dann soll es also beginnen." Ich betrachtete den Stein in meinen Händen, der trotz der Dunkelheit leicht violett schimmerte. Seine Farbe erinnerte mich an …

Erstaunt hielt ich inne. Gerade hatte ich noch einen passenden Vergleich gehabt, als der Gedanke mir wie Wasser auf der bloßen Handfläche durch meine Finger rann und spurlos verschwand.

Ich gab einen abschätzigen Laut von mir. _Was kümmert es mich? Es ist nur ein Stein._ Ich öffnete die Hände und wie in Zeitlupe glitt der Kristall über meine geneigten Handflächen und fiel hinab. Mein Blick folgte seinem rasanten Sturz, der einen hell leuchtenden Schweif hinter sich herzog wie eine Sternschnuppe, die das Schicksal der Welt besiegelte. Beim Auftreffen erhellte eine Explosion die Umgebung für einen kurzen Moment, dann war alles wieder dunkel.

 _Eine Insel also._ Mir blieb nun nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten.

Darauf zu warten, dass der Virus sich einen Menschen auserkor, durch den er die Evolution der Menschheit vorantreiben konnte.

Ich schloss die Augen und horchte in die Stille hinein. Millionen Stimmen wisperten mir unverständliche Worte zu und hallten in meinem Inneren wider, als wäre ich ein leeres Gefäß, an dessen Wänden sie abprallten und sich kreuzten, auslöschten oder verstärkten. Den Willen eines einzelnen Menschen konnte ich nicht verstehen, zu unbedeutend war er für das Wohl aller. Doch zusammen ergaben sie den klar vernehmlichen Willen der Menschheit, der mich leitete, ohne dass ich ihn explizit hören musste.

Da'ath war wirklich die Evolution der Menschheit und sorgte sowohl für deren als auch für das eigene Wohl.

 _Fast wie ein Tier, das seine Beute gut behandelt, um sich danach umso mehr an seinem Fleisch zu ergötzen_ , dachte ich, doch im selben Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie falsch dieser Vergleich war: die niedere Spezies Mensch wurde nicht ausgelöscht, sondern nur verändert und somit unsterblich gemacht. War das nicht der Wunsch eines jeden Einzelnen?

„ _Irgendwo hier muss er doch sein …"_

Leise hörte ich die Stimme eines Mädchens in meinem Kopf. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, war es heller Tag. Ich stand in einem Wald, umgeben von dichtem Buschwerk, und konnte durch mehrere Bäume hindurch einen Blick auf einen riesigen Krater werfen. Ohne ihn zu sehen, wusste ich sofort, dass sich in dessen Mitte der violette Stein befand. Und ich spürte die Erregung über diesen bedeutsamen Augenblick, der nun in greifbarer Nähe war, wie eine Flutwelle durch meinen ganzen Körper fließen.

„Ich habe doch heute Nacht gesehen, wie der Stern hier runtergefallen ist …"

Nicht weit von mir entfernt hörte ich das leise Knacken von Zweigen und als ich mich umwandte, sah ich ein kleines Mädchen in einem hellrosa Kleid. Die vordersten beiden Strähnen ihrer ebenfalls rosa Haare hielt jeweils ein rotes Haarband zusammen, ihre Augen waren rot und in diesem Moment konzentriert auf den Waldboden gerichtet, als würde sie etwas suchen. Ein tief herabhängender Ast streifte ihr den Sommerhut vom Kopf und eilig bückte sie sich, um ihn aufzuheben und wieder aufzusetzen, ehe sie ihren Weg mit langsamen Schritten fortsetzte.

„Irgendwo hier muss er doch sein …", hörte ich sie erneut murmeln. Als sie die letzten Bäume erreicht hatte und plötzlich den riesigen Krater vor sich sah, blieb sie verwundert stehen. Einen langen Augenblick sah sie mit großen Augen auf das, was sich vor ihr ausbreitete, dann klatschte sie begeistert in die Hände. „Ich werde den Stern Mama mitbringen!", rief sie fröhlich, während sie in die Kratermitte zu dem Kristall lief, den sie dort wohl schon von Weitem erspäht hatte.

Obwohl sie sich immer weiter von mir entfernte, sah und hörte ich sie nach wie vor so deutlich, als ob sie direkt vor mir stünde.

 _Losgelöst von Zeit und Raum_ , erinnerte ich mich. _Raum ist nicht existent, Entfernung ist relativ._

Ich sah, wie das Mädchen den violetten Stein erst andächtig musterte und sich dann bückte, um ihn aufzuheben. Schnell zuckte sie jedoch wieder zurück.

„Komm sofort wieder her, Mana!"

Eine zweite Stimme ließ mich den Blick abwenden. Eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren, einem langen weißen Kleid und einem dazu passenden Sonnenhut trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und winkte dem Mädchen, wieder herzukommen. „Du sollst doch nicht alleine so tief in den Wald rennen!"

Das Mädchen lief auf ihren Ruf hin zurück und streckte ihr ihren blutenden Zeigefinger entgegen. „Der Stern ist böse!", schluchzte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich wollte ihn dir doch schenken, Mama …"

„Lass mal sehen." Sie besah sich den Finger und lächelte dann sanft. „Das ist nicht so schlimm, Kleines. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, dann kleben wir ein Pflaster drauf. Und von welchem Stern sprichst du denn?"

Stumm deutete das Mädchen mit ihrer unverletzten Hand auf die Kratermitte. „Da ist heute Nacht ein Stern abgestürzt und ich habe ihn gefunden!"

Die Frau richtete sich auf und folgte ihrer Handbewegung mit den Augen. „Und du hast dich an dem Stern verletzt?", fragte sie nach. Als das Mädchen nickte, zeigte sich deutliche Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht. „Wir sollten schnell deinen Vater anrufen, damit der sich den Stern ansieht." Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und das Mädchen ergriff sie. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Wenige Stunden später, die für mich wie Sekunden vorbeigingen, kamen zwei Männer in weißen Anzügen und allerlei wissenschaftlichen Geräten, um den Meteorit zu untersuchen. Ich nahm nur am Rande meines Bewusstseins wahr, dass sie bereits jetzt einen Zusammenhang zur genomischen Resonanz feststellen konnten, bevor sie den Stein schließlich in ihr Labor mitnahmen. Meine Augen waren permanent auf das Mädchen gerichtet, das in sicherer Entfernung an der Hand ihrer Mutter das Pflaster an ihrem Finger betrachtete.

 _Mana._ Ich lächelte. _Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen._

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Die nächsten Monate verliefen ruhig und ereignislos. Der Sommer ging zur Neige, ein neues Jahr brach an und es gab immer noch keine Anzeichen für Evas Erwachen. Das kleine Mädchen verhielt sich nach menschlichen Maßstäben ganz gewöhnlich. Es verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages draußen, tollte im Garten herum, pflückte Wildblumen im hohen Gras oder streifte allein durch die Wälder, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter. Ihre deutlich spürbare Besorgnis darüber, dass ihre Tochter mit einem Meteoriten in Kontakt gekommen war, war inzwischen scheinbar wieder verschwunden – wahrscheinlich eben deswegen, da keine Anzeichen einer Erkrankung oder ähnlichem erkennbar waren.

 _Doch beim derzeitigen Stand der Wissenschaft wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie den Virus und seine Folgen für die ganze Welt entdecken._ Es brachte mich immer wieder amüsiert zum Schmunzeln, wenn ich daran dachte, welch eigenartige Zufälle es doch auf der Welt gab. Gerade der Mensch, der als leitender Wissenschaftler als erstes von der drohenden Apokalypse erfahren würde, ist der Vater des Mädchens, das eben jene einleiten wird. Ein Scherz des Universums, wenn man so wollte. Als mir eines Tages diese Tatsache bewusst wurde, nahm ich mir vor, Dr. Kurosu Ouma damit zu konfrontieren, wenn die Zeit reif war. Ich empfand so etwas wie Neugierde beim Gedanken daran, ob ein Mensch, der sich besser mit natürlicher Selektion und Evolution auskannte als jeder andere auf dieser Welt, die Apokalypse gutheißen und sich Da'ath und damit dem Willen der Menschheit beugen würde – oder ob es nicht einmal ihm möglich war, sich aus seiner egoistischen Denkweise zu befreien, und er Widerstand leisten würde. Bisher konnte ich diesen Mann noch nicht einschätzen. Er war wohl so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er sich kaum zu Hause blicken ließ, wo ich mich ununterbrochen aufhielt, um über die zukünftige Eva zu wachen.

Als ich das Mädchen eines sonnigen Vormittags wieder einmal aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete, wie es auf einer Wiese vergnügt hierhin und dorthin hüpfte, um einen Schmetterling zu fangen, durchlief plötzlich ein Zucken meinen ganzen Körper.

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und hob den Kopf.

„Ich kann deine Anwesenheit spüren. Zeig dich."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, dann manifestierte ich mich hinter ihr. Als sie sich langsam umwandte und unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, sah ich anhand ihrer Augen, wen ich vor mir hatte.

„Willkommen, zukünftige Eva", sagte ich und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„So nervig …", seufzte sie und ließ sich ins saftige Gras sinken, in dem sie mit ihren rosa Haaren wie eine besonders schöne Blume hervorstach. „Dieses Mädchen macht mir nur Probleme! Warum musste es auch ein so junges Ding sein?", fragte sie und sah wütend zu mir hoch, als ob ich dafür verantwortlich wäre.

Ich hätte ihr gerne geantwortet, dass – wenn es denn nicht ohnehin blanker Zufall war – sie selbst sich diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte, doch ich wollte sie nicht zusätzlich verärgern. Daher lächelte ich nur entschuldigend und behielt meine Gedanken für mich. „Macht denn ein kleines Kind größere Probleme?"

„Ihr Geist ist noch so unausgereift und launisch …" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Es wird noch sehr lange dauern, bis ich diesen Körper ganz unter Kontrolle habe. Ich werde die Sache langsam angehen lassen, es ist ohnehin noch viel zu gefährlich, eine solche Kraft in einem so jungen Körper zu bündeln." Sie richtete ihre roten Augen, die während ihrer Worte ihre Hände aufmerksam gemustert hatten, wieder auf mich. Ihr Blick war durchdringend und ließ mich ihr wahres Wesen dadurch förmlich spüren. „Ab jetzt verschmelze ich mit dem Geist dieses Mädchens und es wird deine Aufgabe sein, ihr beizubringen, mit der Kraft umzugehen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete ich.

„Und jetzt verschwinde." Sie griff sich keuchend an den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob sie Schmerzen hätte. „Verschwinde …"

Noch ehe ihre leuchtend roten Augen wieder normal wurden, hatte ich mich wieder in den Schatten der Bäume zurückgezogen. Mana sah sich verwundert um, ehe sie aufstand und ihre Jagd nach dem Schmetterling unbekümmert fortsetzte.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

In der darauffolgenden Zeit stellte ich mit Befriedigung fest, wie der Virus langsam seine Arbeit verrichtete. Anhand kleiner Ereignisse – ein Widerwort hier, ein scharfer Blick dort – konnte Evas Entwicklung Stück für Stück beobachtet werden.

Als ich sie eines Tages summend im Garten vorfand, war meine Zeit gekommen.

„Eine schöne Melodie summst du da, Mana."

Sie blickte vom Boden auf und sah mich argwöhnisch an. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Ich beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile. Du bist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen mit einer ganz besonderen Fähigkeit, weißt du das?"

„Meinst du etwa das?" Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. Auf ihrer Handfläche lag eine ehemals weiße Blüte, die nun mit violetten Kristallen überzogen war.

Ich nickte lächelnd. Sie hatte bereits größere Fortschritte gemacht, als ich erwartet hatte. „Ich kann dir beibringen, was es mit dieser Kraft auf sich hat. Aber nicht hier, wir wollen doch schließlich nicht gestört werden, oder?" Ich warf einen kurzen Blick durch die geöffnete Terrassentür, doch die Frau schien immer noch in der Küche beschäftigt zu sein.

Mana stand auf. „Mama, ich gehe ein bisschen spielen, ja?", rief sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, während sie mich keine Sekunden aus den Augen ließ.

„In Ordnung, aber bleib nicht zu lange weg, es gibt bald Mittagessen!", hörte man ihre Mutter im Haus antworten.

Ich streckte Mana meine Hand entgegen. Sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie ihre Hand darauflegte. Dann öffnete ich ein Portal und brachte uns beide auf das Dach eines heruntergekommenen und schon längst verlassenen Bürokomplexes am Rande der Stadt. Beruhigt stellte ich fest, dass sich das Mädchen nun doch etwas verängstigt umsah – ich hatte beinahe schon das Gefühl gehabt, die schon voll entwickelte Eva stünde vor mir.

 _Aber warum sollte ich mir darüber Sorgen machen?_ , stellte ich mir selbst die Frage. _Wenn sich Eva ganz ohne das Zutun Da'aths entwickelt, zeigt das doch nur, wie stark die Menschheit die Apokalypse herbeisehnt …_

Wahrscheinlich hielt ich mich schon so lange in dieser Welt auf, dass ich so etwas wie eine Persönlichkeit ausbildete, die sich unabhängig von der Existenz als Da'aths Gesandter entwickelte. Und diese Persönlichkeit war es langsam leid, nur zu beobachten. Sie empfand Langeweile, Neugierde und Ungeduld. Und nun endlich würde deren Handlungsdrang befriedigt werden.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?" Mana musterte mich argwöhnisch, wie sie es bereits bei meiner Ankunft getan hatte. „Du bist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch."

„Ich bin Da'aths Gesandter. Mein Name ist Yuu", stellte ich mich ihr vor. „Ich komme von einem anderen Ort und aus einer anderen Zeit, um dir beizubringen, wie du mit deinen Kräften umgehen kannst. Du bist auserwählt, die Apokalypse einzuleiten, Mana."

„Apokalypse?", wiederholte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was ist das?"

Ich erzählte ihr in groben Zügen, wie sie mit Hilfe ihres Gesangs den Virus in bestimmten Zellen anregen konnte, woraufhin diese sich verhärteten und zu Kristallen wurden.

„Und sobald du die vollständige Kontrolle über diese Kräfte entwickelt hast", schloss ich, „wirst du sie dazu einsetzen, die Apokalypse heraufzubeschwören, die die Menschheit auf die nächste Evolutionsstufe erhebt." Während ich sprach, begann sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein gieriges Lächeln auszubreiten. Einmal mehr musste ich mir in Erinnerung rufen, dass ich kein gewöhnliches kleines Mädchen vor mir hatte. Der Virus hatte sich bereits in ihr festgesetzt, auch wenn er ihr oftmals freie Hand ließ.

„Kann ich Kristalle auch kontrollieren?" Sie kicherte, als ich stumm nickte. „Das ist ja lustig! Ich probiere es gleich aus!" Sie setzte sich auf den kalten Beton, wobei sie ihre Beine über den Rand des Gebäudes baumeln ließ.

Dann begann sie zu summen.

Eine Folge von vier Tönen, die sie beständig wiederholte, während sie konzentriert auf die kristallisierte Blüte in ihrer Hand starrte.

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Dann lösten sich plötzlich unter leisem Klirren einzelne Splitter von der Blüte ab, bis sie sich schließlich völlig zersetzt hatte. Die lilafarbenen Kristallsplitter schwebten daraufhin über Manas geöffneten Händen und kreisten spiralförmig um sich selbst, als ließe Mana sie mit ihrem Gesang in der Luft tanzen.

Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel zufrieden. Die Sorgen waren wohl unberechtigt gewesen. Trotz ihres jungen Alters war ihr Talent herausragend.

Das Summen verstummte plötzlich und die Kristalle fielen wie abgeschnittene Fäden vom Dach des Hochhauses hinab. Noch ehe sie am Boden auftrafen und in solch winzige Teilchen zersplitterten, dass nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb, drehte Mana sich ruckartig zu mir um und richtete ihre leuchtend roten Augen auf mich.

„Kann ich alles in Kristalle verwandeln, was ich will?"


	7. Zweckbündnis

**Zweckbündnis**

Die Wochen verstrichen und wäre Mana nicht noch so jung und ihr die Liebe zu einem Jungen nicht noch so völlig fremd gewesen, hätte die Apokalypse schon längst beginnen können. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie sich das Wissen angeeignet, was sie brauchte, um ihre Fähigkeiten kontrollieren zu können, und testete diese bereits an einzelnen Objekten. Zuerst wandte sie sie nur auf leblose Gegenstände wie Steine oder Blumen an, die sie mit einer dünnen Kristallschicht überzog und nach Belieben zerspringen ließ. Später versuchte sie sich an Tieren wie Schmetterlingen und Hasen, die sie aber meist als Kristalle im Wald zurückließ. ‚ _Sie sehen so viel schöner aus und wenn das Licht auf sie fällt, funkeln sie wie Sterne!'_ , hatte sie damals fröhlich geantwortet, als ich sie nach dem Grund für ihr Handeln gefragt hatte.

Inzwischen war sie dazu übergangen, ihre Fähigkeiten an Menschen auszutesten. Immer wenn sie ihre Mutter in die Stadt zum Einkaufen begleitete oder sie an ihrer Hand einen Spaziergang machte, sahen die Passanten nichts weiter als ein vergnügt summendes Mädchen mit rosa Haaren. Niemals hätten sie es mit den seltsamen Symptomen in Verbindung gebracht, die Tage später zum Vorschein traten: an verschiedensten Stellen ihres Körpers – sei es am Handgelenk, am Hals oder am Haaransatz – verhärtete sich die Haut und es bildeten sich lilafarbene Kristalle, die umso mehr schmerzten, je größere Körperpartien davon betroffen waren.

Inzwischen hatten die Genforscher – allen voran Manas Vater Dr. Kurosu Ouma – den Virus entdeckt, der mit dem Meteoriten auf die Erde gekommen war. Es wurden spezielle Behandlungslager für Personen eingerichtet, die Symptome aufwiesen, doch dort konnten auch nur ihre Schmerzen durch Medikamente gelindert, nicht aber die Ursache der Krankheit bekämpft werden, die sie mangels einer passenden Bezeichnung einfach nur „Krebs" nannten. Obwohl ich wusste, dass die Genforscher bereits herausgefunden hatten, welchem Zweck der Virus diente, kursierte noch nirgends das Wort „Apokalypse". Noch nicht einmal von einer Epidemie war die Rede. Es schien, als würde alles dafür getan werden, die Erkenntnis des drohenden Untergangs vor der Menschheit geheim zu halten.

 _Wahrscheinlich, um eine Massenpanik zu vermeiden_ , dachte ich. Ich saß oben auf einem Baum und beobachtete aus der Distanz, wie Mana im Garten hinter dem Haus im Gras saß und unentwegt ihre Mutter im Blick hatte, die sich in einem kurzen blauen Kleid auf einem Liegestuhl sonnte. Seit Mana erfahren hatte, dass sie einen kleinen Bruder bekommen würde, blieb sie immer in der Nähe ihrer Mutter, als bereitete es ihr physische Schmerzen, von ihr getrennt zu sein.

Ich lachte leise.

Nein, es war nicht die Nähe ihrer Mutter, zu der es Mana hinzog. Es war das Kind in ihrem Bauch.

‚ _Ich liebe ihn so sehr!'_ , hatte Mana während ihrer gemeinsamen Übungszeiten immer wieder mit strahlenden Augen beteuert. _‚Ich kann ihn jetzt schon spüren, als wäre er bereits geboren worden! Ich will immer bei ihm bleiben und ich will, dass er mich genauso liebt wie ich ihn! Wird er das, Yuu? Wird er mich lieben? Nur mich allein?'_ Ich hatte ihr geantwortet, dass er das sicher täte, wenn sie ihm immer eine gute große Schwester wäre, und das hat sie vorerst zufrieden gestellt.

Die Anzeichen waren eindeutig: Mana hatte ihren noch ungeborenen Bruder als ihren Adam auserkoren. Da das Mädchen noch zu jung für die Liebe zu einem Mann war, projizierte sie diese Liebe einfach auf ihren Bruder. Auf diese Weise hatte sich Eva bereits jetzt einen Adam gewählt, auch wenn ihre Entscheidung die Apokalypse weiter hinauszögern würde, da dieser Adam noch viel zu jung und seiner zukünftigen Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war.

Ich seufzte laut auf und streckte mich. Da Mana meine Hilfe kaum noch benötigte und sie alleine sehr gut zurechtkam, wurde meine Anwesenheit hier langsam überflüssig und meine alte Langeweile keimte wieder auf. Die Stimmen in meinem Inneren schwiegen und es schien, als würde trotz der ungünstigen Wahl ihres Adam alles nach Plan laufen. Ich entschloss mich gerade, Mana für eine Weile sich selbst zu überlassen und den Wissenschaftlern einen Besuch abzustatten, die sich mit der Genom-Resonanz und dem Meteoriten befassten, als mich das folgende Gespräch innehalten ließ.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen für ihn, Mama?" Mana hatte sich neben ihre Mutter gekniet und ihren Kopf auf ihren Bauch gelegt, der sich schon deutlich unter dem Kleid wölbte.

„Eigentlich sollte es ja eine Überraschung werden …", antwortete sie und streichelte ihr über ihr rosa Haar, „aber dir kann ich es ja schon verraten: Dein Brüderchen wird Shu heißen. Dein Vater hat diesen Namen ausgesucht."

„Shu …", wiederholte Mana leise und ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Das ist ein schöner Name. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis er endlich da ist."

„Ich freu mich auch schon sehr." Sie schirmte mit der anderen Hand ihre Augen vor dem hellen Sonnenlicht ab und sah mit sanftem Blick auf ihre Tochter hinab. „Aber du sollst wissen, Schatz, dass ich und dein Vater dich nach Shus Geburt immer noch genauso lieb haben werden wie sonst auch. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, denn wir werden euch beide gleich lieben, in Ordnung?"

Manas Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. „Du liebst Shu?", fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme war der drohende Unterton zu hören, den ich nur allzu gut von ihr kannte.

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn, ich bin doch seine Mutter", erwiderte sie und lachte. „Aber wie gesagt, ich –"

„Aber _ich_ liebe ihn!" Sie hob ihren Kopf und funkelte ihre Mutter wütend an. „Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich!"

„Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz", versuchte sie sie zu beschwichtigen. Ihre heftige Reaktion hatte sie sichtlich erschrocken. „Es ist doch gut, wenn du ihn liebst. Du wirst eine tolle große Schwester sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir können Shu doch beide lieben, oder nicht?"

Mana starrte sie noch einige Augenblicke wütend an, dann senkte sie den Blick. „Natürlich, Mama", antwortete sie mit heiterer Stimme und rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab. Sie stand auf und ging wieder einige Schritte weg in den Garten, während ihre Mutter die Augen schloss und die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht genoss.

Kaum hatte Mana sich wieder ins Gras gesetzt, richtete sie ihren hasserfüllten Blick auf ihre Mutter.

Dann begann sie zu summen.

Ich lächelte. _Eva ist ein eifersüchtiges Biest. Man sollte sie besser nicht reizen …_

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Ich dachte, du liebst deinen kleinen Bruder so sehr, Mana." Ich steckte die Hände in meine Manteltaschen und legte den Kopf schief, während Manas trotziger Blick auf mir ruhte.

„Tu ich auch!"

„Warum willst du ihn dann umbringen?", hakte ich nach und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Deine Mutter leidet bereits an solch starken Symptomen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr das Bett verlassen kann, und das Kind in ihrem Bauch –"

„Ich würde Shu niemals etwas zuleide tun!" Ihr Blick war nun hasserfüllt auf mich gerichtet. „Ich musste nur _sie_ für ihre Unverschämtheit bestrafen", zischte sie verächtlich. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt, das musste ich doch verhindern! Shu soll nur mich lieben! Mich allein!" Plötzlich traten Tränen in ihre Augen und sie sackte auf dem Boden des Hochhauses zusammen, auf dem wir uns wieder einmal befanden, damit unsere Unterhaltung nicht gestört wurde.

Ich beobachtete sie beunruhigt. Waren das die Stimmungsschwankungen eines kleinen Kindes, von denen damals die Rede gewesen war? Selbst wenn Eva noch nicht ganz erwacht war, waren ihre Fähigkeiten doch schon fast gänzlich ausgereift. Und solch gewaltige Kraft in einem unausgereiften Körper mit einem so instabilen Geist könnte gefährlich werden. Sehr gefährlich. Doch erst seit sie ihren Adam auserkoren hatte, war dieses Problem aufgetaucht.

 _Als wäre Adam ein Hindernis auf dem Weg zur Apokalypse_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich verdrängte diesen unsinnigen Gedanken sofort wieder. Gerade Adam würde doch die neue Evolutionsstufe erreichen und sich Da'ath anschließen. Er würde der neue personifizierte Wille der Menschheit werden!

„Selbst wenn du dir sicher bist, dass deine Mutter das Kind noch gebären kann, bevor sie stirbt", redete ich weiter, obwohl ich wusste, dass es sie nur weiter aufregen würde, „woher willst du dann wissen, dass sie es nicht sterben lassen, um deine Mutter zu retten? Schwangeren werden grundsätzlich keine Medikamente verabreicht, da die Risiken für das Ungeborene zu hoch sind."

Manas Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen. An diese Möglichkeit hatte sie in ihrem Wahnsinn wohl wirklich nicht gedacht. „Aber das dürfen sie nicht …", wimmerte sie und saß am Boden wie ein hilfloses Kind. „Ich liebe Shu doch … Ich liebe ihn und will für immer mit ihm zusammen sein …" Ihre Augen leuchteten rot auf und ihre Wehmut schlug plötzlich wieder in Hass um. „Wer will Shu etwas antun? Etwa mein Vater? Ich werde ihn töten, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt!"

Bei diesen Worten schrien die Stimmen in meinem Kopf laut auf. Doch das war völlig unnötig, denn ich wusste auch selbst, dass es für Evas Entwicklung absolut hinderlich wäre, wenn sie in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen und von ihrem geliebten Adam getrennt werden würde.

„Beruhige dich. Nichts dergleichen wird geschehen", redete ich ihr gut zu. „Ich werde mich um die Sache kümmern und Kontakt zu Dr. Ouma aufnehmen. Es ist wichtig, dass du weiterhin die brave Tochter spielst. Hast du das verstanden?"

Nur sehr langsam drangen meine Worte zu ihr durch und legte sich ihre Aufregung wieder. Bevor ich sie am Krankenbett ihrer Mutter zurückließ, beobachtete ich sie noch eine ganze Weile, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich beruhigt hatte. Schließlich machte ich mich auf, um Kurosu Ouma einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Auch wenn der Wille der Menschheit und die vergangenen Ereignisse mich dazu trieben, diesem Mann die Pläne Da'aths mitzuteilen, um Evas Entwicklung zu gewährleisten, spürte ich auch ein persönliches Verlangen danach, die Menschen selbst in ihre bevorstehende Evolution miteinzubinden. Sicherlich würden interessante Folgen daraus entstehen, die mich so lange unterhielten, bis die Apokalypse bevorstand. Zudem konnte ich es kaum erwarten, mich endlich anderen Menschen als Mana zu zeigen und ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten.

 _Zeig einer Maus ein Stück Speck und sie wird bereitwillig in die Falle laufen._

Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Bestimmt war das alles nur ein Scherz. Es wird niemand mehr kommen."

„Wenn du doch nur recht hättest, Shuichiro …" Kurosu seufzte und trat einen Schritt vom Gelände weg, auf das er sich zuvor gelehnt hatte, um den Eingangsbereich besser im Blick zu haben. „Aber auf der Nachricht war die Rede von einer Apokalypse. Und du weißt, wie sehr wir uns bemüht haben, diese Information vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim zu halten." Er legte seinem Freund mit den markanten Gesichtszügen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir beschäftigen uns offiziell nur mit einem Virus, nicht mit dem Ende der Welt, schon vergessen?"

Shuichiro schnaubte verächtlich. „Die Information ist bestimmt irgendwo durchgesickert und jetzt versucht irgendein Schwachkopf von Reporter, uns zu erpressen."

Kurosu schwieg. Er lehnte sich wieder gegen das Geländer des verfallenen Universitätsgebäudes, nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand über die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Tochter Mana."

Shuichiro blickte überrascht auf. „Weist sie etwa auch Symptome auf?"

„Es ist keine Kristallbildung zu erkennen. Es ist mehr …" Seine Worte verliefen im Nichts, als er nach dem richtigen Ausdruck suchte.

Als wäre das mein Stichwort, gab ich mich den beiden Wissenschaftlern zu erkennen und materialisierte mich direkt vor ihnen.

„Sie wächst wunderbar heran, nicht wahr?" Ich deutete ironisch lächelnd eine Verbeugung an.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Shuichiro, der wohl von meinem plötzlichen Erscheinen ebenso überrascht war wie sein Kollege.

„Ich bin Yuu. Ein Gesandter von Da'ath."

„Da'ath?", hakte er stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Der Meteorit hat die Samen der Apokalypse über das gesamte Land ausgesät. Schon bald wird jeder Bewohner dieses Landes zu ihrem Saatbeet werden." Amüsiert stellte ich fest, dass beide bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckten und mich ungläubig anstarrten. Ich wusste nicht, ob es sie mehr erschreckte, diese Tatsache von mir oder sie überhaupt laut ausgesprochen zu hören. Gelassen sprach ich weiter. „Sobald Mana als Eva herangereift ist, wird die Welt Zeuge ihrer vierten Apokalypse werden, der gleichzeitigen Selektion und Evolution allen Lebens. Sie ist die unergründliche Hand Gottes bei der Arbeit."

Die beiden Männer starrten mich mit offenem Mund an, unfähig sich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen. In meiner Vorstellung waren sie weitaus lebendiger gewesen, hätten mich aufgebracht gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen oder mich neugierig mit Fragen überhäuft. Doch ich hatte die Existenz Mensch anscheinend überschätzt, die von einer solch simplen Information, die sie doch bereits selbst schon herausgefunden hatten, völlig gelähmt war.

Innerlich enttäuscht seufzend sprach ich weiter und teilte ihnen das mit, weshalb ich eigentlich hergekommen war. „Kurosu, ich weiß, dass deine Frau bereits an den Symptomen leidet. Aber du darfst ihren ungeborenen Jungen nicht sterben lassen, denn es scheint so, als ob die kleine Eva ihn bereits zu ihrem zukünftigen Adam auserkoren hat."

Diese Worte schienen nun schließlich doch noch seine Starre zu lösen. Mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck machte Kurosu einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass meine Tochter Mana für den Ausbruch all dieser Symptome verantwortlich ist?!"

„Beruhige dich, Kurosu …", redete Shuichiro auf ihn ein und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, doch er schüttelte sie entschieden ab.

„Du und Da'ath – lasst eure dreckigen Finger von meiner Familie!", schrie er und ging noch einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich dachte, gerade ein herausragender Wissenschaftler im Bereich der Genetik wie du würde in der Lage sein, die Ehre zu begreifen, die ihm als Vater von Adam und Eva doppelt widerfährt. Deine Kinder werden die Träger eurer Zukunft! Ist es da wirklich angebracht, solch egoistische Gedanken wie _‚Familie'_ in den Vordergrund zu stellen?"

Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie Kurosu zitternd vor Wut vor mir stand und sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, nicht mit den Fäusten auf mich loszugehen. Ebenso fiel mir aber auch das Verhalten von Shuichiro auf, der deutlich gefasster reagierte. Ich bildete mir sogar ein, in seinen Augen einen Hauch von Interesse aufblitzen zu sehen.

Das Spiel wurde langsam interessant.

„Ich werde mich für eine Weile zurückziehen. Nach der Geburt Adams will ich deine endgültige Entscheidung, Kurosu – ob du mit Da'ath kooperieren oder dich gegen den Willen der Menschheit stellen wirst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich und ließ Kurosu in seiner Verzweiflung zurück.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _Er wird es nicht tun._

Ich stand vor der geschlossenen weißen Tür und hatte bereits meine Hand gehoben, um anzuklopfen, als ich sie nochmal sinken ließ. Ausdruckslos starrte ich auf das kleine Schild, auf dem in goldenen Lettern „Büro von Dr. Kurosu Ouma" stand.

 _Er wird die Zusammenarbeit ablehnen. Du wusstest es doch damals schon._

Ich seufzte tief, dann hob ich meine Hand erneut. Es würde nichts an der bevorstehenden Apokalypse ändern. Es machte die Sache nur etwas komplizierter. Ich klopfte und trat ein.

„Ich habe dich bereits erwartet." Kurosu saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür an seinem Schreibtisch am Ende des Raumes und starrte auf ein Bild, das vor ihm stand.

„Deine Frau ist erst gestern verstorben und du sitzt bereits wieder an deiner Arbeit? Das kann sehr ungesund sein, Kurosu."

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, dann drehte er sich endlich zu mir um. Seine Augen waren noch gerötet, doch sein Blick war entschlossen.

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Da'ath soll sich von meinen Kindern fern halten."

Ich seufzte theatralisch und steckte meine Hände in die Manteltaschen. „Das ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich, Kurosu, sehr bedauerlich. Ich hatte bereits mit einer Absage deinerseits gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Ich blickte auf und sah ihn ebenso entschlossen an wie er mich. „Doch du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass du die bevorstehende Apokalypse nicht verhindern kannst. Mana ist und bleibt Eva, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und wenn es nicht Shu sein kann, den Mana sich auserkoren hat, dann wird Da'ath eben einen anderen Adam für sie finden, wenn du nicht kooperieren willst."

„Du liegst falsch." Erstaunt hob ich die Augenbrauen, als Kurosus Gesichtszüge eine grimmige Entschlossenheit annahmen, die ich so nicht erwartet hatte. „Ich werde nicht nur nicht mit Da'ath kooperieren – ich werde euch bekämpfen!"

Ich staunte einen Augenblick lang, dann begann ich unweigerlich zu lachen. „Wie amüsant! Du willst Da'ath bekämpfen? Du willst dich gegen den Willen der Menschheit stellen? Ganz allein?"

„Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, den Virus aufzuhalten. Ich werde seinen genetischen Code entschlüsseln und auf dessen Basis ein Genom entwickeln, das ihm Einhalt gebietet und die Apokalypse verhindert. Ich werde meine Tochter retten!" Obwohl er seine Worte mit Nachdruck aussprach, hatte er zu keiner Zeit seine Stimme erhoben oder anderweitig die Beherrschung verloren. Sicherlich hatte er diesen Entschluss nicht erst gestern gefasst.

„Hältst du es wirklich für klug, mir, dem personifizierten Willen der Menschheit, eine solche Abfuhr zu erteilen?"

Nun lachte plötzlich Kurosu laut auf. „Was soll mir denn schon passieren? Willst du mich töten?" Er breitete auffordernd die Arme aus. „Dann tu es jetzt."

„Es sei dir versichert, dass ich es schon längst getan hätte, wenn deine Handlungen auch nur den geringsten Einfluss auf unsere Pläne hätten, Kurosu", antwortete ich leichthin. „Aber ich führe ausschließlich den Willen der Menschheit aus und dem ist ein einziges gewöhnliches Menschenleben völlig egal."

Er ließ die Arme wieder sinken. „Dann verschwinde von hier." Er drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. „Ich werde Da'ath zeigen, was der _echte_ Wille eines _einzelnen_ Menschen alles bewirken kann."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Shuichiro nach Hause ging. Langsam lief er den dunklen Flur entlang, zu dessen beiden Seiten die Bürotüren längst abgeschlossen waren. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte laut in der Stille wider, während er tief in Gedanken versunken geradeaus starrte.

Als hätte er meine Anwesenheit bemerkt, blieb er plötzlich stehen.

„Kurosu hat mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt", durchbrach ich die Stille. Entspannt hatte ich mich an die Wand gelehnt und meine Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben. „Aber was wirst du tun, Shuichiro?"

Endlich drehte er sich zu mir um und ich konnte denselben interessierten Blick bei ihm sehen wie damals bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. „Mal sehen, was du zu sagen hast."

Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab und trat vor ihn. Unweigerlich musste ich grinsen. „Bring mir zuerst Kurosus verstorbene Frau, Saeko Ouma. Ich habe noch Großes mit ihr vor."


	8. Die Geister, die ich rief

**Die Geister, die ich rief …**

„Nun, wie ist die aktuelle Lage, Shuichiro?" Ich trat aus dem Schatten und stellte mich neben ihn auf die erhöhte gläserne Plattform, von der aus man Sektor A gut überblicken konnte. Die einzelnen Kabinen waren durch schlichte Sichtschutzwände voneinander getrennt und ansonsten nicht gesichert. Die Probanden dort waren alle nicht bei Bewusstsein während der ersten Tests. Alle Betten waren belegt und das monotone Piepen und Summen der Geräte stand im scharfen Kontrast zu der hektischen Menge an Wissenschaftlern, die herumwuselten wie eine Armee weißer Ameisen.

„Ich habe noch vier weitere Forscher für Sektor C eingestellt und Sektor M stärker bewachen lassen, so wie du es wolltest." Shuichiro blätterte die Unterlagen auf seinem Klemmbrett durch, ohne sich nach mir umzusehen. „Außerdem habe ich vor einigen Wochen eine Kinderstation eingerichtet. Es ist nämlich im Bereich des Wahrscheinlichen, dass die Körper der Testobjekte das Genom wegen ihres zu hohen Alters abstoßen. Ich werde dieser Sache nachgehen."

„Ist das so?", gab ich leichtfertig zurück. „Bist du jetzt schon dazu übergegangen, die Fehler, die aus deinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten als Wissenschaftler zurückzuführen sind, auf die Untauglichkeit von Testpersonen zu schieben, Shuichiro?" Ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine Finger so fest um das Klemmbrett krallten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Es bereitete mir Vergnügen, dass sein Stolz ihn so verletzbar machte, obwohl er sonst ein sehr beherrschter und beinahe stoischer Mann war, der seinen Aufgaben pflichtgetreu nachkam. Unter all den leisen Stimmen in meinem Kopf bildete ich mir ein, seine Stimme deutlich herauszuhören, die mich in diesem Augenblick zutiefst verfluchte.

„Auch wenn das entwickelte Genom vielleicht noch nicht vollkommen ist, ist eine Abhängigkeit von äußeren Faktoren wie –", entgegnete er mit deutlich gepresster Stimme, als ich seinen langweiligen Ausflüchten bereits wieder ein Ende setzte.

„Es ist nun bald sechs Jahre her, seit du diese Einrichtung gegründet hast, Shuichiro." Ich senkte meine Stimme etwas. Mein drohender Unterton machte ihm scheinbar nichts aus, doch ich wusste, dass es anders war. „Ich will Ergebnisse. Da'ath wird langsam ungeduldig." Ich starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang mit durchdringendem Blick an, dann seufzte ich laut und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer. „Ich habe so viele mächtige und reiche Familien Japans aufgesucht – die Suzukis, die Nakamuras, die Kuhouins … Und auch wenn nicht alle kooperieren wollten, habe ich doch genügend Abkommen getroffen, damit dir alle nötigen Mittel für deine Forschungseinrichtung zur Verfügung stehen. Habe ich nicht schon mein Möglichstes getan, um dich dabei zu unterstützen, den perfekten Adam für unsere junge Eva zu kreieren, Shuichiro?"

Ich ließ ihm ein paar Sekunden, um zu antworten, doch er blieb stumm. Ich lächelte amüsiert. Shuichiro war ein würdiger Gegner für dieses Spiel, doch letzten Endes hatte ich immer einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand, der ihn jedes Mal am Boden zerschmettert als Verlierer zurückließ.

„Ich komme gerade eben von meinem monatlichen Anstandsbesuch bei deinem alten Freund Kurosu zurück. Dein ehemaliger Kollege hat eine Zusammenarbeit zu meinem Bedauern erneut abgelehnt. Er ist wirklich sehr stur, aber er scheint immer noch verbissen an seinem Genom-Projekt zu arbeiten." Wie erwartet lösten diese Worte endlich eine Reaktion bei ihm aus. Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und richtete seinen Blick zum ersten Mal auf mich.

„Kurosu ist ein Narr, wenn er glaubt den genetischen Code ganz alleine finden und das Genom entwickeln zu können!" Er beruhigte sich wieder etwas, doch die Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte immer noch vor unterdrückter Wut. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie an ihm findet", ergänzte er deutlich leiser.

„Was meinst du?", hakte ich nach.

„Haruka, meine Schwester. Sie hat mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass sie Kurosu heiraten werde." Er starrte gedankenversunken eine Weile auf die Wissenschaftler unter uns, die geschäftig hier und dort ein paar Geräte neu justierten, Daten sammelten oder Notizen machten. Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick wieder entschlossen auf mich. „Wie weit sind seine Forschungen vorangeschritten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich arbeite mit _dir_ zusammen und erwarte dahingehend auch von _dir_ Ergebnisse, mein lieber Shuichiro."

„Ich habe dir schon viele Ergebnisse geliefert", entgegnete er grimmig. „Die Entwicklung des Endlaves und seine neuronale Vernetzung mit Saeko Ouma war ein gewaltiger –"

„Das ist schon ein halbes Jahr her", unterbrach ich ihn sanft, aber bestimmt.

„Dann das Kind, was Kristalle kontrollieren kann!" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und die ersten Forscher unter uns wandten schon ihren Blick zu uns hinauf. „Ihr Körper ist ein einziger Kristall und trotzdem lebt sie noch und kann alles –"

„Auch das ist nicht von Bedeutung", unterbrach ich ihn abermals ruhig. „Das ist alles wertlos, wenn es dir nicht gelingt, die Macht des Königs zu entwickeln und damit einen Adam zu erschaffen." Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die untere Etage, dann trat ich von der Plattform zurück. „Ich werde mich für eine Weile zurückziehen und dir hier die Dinge überlassen."

„Subjekt 1843." Shuichiros Worte ließen mich innehalten. „Alle Tests deuten darauf hin, dass er der Kandidat mit der höchsten Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit ist. Morgen werden wir ihm das Genom verabreichen und wenn er sein Körper es annimmt, haben wir deinen Adam endlich gefunden."

„Und vorausgesetzt, dass das Genom wirklich das ist, was es verspricht", ergänzte ich. Er erwiderte nichts und so setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht erneut versagen wirst, Shuichiro."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Och nein, warum muss es denn ausgerechnet heute regnen …" Der kleine Junge mit den braunen Haaren kauerte auf dem Sofa vor dem Fenster und blickte sehnsüchtig nach draußen. Dicke Tropfen klatschen an die Fensterscheiben und hinterließen einen alles verzerrenden nassen Fleck, der sofort vom nächsten Tropfen ersetzt wurde.

„Dann zeige ich ihn dir eben morgen, Shu. "

„Aber ich bin doch so neugierig!" Der Junge schmollte noch eine Weile vor dem Fenster, als könnte er damit die Regenwolken vertreiben, dann wandte er sich um und lief in die Mitte des Raums zu Mana. Schwungvoll setzte er sich im Schneidersitz ihr gegenüber auf den Teppich und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Erzähl mir etwas über deinen geheimen Lieblingsort, Schwesterherz! Ich will alles wissen!", forderte er mit glänzenden Augen.

„Nun ja", begann sie nachdenklich, „er ist sehr hoch gelegen und man kann von dort das ganze Meer überblicken. Bis zum Horizont."

„Wahnsinn …", staunte Shu.

Während Mana mit ihrer Beschreibung fortfuhr, zog ich mich lautlos wieder in den hinteren Teil des Hauses zurück. Die Haushälterin war gerade einkaufen gegangen und hatte die beiden Kinder allein zurückgelassen. Kurosu selbst ließ sich seit dem Tod seiner Frau kaum mehr hier blicken, das hatte mir zumindest Mana erzählt. Seine Beharrlichkeit und Versessenheit imponierte mir zutiefst, auch wenn ich ihm während meiner Besuche in seinem Büro schon oft geraten hatte, die verbliebene Zeit wenigstens mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen, wenn sie ihm denn so sehr am Herzen lägen, anstatt weiterhin sein sinnlos Ziel zu verfolgen, ein Heilmittel gegen den Virus zu finden. Er hatte mich nur mit kargen Worten des Raumes verwiesen. Wie so oft. Ein wirklich sturer Mensch.

Aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete ich den kleinen Jungen, der nach wie vor gebannt an den Lippen seiner Schwester hing. Shu Ouma hatte sich gut entwickelt, ebenso wie Mana. Er war gesund und aufgeweckt und vergötterte seine große Schwester, so wie diese es sich gewünscht hatte.

 _Aber als Adam wäre er nicht meine erste Wahl._

Eva war rundum zufrieden. Ich war es nicht.

Leise seufzte ich auf, als ich an die vielen gescheiterten Versuche zurückdachte, die Macht des Königs herzustellen. Ich hatte Shuichiros Fähigkeiten dahingehend weit überschätzt. Die Tests mit dem unvollständigen Genom ließen die Probanden meistens augenblicklich kristallisieren und nur wenige hatten die langfristige und schmerzhafte Prozedur bisher überlebt. Und von diesen gentechnisch veränderten Monstern wiesen bisher nur drei Subjekte Fähigkeiten auf, die sich in Zukunft als nützlich erweisen könnten.

Past, Present und Yet to Come – meine drei Geister.

Sie waren dazu auserkoren worden, Eva zu beschützen, bis sie ihren Auftrag ausführen konnte, und alles zu beseitigen, was die Apokalypse verhindern wollte. Und wenn Shuichiro recht behalten sollte und morgen die Macht des Königs erfolgreich an das Testsubjekt übertragen werden konnte …

„Nimm!"

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mana, die ihrem Bruder mit ausgestreckten Armen einen violetten Faden entgegenhielt, der kunstvoll um ihre Finger geschlungen war und auf diese Weise ein schönes Muster zwischen ihren Händen bildete.

 _Selbst wenn ich einen Adam für sie finden würde, sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht annehmen_ , dachte ich und beobachtete, wie Shu ihr das Fadenspiel abnahm und daraus ein neues Muster entstand. _Sie hatte sich von Anfang an zu sehr in die Sache reingesteigert. Wahrscheinlich weil sie noch so jung war … Eva hat sich bereits an ihren Adam gebunden, was auch geschehen mag._

Ein leichtes Gefühl der Frustration kam in mir auf. Selbst die kleine Eva war zu egoistisch, um die Mühen von Da'ath wertzuschätzen. Doch die Stimmen in meinem Kopf schwiegen und so konnte ich beruhigt der Zukunft mit Shu als Adam entgegensehen.

Adam musste nicht unbedingt die Macht des Königs innehaben, um überhaupt Adam zu werden. Doch mit dieser Kraft konnte er seine geliebte Eva während der Apokalypse beschützen, die verletzlich und angreifbar war, während sie das Ende der Welt heraufbeschwor. Und spätestens das Zusammentreffen mit Kurosu hatte mich gelehrt, dass nicht jeder Mensch sich nach der Apokalypse sehnte. Früher oder später würden wir auf Gegenwehr stoßen und dann war es von Vorteil, vorbereitet zu sein.

 _Wenn ich keinen Adam mit der Macht des Königs haben kann, da Eva auf ihren bereits gewählten Adam besteht …_ Ich lächelte und zog mich wieder in den Schatten zurück. _... dann werden eben meine drei Geister die Aufgabe übernehmen und seine geliebte Eva beschützen …_

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _Das ist also die erwähnte Kinderstation._

Während ich durch die Bettreihen schlenderte und mir der Gestank nach Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase stieg, machte ich mir über Shuichiros Sinn für Humor Gedanken. Die Station bestand aus drei Gebäudetrakten. Im ersten Trakt wurden die gesammelten Kinder betreut und aufgepäppelt. In den meisten Betten lagen schlafende Jungen, die an Geräte angeschlossen waren, aber manche waren auch wach und sahen mir aus großen, verängstigten Augen entgegen. Der zweite Trakt bestand aus verschiedenen sterilen Räumen mit kapselartigen Behältern und unzähligen wissenschaftlichen Geräten. Dort wurden die Genexperimente durchgeführt. Im dritten Trakt reihte sich eine Zelle an die nächste, in denen die Probanden hinter dicken Gitterstäben ihre Zeit absaßen, bis sich eventuelle Auswirkungen der Tests an ihnen bemerkbar machten.

Die sogenannte Kinderstation war eine Mischung aus Krankenhaus, Versuchslabor und Gefängnis.

„Vermisst diese Kinder denn niemand?" Ich hatte Shuichiro am Ende des Ganges entdeckt. Dieser machte sich gerade Notizen und sah mäßig überrascht auf, als er mich sah.

„Es sind größtenteils Waisen- oder Straßenkinder", antwortete er und widmete sich sofort wieder seinen Notizen. „Die wird niemand vermissen."

„Sehr gemütlich hast du die Kinderstube aber nicht eingerichtet", fuhr ich nüchtern fort und ließ meinen Blick über die kahlen Wände und sterilen weißen Laken wandern.

„Die Kinder sollten dankbar dafür sein, dass sie etwas zu essen bekommen und ein Dach über den Kopf haben."

Ich lächelte. „Ein seltsames Verständnis von Dankbarkeit hast du da, Shuichiro." Ich wollte mich gerade nach dem Ausgang des Experiments an unserem verheißungsvollsten Kandidaten erkundigen, als das Schicksal mir zuvorkam. Sirenen ertönten und aus den Lautsprechern war eine blecherne Stimme zu hören.

„ _Subjekt 1843 aus Sektor M entflohen. Ich wiederhole: Subjekt 1843 aus Sektor M entflohen. Sektor M wird komplett abgeriegelt. Proband ist äußerst gefährlich. Ich wiederhole: Proband ist äußerst gefährlich."_

Während Shuichiros Gesicht kreidebleich wurde, schüttelte ich nur lachend den Kopf. „Nennt ihn doch bei seinem Namen: Scrooge …"

„ _Das_ beschäftigt dich gerade?!" Shuichiro sah mich entgeistert an. „Wenn er wirklich aus Sektor M entkommen ist, dann muss er ein Blutbad angerichtet haben! Ich hatte dort extra noch weitere Soldaten zur Bewachung postiert!"

„Nein, du verstehst die derzeitige Lage nicht, Shuichiro." Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er wich augenblicklich zurück. _Anscheinend hat er Angst vor mir_ , stellte ich amüsiert fest. _Was für ein Narr er doch ist._ „Die Tatsache, dass er fliehen konnte, beinhaltet die Tatsache, dass er das Experiment _überlebt_ hat." Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Mit etwas Glück ist Scrooge unser neuer Adam."

Shuichiro sah mich erschrocken an, dann stürmte er wortlos an mir vorbei. Wahrscheinlich begab er sich zur Kommandozentrale, um sich einen Überblick über die derzeitige Lage zu verschaffen.

Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann ging ich ihm langsam hinterher.

Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass seine kleinen menschlichen Experimente nur nutzlose Bastarde hervorgebracht hätten. Doch es sah nun fast so aus, als ob das Spiel wieder ein bisschen interessanter werden würde. Wenn man sie richtig aufzog, wären sie für Eva sicherlich nützlich.

 _Also dann Scrooge, unrechtmäßiger König …_ Ich schloss die Augen und teleportierte mich ein Stockwerk höher in Pasts Kontrollraum. _Dann lass uns mal sehen, was du wirklich kannst._ Genüsslich drückte ich auf den Verbindungsknopf. Past kicherte vergnügt.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Es war die reinste Freude, vom Dach der Forschungseinrichtung aus zu beobachten, wie Past mit Scrooge spielte. Nicht gerade überrascht hatte ich festgestellt, dass Carol bei ihm war. Die Experimente an Scrooge waren auf Carol abgestimmt gewesen und da sie ohnehin die meiste Zeit zusammen verbrachten, erschien mir eine gemeinsame Flucht der beiden im Bereich des Wahrscheinlichen, was sich nun auch bewahrheitet hatte. Mit Carol unter dem Arm wich Scrooge mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit den Kugeln aus, die der Endlave scheinbar wahllos auf ihn abfeuerte. Doch auf diese Weise würde er nicht an der Maschine vorbeikommen, die ihm den einzigen Ausgang versperrte.

 _Du bist ein so hinterhältiges Biest, Past_ , dachte ich und grinste genüsslich. _Genau wie deine Tochter Mana._ Es war wirklich eine biologische Meisterleistung gewesen, Saeko Oumas neuronales Netzwerk so lange zu konservieren, bis der technische Fortschritt die Konstruktion eines steuerbaren Endlave möglich gemacht hatte. Sie hatte gut auf die genetischen Experimente angesprochen und war nun in der Lage, im vegetativen Zustand die Kontrolle über jeden Endlave in einem bestimmten Radius zu übernehmen. Ihre Körperfunktionen wurden dabei durch modernste Technik aufrechterhalten und überwacht. Obwohl – oder gerade weil? – sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren eigenen Körper hatte, beherrschte sie die Endlaves besser als andere Piloten es je könnten.

 _Allzu schade, dass du aufgrund der Genexperimente deinen Verstand verloren hast und in die Phase eines frühkindlichen Wahnsinns verfallen bist, Past._ Ich beobachtete einen erneuten Versuch von Scrooge, an dem Endlave vorbeizukommen, der erneut scheiterte. _Obwohl es auf diese Weise wirklich sehr viel unterhaltsamer ist, muss ich zugeben._

Past liebte es sehr, mit ihrer Beute zu spielen.

Beim dritten Anlauf machte Scrooge ernst. Beinahe zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass Past ihn an der Nase herumgeführt und absichtlich wahllos in der Gegend herumgeschossen hatte, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ich hörte Past vergnügt in der Ferne kichern.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, Scrooge?", murmelte ich.

Es vergingen einige stille Sekunden. Dann schoss plötzlich ein greller Lichtstrahl senkrecht in den Himmel und noch ehe Past reagieren konnte, hatte ein riesiges kristallines Schwert ihren Endlave mittendurch gespalten, woraufhin er explodierte.

 _Er kann also eine Seele erfolgreich in ein Void umwandeln, soso_ … Ich stand auf, während ich im hellen Schein des Feuers einen letzten Blick auf Scrooge warf, bevor er mit Carol in der Dunkelheit verschwand. _Scrooge, du bist anscheinend ein unerwarteter Schatz, den wir hier gefunden haben. Allzu schade, dass unsere kleine Eva noch so unreif ist. Wenn ihre Macht bereits früher ihre volle Kraft entfaltet hätte, wärst du der perfekte Adam für sie gewesen. Tja, aber für den unrechtmäßigen König ist das nur eine weitere Feuerprobe …_

Ich materialisierte mich neben der Kapsel, in der Saekos Körper am Leben erhalten wurde. Present, mein kleiner Geist des Todes, war ebenfalls schon zugegen und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Meine Puppe ist kaputt gegangen … obwohl ich noch weiterspielen wollte …", brachte Past mit kindlich hoher und technisch verzerrter Stimme unter vielen Schluchzern heraus, bis sie schließlich in einer schrecklichen Lautstärke aufheulte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ist schon gut, hör auf zu weinen", redete Present auf sie ein. „Du wirst bald wieder spielen können und deine Puppe wird noch schöner sein als die letzte. Ich werde sogar ein paar neue Spielzeuge für dich vorbereiten."

„Past und Present, meine verehrten Geister", grüßte ich sie und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wie ihr ja bereits wisst, ist der Geizhals Scrooge geflohen, da er immer nur an sich denkt. Ich möchte, dass ihr ihn aufhaltet, bevor er etwas Dummes anstellt."

Present hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Aufhalten im Sinne von lebendig zurückbringen?"

„Seine Macht des Königs ist unvollständig. Er kann sie nur mit Hilfe von Yet to Come nutzen, daher ist er zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nutzlos für uns." Ich lächelte Present liebenswürdig an. „Ich würde ihnen nicht meine zwei liebsten Assassinen hinterher schicken, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre."

„Verstanden." Ihre blauen Augen blitzen begierig auf und ich wusste, dass ich mir um Scrooge keine Gedanken mehr machen musste. Es war beinahe schade um ihn, doch in einem solchen Zustand und zu seinem solchen Zeitpunkt konnte ich keinen unrechtmäßigen König gebrauchen.

Die Geister, die ich rief, würden schon mit ihm fertig werden.


	9. Verlorene Weihnacht

**Verlorene Weihnacht**

Ich hielt mich in einer der oberen Zimmerecken auf und beobachtete Mana. Sie stand alleine im dunklen Raum und blickte durch die großen Fensterscheiben nach draußen, während sie dem Regen lauschte, der laut auf die Terrasse prasselte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen durchzuckte ein Blitz die Finsternis und ließ die Konturen ihrer Gestalt schemenhaft erkennen.

Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatten mich dazu getrieben, Mana aufzusuchen.

Seit Wochen gaben die Stimmen in meinem Kopf keine Ruhe mehr und wurden lauter und lauter, doch ich konnte keine einzige von ihnen zuordnen. Noch nie hatte ich mich so unruhig gefühlt, noch nie so tatenlos abwarten müssen, bis der Wille der Menschheit sich zu erkennen gab und mir meine Aufgabe zuwies.

Nie hätte ich die drohende Katastrophe vorausgeahnt.

Ich schloss die Augen und massierte mir die Schläfen, doch das half alles nichts. Ich hatte keine körperlichen Schmerzen, denn ich hatte gar keinen herkömmlichen Körper. Ich war vielmehr der Schmerz, die Unruhe selbst und das erschöpfte mich allmählich. Immerhin glaubte ich nun zu wissen, auf welche Gefahr wir zusteuerten, auch wenn ich noch keine Möglichkeit sah, das zu verhindern.

Der Virus lief Amok.

Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass der Virus mit einem menschlichen Geist verschmolz und dessen Körper übernahm, woraus schließlich Eva entstand. Als Auslöserin der Apokalypse war sie deshalb selbstredend immun gegen den Virus, da sie der personifizierte Virus war und sich nicht selbst vernichten würde, nachdem sie sich geschaffen hatte.

Doch anscheinend hatte ich mich getäuscht.

Voller Schrecken hatte Eva mir eines Tages die Kristalle gezeigt, die sich an ihrem rechten Ohr und Nacken gebildet hatten. Umgehend hatte ich sie zu Shuichiro gebracht und nach einigen Röntgenverfahren, Bluttests und einer DNA-Analyse stand fest, dass sich der Virus tatsächlich bereits in die Intronen ihrer DNA eingenistet hatte. Der Virus zersetzte langsam seinen eigenen Wirt.

 _Aber er will Mana nicht umbringen_ , redete ich gedanklich mit mir selbst. _Sonst hätte er es schon längst getan._

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer trat die einzig mögliche Erklärung zutage: Ungeduld. Der Virus wollte Eva dazu bringen, ihre Aufgabe endlich zu erfüllen. Also übernahm er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über ihren Geist, was zu Lasten ihres noch jungen Körpers ging. Ich hatte selbst schon erlebt, wie heftig die Stimmungswechsel ausfielen, wenn Eva die Kontrolle über Mana übernahm. Außerdem wurden die Zeiten, in denen sie dem Mädchen die Kontrolle überließ, immer kürzer.

Die Zeit drängte. Ihre geistige Verfassung wurde zusehends labiler und erschwerte die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte stetig.

Und dieser blonde Junge setzte sie noch weiter unter Druck.

Ich hatte kein Genie sein müssen, um zu erkennen, dass dieser Junge eben jener geflohene Proband aus Shuichiros Kinderstation gewesen war, der in derselben Nacht wie Scrooge entkommen war. Mana und ihr Bruder hatten ihn am Morgen darauf aus dem Meer gefischt, weshalb Mana ihn „Triton" genannt hatte, da er sich nicht mehr an seinen ursprünglichen Namen hatte erinnern können. Natürlich hätte ich ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder in die Forschungseinrichtung zurückbringen können, doch Mana schien Gefallen an ihm zu finden und so verbrachten sie unter meinen wachsamen Augen einen vergnüglichen Sommer zu dritt.

 _Oder vielmehr zu viert_ , verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken. Shuichiros Schwester Haruka hatte in diesem Jahr Kurosu geheiratet und infolgedessen alle Kinder von Oshima nach Tokyo geholt, wo sie den vergangenen Sommer verbracht hatten. Shuichiro hatte seit damals kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, aber die Wut und Enttäuschung darüber, dass sich seine eigene Schwester mit seinem größten Rivalen zusammengetan hatte, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Mana …"

Überrascht blickte ich zur Tür, als ich eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Triton, warum bist du so spät noch auf?" Mana hatte ihm den Kopf zugewandt und blickte den blonden Jungen im Pyjama ebenso erstaunt an wie ich.

„Es ist der Virus, oder?" Seine Stimme klang zögerlich, beinahe ängstlich. Mana entgegnete nichts, sondern sah ihn nur weiterhin stumm an. Ihr Blick wurde traurig. „Diese Flecken kommen von dem Virus in diesem Stein", sprach er nun mutiger weiter. „Vater sagte, er macht die Leute verrückt!"

Ich lächelte unweigerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er Shuichiro immer noch als seinen Vater bezeichnete. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Wort für ihn als Waisenkind keinerlei Bedeutung und war so gut wie jedes andere auch. Seine nächsten Worte allerdings zeigten mir, dass ich den Jungen gründlich unterschätzt hatte.

„Was hast du mit Shu vor?"

 _Wie das Schicksal so spielt …_ Als sich der Moment der Überraschung gelegt hatte, lächelte ich amüsiert. _Kurosu hält Mana noch immer für seine unschuldige kleine Tochter, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass sie als Eva heranwächst. Selbst seine Frau Haruka, die den ganzen Sommer mit ihr verbracht hatte, war nichts Ungewöhnliches an dem Mädchen aufgefallen. Und nun durchschaut ausgerechnet ein kleiner Junge Evas durchtriebenes Spiel?_

Ich beobachtete Mana, wie sie ihre vor Wut zitternden Hände zur Faust ballte. Dann hob sie langsam die Hände und bedeckte damit ihre Augen. Ein Blitz erhellte den Raum und lautes Donnergrollen folgte, während sich ihr Mund zu einem verzweifelten, stummen Schrei öffnete.

Auch wenn ich keinen inneren Drang verspürte, war ich mir bewusst, jetzt eingreifen zu müssen. Ich wollte mich gerade hinter dem Jungen materialisieren, als ein erneuter Donnerschlag die Stille durchbrach und Mana ihre Hände langsam sinken ließ.

„Triton …" Ganz ruhig ging sie auf ihn zu und blieb nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen. Er sah sie mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen an und rührte sich nicht. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Nein!", protestierte er heftig, doch ein erneuter Blitzschlag ließ für eine Sekunde erkennen, dass er rot geworden war. „Das ist es nicht! Ich wollte nur –"

Ohne Vorwarnung packte Mana ihn bei den Schultern und stieß ihn unsanft zu Boden. Wie gelähmt blieb er dort in einer halb sitzenden Position liegen, während Mana vor ihm auf die Knie ging, die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Pyjamas aufknöpfte und mit einem Zeigefinger genüsslich seine Brust entlangfuhr.

„Ich bin diejenige, die dich wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt hat", sagte sie mit süßer und gleichzeitig drohender Stimme. „Also gehörst du _mir_. Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will. Richtig?"

„M-Mana …", stotterte Triton verängstigt und konnte seinen entsetzten Blick immer noch nicht von ihrem süffisant lächelnden Gesicht abwenden.

„Ich werde Shu heiraten", fuhr sie ruhig fort. „Und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sich mir jemand in den Weg stellt. Verstanden?"

„Ver… Verstanden", brachte Triton mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Mana nickte zufrieden, ließ dann von ihm ab und ging wieder ans Fenster, wo sie vorher gestanden hatte. Der Junge verharrte noch eine Weile verstört am Boden, bis er sich schließlich aufrappelte und mit zögerlichen Schritten den Raum verließ, ohne Mana aus den Augen zu lassen.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen nur der prasselnde Regen und die Zweige zu hören waren, die der Sturm gegen die Fenster peitschte.

„Mit Triton komme ich zurecht." Manas Worte, die eindeutig an mich gerichtet waren, wurden vom Donnergrollen beinahe vollständig verschluckt. „Ich muss mich jetzt mehr um meinen geliebten Shu kümmern." Sie drehte sich zu mir um und ihre Augen glühten rot in der Dunkelheit. „Du brauchst dich nicht einzumischen, hast du verstanden?"

„Sag mir, wenn du deine Meinung änderst", entgegnete ich knapp und ließ sie allein.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Einen fröhlichen Weihnachtsmorgen, Shuichiro!" Ich streckte mich ausgiebig, als wäre ich eben erst aufgewacht, und trat durch die sich von selbst öffnenden Türen des Besprechungszimmers. Es war ein großer Raum mit einem runden Tisch in der Mitte, zu dem ausnahmslos nur die leitenden Forscher eines Sektors der Einrichtung Zugang hatten. Shuichiro war allein und sprang hastig von seinem Stuhl auf, als er mich sah. „Was ist denn so dringend an einem solch besinnlichen Festtag?", fragte ich gutgelaunt, während ich aufmerksam seine Gesichtszüge studierte, die sowohl Ungeduld als auch Bestürzung ausdrückten.

„Du kommst spät. Ich sagte doch, es wäre dringend!"

Ich lachte belustigt auf. „Was ihr Menschen unter _dringend_ versteht, ist nicht ansatzweise von Bedeutung für Da'ath. Glaub mir, Shuichiro, wenn es wirklich dringend wäre, würde ich es als erstes wissen." Meine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich seit jenem Sommer nicht mehr verflüchtigt, doch sie waren auch nicht stärker geworden, weswegen ich mir nur noch wenig Gedanken darum machte. Ich wusste, dass sich Evas instabiler geistiger Zustand nur bessern würde, wenn ihr geliebter Adam herangewachsen und ihr die Liebe entgegen bringen würde, nach der sie verlangte. Das brauchte einfach Zeit.

„Es geht um Scrooge."

Seine Worte schafften es tatsächlich, mich zu erstaunen und gleichzeitig mein Interesse zu wecken. Scrooge und Carol waren seit ihrem Ausbruch auf der Flucht und hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, unterzutauchen und über Monate hinweg unbemerkt zu bleiben. Ich hatte meine Geister zurückgerufen, da sie nur weitere Panik in der Bevölkerung auslösen würden. Es war mir noch immer nicht klar, was Scrooge vorhatte, doch solange er keinen Schaden anrichtete, waren weitere Maßnahmen unnötig. Selbst Segai, ein wirklich aufstrebender und talentierter Kommandant des Militärs, hatte damals versagt, obwohl Present ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte. Solange Yet to Come an Scrooges Seite war, war er wirklich ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.

„Der unrechtmäßige König ist also wieder aufgetaucht?", hakte ich nach und richtete meinen Blick nachdenklich zur Decke. „Interessant. Was wollte er?"

„Er hat gestern Abend Kurosu Ouma aufgesucht. Wir müssen sofort handeln!", forderte er mit Nachdruck.

„Er hat Kurosu am Leben gelassen?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich sehr interessant …", wiederholte ich, während ich an ihm vorbeiging, mich auf einen Stuhl setzte und die Beine übereinanderschlug. „Wir wissen bereits, dass Scrooge an Informationen über Da'ath kommen will und seinen Weg mit den Leichen von Forschungsmitarbeitern dieser Einrichtung pflastert", überlegte ich laut, während Shuichiro ungeduldig an der Tür wartete, als wollte er sofort lossprinten. „Kurosu muss ihn also erfolgreich davon überzeugt haben, dass er nicht mit Da'ath zusammenarbeitet."

„Er hat ihm sicher von unseren Plänen erzählt!", warf er aufgebracht ein. „Und wenn er Rache will, wird sein erstes Ziel Mana Ouma sein!"

Ich schwieg einen Augenblick, dann seufzte ich tief. Shuichiro hatte leider recht. „Wissen wir, wo er sich im Moment aufhält?"

„Ja. Ein Aufklärungsroboter hatte sich nach seinem Besuch bei Kurosu an seine Fersen geheftet. Er befindet sich auf einem Industriegelände in der Innenstadt."

„Gut." Ich stand auf und vergrub meine Hände in den Manteltaschen. „Dann schick das Militär dorthin. Und einen Endlave. Dieses Mal muss der unrechtmäßige König endgültig gestürzt werden."

„Einen Endlave?" Sein Gesicht wurde weiß. „Aber ein Einsatz in der Innenstadt wird große Zerstörung verursachen!"

„Wenn das Militär es nicht schafft, werden Past und Present die Sache zu Ende bringen. _Das_ wird wahre Zerstörung sein", entgegnete ich mit ernstem Blick. Shuichiro schluckte hörbar, dann nickte er.

„In Ordnung, ich gebe gleich die Anweisungen. Und ich werde persönlich Kurosu aufsuchen und ein letztes Mal versuchen, ihn zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen." Mit diesen Worten verließ das das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter ihm.

„Soso, du wirst ihm persönlich gegenübertreten", murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln nach. _Wenn du schon so verzweifelt bist, musst du wirklich sehr weit von der Herstellung der Macht des Königs entfernt sein, Shuichiro._

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Wer bist du?"

Aus dem Schatten des verlassenen Universitätsgebäudes heraus beobachtete ich unbemerkt, wie Scrooge unter der Kapuze seines roten Mantels wütend zu Present hochblickte, die amüsiert lachte. Ich war gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzugestoßen, um zu hören, dass Shuichiro, dem Present mit Hilfe ihrer Kristallbildungsfähigkeiten in diesem Moment die Flucht ermöglichte, Kurosu getötet hatte.

 _So meintest du es also, als du vom „letzten Überredungsversuch" sprachst, Shuichiro,_ dachte ich nüchtern. Dennoch war ich beinahe etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass mein Spiel mit dem sturen, aber brillanten Wissenschaftler ein solch jähes Ende gefunden hatte.

„Meine Identität?", fragte Present und warf ihre blonden Haare zurück. „Du kennst doch die Antwort bereits, oder nicht? Derjenige, der vor Scrooge auftaucht …" Sie setzte sich schwungvoll auf das Geländer des ersten Stocks und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Der Geist der Weihnacht."

Ich lächelte vergnügt, als ich Present diese Worte sagen hörte. Es war wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass sich heute – am Weihnachtstag – alle meine drei Geister vor Scrooge versammelten. Doch anders als in der Geschichte würden sie ihn nicht bekehren. Sie würden ihn eliminieren. Doch das tat meinem Glücksgefühl keinen Abbruch.

Ich beobachtete gespannt, wie Present sich Scrooge vorstellte und daraufhin ein kurzer Kampf entbrannte, der mehr eine kleine Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten als ein ernsthafter Angriff war. Als Scrooge dann mit Carol nach draußen floh, stellte sich ihm Past in den Weg. Seit sie ihren neuen Kampf-Endlave bekommen hatte, war Past beinahe unbesiegbar: gut gepanzert, unglaublich schnell und wendig und mit gewaltiger Feuerkraft. Eine Tötungsmaschine schlechthin.

„Schaut!" Der riesige rote Endlave wirbelte schnell um die eigene Achse, als würde er ihnen ein neues Kleid zeigen. „Der liebe Weihnachtsmann hat sie mir geschenkt – eine neue Puppe!", frohlockte Past mit ihrer kindlich verzerrten Stimme.

Scrooge sah sich umzingelt und wollte gerade abermals einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen, als alle vier plötzlich wie versteinert inne hielten.

Eine Welle der Angst durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper und presste alle Luft aus meiner Lunge.

Mein Kopf wollte bersten.

‚ _Bleib weg von mir, du Monster!'_

Kaum hörte ich diese Stimme laut und deutlich in meinem Kopf, zerriss plötzlich ein Schrei die Luft. Die nachfolgende Druckwelle reichte bis zu uns und ließ Scrooge, Carol und Present keuchend nach Luft ringen.

Dann begann Past, Amok zu laufen.

Ziellos schoss sie wild um sich und kreischte dabei wie eine Wahnsinnige, bis sie schließlich wie von Sinnen davonrauschte.

Ich konnte mich sekundenlang nicht bewegen, so heftig hatte mich Evas Gefühlsausbruch getroffen und vollständig gelähmt. So unvorhergesehen hatte sich bisher noch nie etwas ereignet, es warf mich völlig aus der Bahn. Als ich endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, obwohl die Stimmen in meinem Kopf immer noch wild durcheinanderschrien, folgte ich meinem Instinkt und teleportierte mich hinter Past her. Ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen war sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Mana – und dort musste ich auch hin. Ihr immer noch vorhandener Mutterinstinkt war der Grund dafür, weshalb ich sie zu einem Geist für den Schutz Evas gemacht hatte, und spätestens jetzt zahlte es sich aus.

Die klar wahrnehmbare Stimme hatte nicht zu Mana gehört, sondern zu Shu. Wenn wirklich der schlimmste Fall eingetreten war und Evas geliebter Adam sie eben zurückgewiesen hatte …

Schon von Weitem sah ich die brennende Kirche. Wahrscheinlich hatte Evas Gefühlsausbruch das Feuer verursacht, das mit hellen Flammen gierig aus den zerstörten Fenstern züngelte.

‚ _Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, Shu …'_

Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich wahr, dass Scrooge ebenfalls auf die Kirche zu rannte, jedoch von Past daran gehindert wurde, Mana zu erreichen.

‚ _Bitte hab keine Angst … Deine große Schwester hat auch Angst!'_

Während Manas Stimme in meinem Kopf wiederhallte, Bruchteile von Sekunden bevor die Worte wirklich ausgesprochen wurden, schloss ich die Augen und teleportierte mich geradewegs in den Eingang der Kirche.

Mana stand inmitten einem Meer aus Flammen. Alles brannte lichterloh und der grelle Feuerschein machte es kaum möglich, klare Konturen zu erkennen. Sie streckte flehend die Hände aus und stolperte auf Shu zu, doch dieser wich entsetzt vor ihr zurück.

Es war soweit. Eva hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren, als ihr geliebter Adam ihre Liebe zurückgewiesen hat. Und hier stand nun das kleine Mädchen Mana, das verängstigt war, um Hilfe flehte und in wenigen Augenblicken von Evas unkontrollierbarer Macht zerstören werden würde. Die Luft knisterte vor Energie, als Mana ihre letzten Worte in die Welt hinausschrie.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich mich selbst verlieren!"

Kurz bevor die Energiewelle alles im weiten Umkreis in Kristalle zersplittern ließ und Manas Körper sich auflöste, begab ich mich in die Zwischendimension und überließ Eva ihrem Schicksal, das nicht einmal der Wille der Menschheit hatte verhindern können.


	10. Dornenkrone

**Dornenkrone**

 _Ich habe versagt._

Ich ließ mich kraftlos nach hinten fallen und schwebte nun in einer annähernd liegenden Position durch das Licht, das mich vollständig umhüllte. Hier gab es nichts außer Helligkeit und Leere. Es gab nicht einmal Zeit. Es konnten Sekunden vergehen. Oder Jahrhunderte. Man spürte es nicht.

 _Aber hätte ich die Eskalation wirklich verhindern können? Wenn ich Eva von ihrem Adam getrennt hätte, hätte die Sache noch viel früher ein Ende gefunden …_

Ich schloss die Augen, doch das Licht drang immer noch durch meine Lider. Ich fühlte mich ungewöhnlich ruhig und entspannt. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die lauten Stimmen in meinem Kopf endlich verstummt waren, die mich auf unterschiedlichste Weise alle zu Mana in die Kapelle geführt hatten.

 _Hat Da'ath vielleicht die Geduld mit mir verloren?_

Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die drei Gestalten, die von sich beanspruchten, über Zeit und Raum erhaben zu sein, nun wütend auf mich waren. Aber auch sie hätten dieses Ende nicht verhindern können. Mana war einfach noch zu jung gewesen. Es war nun nicht mehr zu ändern.

‚ _Die Sonne ist schon untergegangen.'_

Ich öffnete meine Augen, als ich Manas Stimme überall um mich herum hörte.

‚ _Auch wenn ich dachte, es wäre hier oben ein bisschen besser, stimmte das gar nicht. Dieser Ort ist ganz anders als der, von dem aus ich mit Shu an meiner Seite diesen tollen Ausblick hatte. Der Himmel ist hier wirklich wolkenverhangen._

 _Ich habe nichts mehr._

 _Die Aussicht damals … Der klare Sonnenuntergang und das glitzernde Meer … Der Ort war mein wertvollster Schatz.'_

Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Eva hatte sich zwar selbst zerstört und ihr Körper war nicht mehr vorhanden, wohl aber ihr Bewusstsein. Als Eva war sie ohnehin unsterblich und würde so oft im Kokytos wiedergeboren werden, bis sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie schon so bald wiedererwachte.

‚ _Alles ist mir durch die Finger zerronnen. Und das Wichtigste von allen …_

 _Shu._

 _Du bist nicht an meiner Seite. Warum? Was ist schief gelaufen? Ist es, weil ich ein Monster bin?'_

Während ich Manas Gedankengängen folgte, streckte ich die Hand aus und öffnete ein Portal. Das Sonnensymbol auf meinem Handrücken leuchtete hell auf. Ich hatte eine Ahnung, wohin es mich führen würde, und diese Ahnung sollte sich bewahrheiten.

‚ _Ich habe jetzt gar nichts mehr. Und wenn ich nichts mehr habe …_

… _kann auch alles andere verloren gehen._

 _Lass es uns beenden. Alles. Lass uns alles ganz leer machen._

 _Ich brauche so etwas wie eine neue Welt nicht. Genau.'_

Das Portal führte mich auf eine hoch gelegene Aussichtsplattform, von der aus man ganz Tokyo überblicken konnte. In nicht allzu weiter Ferne war das Flammeninferno zu sehen, das Evas Energiewelle ausgelöst hatte. Es breitete sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit vom Teilbezirk Roppongi immer weiter über die Stadt aus.

Auf der Plattform selbst stapelten sich große, hellviolette Kristallgebilde, in denen sich das Feuer zahlreich spiegelte. In einem von ihnen saß Mana. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihr Körper war bereits mit Kristallen übersät, doch sie sah zufrieden aus, beinahe glücklich.

‚ _Eine Welt ohne Shu … hat überhaupt keine Bedeutung.'_

Kaum war dieser Gedanke verklungen, begann sie zu singen.

Der Himmel über uns reagierte darauf und leuchtete auf. Die Symphonie der Apokalypse sirrte durch die Luft und wurde weit über das ganze Land getragen.

Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut.

Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Eva jemals ohne ihren Adam die Apokalypse heraufbeschwören würde. Nicht nur Liebe, sondern auch eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hass schienen Eva zur Beendigung ihrer Aufgabe zu bewegen.

 _Wirklich überraschend, wie sich das alles entwickelt hat._ Ich teleportierte mich hoch in die Luft und ein Stück von der Plattform weg, um einen besseren Überblick über die Stadt zu haben. _Aber auch wenn Eva die Welt jetzt von sich aus vernichtet, braucht Da'ath immer noch einen Adam …_ Ich erwog für einen kurzen Augenblick, nach Shu zu suchen, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Selbst wenn er noch leben würde, was zutiefst unwahrscheinlich war, da er sich direkt vor Mana befunden hatte, als diese die Kontrolle verloren hatte, war sie sicher nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Außerdem war er noch zu jung, um ein Gesandter Da'aths zu werden.

Während ich noch unschlüssig in der Luft verharrte, ließ ein klirrendes Geräusch mich erstaunt nach unten blicken.

Scrooge.

Ich erkannte ihn eindeutig an seinem roten Mantel. Auch Carol war immer noch bei ihm. Er hatte seine rechte Hand nach Mana austreckt und sie war augenblicklich in tausend Scherben zersplittert.

Ich schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. _Ich suche nach einem König, da taucht ausgerechnet der unrechtmäßige König vor mir auf. Weshalb willst du immer noch die Königin ermorden, Scrooge?_ Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie eine neue Projektion von Mana nicht weit entfernt von der letzten erschien und Scrooge sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn."

Nun kam sogar Present hinzu. Es überraschte mich etwas, dass meine Geister Scrooge immer noch nicht eliminiert hatten. Hatte ich seine Fähigkeiten etwa so stark unterschätzt?

„Ich meine: Sie hat überhaupt keine physische Form mehr", sprach sie gelassen weiter. „Mana Ouma ist vor langer Zeit in dieser Kirche umgekommen. Aber der Apokalypse-Virus … Nein", verbesserte sie sich selbst, „ _der Wille der Menschheit_ wird Eva nicht sterben lassen. Es gibt keinen Weg mehr, es aufzuhalten. Zu blöd, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte ironisch und reizte damit Scrooge umso mehr.

„Dieses Resultat ist wahrscheinlich sogar für Da'ath unerwartet", erwiderte Scrooge und brachte mich damit zum Lachen, was sie aus der Entfernung sicher nicht hörten.

 _Du hast mich durchschaut, Scrooge!_

Ich spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, mich ihm endlich zu zeigen, da er mich ja schon so lange verzweifelt gesucht hatte, als plötzlich ein heftiger Zweikampf zwischen ihm und Present begann. Zu meiner Verwunderung benutzte Scrooge keine Voids, obwohl Carol direkt bei ihm stand. Während Present verschiedene Pfeile und Dolche aus dem Nichts kristallisieren ließ und sie auf ihn schleuderte, war er mehr darauf bedacht, ihren Angriffen auszuweichen, was ihm wegen seiner übermenschlichen Kräfte und Geschwindigkeit auch spielend gelang.

Ich sah ihrem Kampf eine Weile lang von oben zu, den ein gewöhnliches Auge wohl kaum hätte verfolgen könnten, so flink waren ihre Bewegungen, so schnell ihre Angriffe.

Shuichiro hat wahrlich Monster erschaffen.

Nachdem der Kampf einige Minuten getobt hatte, in denen keiner von beiden die Oberhand hatte gewinnen können, begann plötzlich die Erde zu beben. Die Apokalypse war nun schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass Evas Gesang die Aussichtsplattform kollabieren ließ. Unter lautem Klirren von zerspringenden Kristallen fiel das Gebäude in sich zusammen und sog alle darauf befindlichen Gestalten mit sich in die Tiefe.

Monster wie sie, die keine normalen Menschen waren, würden bis in alle Ewigkeit im Kokytos schmoren, niemals dazu imstande, wiedergeboren zu werden.

 _Ein angemessenes Ende für einen unrechtmäßigen König._

Ich seufzte tief und blickte auf die Welt unter mir. Evas wundervoller Gesang ließ die Samen der Apokalypse, die der Stein auf der ganzen Welt verteilt hatte, zu wunderschönen violetten Kristallen erblühen. Jedes Leben würde zu einer ewigen Erinnerung werden. Der Wille der Menschheit hatte sich erfüllt.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Shuichiro zum neuen Adam ernennen_ , überlegte ich, während ich meinen Blick über das Kristallmeer schweifen ließ. _Er ist so gut wie jeder andere und hat wenigstens –_

Ich erstarrte, als mein Kopf plötzlich wieder zu schmerzen begann.

„Was ist hier los?", murmelte ich und versuchte, die Stimmen in meinem Kopf von den Schreien auf der Erde auseinanderzuhalten. Sie wurden immer lauter, die Schmerzen immer schlimmer, bis schließlich …

Die ganze Welt schien einen Augenblick lang still zu stehen. Es war kein Laut mehr zu hören und die weit weg brennenden Feuer verloren an Intensität. Der Virus hatte alles unter einer dicken Kristallschicht begraben und zu Eis erstarren lassen.

Dann verstummte Evas Gesang.

Splitternd brach die Kristallschicht auf und gab das eingeschlossene Leben darin wieder frei. Die umherschwebenden Partikel leuchteten kurze Zeit violett in der Dunkelheit, dann lösten sie sich in der Luft auf. Der wolkenverhangene Himmel riss auf und gab den Blick auf ein Sternenmeer frei.

Ich war wie vom Donner gerührt. Als hätte der Gesang mich am Leben erhalten, fühlte ich mich nun komplett leer. Ich konnte keine noch so leisen Stimmen mehr vernehmen, nichts mehr fühlen, mich nicht mehr bewegen.

 _Das ist unmöglich._

Als hätte diese Tatsache einen Damm gebrochen, stürmten die verschiedensten Gedanken auf mich ein und vermischten sich zu einer trägen Masse aus unentwirrbaren Erklärungsversuchen.

 _Eine begonnene Apokalypse kann nur durch den Tod von Eva oder Adam abgebrochen werden! Es existiert noch gar kein Adam und Evas Bewusstsein ist unsterblich im Kokytos … von wo aus sie weiterhin …_ Ich stockte in meinen eigenen Gedankengängen. Stumm streckte ich meinen Arm aus. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich nach einem Spalt im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge suchte und ein Portal erschuf.

Was auch immer passiert war, im Kokytos würde ich die Antwort finden.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Wie ich sehe, muss Da'ath noch eine Weile auf sein neuestes Mitglied warten …"

Ich löste meinen Blick vom dunklen Wasser des Kokytos und wandte mich um. Vor mir stand Hiroki. Sein weißer Mantel war mit einem schwarzen Muster verziert und war so lang, dass er fast den Boden berührte. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und musterte mich aus seiner gebückten Haltung heraus aufmerksam. Ich konnte seine Stimmung weder aus seiner Stimme deuten noch aus seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Er ist einfach überfordert, weil er noch so jung ist." Akira trat aus dem Schatten heraus neben ihn. Ihre roten Augen funkelten bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit, auch wenn ihre Stimme mehr Erheiterung als Verärgerung ausdrückte. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, ihn zu Adam zu machen, Shin?!"

„Du weißt genau, dass Eva ihn sich ausgesucht hatte." Nun trat auch Shin zu den beiden hinzu. „Also gib nicht mir die Schuld. Evas Forderung war damals eindeutig und ich habe nur den Willen der Menschheit ausgeführt."

Akira machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Natürlich, der Wille der Menschheit. Deine Ausrede für alles."

Hiroki hob eine Hand und sie verstummten beide augenblicklich. „Shin hat recht. Man muss Eva ihren Willen lassen oder sie so geschickt manipulieren, dass es ihr nicht bewusst wird. Daher hätte auch Yuu nicht anders handeln können. Er hat sein Möglichstes getan", schloss er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ich fühlte so etwas wie Erleichterung, als ich diese Worte hörte. Ich war ja bereits selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich nichts hätte anders machen können, um das Endergebnis zu ändern. War ich nicht ohnehin nur eine Marionette, durch die der Wille der Menschheit handeln konnte? Wenn die Apokalypse fehlschlug, bedeutete das dann nicht …?

„Ich fand die Vorstellung jedenfalls äußerst unterhaltsam", warf Shin ein. „Und dass Eva die Apokalypse sogar ohne einen Adam eingeläutet hat … Ich wusste nicht, dass jemand so trotzig sein kann." Er richtete seinen Blick lächelnd auf Akira. „Ihr hättet euch beide sicher bestens verstanden."

Bevor Akira wütend etwas entgegnen konnte, schaltete ich mich ein. „Ich werde Eva aus dem Kokytos wiederauferstehen und sie die Apokalypse zu Ende bringen lassen." Ich wandte mich gerade wieder zum Fluss um, als Akira tief aufseufzte, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag ich doch, der Kleine hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was vorgefallen ist."

„Was spricht dagegen?", hakte ich nach, doch Hiroki schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete zum Fluss.

„Steig selbst hinab, dann wirst du es verstehen." Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, verschmolzen die drei wieder mit der Dunkelheit der Unterwelt und ließen mich allein zurück.

Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann wandte ich mich endgültig um und stieg in den Kokytos. Das Wasser war dunkel und eiskalt, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Ohnehin fühlte es sich weniger wie Wasser als vielmehr wie kalte Luft an, die sich an mich schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut. Als ich vollständig untergetaucht war, sank ich nach unten wie in einen schwarzen Abgrund, der niemals zu enden schien. Je tiefer ich kam, desto stärker wurde der Sog, der mich schließlich jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum vergessen ließ.

Als meine Füße festen Grund berührten, wusste ich, dass ich im Herzen der Hölle angekommen war. Der Kokytos war der Fluss des Wehklagens und hielt alle Sünder hier unten fest, damit sie bereuen konnten. Nur Adam und Eva war es vergönnt, diesen Ort neugeboren wieder zu verlassen.

Wenig überrascht bemerkte ich, dass der Boden aus hartem, violettem Kristall bestand. Wenn Mana von hier aus gesungen hatte, war dieser Ort das Zentrum der Apokalypse und der Kristallisierungsprozess war demzufolge hier am schnellsten vorangeschritten. Doch der bizarre Anblick, der sich mir ansonsten bot, ließ mich innehalten.

Der ganze Ort war mit Dornenranken nur so überwuchert. Sie bildeten ein enges Geflecht, das alles in sich einsperrte und nie mehr entkommen ließ. In dessen Zentrum ragte ein gewaltiger durchsichtiger Kristall empor, in dem etwas eingeschlossen zu sein schien. Als ich näher trat, konnte ich zwei Gestalten ausmachen.

Scrooge und Carol.

In inniger Umarmung und mit geschlossenen Augen wurden auch sie von den Ranken umschlungen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich die Dornen tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten, doch es schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Mit friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck waren sie in dieser Haltung zu einem Kristall erstarrt.

„Der unrechtmäßige König setzte sich letzten Endes die Krone der Schuld auf." Ich lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Scrooge wirklich bei Weitem unterschätzt hatte, als mein Lächeln plötzlich erstarb. Mir war erst in diesem Augenblick die Auswirkung dieser Tat bewusst geworden.

Die Dornenranke war das Void von Yet to Come, dem ungeborenen Kind Carols. Aber es war nicht irgendein Void, nicht irgendeine Dornenranke.

Es war die Dornenkrone.

Sie veranschaulichte die Schuld aller Sünder und band diese bis in alle Ewigkeit an diesen Ort.

Mein Blick folgte den Ranken ganz langsam eine kristalline Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende sich die schlafende Mana in einem geschützten Kokon befand.

Und dieser Kokon war über und über mit blühenden Dornenranken übersät. Sie griffen so stark über- und ineinander, dass das dichte Geflecht Mana kaum mehr erkennen ließ. Scrooge hatte nicht nur die Apokalypse verhindert, sondern sogar sichergestellt, dass Eva nie mehr wiedergeboren werden und ihre Aufgabe zu Ende bringen konnte.

 _Und so krönte sich der unrechtmäßige König mit der Krone der Schuld und band die Königin für alle Ewigkeiten an sich …_

Ich ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste und wandte mich ein letztes Mal Scrooge zu. Auf seinem Gesicht war der Anflug eines Lächelns erkennbar.

 _Ich hatte dich unterschätzt, Scrooge. Ich hatte dich wirklich unterschätzt._


	11. Blumenvase

**Blumenvase**

Ich stand an die Wand gelehnt neben der geschlossenen Tür. Schon eine ganze Weile lang hatte ich den Mann im weißen Kittel beobachtet, der alleine im Raum und mit dem Rücken zur Tür an seinem Schreibtisch saß und arbeitete. Die ganze Szene erinnerte mich stark an meine Besuche bei Kurosu, obwohl dieser meine Anwesenheit sehr wohl bemerkt und mich nur strikt und einfach immer ignoriert hatte. Als ich mir sicher war, dass der Mann vor mir sich in nächster Zeit nicht umdrehen würde, gab ich mich schließlich zu erkennen.

„Hallo Shuichiro."

Er setzte sich stocksteif auf, als er meine Stimme hörte. Erst nach langen Sekunden drehte er sich schließlich um und starrte mich mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an, als wäre ich ein Geist.

„Du existierst noch." Seine Worte waren eine Mischung aus überraschter Feststellung und ungläubiger Frage. Meine Vermutung traf wohl ins Schwarze.

„Es kommt auf die Definition von Existenz an, würde ich meinen" antwortete ich und teleportierte mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags auf die linke Seite der Tür. „Aber weshalb so überrascht?"

„Ich ging davon aus, dass nach den Ereignissen von Lost Christmas … Naja, es ist alles schief gelaufen, also dachte ich, dass Da'ath … also du … dich zurückgezogen hättest … oder aufgelöst …", antwortete er zögerlich und immer noch sichtlich erschrocken.

„Lost Christmas?", hakte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

Er nickte. „So wird der Vorfall vom 24. Dezember nun offiziell genannt. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", hakte er nach. Er schien sich langsam wieder von seinem Schrecken zu erholen, denn sein Gesicht nahm den üblichen gefassten und unerschütterlichen Ausdruck wieder an, den ich schon so gut kannte.

Ich seufzte tief. „Eva wurde an diesem Tag von ihrem gewählten Adam zurückgewiesen und der Gefühlsausbruch sorgte dafür, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten verlor, die sie schlussendlich selbst zerstörten", fasste ich knapp zusammen. „Es hätte über kurz oder lang kaum verhindert werden können, Mana war einfach noch zu jung."

„Ich verstehe. Die Apokalypse ist also gescheitert, wie ich es vermutet hatte." Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die meinen. „Weshalb tauchst du jetzt also nach über einem halben Jahr wieder bei mir auf?"

Ich erschrak bei diesen Worten, auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken ließ. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, dass ich mich so lange in der Unterwelt aufgehalten hatte. Anscheinend hatte mein Aufenthalt im Kokytos die Zeit viel schneller vergehen lassen, als ich vermutet hatte. _Doch ich brauche mir keine Sorgen zu machen_ , beruhigte ich mich selbst. _Der Wille der Menschheit leitet mich. Und dieser wollte anscheinend, dass sich die Dinge hier nach diesem unglücklichen Vorfall wohl erst wieder beruhigen._

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete ich leichthin. „Ich will dort weitermachen, wo wir damals aufgehört hatten." Ich stellte genüsslich fest, wie meine Worte Shuichiro erneut aus der Fassung brachten.

„Aber sagtest du nicht gerade, dass Mana Ouma an jenem Tag gestorben wäre?"

„Ja. Und?"

„Wie soll denn die Apokalypse ohne Eva stattfinden?"

Ich grinste breit, wohl wissend, wie Shuichiro reagieren würde. „Wir werden unsere verlorene Eva zurückholen und Mana Ouma wiederbeleben."

Shuichiro schwieg sehr lange, bevor er wieder ein Wort herausbrachte. „Dazu ist Da'ath wirklich fähig?"

„Es ist der Wille der Menschheit, der Eva so lange wiederauferstehen lässt, bis sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und die Apokalypse ausgelöst hat", antwortete ich. „Euer sogenanntes Lost Christmas war keine richtige Apokalypse, da nur ein kleiner Umkreis um Tokyo betroffen war und Mana nicht einmal einen Adam an ihrer Seite hatte." Ich dachte unweigerlich an das Geschehen auf der Aussichtsplattform, von der aus Mana doch tatsächlich die Apokalypse ohne ihren Adam hatte einleiten wollen, wenn nicht … Ja, wenn Scrooge es nicht verhindert hätte. Ich atmete tief ein und sprach dann weiter. „Normalerweise dauert eine solche Wiedergeburt nicht lange, doch eines deiner erschaffenen Monster, Scrooge, hält sie mit der Macht des Königs im Kokytos gefangen."

„Scrooge ist auch in die Sache verwickelt?!"

„Ganz genau." Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Und deshalb komme ich wieder zu dir, Shuichiro. Abgesehen davon, dass wir so etwas wie Geschäftspartner sind, ist es deiner Unfähigkeit als Wissenschaftler zuzurechnen, dass Scrooge mit seiner unvollständigen Macht des Königs ein solches Chaos anrichten konnte." Fast erwartete ich, dass er sich heftig rechtfertigen würde, doch diese Genugtuung gönnte er mir nicht. Er starrte mich nur schweigend an, auch wenn ich die Wut in seinem Inneren förmlich brodeln hören konnte. „Doch auch wenn Scrooge ihre Wiederauferstehung behindert", fuhr ich schließlich fort, „kann er sie letzten Endes doch nicht verhindern. Wirst du mir helfen, Shuichiro?"

„Meine Ziele haben sich seither nicht geändert", erwiderte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich will die Apokalypse noch immer mit eigenen Augen sehen. Also ja, ich helfe dir. Was hast du vor?"

Statt zu antworten, teleportierte ich mich auf seinen Arbeitstisch, sodass er sich zu mir umdrehen musste. Entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, um ihn schließlich mit meinen eisblauen Augen zu fixieren. „Erzähl mir zuerst, was sich seit dem Vorfall alles zugetragen hat. Das hier ist nicht dein altes Büro im Versuchslabor. Wurde es zerstört?"

„Es gab tiefgreifende politische Veränderungen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Lost Christmas verteilte den Virus über ganz Japan und löste rund um Tokyo eine Epidemie aus. Unzählige Menschen starben sofort, viele andere entwickelten starke Symptome. Roppongi wurde vollständig vernichtet. Der nationale Notstand wurde noch am selben Tag ausgerufen und die UN, die Vereinten Nationen, traten auf den Plan. Sie haben finanzielle und personelle Mittel bereitgestellt und die sogenannte GHQ gegründet, eine Organisation mit uneingeschränkter Befehlsgewalt über jeden staatlichen und militärischen Bereich Japans." Er breitete die Arme aus. „Und wir befinden uns hier in ihrem Hauptquartier. Es ist noch lange nicht fertiggestellt, doch am Ende wird es als riesiger Komplex sowohl ein Militärgelände als auch mehrere Forschungseinrichtungen, ein Krankenhaus, einige …"

„Was ist deine Aufgabe?", unterbrach ich seine Ausführungen.

„Als hochangesehener Wissenschaftler wurde ich gebeten, die Leitung einer Quarantäneeinheit zu übernehmen, deren Mitglieder sich Anti Bodies nennen. Wir haben die Befugnis, jeden Infizierten sofort zu eliminieren."

Ich hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, nach den Ereignissen von Lost Christmas wäre jeder infiziert?"

Shuichiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wurde schon bald ein Impf- bzw. Schutzstoff gefunden, der die Entwicklung von Symptomen unterdrückt, wenn man ihn sich regelmäßig spritzt und der Krebs nicht schon zu weit fortgeschritten ist. Die Forschungseinrichtung Sephira Genomics ist für seine Produktion und alle weiteren Untersuchungen bezüglich des Apokalypse-Virus zuständig und ebenfalls hier stationiert." Sein Blick wurde hart. „Haruka leitet diese Abteilung."

Ich lächelte süffisant. „Hat dir deine Schwester den Mord an ihrem Gatten schon verziehen?" Shuichiro sah mich entsetzt an. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich im Besitz dieser Information war. Ich sah ihn krampfhaft schlucken, seine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Woher … weißt du das?"

„Scrooge hat es damals erwähnt", antwortete ich knapp.

„Ich verstehe." Er schluckte erneut. „Und nein, Haruka kennt den Täter nicht. Sie hat sich freiwillig dort gemeldet, um … Kurosus Werk fortzusetzen."

Ich seufzte tief auf. Die Familie Ouma machte mir wirklich nur Probleme. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Doch ich hatte gehört, was ich hören wollte, und war zufrieden. „Du bist also in einer leitenden Position – damit können wir gut arbeiten, denke ich." Ich teleportierte mich wieder zur Tür, vergrub die Hände in meinen Manteltaschen und ging im Raum auf und ab, während ich tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Was hast du also vor?", fragte Shuichiro nach einer Weile. „Wie können wir Mana wiederbeleben, wenn sie sich doch selbst vernichtet hat?"

„Ich brauche einen Raum." Ich blieb stehen und fixierte ihn. „Einen sehr großen Raum, den nie jemand betreten wird." Er sah mich kurz erstaunt an, doch dann nickte er.

„Ich werde ihn in Auftrag geben unter dem Vorwand, ihn für streng geheime Forschungszwecke zu benötigen. Da die Bauarbeiten ohnehin noch in vollem Gange sind, sollte das kein Problem darstellen und auch nicht weiter auffallen."

„Gut." Ich setzte meinen Gang fort. „Ich werde eine Verbindung von dieser Welt in den Kokytos herstellen und somit Manas Bewusstsein hierher transferieren. Scrooge kann zwar ihren Körper festhalten, aber nicht ihre Seele."

„Reicht denn Evas Bewusstsein aus, um die Apokalypse zu beginnen?", hakte Shuichiro nach.

„Nein." Ich blieb abermals stehen und wandte lächelnd den Kopf zur Seite. „Und an dieser Stelle kommst du ins Spiel, Shuichiro. Du wirst einen Körper für Mana erschaffen."

Jeder andere an seiner Stelle hätte mich nur entsetzt angestarrt und stotternd versucht zu erklären, dass das unmöglich sei. Nicht so Shuichiro. Er hatte bereits lebenden Wesen weitaus schlimmere Dinge angetan, um einen Adam zu erschaffen, von daher war die Kreation eines menschlichen Körpers sicherlich keine große Herausforderung für ihn. Dennoch überraschte mich seine Seriosität in diesem Moment. Er musterte mich abschätzig, ehe er seine Frage stellte.

„Weshalb einen Körper neu erschaffen und keinen existenten verwenden?"

„Weil ein bereits existenter Körper ein Bewusstsein hat", erklärte ich sachlich. „Es ist bereits eine Person mit Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühlen. Ein fremdes Bewusstsein könnte sich dort unmöglich einnisten. Und das führt uns zu einer weiteren Einschränkung …" Ich legte eine kurze Sprechpause ein und musterte ihn. „Wir müssen gewährleisten, dass der Körper ihr Bewusstsein nicht abstößt, sondern wieder perfekt mit ihm verschmilzt."

„Ein Klon also", führte Shuichiro meinen Gedanken zu Ende. „Ich habe Manas DNA von den damaligen Tests noch. Die Probe sollte für einen Klon reichen."

„Hervorragend."

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Körper das exakte Alter zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes haben muss?"

„Etwas älter darf er ruhig sein", winkte ich leichtfertig ab. „Ihr Bewusstsein wird sich im Kokytos wohl noch etwas weiterentwickeln, doch diese zeitliche Differenz wird einer Fusion nicht im Wege stehen, obgleich sie ohnehin nicht exakt zu bestimmen ist." Shuichiro nickte und drehte sich zu seinem Arbeitstisch um, wo er sich einige Notizen zu machen schien. „Und misch Manas DNA mit der von Carol", fügte ich hinzu, woraufhin er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu mir umwandte.

„Weshalb? Wäre ein reiner Klon nicht besser geeignet?"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl." Ich sah vor meinem inneren Auge die Szene von damals vor mir, als der Junge namens Triton Mana mit ihren Symptomen konfrontiert hatte. „Manas Körper war damals bereits selbst von dem Virus infiziert. Es wäre dumm, diesen schon halb zerstörten Körper nochmals zu züchten. Carol hingegen war gegen den Virus immun, weshalb sie als einzige von Scrooges rechter Hand berührt werden konnte, ohne sofort zu kristallisieren. Füg so viel von Carols DNA hinzu, bis Manas DNA nicht mehr vom Virus infiziert ist, nicht mehr."

„In Ordnung." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu. Nach einer Weile stillen Arbeitens verkündete er schließlich sein Ergebnis. „Selbst wenn mir die Räumlichkeiten und Geräte bereits zur Verfügung stünden, die ich dafür bräuchte", betonte er, „und der beschleunigte Wachstumsprozess schon miteinberechnet ist, der ohne zu große genetische Veränderung angewandt werden kann, wird es zwischen sieben und neun Jahren dauern, einen neuen Körper mit diesen Voraussetzungen zu erschaffen."

„Für Da'ath spielt Zeit keine Rolle", entgegnete ich und lächelte. „Es zählen nur Ergebnisse. Kannst du uns Ergebnisse liefern, Shuichiro?"

Sein Blick wurde finster. Er drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um und holte etwas aus einer der Schubladen, das er mir zuwarf. Es war ein schwarzes Notizbuch, auf dessen Einband in goldener Schrift „2022 – 2032" stand.

„Das ist Kurosus Notizbuch", erklärte er grimmig. „Darin ist detailliert aufgeführt, wie man das Void-Genom erschaffen kann, deine _Macht des Königs_."

Ich betrachtete das Notizbuch noch eine Weile, dann warf ich es ihm stumm zurück, ohne einen Blick hineingeworfen zu haben. „Dann hat Kurosu es also tatsächlich geschafft. Und du schmückst dich jetzt mit seinen Lorbeeren?" Zu meinem Erstaunen breitete sich ein leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich dachte, für Da'ath zählen nur Ergebnisse?"

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Das ist wahr. Es liegt mir ohnehin fern, deine Methoden zu kritisieren, solange du schlussendlich die verlangten Resultate lieferst. Aber zuerst müssen wir uns um unsere Königin kümmern. Die Macht des Königs kann warten. Das Void-Genom ist ohnehin nur die Grundlage davon und hat darüber hinaus keinen Nutzen ohne einen passenden Kandidaten für Adam, und da Shu tot ist …"

„Er ist nicht tot", unterbrach er mich und ich hielt erstaunt inne. „Er hat die Apokalypse überlebt. Meine Schwester Haruka sorgt immer noch für ihn."

„Wie ist das möglich?", gab ich zurück, hatte ich ihn doch direkt vor Mana stehen sehen, kurz bevor sie sich selbst und alles um sie herum zerstört hatte.

„Er wurde damals unter den Trümmern einer eingestürzten Kapelle in Roppongi gefunden", antwortete er. „Unter den Trümmern konnten auch Teile von Pasts rotem Kampf-Endlave identifiziert werden, daher denke ich …"

„Der berühmte Mutterinstinkt", warf ich ein und lachte, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, ob Past mir einen Gefallen damit getan hatte, ausgerechnet den Jungen gerettet zu haben, der Evas Liebe zurückgewiesen hatte. Shuichiro schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Er hat allerdings sein Gedächtnis verloren", ergänzte er. „Wahrscheinlich eine Schutzreaktion aufgrund des Traumas. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr, dass er eine Schwester hatte, hat Haruka mir mitgeteilt."

„Nun gut, dann müssen wir uns wohl nicht mehr weiter um ihn kümmern", entgegnete ich leichthin. „Er scheidet definitiv als Adam aus. Ich werde mich zu gegebener Zeit um einen neuen kümmern." Ich wollte mich schon zur Tür wenden, als mir noch etwas einfiel. „Es scheint so, als ob all meine Geister entweder tot oder für immer im Kokytos gefangen sind. Was ist aus deinen anderen Versuchsobjekten geworden?" Da nun die Formel zur Konstruktion des Void Genoms gefunden war, war die damalige Forschungseinrichtung nun kaum mehr von Nutzen. Allerdings wollte ich sichergehen, dass es in Zukunft keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mit ungebetenen Monstern geben würde. Scrooge hatte genug Chaos angerichtet.

„Ich habe mich schon lange darum gekümmert." Shuichiros Augen blitzen kurz auf. „Oder denkst du wirklich, dass die UN mich in eine leitende Position beordert hätte, wenn sie von meinen kleinen Experimenten erfahren hätte? Ich habe alle Spuren beseitigt."

Ich nickte zufrieden. _Welch eiskalter Mann du doch bist, Shuichiro._

„Dann überlasse ich dir die Dinge hier für eine Weile." Ich ging entspannt auf die Zimmertür zu, als ob ich wirklich vorhätte, sie auch zu benutzen, als mir plötzlich noch etwas einfiel. Auf der Stelle blieb ich stehen und wandte meinen Kopf nur soweit zur Seite, dass er mich gut verstehen konnte. „Auch wenn Kurosu nicht mit uns kooperieren wollte, lass dir eins gesagt sein, Shuichiro: Beseitige nie wieder jemanden in Eigeninitiative, für den Da'ath etwas übrig hat, verstanden?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, teleportierte ich mich weg und ließ ihn erstarrt allein zurück.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Das Material unter meinen Fingern fühlte sich kalt und hart an. Obwohl die Außenfläche des Behältnisses völlig glatt war, schien es innen kantig und uneben zu sein. Türkisfarbene Lichtpunkte zuckten wie Blitze über die Oberfläche und ließen den Anblick fast surreal wirken. Die durcheinanderwirbelnden Sphären und das helle Licht, das von innen nach außen strahlte, ließen die Gestalt im Inneren des Behältnisses nur verschwommen erkennen.

„Wie alt ist das Gefäß bereits?", fragte ich den Mann hinter mir, ohne meine Augen von den rosa Haaren abzuwenden.

„Schwer zu sagen", antworte Shuichiro und blätterte einige Unterlagen auf seinem Klemmbrett durch. „Der Wachstumsbeschleuniger wirkt nicht konstant und verfälscht daher die Ergebnisse. Etwa 12 oder 13 Jahre."

„Sehr gut." Zufrieden lächelnd warf ich einen letzten Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen, das in dem Behältnis wie in einem schützenden Kokon schwebte, und wandte mich dann Shuichiro zu. „Gab es irgendwelche Probleme bisher?"

„Keine."

„Ihre Haarfarbe scheint etwas heller zu sein als die von Mana."

„Das liegt an Carols Genen", entgegnete er. „Doch die Übereinstimmung mit Manas DNA beträgt über 93 Prozent."

Ich nickte. „Das ist ausreichend. Ich denke, das Gefäß ist nun soweit, dass wir demnächst einen ersten Kontakt mit Manas Bewusstsein aufnehmen können. Der Raum ist vorbereitet?"

„Schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

Ich nickte erneut stumm und wandte mich wieder dem Behältnis zu. Ich wollte zuerst erneut die Hand ausstrecken, entschied mich dann aber doch dazu, sie in den Tiefen meiner Manteltaschen zu vergraben. „Dann können wir unserer wunderschönen Königin also mitteilen, dass wir eine passende Vase für sie gefunden haben, durch die sie bald wieder in dieser Welt erblühen kann. "


	12. Alles oder nichts

**Alles oder nichts**

„Wie fühlst du dich heute, Mana?" Ich ging um den kristallähnlichen Kokon herum und betrachtete das darin schlafende Mädchen, das seine Augen noch nie geöffnet hatte.

„Mir ist schrecklich langweilig", antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Raum, ohne dass eine konkrete Quelle ausgemacht hätte werden können. Der Mund des schlafenden Mädchens bewegte sich nicht. „Und es ist immer noch dunkel!"

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Verbindung zum Kokytos stabil genug ist, damit du den neuen Körper übernehmen kannst", antwortete ich sanft. „Hab bitte noch etwas Geduld, meine Liebe."

„Mir ist aber langweilig!", wiederholte sie gereizt. „Ich will endlich hier raus! Und ich will … Shu …" Ihre Stimme wurde zögerlich, beinahe weinerlich. „Ich will, dass Shu bei mir ist …"

Ich atmete tief ein. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie Shu ansprechen würde, doch ich war darauf vorbereitet. „Er weiß doch deine Liebe gar nicht zu schätzen", redete ich sanft auf sie ein. „Ich werde jemanden für dich finden, der deiner würdig ist, einverstanden?"

Eine lange Pause folgte, in der Mana zu überlegen schien. Ich ließ währenddessen meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, den Shuichiro für meine Zwecke hatte bauen lassen. Die lange Treppe war bereits fertiggestellt und erinnerte mehr denn je an die Tiefen des Kokytos, auch wenn Manas Projektion am Ende der Treppe noch fehlte. Der Raum wirkte so viel größer ohne Scrooge, Carol und ihre Dornenranke, die überall gewuchert hatte.

„Wenn Shu mich um Verzeihung bitten würde, würde ich ihm verzeihen", sagte Mana schließlich leise.

„Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir", merkte ich an. „Aber ich denke –"

„Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich …", redete sie weiter, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört. „Warum bist du nicht an meiner Seite, Shu? Ach Shu …" Ihre Worte wurden immer leiser und versiegten nach einem tiefen Schluchzer schließlich völlig. Die Verbindung war abgerissen.

Ich verharrte einen Moment an der Stelle, wo ich stand, dann teleportierte ich mich zur Treppe und setzte mich auf die oberste Stufe. Mein Blick fixierte das türkis leuchtende Behältnis am Fuße der Treppe, das aus dieser Höhe und Entfernung nur noch die Größe einer Murmel hatte. Im Moment konnte ich nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, bis Shuichiro die passenden Resonanzen in diesem Raum hergestellt hatte, damit Manas Bewusstsein sich hier manifestieren konnte. Erst wenn die Verbindung von diesem Raum in den Kokytos perfekt war, konnte ihr Bewusstsein mit dem hergestellten Körper verschmelzen.

 _Sie hängt immer noch stark an ihrem alten Adam … Das ist nicht gut._ Ich fuhr mit beiden Händen durch meine strohblonden Haare und richtete meinen Blick dann nach oben, wo die Decke in tiefer Dunkelheit verschwand. Spontan erschuf ich ein paar helle Lichtpunkte, um die Eintönigkeit etwas aufzulockern. _Worte werden nicht mehr ausreichen, um sie von ihrer festgefahrenen Meinung abzubringen. Ich brauche eine Alternative, einen neuen Adam, auf den sie sich fixieren kann._ Die Decke ähnelte inzwischen beinahe einem Sternenhimmel – jeder Stern ein möglicher Adam. Ich schloss die Augen und horchte in die Stille hinein.

‚ _Schick noch ein paar Leute als Verstärkung mit, nicht dass sie uns in den Rücken fallen.'_

‚ _Ich kümmere mich sofort darum.'_

Überrascht riss ich die Augen wieder auf, als ich zwei verschiedene Stimmen klar und deutlich vernehmen konnte. Verschiedenste Gedanken fuhren mir durch den Kopf. _Hatte ich mir bisher nie die Zeit genommen, in Ruhe in mich zu gehen, und die Stimmen bisher einfach überhört? Oder war das alles nur ein großer Zufall? Oder hat der Wille der Menschheit mir bewusst einen Weg aufgezeigt, als ich nach einem suchte …?_

Ich zwang mich, diese Überlegungen vorerst hintenanzustellen, da es keine Zeit zu verlieren galt. Ich stand auf und streckte die Hand aus, auf deren Rücken das Zeichen der Macht des Königs bereits hell leuchtete. Dann trat ich durch das Portal.

Fast schon hatte ich befürchtet, dass Manas Partnerwunsch nicht nur ihr Wille, sondern auch der Wille der Menschheit war, und mich das Portal geradewegs zu Shu Ouma führen würde. Doch meine Zweifel wurden schnell zerstreut, als ich in einem kleinen dunklen Büro landete. Außer einem Schreibtisch, einem Eckschrank und wenigen Stühlen war der Raum leer. Ich hatte kaum die Zeit gefunden, mich darüber zu wundern, als ein schmaler Lichtstreifen auf den Boden fiel und immer breiter wurde – die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet. Ohne das Licht einzuschalten trat jemand ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der das Licht von draußen auf das Gesicht der eintretenden Person fiel, als sie sich wieder zur Tür umdrehte, um diese zu schließen, genügte mir, um herauszufinden, wen ich vor mir hatte.

Natürlich.

Mir war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass _er_ auch überlebt haben könnte.

Die Tür fiel mit einem klickenden Geräusch ins Schloss. Fast gleichzeitig ging das Licht an.

„Hallo Triton."

In einer fließenden Bewegung wandte er sich um und zog gleichzeitig seine Pistole. Er reagierte so schnell, dass ich mir beinahe sicher war, dass er mich schon beim Eintreten bemerkt hatte. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in die meinen, während der Lauf seiner Waffe auf meinen Kopf gerichtet war. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, doch seine langen blonden Haare und sein entschlossener Blick verliehen ihm das Aussehen eines wilden Löwen, in dessen Territorium ich unbefugt eingedrungen war. Auch wenn bereits einige Jahre vergangen waren und sich sein Aussehen inzwischen geändert hatte, gab es keinen Zweifel, dass der Mann vor mir Manas kleiner Spielgefährte von damals war.

„So hat mich schon seit sehr langer Zeit niemand mehr genannt." Seine Stimme war ruhig, beinahe gelassen. „Wer bist du?"

„Du kannst mich Da'ath nennen. Da'ath Grabwächter, wenn du so willst", setzte ich scherzhaft hinzu, als ich daran dachte, dass meine Arbeit in letzter Zeit wirklich ausschließlich darin bestand, eine Verbindung vom Kokytos – Manas Grab – in diese Welt herzustellen und ich solange über ihr Bewusstsein wachte. Allzu schade, dass er diesen Witz nicht verstand. Zumindest noch nicht. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du Lost Christmas überlebt hast", redete ich munter weiter. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dass Past damals nicht nur Shu, sondern auch dich gerettet hatte, als Mana die Kontrolle verloren hatte." Als ich Manas Namen erwähnte, weiteten sich seine Augen fast unmerklich.

„Was weißt du von Mana? Woher –", begann er, als plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme zu vernehmen war.

„Ich wollte noch was fragen, Gai …"

Jemand wollte eintreten, aber da Triton direkt vor der Tür stehen geblieben war, ließ diese sich nur einen Spalt breit öffnen. Er wirkte viel zu erfahren, als dass er sich von so etwas hätte ablenken lassen. Doch bereits der kurze Augenblick, in dem er überrascht blinzelte, als die Tür in seinem Rücken stoppte, genügte mir, um mich in den Schatten zurückzuziehen. Ohne seinen Kopf großartig zu bewegen, scannten seine Augen blitzschnell den Raum. Dann ließ er die Waffe sinken und trat einen Schritt vor, woraufhin die Tür noch etwas weiter geöffnet wurde. Der Kopf eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens wurde hereingestreckt.

„Warum stehst du denn direkt vor der Tür, sag mal?!", beschwerte sie sich mit düsterem Blick. Dann trat sie ein, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und holte gerade tief Luft, als sie bemerkte, dass er seine Waffe wieder einsteckte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und ließ ihren Blick beunruhigt durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich dachte, dass ich Stimmen hier drin gehört hätte …"

„Alles in Ordnung", entgegnete er und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Auf dem Weg dorthin zuckten seine Augen ruhelos hin und her. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte auf und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Was gibt es, Tsugumi?"

Sie sah ihn kurz verwundert an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und holte abermals tief Luft. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Aya wirklich nicht als Verstärkung dabei haben willst. Immerhin sind dort auch Endlaves stationiert und wenn –"

„Diesmal nicht", unterbrach er sie knapp. „Das ist eine verdeckte Mission. Entweder sie bleiben unentdeckt und sind erfolgreich, oder sie werden entdeckt und sterben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, in solch einer Mission unseren einzigen Endlave zu verlieren. Alles oder nichts, Tsugumi."

Das Mädchen machte zuerst Anstalten, etwas erwidern zu wollen, biss sich dann aber auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Ich verstehe, Gai", sagte sie tonlos, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Alles oder nichts – eine sehr gewagte Taktik für einen Anführer, zu dem du dich anscheinend erkoren hast, _Gai_." Ich manifestierte mich an der Tür, kaum dass diese wieder geschlossen war. Mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen grinste ich ihn frech an. „Ist dir dein alter Name wieder eingefallen oder hast du ihn dir ausgedacht?"

„Du bist kein Mensch", stellte er nüchtern fest, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen, kein bisschen überrascht, mich wiederzusehen. Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte mich mit seinen blauen Augen. „Was bist du also dann, Da'ath Grabwächter?"

„Ich bin der personifizierte Wille der Menschheit und ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen, das dich zu einem wahren König erheben wird, sofern du es nicht ablehnst." Ich ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb schließlich hinter ihm stehen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war so groß, dass er sich nicht zu mir umwandte, sondern bewegungslos auf seinem Stuhl verharrte. Er schien wirklich der perfekte Ruhepol für Manas wildes Wesen zu sein.

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, König zu sein", entgegnete er ruhig.

Ich lächelte und teleportierte mich vor ihn. Dann stützte ich mich mit beiden Armen auf der Tischplatte auf und beugte mich vor. „Selbst dann nicht, wenn deine Königin Mana wäre?" Genüsslich beobachtete ich zum ersten Mal eine echte Reaktion von ihm. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, während er sich stocksteif aufrichtete.

„Unmöglich!", presste er schließlich heraus. „Mana ist an Lost Christmas gestorben."

„Da'ath ist eine Organisation, die die natürliche Selektion und Evolution überwacht." Ich richtete mich ebenfalls wieder auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Wir werden Mana wiedererwecken, damit sie das zu Ende bringt, was sie an Lost Christmas begonnen hatte."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der wir uns nur stumm anstarrten. „Wie?", fragte er schließlich.

Lächelnd schnippte ich mit den Fingern. Mitten im Raum entstand eine Projektion, die das türkisfarbene Behältnis zeigte, in dessen Inneren schemenhaft das schlafende Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren zu erkennen war. Gai erhob sich langsam und trat wie in Trance an die Projektion heran. In seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte sich das kristallene Behältnis.

„Wir haben aus Manas DNA einen neuen Körper erschaffen, in den wir in Kürze ihr Bewusstsein transferieren werden", erklärte ich und sah zu, wie er mit zögerlichen Schritten um die Projektion herumging. „Dein Vater, Shuichiro Keido, hat mir dabei geholfen, falls es dich interessiert", setzte ich hinzu und beobachtete, wie seine Augen zu mir huschten und sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Keido …" Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Hatten die vielen Experimente mit dem Virus damals etwa auch mit all dem hier zu tun?"

Ich nickte. „Ganz recht. Mana ist dazu auserwählt, als Eva die Apokalypse über diese Welt zu bringen, und Shuichiro hat in meinem Auftrag versucht, einen passenden Adam für sie zu finden. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er kläglich gescheitert ist", setzte ich hinzu und teleportierte mich auf den Schreibtisch, wo ich die Beine übereinanderschlug und ihn weiterhin beobachtete. „Daher kümmere ich mich nun selbst darum. Aber wie du siehst, ist es kein blanker Zufall, dass ich bei dir auftauche. Dein Schicksal ist schon seit damals eng mit Manas verknüpft."

Er starrte noch eine Weile auf die Projektion, dann schloss er lächelnd die Augen und wandte sich ab. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt musterte er mich. „Ich soll dir also dabei helfen, die Welt zu vernichten", stellte er fest.

„Die Apokalypse hängt nicht von deiner Mithilfe ab", widersprach ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die natürliche Selektion wird ihren Lauf nehmen, dafür wird Eva sorgen. Deine Aufgabe wird es lediglich sein, sie während der Apokalypse zu beschützen, und als König an ihrer Seite die Menschheit auf eine neue Evolutionsstufe zu erheben. Erwidere Manas Liebe." Ich grinste süffisant. „Sie hat so viel zu geben …"

„Das ist nicht Mana, von der du sprichst." Sein Blick wurde hart. „Der Virus hat Besitz von ihr ergriffen und sie verrückt gemacht. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie damals Shu als ihren Adam wollte – oder nicht?" Nun war es an ihm, süffisant zu grinsen, was mir ein Schnauben entlockte.

„Manas Wünsche sind nicht mehr von Belang. Doch ist es nicht dein innerstes Bedürfnis, Mana zur Seite zu stehen? Bist du nicht derjenige, der sich damals um sie sorgte?" Ich sprang vom Tisch und schnippte erneut. Die Projektion änderte sich und zeigte nun Mana, wie sie schlafend in ihrem Kokon im Kokytos schwebte, von Dornenranken umschlungen. Gai wandte sich langsam um und ich konnte auf seinem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht die verschiedensten Emotionen ablesen: Erleichterung, Sehnsucht, Zweifel, Angst. „Sie hat dir damals das Leben gerettet, als du deinem Schicksal entkommen wolltest und aus dem Versuchslabor geflüchtet bist", redete ich weiter. „Und sie hat dir abermals das Leben gerettet, als du sie in jener Nacht auf den Virus angesprochen hast." Er blickte mich erstaunt an. „Ja, ich war anwesend in jener Nacht", bestätigte ich und durchbohrte ihn mit meinem Blick. „Und ich wäre fast eingeschritten, wenn Mana mir nicht zuvorgekommen wäre. Denkst du nicht, dass du ihr etwas schuldig bist, _Triton_?" Mit diesen Worten ließ ich die Projektion wieder verschwinden.

Er starrte noch eine ganze Weile zu Boden, bis er sich schließlich umwandte und sich stumm wieder hinter den Schreibtisch setzte. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und bedeckte mit seinen behandschuhten Händen seine Augen, sodass ich nur ein leichtes Lächeln erkennen konnte. „Du hast recht", sagte er schließlich tonlos, aber ohne seine Position zu ändern. „Ich bin ihr sehr viel schuldig. Alles."

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als ich etwas auf den Tisch legte und es unter meiner flachen Handfläche zu ihm hinschob. „Ich gebe dir eine Woche Zeit, dann erwarte ich deine endgültige Antwort." Ich zog meine Hand zurück. Das Licht der Zimmerlampe reflektierte sich spärlich an dem silbernen Kreuzanhänger, den Mana immer an einer Kette um den Hals getragen hatte. Gai rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch ich glaubte, genau zu wissen, was bei diesem Anblick in ihm vorging. Ich hatte nun schon so viele Jahre lang mit den verschiedensten Menschen zu tun gehabt, dass ich mir absolut sicher war, dass dieser junge Mann vor mir seine Schuld gegenüber Mana begleichen würde – was es auch kostete.

„Eine Woche", wiederholte ich nachdrücklich. „Ja oder nein. Alles oder nichts." Mit diesen Worten zog ich mich in den Schatten zurück. Ich wartete noch eine Weile unerkannt im Raum, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, doch selbst nach einigen Minuten verharrte er reglos in dieser Position. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem letzten Blick ließ ich ihn schließlich allein.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Ich werde umgehend General Yan in Kenntnis setzen. Es muss eine Spezialeinheit gebildet werden und Endlaves rund um –"

„Nur nichts überstürzen, Shuichiro", beruhigte ich den in die Jahre gekommenen Mann mit grauem Haar und Schnauzbart. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich die GHQ in deine kleinen illegalen Machenschaften einweihen, die in ihrem eigenen Hauptgebäude vonstattengehen, oder?"

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun!", rief er aufgebracht. Ich konnte ihm seine Wut kaum verübeln, sah er sich doch kurz vor seinem Ziel nun abermals scheitern und seine jahrelange Arbeit in nur einem Augenblick in Scherben vor sich liegen.

Ich richtete meinen Blick nach schräg oben, wo ein gewaltiges Loch in die Außenwand gesprengt worden war. Ich konnte ein Stück hellblauen Himmels sehen. Es war unsinnig, einen Raum bewachen zu lassen, von dem niemand wusste, weswegen der Einbruch und die darauf folgende Flucht ein Leichtes gewesen sein mussten. Schließlich näherte ich mich dem kristallenen Behältnis, dessen inneres Leuchten vollständig verschwunden war. Ein großes Loch klaffte in der der Raummitte zugewandten Seite, dessen Rand zackig und gefährlich scharfkantig schien. Scherben und Kristallsplitter knarzten unter meinen Schuhen, als ich direkt davor trat und hineinspähte.

Das Behältnis war leer.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?" Shuichiros Stimme klang nun mehr verzweifelt als wütend. „All die jahrelange Arbeit … alles umsonst …"

„Ohne den Körper können wir nicht mehr mit Mana kommunizieren", sagte ich und musterte nebenbei die Innenfläche des Behältnisses, die im Gegensatz zur glatten Außenfläche wirklich mehr die kantige Struktur eines Kristalls hatte. „Doch das ist kein großer Verlust. Ich bin ihre Jammerei ohnehin inzwischen leid, du nicht auch?"

„Aber ihre Wiedergeburt!", warf er ein, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Sie wird wie geplant stattfinden. Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich den Körper wieder hierher bringen. Es ist jetzt wichtig, Ruhe zu bewahren und den Raum weiter vorzubereiten. Und das Loch in der Wand zu reparieren", fügte ich hinzu und deutete darauf, ohne mich umzuwenden. Am Boden des Behältnisses hatte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und ich bückte mich danach.

Es war ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und faltete es auseinander. Mit jeder neuen Zeile, die ich las, wurde mein Grinsen breiter. Schließlich lachte ich laut auf, was Shuichiro hinter mir zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was ist bitte so lustig?", fragte er mit düsterer Stimme.

„Ein neues Spiel hat begonnen, Shuichiro." Ich drehte mich mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm um. Ich war genauso aufgeregt wie damals, als Kurosu mein Angebot einer Zusammenarbeit ausgeschlagen hatte. Nach so langer Zeit wurde es endlich wieder interessant. „Auch der zweite Kandidat hat seine Krönung zum König verweigert. Dein Sohn hat uns eine Kriegserklärung hinterlassen", teilte ich ihm mit und ließ mit einer kleinen Handbewegung das Stück Papier zu Shuichiro schweben. Dieser sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, bis er es schließlich entgegennahm und die in elegant geschwungenen Buchstaben verfasste Nachricht las.

 _Ich werde meine Pflicht erfüllen und Mana zur Seite stehen._

 _Ich sorge dafür, dass sie weiterhin in Frieden ruhen kann._

 _Ich wähle_ alles _und lasse euch_ nichts _._

 _Meine Antwort ist nein._

 _Gai T._


	13. Das Schicksal entscheidet

**Das Schicksal entscheidet**

„Mit Ihrer Unterschrift haben Sie bestätigt, dass Sie über alle Risiken ausreichend aufgeklärt worden sind. Haben Sie trotzdem noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor wir beginnen?"

Der muskulöse Mann mit den braunen Haaren schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er trug nichts weiter als eine kurze, weiße Hose und saß aufrecht auf einer Liege. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen am Rand ab, während seine Füße in der Luft baumelten. Der unstete Blick seiner ebenfalls braunen Augen wechselte zwischen den beiden Wissenschaftlern in den weißen Kitteln hin und her.

 _Ein junger, kräftiger und gesunder Soldat. Und zudem absolut loyal gegenüber der GHQ._ Ich lachte still in mich hinein und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Shuichiro, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck den Probanden musterte. Nach langen Jahren erfolgloser Forschung und verunglückten Versuchen war es nun endlich soweit. Wenn man länger darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich blanker Hohn, dass nach den unzähligen fehlgeschlagenen Experimenten an wehrlosen Menschen sich nun Personen _freiwillig_ hierfür beworben hatten. Eben jener Proband mit den besten Erfolgschancen saß nun direkt vor mir.

 _Freu dich doch, Shuichiro!_ , rief ich ihn gedanklich zu, der mich im Schatten aber nicht einmal sehen konnte. Allerdings hatte ich ihm mitgeteilt, dass ich mir dieses Spektakel keinesfalls entgehen lassen würde, weswegen er sich meiner Anwesenheit sicherlich bewusst war. _Du hast Kurosu letztendlich übertroffen, indem du sein selbst erforschtes Heilmittel gegen den Virus in eine biologische Waffe verwandelt hast. Du hast gewonnen!_

Doch natürlich konnte Shuichiro seinen Triumpf nicht richtig auskosten. Erstens war es nicht wirklich sein Verdienst, da er seinen Rivalen damals bestohlen und ihn anschließend getötet hatte. Zweitens konnte er die daraus entstandenen Früchte nicht mehr wirklich genießen, da das ganze Projekt inzwischen nicht mehr unter seiner Leitung lief.

Mein Blick wanderte zur Person neben ihm, der die Nervosität deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand: Haruka Ouma. Ihre Finger krallten sich um ihr Klemmbrett, das sie fest an ihre Brust presste, Ihre Augen waren starr auf den Probanden geheftet, während ihre Stirn in tiefen Falten lag.

„Wenn Sie also bereit sind, fangen wir jetzt an", sagte sie, auch wenn es eher nach einer Frage als einer Aussage klang. Auf ihr Kopfnicken hin trat eine in steriles Weiß gekleidete Person mit Mundschutz an den jungen Mann heran. In der Hand trug sie ein silbernes Tablett, auf dem eine einzelne Spritze lag. Sie legte das Tablett auf der Liege ab und hob die Spritze in die Höhe, deren leuchtend pinkfarbenen Inhalt der Proband argwöhnisch begutachtete.

Das Void-Genom.

Die Grundlage der Macht des Königs, die ich selbst besaß.

Der Besitzer sollte jedoch auch mit dieser abgeschwächten Form in der Lage sein, Voids aus Personen zu extrahieren, womit er seiner Aufgabe als Adam nachkommen und seine Königin beschützen kann. Laut Shuichiro dauerte die Herstellung nur eines solchen Genoms Jahre und war mit immensen Kosten verbunden. Da zudem die Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit nicht einmal zu hundert Prozent garantiert war, wurden insgesamt nur drei Void-Genome hergestellt. Und das erste davon sah ich nun vor mir.

Gespannt beobachtete ich, wie dem Probanden das Genom in den Oberarm injiziert wurde, der den Vorgang interessiert beobachtete, dabei aber keine Miene verzog.

Sekunden vergingen, nichts passierte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Von der Einstichstelle aus begannen plötzlich violette Kristalle über seinen ganzen Körper zu wuchern. Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete der junge Mann den Vorgang. Als sein Gesicht bereits halb mit Kristallen bedeckt war, schien er erst zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah. Aus seinem Mund kam erst ein Wimmern, dann ein langer, unnatürlich hoher Schrei. Ein klirrendes Geräusch ertönte, als er von der Liege sprang und hilfesuchend die Hand ausstreckte, die schließlich als letztes kristallisierte. Der Schrei erstarb augenblicklich. Die Kristallfigur verharrte einen Herzschlag lang an Ort und Stelle in dieser Position, dann bildete sich quer durch sie hindurch ein tiefer Riss. Splitternd zerbarst der Kristall in tausende kleinster Scherben, die kurz aufleuchtend durch die Luft wirbelten und sich dann auflösten.

Klackernd fiel das Klemmbrett zu Boden. Haruka hatte ihre Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und sank nun mit einem erstickten Schrei zusammen, die Augen entsetzt auf die leere Liege gerichtet.

„Reine Zeitverschwendung." Shuichiro schnaubte verächtlich. Er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines weißen Kittels und ging Richtung Tür. „Stell erst weitere Forschungen darüber an, welche DNA das Genom _nicht_ abstößt, bevor du das nächste Geld zum Fenster rauswirfst, Haruka", rief er ihr über die Schulter hinweg nach, ehe sich die Schiebetür hinter ihm schloss.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Haruka, die immer noch zitternd am Boden saß und sich nicht rührte. Der Anblick des Kristallisierungsprozesses hatte sie wirklich stark mitgenommen. Dann musterte ich die Liege, auf der noch einige wenige Kristallsplitter lagen. Die letzten Überreste, die als einziges davon zeugten, dass der Proband wirklich existiert hatte.

 _Selbst wenn es geklappt hätte, wäre es schwierig geworden. Wahrscheinlich zu schwierig,_ tröstete ich mich selbst. _Die GHQ will das Void-Genom als genetische Waffe einsetzen. Unter dem Einfluss dieser Organisation ist die Kreation eines Adams für unsere Zwecke unter diesen Bedingungen kaum möglich …_

Ich seufzte innerlich tief auf und zog mich dann in die Unterwelt zurück. Ein erneuter Rückschlag, ein erneuter verlorener Adam. Hier gab es vorerst nichts mehr für mich zu tun.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Völlig bewegungslos schwebte ich über dem Fluss und starrte auf das klare Wasser, dem ich so nahe war, dass meine Fußsohlen es fast berührten. Ich hatte auch schon viel Zeit bei den anderen Flüssen verbracht – der Styx, deren schwarzes Wasser die Konsistenz von zähfließendem Pech zu haben schien, oder dem Phlegeton, dessen alles verbrennende Flammen hell leuchtend im Flussbett tanzten –, doch immer wieder zog es mich zum Lethestrom, dessen Wasseroberfläche so glatt wie Eis war.

„Bist du etwa deprimiert, Kleiner?"

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zum Ufer, auch wenn ich die Person schon an ihrer Stimme erkannt hatte. „Können wir überhaupt deprimiert sein?", entgegnete ich ruhig und wandte mich wieder dem Wasser zu.

Akira zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wir haben alle schon am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass wir außerhalb der Unterwelt so etwas wie Gefühle entwickeln können, je länger wir sie verlassen. Und bisher war noch niemand so lange in einer anderen Welt wie _du_." Mit diesen Worten teleportierte sie sich mir gegenüber. Statt jedoch eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung wie ich einzunehmen, lehnte sie sich weit nach hinten, streckte die Beine aus und schlug sie übereinander. Sie trug ein hochgeschlossenes, kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, das eng anlag, doch ihr langer weißer Mantel war aufgeknöpft, weshalb sein Saum nun das Wasser unter ihr streifte. Sie schien es nicht zu kümmern. „Was treibst du nur so lange dort draußen?", fuhr sie leicht genervt fort.

Ich seufzte tief. „Es gab einige Probleme, wie du sehr genau weißt …"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und wickelte gelangweilt eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare um ihren rechten Zeigefinger. „Die ganze Arbeit haben doch Eva und Adam – wie schaffst du es nur, dich so ungeschickt anzustellen?" Da ich mich nicht von ihr provozieren ließ, sondern beharrlich schwieg, wechselte sie schon kurz darauf das Thema. „Dauernd sehe ich dich in den Lethestrom starren, wenn du denn einmal hier bist – warum?"

„Lethe – der Fluss des Vergessens …" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah in ihre leuchtend roten Augen. Sie schien aufrichtig neugierig zu sein. „Ich weiß, dass ich auch einmal ein Adam war. Ich frage mich daher manchmal, was … was ich alles …"

Es geschah schon wieder. Kaum dachte ich an meine Zeit als Adam, breitete sich schlagartig ein Gefühl der Leere in mir aus und ich verlor völlig den Faden. Es war ganz so, als wollte eine höhere Macht nicht, dass ich mich an mein altes Leben erinnerte. Und dieser Macht war ich heillos unterlegen.

„… was ich alles vergessen habe", presste ich schließlich mit höchster Konzentration und unter größter Anstrengung heraus.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", entgegnete Akira gelassen. „Es hat seinen Sinn, weshalb du alles vergessen hast. Du willst die Evolution doch sicherlich nicht wieder rückgängig machen!" Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut, wodurch nun auch ihre Haarspitzen ins kühle Nass tauchten. „Ich weiß nur, dass bisher keiner von uns so lange für seine Aufgabe als Da'aths Gesandter gebraucht hat wie du", sprach sie schließlich weiter. „Aber wenn es dich so sehr interessiert, kann dir Shin mehr darüber erzählen, immerhin war er für dich zuständig."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Worüber erzählen?"

„Na, über dein altes Leben."

„Welches alte Leben?"

Sie sah mich einen Moment lang stumm an, dann stöhnte sie genervt. „Nichts, belassen wir es dabei. Aber ich werde dieses Gespräch nicht nochmal mit dir führen, verstanden?"

Ich wollte mich gerade erkundigen, welches Gespräch sie denn meinte, als sie schon eine abweisende Handbewegung machte, als würde sie meine Frage vorausahnen, was mich noch zusätzlich verwirrte. Sie verhielt sich wirklich seltsam.

„Sieh zu, dass du bald einen passenden Adam findest, Yuu." Ihre Worte waren plötzlich unverhältnismäßig sanft. In ihrem Blick war fast so etwas wie Besorgnis zu erkennen. „Das Grübeln tut dir nicht gut. Und die Zeit außerhalb der Unterwelt auch nicht." Mit diesen Worten löste sich ihre Erscheinung in kleine rote Partikel auf und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Als hätte ich mir nicht schon von Anfang an größte Mühe gegeben, einen Adam zu finden", murmelte ich verärgert, während ich mich so dicht über das Wasser beugte, dass ich mich darin spiegeln konnte. _Der Fluss des Vergessens. Was ich wohl damals alles …?_

Noch bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, durchfuhr ein Zucken meinen ganzen Körper – ein Gefühl, das ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

‚ _Untersteh dich, es dir wegnehmen zu lassen! Dieses Mal musst_ du _darauf aufpassen!'_

Die Stimme klang drängend und war mir nur allzu bekannt. Während ich hastig ein Portal erschuf und die Unterwelt verließ, fragte ich mich, was mich wohl jetzt wieder erwartete. Normalerweise meldete sich der Wille der Menschheit nur so deutlich, wenn eine gefährliche Situation kurz bevorstand und es diese zu verhindern galt. Doch Manas baldige Wiederauferstehung war kaum mehr zu verhindern und einen Adam gab es noch gar nicht. Was also konnte nun so dringend sein?

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Als ich aus dem Portal heraustrat, stand ich in einem der oberen Stockwerke eines Hochhauses. Ich trat an das Loch in der Wand, das früher wohl einmal ein Fenster gewesen war, stützte mich mit einer Hand am blanken Beton ab und blickte nach draußen. Dem Lärm und dem Rauchgeruch nach schien unter mir ein Kampf zu toben und tatsächlich: Auf der Straße brannten vereinzelte Feuer und die Häuserfassaden waren zu beiden Seiten stark beschädigt.

Mein Blick fiel auf eine rot gekleidete Gestalt am Boden, die sich gerade mit unsicheren Schritten einen Weg auf einen Geröllhaufen bahnte. Schwarzer Rauch verwehrte ihr die Sicht auf die andere Seite und ließ sie erst zu spät erkennen, dass dort zwei Endlaves warteten, die sie sofort bemerkten, kaum dass sie den Geröllhaufen erklommen hatte.

Auch ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen, ließen mich ihre hellrosa Haare sofort erkennen, wen ich vor mir hatte.

Das Mädchen, das wir für Mana erschaffen hatten.

 _Kaum bin ich den unrechtmäßigen König Scrooge los, bekomme ich es mit einer falschen Königin zu tun._ Ich schüttelte gerade lachend den Kopf, als plötzlich ein lauter Ruf an meine Ohren drang.

„Inori …!"

Ich wandte meinen Blick nach rechts, wo ein Junge in einer dunklen Schuluniform die Straße entlang direkt auf das Mädchen zulief. Als er durch ein Feuer brach, das ihm den Weg versperrte, und weiter mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf sie zu rannte, musterte ich ihn genauer. Er hatte braune Haare mit einer einzigen hellen Strähne und war auch sonst seinem Vater Kurosu wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten: ohne Zweifel war das da unten Shu Ouma.

Kaum hatte das rosahaarige Mädchen ihren Namen vernommen, wandte sie sich sichtlich erstaunt um. Gleichzeitig hob der Endlave seine Waffe und richtete sie auf das Mädchen. Der Junge war scheinbar unbewaffnet, musste inzwischen aber auch selbst den Endlave bemerkt haben, was seine Tat nur noch irrsinniger wirken ließ.

Wenn ich jetzt nicht eingriff, würde das Mädchen in wenigen Augenblicken erschossen und Manas Wiedergeburt infolgedessen um einige weitere Jahre hinausgezögert werden. Außerdem würde auch der Junge sterben, den Eva sich damals zu ihrem Adam gewählt hatte und an dem sie anscheinend immer noch sehr hing.

 _Das kann doch alles kein Zufall mehr sein._ Gedankenversunken beobachtete ich Shu, der dem Mädchen immer näher kam. _Ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen und ausgerechnet dieser Junge zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort …_ Ein resignierendes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Auch die Stimmen in meinem Kopf und der Drang, um jeden Preis einzugreifen, waren gänzlich verschwunden. _Das ist Schicksal._

Kaum hatte sich dieser Gedanke gebildet, leuchtete etwas in der Jackentasche des Jungen leuchtend pink auf. Ich erkannte es sofort wieder.

„Na gut, Shu Ouma. Zeig mir, ob du der Krone würdig bist." Ich lächelte, als der Junge die letzten Schritte auf das Mädchen zu rannte, die Arme um sie schlang und sich vor sie warf. „Lassen wir das Schicksal entscheiden, ob ihr leben oder sterben sollt." Als der Endlave zur selben Zeit den Schuss abgab, lenkte ich die Kugel mit einer leichten Handbewegung ein wenig zur Seite.

Das gläserne Behältnis mit dem Void-Genom zersprang. Die beiden Gestalten waren augenblicklich verschwunden. Nur einzelne rot leuchtende Partikel, die sich Sekunden später in Luft auflösten, zeugten noch von ihrer Existenz. Außerdem lieferten sie mir den Hinweis darauf, dass die kleine Explosion des Behälters und die anschließende Freisetzung des Genoms wohl ein Portal zu einer Zwischendimension geöffnet hatten.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, als die beiden wieder erschienen. Ich musste nicht erst das Leuchten, das von der Brust des Mädchens ausging, das verschlungene Symbol auf Shus rechtem Handrücken oder die silbernen Stränge rund um ihn herum sehen, um zu erkennen, dass seine DNA das Void-Genom angenommen hatte.

Es verrieten mir seine Augen. Sie leuchteten so bedrohlich rot, wie ich es von Mana kannte, wenn der Virus von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und er aus ihr sprach. Anscheinend passierte wohl etwas Ähnliches mit dem Träger des Void-Genoms.

Als würde meine Theorie bestätigt werden, griff Shu wie selbstverständlich mit seiner rechten Hand in die Brust des Mädchens und zog etwas heraus. Erst waren nur Kristalle zu sehen, doch als er seinen ausgestreckten Arm hochhob, konnte man die Gestalt eines riesigen Schwertes erkennen, das einen hellblau leuchtenden Lichtstrahl senkrecht in den Himmel schießen ließ.

„Das Schwert der Vernichtung", murmelte ich geistesabwesend und betrachtete den Lichtstrahl, der weithin über die Stadt zu sehen sein musste. _Dasselbe Void wie Manas. Das Mädchen dort ist wirklich eine falsche Königin._

Während das Mädchen bewusstlos zusammensackte, nahm ich erstaunt wahr, wie die Augen des Jungen wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen. Der Einfluss des Virus' schien vollständig verflogen. Auch Shu selbst schien verwirrt über die Waffe in seiner Hand zu sein und als der Endlave Raketen auf ihn abfeuerte, war es nur seiner unterbewussten Abwehrreaktion zu verdanken, dass er den Angriff überlebte, da er instinktiv das Schwert nach vorne schwang. Ich lachte amüsiert auf, als ich daran dachte, wie lächerlich es wäre, wenn Shu trotz der Macht des Königs jetzt sterben würde, nur weil er nicht mit ihr umgehen konnte.

 _Doch ich mische mich nicht ein._ Entspannt lehnte ich mich an den Betonpfeiler und beobachtete Shu, wie er ungeschickt, aber doch erfolgreich einen Endlave mit dem Void außer Gefecht setzte. _Das Schicksal entscheidet._ Allerdings hatte ich längst erkannt, dass das Schicksal sich bereits entschieden hatte. Auch den zweiten Endlave schaltete Shu aus, obwohl eine vorherige Explosion ihn von den Füßen gerissen und kurzzeitig ausgeknockt hatte. Als schließlich alle Gegner beseitigt waren und er besorgt zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen rannte und sie von hier fortschaffte, wandte ich mich ab.

 _Es scheint, als hätte ich endlich doch meinen rechtmäßigen König für meine Königin gefunden._ Ich lächelte still in mich hinein und erschuf ein Portal, das mich zu Shuichiro führen würde. Es gab einiges zu besprechen. _Wollen wir hoffen, dass er seine Schuld eingesehen hat und seinen Fehler von damals zutiefst bereut …_


	14. Kampf der Könige

**Kampf der Könige**

Als ich aus dem Portal heraustrat, erwartete ich, in Shuichiros Büro zu stehen, doch dem war nicht so. Das bekannte Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit legte sich um mich und verriet mir meinen Standort, noch ehe ich das schwarze Wasser der Styx neben mir wahrnahm.

Und ich wurde bereits erwartet.

„Ich weiß, was geschehen ist."

Es war Hiroki. Seine beiden Hände ruhten auf dem Knauf eines Stocks, der ihm bis zum Bauch reichte, seine eisblauen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie immer, was es mir schwer machte, Emotionen daraus abzulesen. „Und ich rate dir, nicht denselben Fehler zu begehen und all deine Hoffnungen wieder auf diesen Jungen zu setzen", sagte er ruhig. „Er hat uns schon einmal enttäuscht, wie du weißt."

„Ich erinnere mich leider noch allzu gut daran", entgegnete ich. „Aber uns gehen die Alternativen aus. Es gibt nicht viele, die Eva als ihren Adam akzeptieren würde. Gai Tsutsugami hat uns ja sogar offen gedroht, sie –"

„Beseitige ihn", fuhr er mir unwirsch ins Wort. „Wir brauchen keine Menschen, die unsere guten Absichten nicht erkennen und unseren Zielen im Weg stehen."

Ich hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Sollten wir nicht dem Willen der Menschheit folgen?"

„ _Ich_ bin der Wille der Menschheit!" Er ließ den Stock los, der sich augenblicklich in silberne Stränge auflöste. Sie wirbelten um uns herum, bis sie schließlich in seiner rechten Hand verschwanden. Interessiert bemerkte ich, dass sein Symbol der Macht des Königs einem weißen Baum glich.

 _So viel zum Thema, dass Da'ath ein Kollektiv sei und es ein Ich nicht gebe_ , dachte ich still bei mir. Doch da ich verstand, dass aus seinen Worten die Ungeduld und die Besorgnis sprachen, ging ich nicht weiter darauf ein. „Das heißt, ich soll Shu Ouma beseitigen? Trotz seines Void-Genoms?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Hiroki verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und trat ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Ich rate dir nur, ihn nicht sofort zum neuen Adam zu ernennen. Soweit ich weiß, kooperierst du derzeit weder mit ihm persönlich, noch mit dem führenden Teil der Regierung, weshalb die Arbeit mit dem Jungen mit erheblichem Aufwand verbunden wäre. Dennoch schadet es natürlich nicht, einen Ersatz zu haben, falls wieder etwas aus den Fugen gerät …" Er wandte sich von mir ab und betrachtete das tiefschwarze Wasser der Styx, das sich träge seinen Weg durch die Unterwelt bahnte. „Lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf und beseitige ihn nur, falls er unsere Arbeit behindert."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte ich und nickte. „Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass wir nun keinen Adam mehr für unsere bald wiedergeborene Eva haben."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Hirokis faltigem Gesicht ab, als er den Kopf zu mir wandte.

„Wähle selbst eine passende Person aus. Du kannst dann den Stein dafür verwenden, dass Eva deine Entscheidung akzeptiert. Gegen den Stein, der alles begann, ist selbst die egoistischste Eva wehrlos."

„Wenn das so ist …" Ich vergrub grinsend meine Hände in den Manteltaschen, „… dann denke ich, dass ich bereits eine Person habe, die liebend gern den leeren Thron besteigen würde."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Es ist uns, wie gesagt, immer noch ein Rätsel, wie es genau passiert ist." Der junge Mann in der weißen GHQ-Uniform rückte seine grüne Mütze zurecht und räusperte sich. Die Situation war ihm denkbar unangenehm. „Aber es sieht alles danach aus, als ob Major Guin die Laserwaffen vorschriftsmäßig auf den Anführer der Terroristengruppe abgefeuert hat. Diese schienen jedoch von irgendetwas reflektiert worden zu sein, woraufhin die ganze dritte Antibodies-Einheit …" Er stockte und räusperte sich erneut, bevor er fortfuhr. „… fast völlig ausgelöscht wurde. Bis auf den zweiten Leutnant Daryl Yan haben nur eine Handvoll weiterer –"

„Was ist mit dem gestohlenen Genom?", unterbrach ihn Shuichiro tonlos. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und blickte aus dem Fenster, das sich am Ende des sehr schmalen Raumes befand.

„Gai Tsutsugami hat behauptet, er wisse nichts davon."

„Natürlich …" Es folgten einige Momente des Schweigens. „Ich nehme ferner an, dass niemand von den Terroristen verhaftet wurde?"

„Zu meinem Bedauern, Chef."

„Ich verstehe. Sie können gehen, Rowan."

Statt dem Befehl nachzukommen, blieb der junge Mann zu meiner großen Überraschung an Ort und Stelle stehen. Nervös rückte er seine Brille zurecht, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht war, und schluckte krampfhaft, bis er schließlich den Mut für seine nächsten Worte gefunden zu haben schien.

„Es gäbe da noch etwas, Chef …", begann er zögerlich. Obwohl Shuichiro sich noch immer nicht umdrehte und auch sonst keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern, sprach Rowan weiter, als wollte er es schnell hinter sich bringen. „Sie werden gebeten, sich in 20 Minuten im Konferenzraum einzufinden. General Yan möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Eine peinliche Stille folgte diesen Worten. Der junge Mann sah sich immer wieder nervös zur Tür um, wagte es aber nicht, den Raum zu verlassen, ohne von Shuichiro entlassen worden zu sein. Schließlich erlöste dieser ihn von seinem inneren Zwiespalt.

„Sie können gehen", sagte er kurz angebunden.

Rowan ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ zügig den Raum.

Ich wartete noch einige Augenblicke, um auch sicherzugehen, dass wir nicht sofort wieder gestört wurden, dann materialisierte ich mich und schlenderte auf ihn zu. „Es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre während meiner kurzen Abwesenheit viel passiert. Hast du dir etwa Ärger eingehandelt, Shuichiro? Du weißt doch, dass –"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als Shuichiro mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand schlug.

„Dieses verdammte Balg!", brüllte er. Ich sah seine Faust an der Wand zittern. „Ich wollte ihn damals zu Adam machen – er ist geflohen. Du hast ihm diese Ehre erneut angeboten – er hat abgelehnt. Und jetzt bestiehlt er mich nicht nur, nein …" Seine Stimme wirkte gepresst, als kostete es ihn alle Kraft der Welt, einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. „Er tötet _meine_ Leute! Er will meine Arbeit zunichtemachen, mich demütigen!"

Er drehte sich langsam zu mir um, wobei er seine Faust immer noch an die Wand presste. Sein Gesicht war zu einer furchteinflößenden Grimasse verzerrt. Jeder Muskel zuckte regelrecht vor unterdrückter Wut. In all den vielen Jahren hatte ich ihn noch nie so außer sich gesehen, was mich umso mehr erstaunte, da ich ihn als stoischen Mann kannte, der zu jeder Zeit seine Fassung bewahrte. Seine Augen bohrten sich bei seinen nächsten Worten tief in die meinen.

„Ich erbitte offiziell die Erlaubnis von Da'ath, diesen Bastard Gai Tsutsugami ein für alle Mal von diesem Planeten zu tilgen!"

Ich hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Shuichiro war der Mensch auf Erden, der die tiefsten Einblicke in die natürliche Selektion und Evolution hatte, der mit Da'ath zusammenarbeitete und die größte Macht überhaupt an sich reißen könnte – und dennoch wünschte er sich nun nichts sehnlicher, als eine einzige kümmerliche Seele zu vernichten?

 _Menschen und ihr Stolz._ Ich seufzte innerlich. _Wenn der Virus sie nicht vernichten würde, täte dies über kurz oder lang sicher ihr falscher Stolz._ Immerhin konnte ich mir nun endlich vorstellen, wie es damals dazu hatte kommen können, dass er Kurosu ermordete. Wenn dieser ebenfalls ihn oder seine Arbeit kritisiert und ihn damit so wütend gemacht hatte …

Ich lächelte, nachdem sich meine Überraschung wieder gelegt hatte, und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Gai Tsutsugami ist Da'ath nicht mehr von Nutzen, du kannst also mit ihm machen, was du willst."

„Gut." Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas, sein Blick blieb jedoch nach wie vor tödlich.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, was überhaupt passiert ist", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Inori Yuzuriha." Er wandte sich wieder von mir ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, während er weitersprach. „Gai hat dem Mädchen, das wir aus Manas DNA erschaffen haben, diesen Namen gegeben und sie anscheinend in seine Terroristengruppe namens Funeral Parlor integriert."

 _Inori – Gebet_ , kam es mir sofort in den Sinn. _Um was wohl Gai Tsutsugami bei den Göttern bittet?_

„Und eben jenes Mädchen ist vorletzte Nacht hier eingebrochen und hat eines der verbliebenen Void-Genome gestohlen."

„Gai schickt ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen hierher?", fragte ich aufrichtig verblüfft. „Das Mädchen, von dem er ganz genau weiß, dass wir es für unsere Pläne brauchen?"

„Ganz recht." Shuichiro ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, blieb ansonsten aber ruhig. „Er verhöhnt uns. Und jetzt hat er auch noch das Void-Genom, mit dessen Kraft er meine dritte Einheit vernichtet hat. Anders ist dieses seltsame Verhalten unserer Laser nicht zu erklären."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", widersprach ich und teleportierte mich in die gegenüberliegende obere Zimmerecke, da ich es leid war, mit Shuichiros Rücken zu reden. Er blickte überrascht zu mir hoch. „Ich konnte beobachten, wie Shu Ouma das Void des Mädchens benutzt hat, um ein paar Endlave zu zerstören."

Shuichiro riss die Augen weit auf, ehe er schließlich nachdenklich zu Boden blickte. „Kurosus Balg. Es ist also noch nicht zu Ende …" Es vergingen einige schweigsame Sekunden, bevor er weitersprach. „Das heißt, dass dieser Junge Gai geholfen hat und ebenfalls Funeral Parlor beigetreten ist."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Und er ist Evas neuer Adam, nehme ich an."

Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schlug meine Beine übereinander. Ich hatte mir bereits darüber Gedanken gemacht, inwieweit ich Shuichiro über Da'aths Pläne informieren sollte, und kam zu dem Entschluss, ihm nicht mehr mitzuteilen als unbedingt nötig. „Da'ath hat noch Hoffnung für den Jungen, weshalb du dazu aufgefordert bist, ihm nichts anzutun. Ich werde mich persönlich um ihn kümmern, wenn ich es für nötig erachte, verstanden?" Shuichiro warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er stumm nickte. „Darüber hinaus haben wir beschlossen, einen neuen Adam für Mana zu wählen. Jemanden, mit dem Mana nicht unbedingt einverstanden ist."

„Wie soll das möglich sein?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist im Moment nicht von Belang", entgegnete ich nüchtern. „Viel wichtiger ist …" Ich streckte meine rechte Hand aus, über der sich ein rot glänzender Apfel materialisierte, den ich geschickt auffing. „Bist du bereit, Evas neuer Adam zu werden und als König ewig an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, Shuichiro Keido?"

Jeder andere hätte ungläubig nachgehakt, ob ich das ernst meine, oder hätte zumindest über seine Entscheidung nachgedacht.

Nicht so Shuichiro.

Ich war mir sicher, dass er schon oft an die Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, sich selbst als Kandidat ins Spiel zu bringen, und rechnete es ihm umso höher an, es nicht getan zu haben. Ehrgeiz für das Erreichen der Ziele von Da'ath zu entwickeln, ist äußerst hilfreich, Ehrgeiz für das Erreichen eigener Ziele hingegen hinderlich, weswegen ich die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm sofort beendet hätte. Natürlich verfolgte er als Wissenschaftler und nicht zuletzt als Privatperson auch eigene Ziele, die allerdings konform mit den unsrigen waren. Und bisher hatte er Da'ath noch keinen einzigen Grund geliefert, an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln, was – neben seinem großen Einfluss in Japans Politik – ihn zu einem mehr als geeigneten Kandidaten machte.

Die Begierde war klar aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen, während er die Augen nicht von dem Apfel abwandte, der langsam auf ihn zuschwebte und schließlich zwischen uns in der Luft stoppte.

„Ich bin dazu bereit", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und streckte die Hand nach der Frucht aus. Ehe er sie berühren konnte, ließ ich sie sich wieder auflösen. Feine silberne Stränge wirbelten einige Sekunden lang um Shuichiros rechten Unterarm, als ob sie seine Eignung als König überprüfen wollten, dann kehrten sie in meine rechte Hand zurück. Er würde die wahre Macht des Königs erst in der Unterwelt erhalten, sobald er seinen Auftrag als Adam erfüllt hätte.

„Sehr gut", erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, aber das kann alles warten. Am wichtigsten ist es, dass die Verbindung zum Kokytos so bald wie möglich fertiggestellt wird, damit unsere Königin bald erwachen kann."

Shuichiro starrte immer noch geistesabwesend auf die Stelle, an der der Apfel sich aufgelöst hatte. Ich wollte mich gerade wiederholen, da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er mich überhaupt verstanden hatte, als er sich räusperte und den Blick zu mir hob.

„Ich arbeite derzeit an der letzten Kalibrierung, es dauert also nicht mehr lang." Ich nickte zufrieden, während er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf. „Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, falls das im Moment alles war. Der General erwartet mich."

Als er sich umwandte, teleportierte ich mich neben die Tür und lehnte mich an die Wand, während er auf mich zutrat. „Du musst Rechenschaft für das Versagen deiner Leute ablegen? Wie lästig", erwiderte ich entspannt.

„In der Tat", antwortete er kühl. „Doch ich werde meinen besten Mann auf Funeral Parlor ansetzen. Und während Gai von ihm gejagt wird, nehme ich seinen Platz als König ein – ich kann mich also nicht beschweren. Segai jagt seine Beute so lange, bis er sie in blutige Fetzen zerrissen hat."

„Segai?", hakte ich nach und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Ist das nicht der Mann, der damals Scrooge nicht aufhalten konnte?"

Shuichiro blieb neben mir stehen und wandte mir den Kopf zu. Seine Miene war ernst. „Er hat sich verändert. Seit diesem Vorfall damals scheint er besessen von Voids zu sein, was einer der Gründe dafür ist, dass er sich den Antibodies angeschlossen hat. Auf ihn ist Verlass, solange er die Belohnung erhält, die er verlangt."

„Loyale Untergebene sind etwas Kostbares", erwiderte ich süffisant lächelnd, „also erhalte sie dir so lange wie möglich. Sie werden uns noch von Nutzen sein." Shuichiro nickte und trat durch die sich öffnende Tür. „Ach und Shuichiro …" Meine Worte ließen ihn nochmals innehalten. „Versagen ist dieses Mal keine Option."

Er sah sich nicht um und erwiderte auch nichts. Er stand nur einen Augenblick lang bewegungslos in der Tür, bevor er schließlich weiterging.

Ich sah ihm lange nach.

Er hatte mich verstanden.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Was zum Teufel ist bei Ihnen los, Keido?!" Die tiefe Männerstimme klang außer sich vor Zorn. „Ist es etwa wahr, dass bekannte Terroristen einen Satelliten von Leukocyte zerstört und damit dessen Fertigstellung verhindert haben?!"

„Ich habe selbst gerade eben erst diese schreckliche Nachricht erhalten, General Yan", antwortete Shuichiro ruhig. „Ich bin erzürnt über die Dreistigkeit von –"

„Die Fertigstellung des Leukocyte unterlag Ihrem Kommando!", brüllte der Mann weiter.

„Das ist soweit korrekt."

Ich genoss dieses kleine Schauspiel in vollen Zügen, wusste ich doch genau, dass Shuichiro innerlich ebenso ruhig war, wie er sich nach außen hin zeigte. Nur wenige Personen konnten ihn noch aus der Fassung bringen – Personen, die ihn übertrumpfen oder seine Arbeit zunichtemachen wollten. Sein Vorgesetzter gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

„Und wie wollen Sie sich für diese Schande verantworten?!"

„Bei allem Respekt, General Yan, aber ich habe meinen Teil des Befehls ausgeführt", fuhr Shuichiro sachlich fort. „Der Test des Leukocytes war ein voller Erfolg. Mit nur 3% Output betrug die Zerstörungsrate 110% bei einer Zielungenauigkeit von 0,7m. Vor weniger als einer Stunde wäre der Leukocyte-Käfig fertiggestellt gewesen. Major Segai war indes für die Verteidigung der Einrichtung und speziell für den Kontrollraum des Leukocytes verantwortlich."

„Segai wurde auf Ihre Empfehlung hin damit betraut!"

„Es ist zutiefst bedauerlich, dass er die an ihn gerichteten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte. Allerdings trage ich nicht die Verantwortung für sein Versagen, immerhin haben _Sie_ ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen."

 _Ziemlich frech, Shuichiro!_ Beinahe hätte ich laut aufgelacht, so amüsant fand ich seinen dreisten Vorwurf. Ich hätte ohne großen Aufwand um das Hologramm herumgehen und den Mann auf dem einzig leuchtenden Bildschirm des Konferenzraums aus dem Schatten heraus betrachten können, doch ich begnügte mich mit Lauschen. Nur allzu deutlich konnte ich mir in der nachfolgenden Stille das vor Wut rot angelaufenes Gesicht des Generals vorstellen, der Shuichiro mit tödlichen Blicken förmlich durchbohrte.

„Ich werde die Einheit der Antibodies auflösen", konnte ich seine gepresste Stimme hören. „Ein solches Scheitern kann ich nicht dulden. Und über Ihre Aufgabe sprechen wir noch, Keido. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das schwöre ich Ihnen."

Das Leuchten des Bildschirms verschwand. Die Konferenz war beendet.

Auf Shuichiros Gesicht stahl sich ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Und wie das ein Nachspiel haben wird", murmelte er, dann sah er nach oben, wo ich mich materialisiert hatte. Kopfüber schwebte ich an der Decke und sah zu ihm hinab. „Der Raum ist fertig", verkündete er knapp.

Ich lächelte, da ich es bereits gespürt hatte. „Ich danke dir, Shuichiro. Der Kokytos ist erzittert. Sie sollte nun jederzeit aufwachen und sich auf die Suche begeben. Auf die Suche nach ihrem geliebten König …"

Shuichiro hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wie wird sie mich finden?"

Ich lachte laut auf. „Es wird langsam Zeit, alle losen Enden zu verbinden, findest du nicht auch? Der Stein, der alles begann …"

Shuichiros Augen blitzen verständnisvoll auf. „… wird auch alles beenden …"


	15. Coup d'État

**Coup d'État**

„Mit allem Verlaub, Chef, aber welchen Vorteil bringt es, Kurosu Oumas Zugangskarte zu benutzen und nicht Ihre eigene?"

Shuichiro wollte gerade antworten, als ihm jemand zuvorkam.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Rowan." Ein Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, löste sich für einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem roten Mobilfunkgerät und wandte sich dem jungen Soldaten neben ihm zu. Er hatte violette Haare und trug die übliche GHQ-Uniform, die mit einigen roten Akzenten und goldenen Knöpfen versehen war. „Wenn er die Einrichtung mit seiner eigenen Zugangskarte betritt, wird man davon ausgehen, dass er das Objekt für Forschungszwecke benötigt", erklärte er ruhig. „Wenn aber ein Geist in die Einrichtung einbricht und das Objekt stiehlt, ist der Aufruhr groß. Ist es nicht das, was Sie beabsichtigen, Chief Keido?" Lächelnd wandte er sich Shuichiro zu, der daraufhin nickte.

„So ist es. Ich werde den Stein, der alles begann, sicher ins GHQ-Hauptquartier bringen und ihn dann General Yan übergeben, der ihn mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ins Ausland schaffen wollen wird." Shuichiro machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Er ist ein wirklich ehrgeiziger Mann, unser General. Und eben jener Ehrgeiz wird ihn zu Fall bringen."

„Aber wird der General Sie für den Diebstahl nicht verhaften lassen?", hakte Rowan nach.

„Wahrscheinlich." Auf Shuichiros Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Doch dafür habe ich ja Sie beide – und natürlich meine anderen loyalen Antibodies, die sicherlich ebenso unzufrieden mit der derzeitigen Lage sind wie ich."

„Sie sagten bereits, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um den Stein handelt, der alles begann", erwiderte Rowan zögerlich, „und dass Sie ihn als biologische Waffe einsetzen wollen. Aber gegen wen? Und wo?"

„Eine Ihnen bereits bekannte Terroristengruppe hat es ebenfalls auf den Stein abgesehen: Funeral Parlor", antwortete Shuichiro ruhig und der Mann mit den violetten Haaren, der sich inzwischen wieder seinem Mobilfunkgerät gewidmet hatte, sah interessiert hoch.

„Tsutsugami Gai", zischte er mit funkelnden Augen. Eines davon schien mechanisch zu sein. „Sie wollen ihm also eine Falle stellen?"

„Sie haben wie immer eine hervorragende Auffassungsgabe, Major Segai."

Ich horchte bei diesen Worten auf.

 _Das ist also der berüchtigte Segai, der damals Scrooge nicht hatte fassen und bisher noch nicht einmal Gai Tsutsugami zur Strecke hatte bringen können? Es überrascht mich, dass Shuichiro ihn für fähig genug hält, seinen Plan korrekt ausführen zu können …_

„Wie ich Gai Tsutsugami kenne, wird er es auf alle Fälle verhindern wollen, dass der Stein das Land verlässt, und daher an dem Ort angreifen, an dem unsere Verteidigung am niedrigsten ist: am Flughafen", fuhr Shuichiro fort. „Ich würde daher Sie bitten, Major Segai, die Aktivierung der biologischen Waffe dort selbst vorzunehmen, falls ich nicht zugegen sein kann. Ich werde Ihnen alle nötigen Informationen darüber rechtzeitig zukommen lassen. Natürlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass alle Mitglieder der Antibodies zuvor mit ausreichend Impfstoff versorgt werden."

„Wird dann nicht der General … auch zugegen sein …?", fragte Rowan stotternd nach. Als Shuichiro nur stumm lächelte, schluckte er krampfhaft, ehe er nach kurzem Schweigen wieder etwas herausbrachte. „Reden wir hier also … von einem Coup d'État?", fragte er heiser, als Segai plötzlich laut auflachte und sein Mobilfunkgerät zuklappte. Ein Klingeln war zu hören, das von einer kleinen schwarz-weißen Puppe kam, die daran befestigt war.

„Ein Putsch!", rief er hellauf begeistert und klopfte dem Soldaten mit der grünen Mütze auf den Rücken, der daraufhin heftig zusammenzuckte. „Nur nicht so zögerlich, Rowan! Bald gehören Sie zur obersten Riege, wenn der neue König gekrönt wird!"

Ich blickte zu Shuichiro, der süffisant lächelte. Der Vergleich gefiel ihm natürlich sehr. Es war geschickt von ihm, seine Untergebenen in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie würden durch den Impfstoff der drohenden Apokalypse entgehen. Wahrscheinlich würde die Anregung des Steins durch künstlich geschaffene Resonanzen sie tatsächlich vorerst vor der Kristallisierung bewahren, aber spätestens nach Manas Wiedergeburt könnten auch sie nicht länger der natürlichen Selektion Widerstand leisten.

„Ich bin mir natürlich im Klaren darüber, was ich hier von Ihnen beiden verlange", sprach Shuichiro gelassen weiter. „Und ich werde es Ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn Sie mein Angebot ablehnen. Es werden sich hieraus keinerlei Nachteile für Sie ergeben, ich zähle ausschließlich auf Ihre Diskretion in dieser Sache."

„Auf mich können Sie zählen", erwiderte Segai sofort, nachdem Shuichiro geendet hatte. „Das Vorhaben ist ganz nach meinem Geschmack und sofern die Belohnung stimmt …" Er legte den Kopf schief und fixierte Shuichiro, der leicht nickte.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns einig."

„Ausgezeichnet." Er klopfte Rowan auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, Daryl wird sich uns auch anschließen. Vielleicht will er seinen alten Herrn sogar selbst beseitigen. Wie ich hörte, ist er nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

Rowan schielte zu ihm hoch. Er wirkte besorgt, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Kann ich auch auf Sie zählen, Rowan?", hakte Shuichiro nach. Dieser zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber entschlossen.

„Das können Sie, Chef."

„Sehr gut", bemerkte Shuichiro zufrieden. „Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen, Rowan." Er wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, dann wandte er sich Segai zu. „Für Sie habe ich einen speziellen Auftrag."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", entgegnete er lächelnd und schob sein Mobilfunkgerät in seine Manteltasche.

„Es besteht die Chance, dass Gai Tsutsugami besonders intensiv auf die Genomresonanz reagiert, sobald diese beginnt. Ich möchte daher, dass Sie persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er sich seines Scheiterns bewusst wird, bevor ihn das Zeitliche segnet."

„Hegen Sie etwa einen besonderen Groll gegen diesen Mann?" Segai lachte leise, während Shuichiros Miene eisern blieb. „Aber wie Sie wünschen", lenkte er schließlich ein. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Nachdem Funeral Parlor sowie der General ausgeschaltet sind und ich zu Ihnen gestoßen bin, werden Sie mich und den Stein nach Roppongi begleiten", fuhr er fort. Seine dunklen Augen begannen gierig zu glänzen. „Dort wird dann das _wahre_ Lost Christmas stattfinden."

Segai hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, was mich sein künstliches linkes Auge noch deutlicher erkennen ließ. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, hatte er es damals im Kampf gegen Scrooge verloren.

„Das ist also Ihr wahres Ziel. Gai Tsutsugami und General Yan sind nur unbedeutende Bauern auf ihrem Weg zum König? Sehr amüsant."

„Nicht so unbedeutend, wie Sie vielleicht meinen", widersprach Shuichiro. „Außerdem gibt es noch keinen König – ich bin auf dem Weg zur Dame", fügte er leicht lächelnd hinzu, als er kurz darauf die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte und ihn mit wieder ernster Miene fixierte. „Das war alles. Nennen Sie mir nun Ihren Preis, Major Segai."

Der Angesprochene seufzte theatralisch und holte sein Mobilfunkgerät wieder aus seiner Tasche. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Daumens ließ er es aufschnappen. Die Figur daran klingelte leise. „Ein Mann wie ich verlangt nicht viel für Arbeit, die ihm Vergnügen bereitet." Er drückte einige Tasten, während er zu Shuichiro aufblickte, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. „Ich begnüge mich mit Informationen, die gerade Sie mir als Wissenschaftler mit Leichtigkeit beschaffen können."

„Was für Informationen?"

„Informationen über Voids", spezifizierte Segai. Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Bilder von Voids, Auskünfte über ihre Extrahierung, Daten zum Void-Genom, Fakten über den Apokalypse-Virus … Einfach alles, was damit zusammenhängt."

„Einverstanden", willigte Shuichiro ohne Umschweife ein.

Segai lächelte zufrieden. „Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Chief Keido." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, dann verließ er schlendernd Raum.

Während Shuichiro noch auf die geschlossene Tür starrte, materialisierte ich mich neben ihm.

„Ich hoffe stark, dass du weißt, was du tust. Auf mich macht er keinen besonders vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck", teilte ich ihm gelangweilt mit.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Gai Tsutsugami heute Nacht den Stein stehlen will?", fragte er, ohne auf meine Worte einzugehen.

Ich nickte nur stumm. Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte ich Gais Worte klar in meinen Gedanken vernommen und sie Shuichiro sofort mitgeteilt. Da Gai unmöglich etwas von unserem Vorhaben mitbekommen haben konnte, verfolgte er wohl eigene Ziele mit dem Stein, der alles begann. Und wie auch immer diese aussahen, sie liefen dem Willen der Menschheit anscheinend zuwider.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", erkundigte ich mich, auch wenn ich die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Oshima und werde Gai zuvorkommen." Ein genüssliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das ich nicht erwartet hatte, als er sich ebenfalls anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Und ich werde ihn genauso zum Narren halten wie er mich damals. Ich werde ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, damit er ganz genau weiß, dass ich es war."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Ich habe gehört, dass ein Geist aufgetaucht ist."

Der weißhaarige Mann in der beigen Uniform schob mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ein holographisches Foto über den Tisch, an dessen anderer Seite Shuichiro stand. Dieser senkte seinen Blick und starrte lange darauf. Der Mann stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verschränkte seine Hände, während er Shuichiro aufmerksam musterte. „Jemand hat die Forschungseinrichtung in Oshima mit Dr. Kurosu Oumas ID betreten."

Shuichiro verzog keine Miene und starrte weiterhin stumm auf das Bild, das ein leeres Behältnis in einem kleinen Raum zeigte, während Haruka, die hinter ihm stand, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufriss. Man konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, hatte sie doch gerade erfahren, dass jemand die Identität ihres längst verstorbenen Gatten gestohlen hatte, um ein Verbrechen zu begehen.

„Dr. Shuichiro Keido", sprach der Mann weiter, „Sie waren einst sein Arbeitskollege. Können Sie mir eine Erklärung dafür liefern?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. „Jedenfalls im Moment nicht", fügte er hinzu. „Zwei ehrgeizige Männer, wie wir es sind, sollten sich besser nicht vor dem Fußvolk über solch brisante Themen unterhalten, finden Sie nicht auch?" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Was soll das heißen?", begehrte Haruka auf. „Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass du wirklich …?!"

„Lassen Sie uns allein, Dr. Ouma", wies der General sie augenblicklich an.

Sie starrte noch einige lange Sekunden erzürnt auf Shuichiros Hinterkopf, bis sie sich schließlich umwandte und den Raum entlang der Wache stehenden Soldaten verließ.

„Meine Sekretärin hier ist vertrauenswürdig, ebenso wie meine Soldaten", fügte er mit einer deutenden Handbewegung auf die junge Frau schräg hinter ihm hinzu, nachdem er sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte. „Und nun verraten Sie mir endlich, was Sie mit dem Stein vorhaben."

Shuichiro verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah lächelnd auf seinen Vorgesetzten herab. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass diverse Nationen der UN eine hohe Summe für den Stein, der alles begann, zahlen würden."

„Jemanden wie Sie verlangt es nach Geld?", hakte er ungläubig nach, zeigte aber keineswegs Erstaunen über die Tatsache, dass Shuichiro seinen Diebstahl zugab.

„Eher nach der Macht und dem Einfluss, den ich mir damit im Ausland erwerben werde", antwortete er unbekümmert. „Besonders das Weiße Haus war äußerst angetan von meinem Angebot."

Der General hielt einen Augenblick lang inne, ehe er aufstand und ihn nun auf Augenhöhe gründlich musterte. „Das ist Landesverrat. Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles, Keido?"

„Weil ich ein ehrgeiziger Mann bin, dessen Mittel beschränkt sind. Ihnen hingegen stehen alle Wege offen. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Mann gefunden, dessen Ehrgeiz dem meinen gleichkäme. Oder habe ich mich etwa in Ihnen getäuscht, General Yan?"

„Wo ist der Stein?", fragte er, ohne zu antworten.

„Kooperieren wir also?"

„Ich kooperiere mit niemandem, der nur blufft."

Sie starrte sich eine Weile schweigend an. Schließlich neigte Shuichiro den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn mitgebracht. Zimmer A517. Zugangscode 0122."

„Sofort überprüfen!", bellte der General quer durch den Raum und der Soldat, der am nächsten an der Tür war, stürmte augenblicklich hinaus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit einem metallenen Zylinder in den Händen zurückkehrte.

„Das konnte ich in dem Raum finden, General Yan!" Er legte den Zylinder vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, salutierte dann und gliederte sich wieder in die Reihe der Soldaten ein, die sich jeweils an den gegenüberliegenden Zimmerwänden postiert hatten.

„Das ist der Stein, der alles begann", sagte Shuichiro ruhig, während er sich vorbeugte und einen verborgenen Mechanismus betätigte. Der Zylinder gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, als Shuichiro ihn aufschob. In seinem Inneren befand sich eine Glasröhre, in der ein violetter Kristall lag.

Ich lächelte bei dem Anblick des mir nur allzu bekannten Objekts. Es kam mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass ich den Stein in diese Welt gebracht hatte, damit er seinen Zweck erfüllte.

„Er ist es also wirklich." Der General starrte eine Weile auf den Glaszylinder, dann hob er seinen Blick wieder und fixierte Shuichiro mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Sie sind ein jämmerlicher Dieb und Landesverräter, Keido. Nehmt ihn fest!", wies er die Soldaten an, die sich daraufhin geschlossen um Shuichiro drängten und ihm Handschellen anlegten. Er ließ es kommentarlos über sich ergehen. „Und jetzt schafft mir diesen Verräter aus den Augen", fügte er unwirsch hinzu und setzte sich wieder.

Den ganzen Weg nach draußen sprach Shuichiro keine einziges Wort und bewahrte zudem eine steinerne Miene. Ich wusste, wie schwer ihm es fallen musste, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Nachdem die Soldaten ihn hinauseskortiert hatten, trat die junge Frau an die Seite des Generals, die bisher nur eine stumme Beobachterin gewesen war.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Willst du den Stein wieder in die Einrichtung bringen lassen?"

„Nein", entgegnete er. „Ich werde den Stein außer Landes schaffen. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl, immerhin ist er hier in Japan ja anscheinend nicht mehr sicher, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau hatte zuerst erstaunt die Augenbrauen gehoben, lachte dann jedoch laut auf, als sie sein süffisantes Lächeln wahrnahm. „Ganz recht", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Der Stein muss ins Ausland – zu unser aller Sicherheit natürlich." Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Oberkörper und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe ehrgeizige Männer, die ihren Ruhm nicht teilen wollen …"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das durchtriebene Pärchen verschwand ich.

Shuichiro würde zufrieden sein.

Es verlief alles nach Plan.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!"

Obwohl ich weit entfernt hinter einer Glasscheibe saß, drang Haruka Oumas erzürnte Stimme laut und deutlich an meine Ohren, als ich meinen Blick auf den Hubschrauber-Landeplatz schräg unter mir richtete. Der junge Soldat namens Rowan hatte Mühe damit, die aufgebrachte Wissenschaftlerin davon abzuhalten, auf ihren Bruder loszustürmen, während dieser ungerührt mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und auf die Stadt zu seinen Füßen hinabblickte. Eine große Anzahl bewaffneter Soldaten sicherten den Platz und den Helikopter, der Shuichiro gerade eben von der Verwahranstalt im GHQ-Hauptgebäude zum Flughafen Haneda gebracht hatte.

„Die Zukunft der Menschheit", sagte er ruhig, während die künstlich erzeugte Resonanz vom Sendeturm des Gebäudes aus weit über die ganze Stadt strahlte, den Himmel verdunkelte und die Luft erzittern ließ. Dann streckte er beide Arme nach oben, als ob er die Apokalypse freudig empfangen würde. „Also, lasst uns beginnen … Lasst uns _beenden,_ was wir an jenem Tag begonnen haben – an dem Weihnachten, das wir verloren haben!"

Ich lächelte bei diesen Worten. Da er noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um seine Angelegenheiten hier zu regeln und den Stein anschließend nach Roppongi zu bringen, konnte ich mir Zeit lassen. Ich beobachtete von meiner hohen Sitzposition aus interessiert die violetten Kristallsplitter, die durch die Resonanz angeregt durch die Luft schwirrten und zum Himmel aufstiegen. Jedes kleinste Kristallteilchen stammte von einem Menschen, der, an keine fleischliche Hülle mehr gebunden, nunmehr gänzlich zu einer Erinnerung geworden war. Violette Energiewellen pulsierten immer heftiger über den dunklen Himmel und ließen mich Manas Drang, endlich aufzuwachen und in dieser Welt wieder Gestalt anzunehmen, förmlich körperlich spüren.

Es war ein Spektakel sondergleichen, das Shuichiro nur dafür inszeniert hatte, sich an der Schönheit des Weltuntergangs zu ergötzen.

„Also wirklich, Shuichiro …", murmelte ich vergnügt, während der schwarz-violette Himmel sich unaufhaltsam bis zum hellblauen Horizont ausbreitete und ihn allmählich verschluckte. „Du bist doch alt genug, um es besser zu wissen. Du bist so unterhaltsam wie eh und je."


	16. Die schlafende Braut

**Die schlafende Braut**

Die künstlich erschaffene und verstärkte Resonanz, die Manas Gesang so perfekt imitierte, war schon längst verstummt, doch ich saß immer noch auf dem Fenstersims und sah durch die Glasscheibe auf die Stadt unter mir hinab. Auch die violetten Energiewellen waren verschwunden, als Shuichiro den Stein mit sich nach Roppongi genommen hatte, und ließen den Himmel pechschwarz zurück. So sehr ich den Anblick der untergehenden Welt auch genoss, es wurde langsam Zeit, mich auf den Weg zu machen.

Seit geraumer Zeit pulsierte mein ganzer Körper im Takt von Manas Herzschlag.

Die schlafende Braut wollte geweckt werden.

Voller Tatendrang sprang ich vom Fenstersims und streckte meine Hand aus. Während das Symbol auf meinem rechten Handrücken bereits hell aufleuchtete, warf ich einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung stellte ich fest, dass plötzlich leuchtend hellblaue Kreise den schwarzen Himmel durchzogen, die sich immer weiter ausbreiteten. Gleichzeitig schwebten kleinste Partikel derselben Farbe wie Schneeflocken zu Boden, bis schließlich der Himmel wieder hell und klar war.

„Was geht hier vor …?", murmelte ich gerade stirnrunzelnd, als ganz leise ein Lied an meine Ohren drang. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, diese Stimme jemandem zuzuordnen, als augenblicklich ein heftiger Schmerz wie eine Flutwelle über mich hereinbrach und mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Um mein Gleichgewicht ringend stützte ich mich mit einer Hand an der Fensterscheibe ab, doch die Schmerzen zwangen mich schon kurz darauf in die Knie. In meinem Inneren krampfte sich alles zusammen und ließ mich gequält aufschreien. Mein Kopf wollte bersten, meine Lunge brannte, meine Innereien verzehrte ein loderndes Feuer. Obwohl ich mich kaum rühren konnte, fuhr mir doch ein klarer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Das war nicht Manas Schmerz allein, den ich hier spürte.

Bereits an Lost Christmas hatte ich damals erleben müssen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Eva in akuter Gefahr war. Und damals stand sie sogar kurz vor ihrem Tod, was jetzt gar nicht der Fall sein konnte. Das Lied löste anscheinend eine Resonanz aus, die der vorherigen Resonanz entgegenwirkte und sie aufhob. Der Kristallisierungsprozess wurde dadurch rückgängig gemacht und Manas Aufwachen letztendlich verhindert, was ihr verständlicherweise gar nicht gefiel.

Trotz der scheinbar geringeren Gefahr war der Schmerz viel intensiver und überhaupt ganz anders als damals. Hatte ich etwas übersehen?

‚ _INORI …!'_

In einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörte ich Shus Ruf laut und deutlich in meinem Kopf widerhallen. Dann wurde der Gesang noch intensiver und brachte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes mit sich. Keuchend kniff ich die Augen zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl in mir ausbreitete, das ich noch nie gespürt und auch nicht zuordnen konnte. In der Dunkelheit sah ich in weiter Ferne ein Paar grüne Augen wie Smaragde leuchten und hörte eine Stimme, deren geflüsterte Worte ich kaum verstand.

… _an meiner Seite …_

Ich riss die Augen auf.

Das Lied war verstummt und der Schmerz so schnell vergangen, wie er gekommen war.

Ich blieb noch einige Atemzüge lang kniend am Boden und versuchte, diese drei zusammenhanglosen Worte irgendjemandem zuzuordnen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Schließlich stand ich auf und streckte meine rechte Hand aus. Ich durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wenn der Gesang erneut einsetzte und mich wieder handlungsunfähig machte, konnte das Manas Wiederbelebung gefährden. Was auch immer das gerade Geschehene zu bedeuten hatte – es konnte warten.

Ein Spalt bildete sich in der Luft, der Eingang in die schwarz-violette Zwischendimension. Das Portal, das mich daraus wieder entließ, führte mich direkt hinter die Person, die ich suchte. Ihr rosa Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und ähnelte nur allzu sehr der Frisur von Mana. Das Mädchen schien meine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken, der braunhaarige Junge ihr gegenüber jedoch sehr wohl.

Shu Ouma.

Er besaß das Void-Genom _und_ Manas Zuneigung, er hätte mit Leichtigkeit seinen Platz als König einnehmen können. Stattdessen stand er hier oben, Seite an Seite mit diesem Mädchen, das sich eigenmächtig zur falschen Königin gekrönt hatte, und half ihr dabei, Da'aths Pläne zu vereiteln.

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er die Konsequenzen dafür tragen musste.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln streckte ich meine rechte Hand nach dem Mädchen aus. Die Macht des Königs reagierte sofort darauf und ließ ihren Brustbereich hell aufleuchten. Auch wenn ich noch nie ein Void extrahiert hatte, wusste ich instinktiv, was zu tun war. Während ich mit meiner rechten Hand tief in das Leuchten griff, stützte meine linke Hand ihren Rücken, der sich aufbäumend nach hinten bog, als sie sich gequält aufschreiend gegen meine Kraft wehrte.

„Inori!"

Shu, der seit meinem Erscheinen alles mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet hatte, schien nun aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, als er bemerkte, was ich vorhatte. Entschlossen lief er einige Schritte auf uns zu, doch ich hatte bereits eine unsichtbare Energiebarriere erschaffen, die ihn abprallen ließ und wieder zurückschleuderte.

Meine rechte Hand tastete indes in all der Leere nach einem mehr oder weniger festen Gegenstand, der meinen Fingern auswich und sich immer wieder meinem Griff entzog. Schließlich jedoch bekam ich es zu packen und hielt es fest. Dann wandte ich mich dem braunhaarigen Jungen zu, der am Boden liegend entsetzt zu mir aufblickte.

„Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von dir." Ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, zog ich meine rechte Hand aus dem Körper des Mädchens und hob meinen Arm. Zuerst bedeckten ihn nur violette Kristalle, doch als diese zersprangen, gaben sie das riesige Void-Schwert frei, das ich bereits damals gesehen hatte, als Shu es extrahiert hatte. Es war von Energie so durchflutet, dass es einen hellblauen Lichtstrahl senkrecht in den Himmel schoss.

„Du hast das erhalten, was dein Thron hätte sein können – und doch lässt du ihn nach wie vor leer …" Mit Genugtuung nahm ich wahr, dass sich inzwischen Angst auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, als sein Blick von dem bewusstlosen Mädchen, das ich mit meinem linken Arm festhielt, zu mir wanderte. „Das ist der Moment, an dem sich unsere Wege trennen", sprach ich weiter. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang zögerte ich noch, horchte ich mich hinein, ob der Wille der Menschheit nicht doch etwas anderes wollte, doch die Stimmen in meinem Kopf blieben stumm. Ich dachte an Shuichiro, doch es sah alles danach aus, als ob er seine Aufgabe als Adam erfüllen könnte. Nichts würde unsere Pläne nun noch durchkreuzen.

Mana würde erwachen. Shuichiro würde ihr Adam sein. Der Junge war überflüssig.

Das Schicksal entscheidet.

„Leb wohl, Shu Ouma!"

Mit einem kraftvollen Hieb ließ ich das Schwert auf ihn niedersausen. Blut spritzte und verteilte sich auf den Betonboden, doch es war nicht sein Blut.

„Gai!", rief Shu, als der blonde Anführer von Funeral Parlor blutüberströmt hintüber und in seine Arme zu Boden fiel. Im letzten Moment hatte er sich vor seinen Freund geworfen und den Hieb mit seinem Körper abgefangen.

„Deshalb … kann ich dich … niemals allein lassen …", presste Gai schwer atmend heraus, während die Blutlache auf dem Boden beständig größer wurde.

„Gai! Halte durch!", rief Shu besorgt, doch vergebens. Gai keuchte unter Schmerzen auf und wurde dann in seinen Armen ohnmächtig. „Gai?" Shu rüttelte ihn vorsichtig, doch er bewegte sich nicht mehr. "Gai … Gai …!"

Während ich seinen immer verzweifelter werdenden Schreien lauschte, blickte ich auf das Void in meiner Hand. Mit einem einzigen Hieb hätte ich allem ein Ende setzen können, aber etwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen.

Ich hatte das Schicksal entscheiden lassen – und es hatte sich entschieden.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn, wo Gai anscheinend wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Ich hörte ihn schwer atmen. Dann nahm ich wahr, wie Shus Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten: Er sah den Kreuzanhänger im Blut liegen, der Mana gehörte und den ich damals Gai mitgebracht hatte, noch bevor er mein Angebot, ihr Adam zu werden, so unhöflich ausgeschlagen hatte.

„Sag mir nicht, du bist …?!", hörte ich ihn leise flüstern.

„Also erinnerst du dich endlich?", presste Gai unter Schmerzen hervor. „Du bist genauso schwer von Begriff … wie damals … Shu …"

„Du bist …!", stotterte er abermals und erst jetzt begriff ich, dass nicht einmal Gai ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er in Wahrheit sein Kindheitsfreund Triton war. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Shu seine Erinnerung an damals verloren hatte, war ich wie selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Gai ihm alles über Mana und Lost Christmas erzählt hatte.

Ich lächelte leicht, als mir klar wurde, welche Auswirkungen diese Erkenntnis hatte. Natürlich hatte Shu niemals den Thron für sich beansprucht, da er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr von Mana _wusste_. Wenn er sich nun erinnern würde …

Gais Worte unterbrachen mich in meinen Gedankengängen.

„Also zeigst du dich nun endlich, Da'ath Grabwächter …"

„Grabwächter?", wiederholte Shu erstaunt und wandte mir ebenfalls wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Shuichiro hat so hart gearbeitet, dass wir beschlossen haben zu kooperieren", erklärte ich ruhig. Auch wenn es mich wunderte, dass Gai den herbeigeführten Virusausbruch bisher überlebt hatte, amüsierte es mich aufrichtig, dass er sich immer noch an den Namen erinnerte, den ich ihm damals genannt hatte. Jetzt, da der Gesang des Mädchens aufgehört hatte, erstarkte Manas Bewusstsein wieder und erinnerte mich daran, dass genug Zeit vergeudet worden war. Mit geschlossenen Augen, aber einem nicht vergänglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ließ ich mich und das bewusstlose Mädchen in das Portal zurückschweben, das nach wie vor hinter mir geöffnet war.

„Folge ihm, Shu …", drang Gais Stimme leise an meine Ohren. „Sie planen … Inori zu opfern, … um Mana wiederzuerwecken!"

„Mana?", hakte Shu ratlos nach.

 _Ich hatte also recht_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. _Er hatte sein volles Potential aufgrund der Barrieren des Vergessens noch nicht entfalten können …_

„Wohin bringst du Inori?!", rief Shu wütend und stürmte wie erwartet auf Gais Worte hin auf mich zu. Das Portal hatte sich schon fast wieder geschlossen, doch als er es mit seiner rechten Hand berührte, reagierte seine Macht des Königs darauf und ließ ihn passieren.

Schwarz-violette Dunstschwaden umgaben uns in der sonst farblosen Zwischendimension. Während ich diese Art von Schwerelosigkeit bereits gewohnt war, haderte Shu mit seinem Gleichgewicht und machte völlig nutzlose Bewegungen, die Schwimmzügen ähnelten, um näher zu mir zu gelangen. Dabei funkelte er mich unentwegt zornig an.

„Inori …!"

Mich beeindruckte sein starker Wille. Ihm musste wirklich viel an diesem Mädchen liegen, wenn er sogar bereit war, seinen sterbenden Freund zurückzulassen, nur um sie wieder zurückzuholen.

 _Und es besteht nach wie vor die Chance, dass er diese Gefühle auch Mana entgegenbringen kann …_ Natürlich hatte ich Shuichiro, der stets sein Bestes gegeben hatte, aber wenn es einen stärkeren Adam gäbe, der besser zu Eva und schlussendlich auch zu Da'ath passte, würde ich keinen Augenblick lang zögern, ihn zu ersetzen.

„Shu Ouma", redete ich ihn an. „Wenn du um jeden Preis mit uns kommen willst, dann tu das, nachdem du wieder in Besitz all deiner Erinnerungen gekommen bist – Erinnerungen an Mana, die du so lange versiegelt hast …" Ich schnippte mit den Fingern und sah zu, wie Shu in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerungen versank.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Und was ist mit dem Jungen?" Shuichiro deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Shu, der bewegungslos am Fuße der hohen Treppe stand und mit leeren Augen geradeaus starrte.

„Er taucht gerade in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins ein und erinnert sich an all das, was er über Mana verdrängt hatte", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Er sollte bald aufwachen."

„Ich meinte, warum du ihn hierher gebracht hast", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, während sein Blick den Raum nach mir absuchte. Da ich keine feste Gestalt angenommen hatte, seitdem ich aus der Zwischendimension hier aufgetaucht war, hallte meine Stimme von überall her auf ihn ein, wodurch er mich nicht lokalisieren konnte.

„Ich hatte dir damals mitgeteilt, dass du nur eine einzige Chance bekommst", erwiderte ich ruhig. „Und falls du versagen solltest, brauche ich einen Nachfolger. Eventuell ist er sogar geeigneter als du. Hältst du das für einen Verrat an dir, Shuichiro?"

„Nein", antwortete er nach kurzem Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang ernst. „Das natürliche Vorrecht des Stärkeren. Ich akzeptiere das."

„Welch verständnisvoller Mann du doch bist. Da'ath kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich bald als neues Mitglied empfangen zu können …" Während ich sprach, sah ich mich in dem gewaltigen Raum um, den wir gemeinsam erschaffen hatten. Eine lange, gläserne Treppe führte bis zu Mana hinauf, die durch ihren Kokon geschützt dort immer noch ruhig schlief. Auf halber Höhe war ein Podest angebracht, auf dem Shuichiro neben dem Mädchen stand, das wir als Hülle für Mana erschaffen hatten. Kristallranken hatten sich um ihren Körper gewunden und hielten sie aufrecht, während sie bereits in einen Bewusstlosigkeit ähnelnden Zustand gefallen war. Die Ranken indes speisten diese Ebene mit dem Wasser des Kokytos, das in einem großen runden Becken unter der Treppe hervorquoll. Eben jenes Wasser war als Verbindung von dieser Welt in die Unterwelt nötig für Manas Wiederauferstehung. Obwohl es in der Unterwelt eine gänzlich klare Flüssigkeit war, hatte es hier eine leuchtend rote Farbe, die mehr wie Blut als wie Wasser aussah. Ein holographisch anmutender Brautschleier beförderte das Wasser des Kokytos direkt zu dem Mädchen und von ihr aus über die Treppe zu Mana, womit auch die Verbindung zu ihrem Bewusstsein hergestellt war.

Alles war perfekt. Die Braut konnte endlich erwachen.

„Endlich aufgewacht?", drang Shuichiros Stimme an meine Ohren, woraufhin ich meinen Blick wieder zu Boden richtete.

„Wo bin ich hier?", hörte ich Shu flüstern, während er sich verwirrt umsah. Er erstarrte vor Schrecken, als er das rosahaarige Mädchen sah. „Inori!"

Er wollte zu ihr laufen, doch ich hatte dies bereits vorausgeahnt und Kristalle erschaffen, die seine Füße fest am Boden verwurzelten. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Kraft war meine Macht des Königs bereits perfektioniert, was es mir erlaubte, den Virus nach meinem Gutdünken zu kontrollieren, ebenso wie Eva es konnte.

Er kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an, sah jedoch schnell ein, dass es zwecklos war. „Was soll das alles? Bitte gebt mir Inori wieder!"

„Dieses Mädchen war nie mehr als eine leere Hülle, die wir geschaffen haben, um mit Mana zu kommunizieren. _Wiedergeben_ ist somit an dieser Stelle gänzlich ungeeignet", entgegnete Shuichiro nüchtern.

„Geschaffen?", flüsterte der Junge erstaunt.

„Und als erste Person, die den Stein, der alles begann, berührt hat, war Mana auch die erste, die mit dem Apokalypse-Virus infiziert wurde", erklärte er weiter. „In anderen Worten: Eva. Ihre Seele, die ihren Körper verloren hat, wird nun in einen neuen verpflanzt und dank unserer Arbeit wird sie noch einmal in dieser Welt Fuß fassen. Ihre Wiedergeburt bedeutet die Wiederkehr von Lost Christmas." Ihm war nun deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr ihn diese Vorstellung erregte. „Der Apokalypse-Virus soll auf der ganzen Welt um sich greifen. Ich muss dieses Ereignis einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen …" Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, als ob er erst wieder in die Realität zurückfinden müsste, dann fokussierte er Shu. „Da'ath scheint noch Hoffnung für dich zu haben, aber meiner Meinung nach bist du nur ein Kind. Also verhalte dich ruhig …" Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu und trat durch das flache Wasser vor das bewusstlose Mädchen. „… und sieh aus der Distanz zu."

„Inori!"

Da Shu anscheinend nicht fähig war, Shuichiros Bitte nachzukommen, und mich seine ständigen Rufe langsam störten, beschloss ich, einzugreifen. Aus den bereits erschaffenen Kristallen am Boden ließ ich deutlich größere emporschießen, die ihn wie in einem Käfig einsperrten und bewegungsunfähig machten. Gleichzeitig materialisierte ich mich neben ihm.

„Du wirst dich nicht einmischen", teilte ich ihm ruhig mit und er wandte mir erstaunt den Kopf zu. „Er macht gerade Mana durch Inori einen Antrag."

„Einen Antrag?!", wiederholte er fassungslos, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte.

Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und stieg gemächlich die Stufen zu Shuichiro empor. „Der Partner, den sie auswählt, wird der Stammvater einer neuen Generation, einer neuen menschlichen Rasse. Selbst die egoistische Eva kann kontrolliert werden, wenn man den Stein dafür verwendet." Während ich sprach, holte Shuichiro den violetten Stein hervor, den er vom Flughafen Haneda hierher gebracht hatte. Als er ihn auf eine zylinderförmige Konsole vor Inori legte, löste er sich langsam in feine, silberne Stränge auf. „Wir können doch wohl auf deinen Segen für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zählen, nicht wahr?", fügte ich spöttisch hinzu.

„Das kann nicht sein …", flüsterte Shu bestürzt.

Ich ließ ein Buch in meinen Händen materialisieren, um dem Ganzen den Anschein einer vergnüglichen Hochzeitszeremonie zu geben, und stellte mich zwischen die Braut und den Bräutigam. „Das auserwählte, rechtmäßige Paar mischt nun sein Blut miteinander, woraus eine neue Rasse entstehen wird." Ich hielt kurz inne, als Shuichiro sich mit einem kleinen Dolch in den Daumen schnitt und ihn dann auf die Lippen des Mädchens presste, die sich daraufhin blutrot färbten. Ich wollte gerade fortfahren, als ein Schrei die Stille durchbrach.

„AUFHÖREN!"

 _Unmöglich!_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, als ich sah, dass meine Kristalle, die Shu gefesselt hatten, sich durch seinen verzweifelten Schrei augenblicklich aufgelöst hatten und er nun einige Schritte vorwärts stolperte. _Nur durch die Kraft der Gefühle zu diesem Mädchen ist seine Kraft stärker geworden …?_

Doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Unartig, Shu."

Noch bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hatte Mana sich der Sache angenommen. Ihr Bewusstsein war nun so weit erstarkt, dass ihre Präsenz deutlich spürbar war und sie sogar eingeschränkt handeln konnte. Mit Hilfe ihrer Macht als Eva hatte sie zahlreiche Kristallarme erschaffen, an deren Enden große Augäpfel alles um sie herum beobachteten. Und einer davon fokussierte Shu.

„Du hast kein Recht, wütend zu werden", stellte sie mit ihrer gewohnt süßlichen Stimme klar, die durch den ganzen Raum hallte. „ _Du_ hast mich doch zurückgewiesen, oder nicht?" Immer mehr Kristallaugen richteten sich auf Shu, der erschrocken am Fuße der Treppe stand und auf Manas seltsame Gebilde starrte. „Ich war doch direkt vor dir, oder nicht, Shu?"

„Wovon redest du?!", fragte er zurück, woraufhin Mana augenblicklich hinter ihm einen weiteren Kristallarm erschuf, der seinen Kopf packte und festhielt. Dann fokussierte ihr Auge ihn aus nächster Distanz.

„Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts mehr? Hast du alles vergessen?" Aus ihrer Stimme war Überraschung, aber zum größten Teil Enttäuschung herauszuhören, die – wie von Eva zu erwarten – sofort in Wut umschlug. Ein spitzer, dünner Kristall bildete sich neben ihr, der sich grausam langsam Shus Gesicht näherte.

Ihre Stimme war eiskalt, ihre Worte gnadenlos.

„Dann werde ich dich bestrafen …"


	17. Die Macht der Herzen

**Die Macht der Herzen**

Ein lautes Splittern ertönte, gefolgt von einem schallenden Ruf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Shu?"

Selbst Shuichiro wandte sich nun überrascht um und ich hob meinen Blick ein Stück höher.

Am Ende des Raumes war in großer Höhe ein Loch in die Wand gesprengt worden. Gegen das grelle Tageslicht war deutlich der Umriss eines Endlave zu erkennen.

„Ayase!", rief Shu erleichtert. Der erschienene Endlave hatte mit einem gezielten Schuss Manas Kristallwaffe zerstört, kurz bevor sie Shu damit hatte verletzten können.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich einfach nicht allein lassen kann!"

„Gai! Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?!", rief Shu nicht minder überrascht, als ich es war, als ich Gai neben dem Kopf des Endlaves sitzen sah.

„Er hat keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt", erklärte er kurz angebunden. „Die Krebskristalle haben mich gerettet."

 _Tja, ich hatte auch nicht auf dich gezielt …_ , entgegnete ich in Gedanken. Ich fragte mich, wie Gai es geschafft hatte, diesen Raum zu finden, von dessen Existenz eigentlich niemand wissen konnte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Shuichiro neben mir. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem Übermut jemanden seiner Untergebenen bis zum Eingangstor hierher mitgebracht, der ihn dann hintergangen hatte. Ich konnte mir auch gut vorstellen, wer das gewesen sein könnte.

„Gai Tsutsugami …" Shuichiros Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Ich konnte ihm seine schlechte Laune nicht verübeln, immerhin hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, seinen größten Erzfeind nach Kurosu jemals wiederzusehen.

„Ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet", entgegnete Gai. „Auf den Moment, an dem ich endlich wieder auf dich und Mana treffe!"

„Trotzdem bist du zu spät. Du kannst das Schicksal nicht ändern."

Kaum waren Shuichiros Worte verklungen, feuerte Gai einige Pistolenschüsse auf ihn ab, doch Manas Kristallaugen warfen sich vor ihn, woraufhin die Kugeln von ihnen abprallten. Der Stein, der alles begann, entfaltete langsam seine Wirkung: Eva schien ihren neuen Adam anzunehmen und zu beschützen.

Es entbrannte ein kurzer, aber heftiger Kampf, der damit endete, dass der Endlave von Manas Kristallen durchbohrt wurde, nachdem er sich schützend vor Shu positioniert hatte. Als Shu und Gai schließlich von Manas wachsamen Augen umkreist und damit handlungsunfähig gemacht worden waren, wandten Shuichiro und ich uns wieder der Zeremonie zu.

Der Stein hatte sich inzwischen völlig aufgelöst und zwei violette Ringe erscheinen lassen.

„Ein Hochzeitsschwur für die Ewigkeit", fuhr ich feierlich fort. Ein roter Lebensfaden spann sich in Form einer liegenden acht um Shuichiro und das Mädchen. Meine Aufgabe als Da'aths Gesandter war hiermit erfüllt, für alles Weitere war nun Shuichiro verantwortlich.

Während dieser nach einem der Ringe griff und bedächtig auf Inori zuging, ließ ich das Buch in meinen Händen wieder verschwinden. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen beobachtete ich Gai, der konzentriert auf Shu einredete. Auch wenn er bisher sowohl den Virusausbruch als auch den Schwerthieb überlebt hatte, fragte ich mich, woher er überhaupt noch die Kraft nahm, aufrecht zu stehen. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, zudem war sein ganzer Körper mit Kristallen übersät. Insgeheim bewunderte ich es, zu was der starke Wille eines einzelnen Menschen doch fähig war. Die immer heftiger werdenden Kopfschmerzen mussten mich nicht erst daran erinnern, dass die derzeitige Situation – sozusagen mit zwei Königinnen und drei Königen – höchst heikel und gefährlich war. Der Wille der Menschheit schien sich selbst bislang uneins darüber zu sein, wer Evas Adam sein soll, und solange ich keine klare Anweisungen vernehmen konnte, würde ich den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen. Das Schicksal würde letzten Endes auch dieses Problem selbstständig lösen.

Während ich so in Gedanken versunken war, drang plötzlich Gais Stimme an meine Ohren.

„Sie haben sie gezwungen zu erwachen, also muss sie durch uns wieder in ihren Schlaf fallen. Benutz die Kraft der Voids, um sie mit ihren teuflischen Begierden wieder ins Vergessen zu stürzen!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, bildeten sich unter Shu hellblau leuchtende Kreise, die sich schnell ausbreiteten. Eine von ihnen ausgehende Energiewelle ließ alle von Mana kontrollierten Kristalle um ihn herum zerspringen.

Ich war erstaunt von dieser unerwarteten Wendung. „Die Ketten der Erinnerung sind gelöst", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst, „und du bist im neuen Königsmodus - nicht wahr, Shu Ouma?" Nachdem ich dann sogar beobachten konnte, dass er nun dazu fähig war, Gais Void zu entnehmen und es ihm zu übergeben, ohne dass dieser ohnmächtig wurde oder sich das Void wieder auflöste, wurde mir bewusst, was das bedeutete. Mit einem Blick auf Gais Void – das Gewehr des Führers – war offensichtlich, was als nächstes passieren würde. Ich sah zu Shuichiro, der Inori gerade mit einem begierigen Blick den Ring an den Finger steckte und sich der drohenden Gefahr nicht im Geringsten bewusst war.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschmolz ich mit dem Schatten und überblickte das Szenario von oben. Während Shu Manas Kristallaugen ablenkte, drang Gai bis zum Treppenaufgang vor. Mit einem gezielten Schuss aus seinem Gewehr traf er Inori direkt in die Brust, woraufhin sich ihr Void-Schwert materialisierte.

„Ein Void, das das Erscheinen von anderen Voids erzwingt?!", rief Shuichiro fassungslos. „Eine Waffe, die anderer Leute Herzen erscheinen lässt …!"

Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, stürmte Shu die Treppe bis zu ihm hinauf und griff nach dem Schwert. Mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Hieb zerstörte er die Kristallranken, die Inori fesselten, und fing sie auf, bevor sie zu Boden stürzte. Shuichiro hatte dem Angriff gerade noch ausweichen können und stolperte nun zurück.

Der Brautschleier schwebte langsam zu Boden.

Die Verbindung von Inoris Körper zu Manas Bewusstsein brach augenblicklich ab.

Es war alles vorbei.

Zu meiner Überraschung sah Shuichiro das nicht so.

„Stopp!"

Während Shu ihn mit dem Void-Schwert in Schach hielt und Gai an ihm vorbei zu Mana am Ende der Treppe lief, rief er Gai lauthals nach. Als er sogar Anstalten machte, ihm nachzulaufen, beschloss ich, einzuschreiten. Er konnte nicht das Geringste gegen zwei Leute ausrichten, die mit solch starken Voids bewaffnet waren. Und tot nützte er mir nichts mehr.

Ich materialisierte mich direkt vor ihn, was ihn erstaunt zurückfahren ließ. Erstarrt stand er vor mir, seine vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen teilten mir mit, dass er wusste, was ihm blühte.

„Tritt zurück, Shuichiro", sagte ich ruhig. „Du hast versagt."

Mit diesen Worten tippte ich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand auf die Stirn. Er fiel augenblicklich bewusstlos zu Boden. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Shu, der mich ebenso überrascht anstarrte wie Shuichiro eben, verschwand ich wieder in den Schatten. Ich konnte Gai die lange Treppe hinauflaufen sehen, während er mit gezielten Schüssen die Kristallaugen zerstörte, die ihm den Weg versperren wollten.

Aber er hatte Eva unterschätzt.

Kaum hatte er Manas Kokon am Ende der Treppe erreicht, schossen plötzlich zahlreiche Kristalle daraus hervor, durchbohrten seinen Körper und machten ihn völlig bewegungsunfähig.

 _Eva, du Biest …_ Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. _Immer noch so hartnäckig, obwohl du dein Schicksal nicht mehr ändern kannst – ebenso wie Gai Tsutsugami. Bleibt nur noch …_

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Shu. Trotz seiner erstarkten Macht des Königs, die meiner Kraft nun nach der Rückgewinnung seiner Erinnerungen ein Stück ähnlicher geworden war, hatte er keinesfalls die Gesinnung eines Königs. Selbst jetzt noch war Gai der Stärkere von beiden und musste ihm gut zureden, damit er das Unvermeidliche zu Ende brachte.

Mit einem Verzweiflungsschrei stürzte Shu schließlich nach vorn. Das Void-Schwert durchbohrte in einem Zug sowohl Gai als auch Mana. Die entfesselte Energie ließ die lange Treppe in weißem Licht zerbersten. Das Becken darunter brach auseinander, woraufhin das rote Wasser wie in einem Strudel nach unten gesogen wurde und wieder zu seinem Ursprung in der Unterwelt zurückkehrte.

Der ganze Raum stürzte in sich zusammen.

Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf ich eine Energiebarriere, die sowohl Shu als auch Inori, die er nun wieder in seinen Armen hielt, vor herabstürzenden Trümmerteilen schützte und sie beide wie eine sanft leuchtende Kugel umgab. Eine erneute Handbewegung brachte sie zügig aus dem Gefahrenbereich – immerhin brauchte ich das Mädchen noch. Dasselbe tat ich für Gai und Mana, doch es konnte ihr Schicksal nicht mehr abwenden. Bevor ich für mich und Shuichiro, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag, ein Portal erschuf, das uns von hier wegbrachte, folgte mein Blick den beiden, wie sie in enger Umarmung langsam nach unten schwebten, bis sie sich schließlich in Kristalle auflösten.

Ich spürte den Kokytos erzittern, als ihre Seelen an seinem Grund ankamen.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Du starrst in den falschen Fluss, Kleiner." Akira stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, während sie mit der anderen über ihre Schulter zurückdeutete. „Die Lethe ist dort hinten. Hast du das etwa auch vergessen?"

„Bewundernswert, wie du zu jeder Zeit ein spöttisches Wort für mich übrig hast", entgegnete ich trocken und wandte meinen Blick wieder von der jungen Frau ab, deren rote Augen mich angriffslustig anfunkelten. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

„Da ist wohl jemand griesgrämig, weil er die Vierte Apokalypse vermasselt hat – _schon wieder_ ", betonte sie hämisch. Als ich nicht reagierte, teleportierte sie sich hinter mich. Gelangweilt blickte sie mir über die Schulter. „Was starrst du denn die ganze Zeit in den Kokytos? Solltest du dich nicht besser darum kümmern, den Schaden deines Versagens zu begrenzen?"

„Ich habe Shuichiro bereits Anweisung gegeben, während meiner Abwesenheit den nationalen Notstand auszurufen und die Innenstadt abzuriegeln. Auf diese Weise halte ich Inori in einem Käfig, bis Mana bereit ist."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du da redest", bemerkte sie nach einem Moment der Stille, was mich tief aufseufzen ließ.

„Verfolgst du gar nicht, was sich in der Außenwelt abspielt?"

Akira schnaubte abfällig. „Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, was du dort treibst. Ich habe meine Pflicht als Gesandte Da'aths bereits erfüllt und werde nie wieder in diese öde Welt hinausgehen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Shin war ein wirklich unkomplizierter Adam und Eva hat mir noch weniger Probleme bereitet, aber der ganze Schnee und diese Kälte!" Sie erschauderte, als ob die bloße Erinnerung daran sie in der Zeit zurückversetzen würde. „Abgesehen von dem, was der Wille der Menschheit mir mitteilt, bekomme ich also nicht mit, was draußen geschieht." Sie teleportierte sich unter mich, wo sie, dicht über dem Wasser schwebend, im Liegen zu mir aufsah. Gerade dort, wohin ich meinen Blick gerichtet hatte, befand sich nun ihr lächelndes Gesicht. „Und genau deshalb weiß ich auch, dass du versagt hast – _schon wieder_ ", betonte sie abermals, was mir nun doch ein genervtes Augenrollen entlockte.

„Ich versuche ausschließlich die Person zu finden, die sich am besten in Da'aths Reihen eingliedert. Ist das so falsch?"

„Und dafür musst du in den Kokytos starren, verstehe", entgegnete sie ironisch, während sie eine Handvoll Wasser schöpfte und es langsam wieder zurückrinnen ließ. „So schwarz, wie das Wasser hier ist, wirst du aber nicht viel erkennen können, oder? Aber ich will deine Methoden nicht anzweifeln …"

„Ich warte auf die Wiederauferstehung des Mannes, den ich zu Adam machen will."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sodass ihre Augen wie zwei leuchtend rote Striche in der Dunkelheit wirkten. Sie teleportierte sich direkt vor mich und starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit an. „Nur die Person, die vom Stein als erstes infiziert wurde und der es damit vorherbestimmt ist, die Apokalypse auszulösen, kann im Kokytos wiedergeboren werden. Und das auch nur solange, bis sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Wie kommst du dazu, zu glauben, dass einem gewöhnlichen Menschen diese Ehre vergönnt sein könnte?!", fuhr sie mich an.

Ich lächelte süffisant. Es war zwar leicht, Akira wütend zu machen, aber sie aufrichtig zu erstaunen, gelang mir nicht oft. „Ich habe für Manas Auferstehung eine Verbindung zwischen der Außenwelt und dem Kokytos herstellen müssen, um die Fesseln zu sprengen, die Scrooge ihr auferlegt hatte", erklärte ich knapp. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob auch Gais Seele vom Kokytos aufgenommen wurde, aber ich habe ihn zumindest zusammen mit Mana hinabsteigen sehen. Wegen der geschaffenen Verbindung der beiden Welten könnte hier eine außergewöhnliche Situation entstanden sein, die ich nutzen will. Deshalb warte ich geduldig."

Akira starrte mich weiterhin stumm an. Es war mir unmöglich zu erraten, was sie gerade dachte, so ausdruckslos war ihr Blick.

„Du bist wirklich schwer einzuschätzen. Undurchschaubar", stellte sie schließlich fest.

Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, streckte sie plötzlich ihre rechte Hand nach mir aus griff tief in meine hell aufleuchtende Brust. Ich fühlte, wie ihre Finger sich um etwas schlossen und sie es mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung ihres Armes aus mir herauszog. Aufgrund dieses ungewohnten Gefühls sog ich scharf die Luft ein, empfand jedoch sonst nichts weiter dabei und wurde auch nicht ohnmächtig. Die Void-Extraktion hatte für Inori wesentlich unangenehmer ausgesehen. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Evolution, die ich im Gegensatz zu gewöhnlichen Menschen bereits durchlaufen hatte.

Mit Interesse begutachtete Akira den überdimensional großen Bogen in ihrer Hand. Er war kunstvoll verziert und besaß eine leuchtend rosa Sehne, auf die ein langer Pfeil gespannt war.

„Der Pfeil der Verstrickung", stellte sie schließlich fest, während sie den Void-Bogen in ihre andere Hand wechselte. „Kein Wunder, dass du alles immer komplizierter machst, als es eigentlich sein müsste. Du verstrickst dich zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten anderer. Jedoch ist dieses Void hier äußerst praktisch", gestand sie zu. Ich meinte sogar einen Hauch von Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Du kannst einfach jeden zu Fall bringen, der Pfeil trifft immer sein Ziel." Sie spannte den Bogen und ich konnte das hell leuchtende Symbol auf ihrem Handrücken erkennen. Es hatte die Form eines weißen Halbmonds.

Als schräg über uns plötzlich etwas zu leuchten begann, lächelte Akira und zielte. Der Pfeil zischte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft und durchbohrte das Objekt innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Bevor der Apfel zu Boden fallen konnte, löste er sich in silberne Stränge auf. In ausschweifenden Windungen kehrten diese daraufhin in die Hand ihres Besitzers zurück, der aus dem Schatten auf uns zutrat.

„Du hast ein sehr mächtiges Void, Yuu", sagte Shin mit seiner ruhigen, dunklen Stimme. Er blieb am Ufer des Flusses stehen und sah zu uns beiden hoch. „Es erinnert mich an Hirokis Void. Es ist genauso zielsicher wie deines."

„Aber warum ist es ein Bogen?", fragte ich nachdenklich. Ich war mir bewusst, dass auch die Form eines Voids etwas über die Persönlichkeit seines Besitzers ausdrückte.

„Jedenfalls nicht, weil du so schnell wie ein Pfeil deiner Pflicht nachkommst, du Faulpelz", antwortete Akira spöttisch und warf den Bogen achtlos zur Seite, als ob sie jegliches Interesse daran verloren hätte, nachdem sie seine Funktion getestet hatte. Das Void löste sich augenblicklich auf und kehrte in meine Brust zurück. Dann teleportierte sie sich neben Shin, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schielte zu mir hoch. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Er ist ganz offensichtlich mit seiner Aufgabe überfordert und wenn du mich fragst …"

„Du hast doch eben sein Void gesehen", antwortete er. „Yuu wird immer das erreichen, was er will – der Pfeil trifft immer sein Ziel. Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Auch wenn Evas Wiedergeburt sich nun weiter verzögert als zuerst angenommen", ertönte Hiroshis Stimme, noch bevor er neben Akira und Shin trat.

Als ich die drei Da'ath-Mitglieder so versammelt unter mir stehen sah, fühlte ich mich an das Gespräch nach den Vorfällen von Lost Christmas erinnert. Und auch dieses Mal würde ich in den Kokytos hinabsteigen in der Hoffnung, dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht zu werden.

„Weshalb sollte sich ihre Wiedergeburt verzögern?", hakte ich nach und teleportierte mich nach unten, damit wir auf Augenhöhe miteinander kommunizieren konnten. „Die Übertragung ihres Bewusstseins war ja schon fast vollständig abgeschlossen."

„Damals, am sogenannten Lost Christmas, zersprang Evas Herz, als ihre unkontrollierbare Macht ihren Körper zerstörte", erklärte Hiroki und streckte seine rechte Hand aus, über der sich aus silbernen Strängen eine violette Kugel formte. „Die Splitter ihres Herzens verstreuten sich im weiten Umkreis und mischten sich mit den Voids anderer Personen. Erst wenn ihr Herz vollständig ist, kann sie wieder erwachen und die Apokalypse einleiten." Während er sprach, schwebte die erschaffene Kugel hoch in die Luft und zersprang dann in winzige Scherben, die sich in der Dunkelheit weit ausbreiteten. Jede einzelne funkelte hell wie ein Stern, bis Hiroki sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Ich nehme an, die Splitter lösen sich von den Voids, sobald diese aus den betroffenen Personen extrahiert werden …?", fragte ich nach dieser kleinen Demonstration, woraufhin Hiroki nickte.

„So ist es."

„Also hätte ich Mana auf meine Weise gar nicht vollständig wiedererwecken können?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Der kaum erkennbare Anflug eines Lächelns deutete sich auf seinem Gesicht an. „Doch dir wäre es sicher noch selbst aufgefallen, wenn dein Plan nicht schon vorher vereitelt worden wäre."

Ich fixierte ihn mit meinen eisblauen Augen, doch ich blieb stumm und verzog keine Miene. Er spielte mit mir, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Aber ich würde mich nicht zu einer Erwiderung hinreißen lassen, die ohnehin sinnlos war. Immerhin war er im Recht, mein Plan war gescheitert.

„Der Kokytos erzittert, es sollte gleich soweit sein", sagte Shin plötzlich mit geschlossenen Augen. „Und es fühlt sich fast so an, als hätte das nicht Manas Wiedergeburt bewirkt."

„Unglaublich", schnaubte Akira unverhohlen missmutig. „Gewöhnliche Menschen in der Unterwelt …"

Ich ließ mich weder von spöttischen Bemerkungen noch von Kritik beeindrucken. Ich spürte instinktiv, dass ich dieses Mal den passenden Adam gefunden hatte, nach dem ich schon so lange gesucht hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln trat ich in das eisige Wasser des Kokytos.

„Dann entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss unserem zukünftigen König einen angemessenen Empfang bereiten."


	18. Der wahre König

**Der wahre König**

Mit jedem Fingerzeig erschuf ich einen neuen Lichtpunkt, den ich fein säuberlich an den nächsten reihte, bis sie, alle in regelmäßigen Abständen zueinander, die Dunkelheit etwas erhellten. Ich richtete ihren Strahl auf das dunkle Wasser, das dadurch fast strahlend weiß erschien, aber die Oberfläche des Flusses blieb nach wie vor unverändert glatt. Während ich weiterhin geduldig auf die Wiedergeburt des Königs wartete, schlug ich die Beine übereinander und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. In sitzender Haltung einige Fuß über dem Untergrund schwebend sah ich mich um.

Der Grund des Kokytos hatte sich seit meinem letzten Besuch verändert. Die hohe Treppe war verschwunden, ebenso wie alle Kristalle und die Dornenranke – und nicht zuletzt Mana in ihrem Kokon. Ihre gescheiterte Wiederbelebung, die sie aus ihrem Gefängnis hier unten fast gänzlich befreit hatte, hatte anscheinend alles wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt. Und das bedeutete, dass hier – neben dem Wasser des Kokytos selbst – völlige Dunkelheit und Leere herrschte.

Ich seufzte tief und schloss die Augen.

 _Gai lässt sich wirklich viel Zeit. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher doch noch Shuichiro aufsuchen und ihn –_

… _an meiner Seite …_

Da war es wieder. Die drei Worte, die ich schon beinahe wieder vergessen hatte, hallten leise in meinen Gedanken wider. Gleichzeitig erschienen diese sanften grünen Augen, die direkt in meine Seele zu blicken schienen. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf und langsam wurden mehr Konturen erkennbar: eine zierliche Nase, zart rosa Wangen, volle Lippen, der Anflug eines Lächelns …

Das Wasser des Kokytos begann plötzlich heftig zu brodeln, was mich meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten ließ. Wahrscheinlich war diese Vision nur eine Erinnerung aus meinem alten Leben, die ich ohnehin besser wieder vergessen sollte, auch wenn sie mich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nicht losließ.

Lächelnd beobachtete ich, wie in kurzer Entfernung zu mir eine Person aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Kaum hatte Gais Haaransatz die Oberfläche durchbrochen, hörte das Brodeln auf. Das Wasser reichte ihm schließlich bis zur Taille, als er mit leicht nach vorn gebeugtem, nacktem Oberkörper nach unten starrte. Er trug immer noch Manas Kreuzanhänger um seinen Hals, von dem sich ein Wassertropfen löste und mit einem leisen Geräusch zurück in den Kokytos fiel. Seine Haare, die die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts vollständig bedeckten, hatten ihre Farbe von blond zu weiß geändert, ansonsten konnte ich keine Veränderung seiner Erscheinung feststellen.

Die Wiedergeburt des zukünftigen Königs schien tatsächlich geglückt zu sein.

„Bist du also endlich erwacht, neuer König – Gai Tsutsugami?"

Er hob bei meinen Worten den Kopf fast unmerklich und richtete seinen Blick auf mich. „König?", gab er tonlos zurück.

„Mana wird auch bald im Kokytos wiedergeboren", erklärte ich ihm vergnügt. „Das ist das Gesetz der Natur, der Wille der menschlichen Rasse, sich weiterzuentwickeln. Du wirst bald König und weder du noch wir können das verhindern … auch nicht Mana", fügte ich hinzu, da ich inzwischen wusste, wie sehr ihm dieses Mädchen nach wie vor am Herzen lag. Auch wenn diese Feststellung nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, würde Gai dennoch davon ausgehen, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn oder Mana gäbe. Einmal wiedergeboren zu werden sollte als Beweis für die unendliche Macht Da'aths ausreichen, auch wenn diese ihre Grenzen bei der Wiederbelebung Adams fanden. Welche besonderen Umstände zu der seinen geführt hatten, würde ich ihm jedenfalls nicht mitteilen.

Gais Blick senkte sich wieder. Ich konnte tiefe Traurigkeit aus seinen Worten heraushören. „Also ist mein Kampf … immer noch nicht zu Ende?"

„Nicht solange Mana ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hat und die Apokalypse über diese Welt hereingebrochen ist", bestätigte ich. „Ich weiß, dass dir viel an Mana liegt und du ein Mann bist, der alles tut, was nötig ist, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ist es nicht so?"

Gai schwieg, während er seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt hielt. Er schien tief in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ich grinste und ließ in meiner rechten Hand einen roten Apfel erscheinen. Als dieser langsam auf Gai zuschwebte, folgten dessen helle Augen aufmerksam jeder seiner Bewegungen.

„Gai Tsutsugami", begann ich feierlich. „Schwörst du, die Menschheit auszulöschen, damit sie sich nach ihrem Willen weiterentwickeln kann, und für immer an Manas Seite zu sein?"

… _an meiner Seite …_

Ich hielt erschrocken inne, als diese Stimme sich abermals in meine Gedanken drängte. Doch noch bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, gab Gai ohne zu zögern die Antwort, die das Schicksal der Menschheit besiegeln sollte.

„Ja."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Lächelnd stand ich an Shuichiros Seite und blickte auf die Frau im weißen Kittel, die auf seinen Ruf hin gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen ruhten kurz auf Shuichiro, bis ihr Blick schließlich zu mir schwenkte und dort verharrte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich bereits nichts Gutes ahnte. Trotzdem erstaunte mich etwas an ihrem Blick, das ich nicht so recht deuten konnte.

Es kam mir fast so vor, als würde sie mich nicht zum ersten Mal sehen.

Schnell verscheuchte ich diesen unsinnigen Gedanken wieder. Ich trat einen Schritt vor, ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihr abzubrechen, und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie unserer Einladung nachgekommen sind, Dr. Ouma."

„Um was geht es?", gab sie ohne Umschweife zurück, während sie mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Ich konnte ihr Misstrauen förmlich spüren, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigte.

Ich hatte mich also doch nicht getäuscht.

„Mein Name ist Yuu", stellte ich mich höflich vor. „Ich bin ein Gesandter Da'aths. Wir kooperieren schon seit geraumer Zeit mit Ihrem Bruder Shuichiro, um die Evolution der Menschheit voranzutreiben. Und nun könnten wir Ihren klugen Sachverstand als Wissenschaftlerin benötigen", fügte ich schmeichelnd hinzu, wovon sie sich natürlich nicht beeindrucken ließ. Ich legte eine Sprechpause ein, da ich Gegenfragen ihrerseits erwartete – doch zu meiner großen Überraschung kam nichts Dergleichen.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe kein Interesse", wies sie mich harsch ab. Sie hatte sich bereits umgewandt und war einige Schritte Richtung Tür gegangen, als Shuichiros Worte sie zurückhielten.

„Es geht darum, Shu von seiner Bürde als König zu befreien, Haruka. Ist das auch nicht in deinem Sinne – als die Frau, die ihn großgezogen hat?"

„ _Du_ bist dafür verantwortlich, dass er nun schon seit Tagen in dieser Quarantänezone eingesperrt ist!", schrie sie ihn an, während sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht herumfuhr. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sich der Virus nicht durch Körperkontakt ausbreitet, also setz diesem Unsinn endlich ein Ende!"

„Das ist ihm leider nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich", entgegnete ich ruhig, was mir einen zornig funkelnden Blick ihrerseits einbrachte.

„Und warum nicht?!"

„Es ist wichtig, bestimmte Personen darin festzuhalten, bis ein gewisses Projekt von uns fertiggestellt ist. Ihr Sohn ist einer dieser bestimmten Personen." Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung kurz weiteten, dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst.

„Sie halten ihn also nur dort fest, weil er das Void-Genom besitzt?!"

„Ganz recht", erwiderte ich lächelnd, vergrub die Hände in meinen Manteltaschen und ging mit langsamen Schritten um sie herum, während sie mich abermals keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ. „Doch wenn Sie uns bei unserem kleinen Projekt behilflich sind, wird Shu nicht nur die Quarantänezone wieder verlassen können, sondern auch frei von der Bürde des Void-Genoms sein. Klingt das nicht auch in Ihren Ohren fantastisch, Dr. Ouma?"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, als wollte sie mit aller Kraft verhindern, mir zustimmen zu müssen. Nachdem klar wurde, dass sie nichts entgegnen würde, sprach ich schließlich weiter.

„Es amüsiert mich immer wieder, wenn ich mit der Sturheit der Ouma-Familie in Kontakt komme. Ihr verstorbener Gatte war genauso."

 _Hab ich dich!_ , triumphierte ich in Gedanken, als Haruka bei diesen Worten ihre Deckung gänzlich fallen ließ und entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund schlug. Nichtsdestotrotz war ein erschrockener Laut deutlich zu hören. Ich hatte sie inzwischen einmal umrundet und stand nun an Shuichiros anderer Seite, der seine Schwester nur ausdruckslos anstarrte. Seit seinem Versagen als Adam war er wirklich sehr schweigsam geworden.

„Du kanntest … Kurosu …?", brachte sie schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme hervor.

„Ich war der Auslöser dafür, dass er sich mit dem Virus beschäftigt und schließlich den Schlüssel zur Erschaffung des Void-Genoms gefunden hat. Ich war sozusagen seine Muse", erwiderte ich und lachte amüsiert auf. Auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit über zu Kurosus Rücken gesprochen hatte, weil er mir nur selten die Ehre erwiesen hatte, sich bei meinen zahlreichen Besuchen zu mir umzudrehen, war ich mir sicher, dass ihm dieser kleine Witz ebenfalls gefallen hätte.

Nun ja, vielleicht hätte er es aus seiner Perspektive etwas ernster gesehen als ich.

„Als Kurosus Frau muss es doch Ihr größter Wunsch sein, seine Träume für ihn zu verwirklichen, oder nicht, Dr. Ouma?", sprach ich weiter, während ich meine Hände aus dem Taschen nahm und sie lose hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. „Er wollte vor allen Dingen seine Kinder beschützen, Shu und Mana. Und auch wenn es für Mana bereits zu spät ist, kann Shu immer noch ein friedvolles Leben führen, wenn er die Macht des Königs an jemand anderen abträte …"

Auch wenn es mir Vergnügen bereitete, Haruka bei ihrem inneren Zwiespalt zwischen Angst und Erleichterung, Wut und Freude, Zweifel und Hoffnung zu beobachten, wollte ich die Sache langsam hinter mich bringen. Ihre Unterstützung war keinesfalls zwingend notwendig für meine Pläne, würden sie aber um ein Vielfaches beschleunigen. Außerdem wusste ich die Loyalität und Liebe einer Mutter in diesen Dingen sehr zu schätzen. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein, als ich an den riesigen roten Endlave dachte, der als Prototyp aller nachfolgenden Modelle verwendet worden war.

 _Du warst mir damals wirklich eine große Hilfe, Saeko – oder sollte ich besser sagen: Past …?_

„Ihr habt also einen Ersatz für Shu gefunden." Harukas Stimme klang wieder so gefestigt wie am Anfang, ihr Blick war entschlossen auf mich gerichtet. „Was habe ich nun mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Du wirst mir helfen, eine Verbindung von dieser Welt in die Unterwelt herzustellen", brachte Shuichiro sich plötzlich wieder ein. „Ich kenne den Vorgang bereits, nur die Parameter müssen neu berechnet und der Raum dahingehend angepasst werden."

„Unterwelt …?", wiederholte sie stockend, als plötzlich Verständnis in ihren Augen aufblitzte. „Willst du damit andeuten, dass …?!"

Shuichiro nickte. „Wir werden den wahren König von den Toten wiederauferstehen lassen."

„Aber … wer …?"

Ich legte den Kopf schief, während ich mit einem leichten Lächeln in Harukas vor Schrecken geweitete Augen blickte und ihr die Antwort gab, die sie vielleicht sogar schon ahnte.

„Gai Tsutsugami."

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Der Schutt knirschte laut unter meinen Füßen, als ich gemächlich durch das Trümmerfeld schlenderte. Es war bereits Nacht, weshalb sich die Umrisse der in sich zusammengestürzten Hochhäuser nur noch schemenhaft in der Ferne abzeichneten. Im blassen Mondlicht wirkte die Ruine, welche die Energiequelle, freigesetzt durch Manas gescheiterten Wiederbelebungsversuch, entstehen lassen hatte, wie ein Ausschnitt aus der Unterwelt.

Während ich durch diese bizarre Landschaft spazierte und meinen Blick über die Überreste des Tors zur Hölle schweifen ließ, erregte etwas ganz anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit: auf dem Boden schimmerte etwas sanft violett.

 _Gefunden._

Lächelnd bückte ich mich nach dem kleinen Gegenstand, der wie ein violett leuchtender Stern in all dem grauen Schutt um ihn herum wirkte. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger eingeklemmt hob ich den violetten Ring dicht an die Augen, um ihn zu begutachten. Es war einer der beiden Ringe, die aus dem Meteoriten entstanden waren, um Eva zu kontrollieren. Und auch dieses Mal würde er wieder von großem Nutzen sein. Trotz seiner Zierlichkeit war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er aus winzigen, violetten Kristallsplittern zusammengesetzt war, von denen ein paar wenige leuchteten.

„Schau mal, Mana …" Trotz meiner leisen Worte war die Stille um mich herum so tief, dass sie beinahe laut klangen. „Shu sammelt gerade deine verstreuten Splitter, um sie denen hinzuzufügen, die er bereits hat. Anscheinend beginnt er endlich, sein volles Potential auszuschöpfen! Trotzdem reicht es noch nicht. Mehr …" Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss ich meine Hand fest um den Ring und richtete mich auf. Mein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, wo sich hinter all den Trümmern und zerstörten Gebäuden irgendwo die Tennozu-Schule verbarg, in der sich Shu und alle anderen verbarrikadiert hatten. „Wir müssen den Druck auf ihn aufrechterhalten", sagte ich so entschlossen, als ob ich jemanden anweisen würde und nicht völlig allein mitten in der Nacht in der Sperrzone stünde.

Bisher verlief alles nach Plan.

Gais Wiederbelebung stand kurz bevor und Shuichiro hatte in seiner neuen Position als General Japans veranlasst, das Gebiet des erneuten Virusausbruches weiträumig abzuriegeln. Spezielle Endlaves und anderweitige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sorgten nun seit Wochen dafür, dass dieses Gebiet immer kleiner wurde. Die Vorräte und Medikamente gingen immer mehr zur Neige und die Zahl der zivilen Opfer stieg stetig, sodass die Angst die eingesperrten Menschen dazu zwang, sich zusammenzurotten.

 _Und bei wem könnte man größeren Schutz genießen als in der Nähe des Void-Prinzen? Du kümmerst dich gut um deine Untertanen, nicht wahr, Shu Ouma?_

Ich blickte auf den sanft schimmernden Ring in meiner Hand. Seine leuchtenden Teile zeigten deutlich, dass Manas Bewusstsein sich bereits auszubilden begonnen hatte. Ich grinste amüsiert bei der Vorstellung daran, dass das unschuldige Mädchen Inori – Shus geliebte Fälschung – inzwischen sicher nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig war, wenn Manas Bewusstsein sich bereits in ihr eingenistet hatte und von Tag zu Tag stärker wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Ring schloss ich meine Hand schließlich wieder.

 _Bis zu deiner Wiedererweckung hast du sicher viel Spaß mit deiner Puppe, Mana._

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Shuichiro hat dir einen wirklich schönen Thronsaal angefertigt, findest du nicht auch?" Mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen sah ich mich aufmerksam um. Der Boden war mit sechseckigen, bläulichen Glasplatten ausgelegt und in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes ragten mehrere Säulen unterschiedlicher Größe in die Höhe, zwischen denen wir gerade standen. Der Raum besaß keine Decke, sodass in diesem Moment das einfallende Mondlicht alles um uns herum wie Kristalle schimmern ließ.

Schließlich wandte ich mich wieder dem Mann in der weißen Robe vor mir zu. „Es war wirklich klug von dir, den Kontakt zu Arisa Kuhouin herzustellen und durch sie an die nötigten Informationen zu gelangen, Gai Tsutsugami."

Er hatte die ganze Zeit über den Blick stumm zu Boden gerichtet, hob ihn aber jetzt wieder und fixierte mich. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war von seinen weißen Haaren vollständig bedeckt, doch ich hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass seine Wiedergeburt Spuren an seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte: eine dunkle Kristallschicht überzog seine rechte Gesichtshälfte und sein rechtes Auge hatte sich rot gefärbt. Wahrscheinlich waren dies die Auswirkungen seiner vorherigen Virusinfektion, die bei seiner Wiedergeburt übernommen worden war und sich nun so zeigte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet bot das sogar den großen Vorteil, dass er auf diese Weise immer noch Voids sehen konnte, was ihm gerade für seine nächste Aufgabe von Nutzen sein würde.

„Ist es nun soweit?", gab er tonlos zurück.

„Ich habe den Maximalwert der Genom-Resonanz bei Tennozu gemessen. Die Index-Variation liegt bei 281", teilte ich ihm mit, während ich meine rechte Hand hob. Das Symbol auf meinem Handrücken begann zu leuchten, woraufhin Gais Void sofort darauf reagierte. Ein helles Leuchten ging von seiner Brust aus, was ein heftiges Kribbeln in meiner Hand zur Folge hatte. „Ich muss sagen … Du hast wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet …" Mit einem breiten Lächeln griff ich tief in seine Brust. Silberne Stränge schossen daraus hervor und wanden sich um uns, bis ich schließlich sein Void zu fassen bekam und es herauszog. Gai verzog bei der Extraktion für einen kurzen Augenblick schmerzvoll das Gesicht, ließ sich ansonsten aber nichts anmerken. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Waffe, dann übergab ich sie ihm.

Wir hatten den Plan bereits besprochen. Er wusste, was zu tun war.

„Geh, Gai Tsutsugami", wies ich ihn mit einem neckischen Grinsen an. „Geh und hol dir deine Krone!"


	19. Widerstand ist zwecklos

**Widerstand ist zwecklos**

Unsere Schritte hallten laut von den kahlen Wänden wider, als wir Seite an Seite den Korridor entlanggingen. Den großen Hallen und der fehlenden Einrichtung nach zu urteilen, war das Gebäude früher wohl einmal eine Lagerhalle gewesen. Die heftig tobenden Kämpfe hatten auch hier ihre Spuren hinterlassen: eingestürzte Mauern und Schutthaufen machten ein Durchkommen an manchen Stellen unmöglich.

„Deine Leute haben ganz schön lange gebraucht, um sie aufzuspüren. Es ist immerhin schon einige Tage her, seit du den Thron bestiegen hast, Gai Tsutsugami." Während ich sprach, beobachtete ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, doch er verzog keine Miene.

„Die Stadt ist groß", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Es ist mir ohnehin schleierhaft, wie sie hatte entkommen können", redete ich in unbekümmertem Tonfall weiter. „Hatten sie nicht sowohl die bewaffneten Schüler aus der Sperrzone als auch das Militär mit ihren Endlave umzingelt? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man fast glauben, dass du sie absichtlich hast entkommen lassen, damit sie das Leben deines Freundes Shu Ouma rettet …"

„Ein König hat keine Freunde", antwortete er tonlos, was mich laut auflachen ließ.

„Das ist wahr …"

 _Und dennoch hast du ihm nur den Arm abgetrennt, anstatt ihn zu töten_ , ergänzte ich in Gedanken, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Wir spielten beide unser Spiel. Solange aber der Ausgang derselbe blieb, konnte er die Regeln ruhig ein wenig verbiegen.

Wir hatten inzwischen das Ende des Korridors erreicht. Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung hielt ich ihm die Tür auf, hinter der uns eine Treppe ins obere Stockwerk führte. Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Gai an mir vorbei. Ich folgte ihm lächelnd.

„Und hast du dir die Macht des Königs so vorgestellt?", plauderte ich munter weiter, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, während wir einen weiteren langen Korridor entlanggingen. „Wie ich erfahren habe, hast du sogar schon Voids fusioniert und kannst außerdem dein eigenes Void zur Extraktion anderer benutzen, ohne es vorher materialisiert haben zu müssen! Sehr beeindruckend."

„Sie ist leichter anzuwenden als erwartet."

„Dein Vorgänger schien trotzdem mehr Probleme damit gehabt zu haben, nicht wahr?" Als Gai nichts mehr erwiderte, gab ich mich schließlich seufzend geschlagen und schwieg. Ich hatte gehofft, dass gerade Gai gesprächiger und unterhaltsamer sein würde als Shuichiro, doch es hatte sich zu meinem Bedauern herausgestellt, dass er genauso kurz angebunden und verschlossen war wie jener. Er besaß nach wie vor großes taktisches Geschick und einen scharfen Verstand, was man deutlich daran erkannte, wie er mit der Bedrohung durch die UN umging. Ich war froh, dass er nun Shuichiros leitende Position eingenommen hatte. Jener hatte einfach zu strikte Denkmuster für eine solch komplexe Bedrohung von außen und zudem nicht die nötige Macht, ihr etwas entgegenzusetzen.

 _Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir war wirklich nett, Shuichiro. Aber sie ist jetzt endgültig vorbei._

Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie ich ihm genau diese Worte ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Wie immer hatte er keine Miene verzogen. Er hatte schon längst gewusst, dass seine Rolle mit der Wiederbelebung Gais beendet war. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als geduldig auf die Apokalypse zu warten, die Gai nun an seiner Stelle einleiten würde – und einen wachsamen Blick auf seine Schwester Haruka zu haben. Ich wurde nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Frau noch etwas im Schilde führte. Sie hatte sich meiner Meinung nach einfach zu leicht von unseren Plänen überzeugen lassen. Und wenn es etwas gab, das mich beunruhigte, dann war das die Tatsache, dass jemand aus der Familie Ouma sich leicht überzeugen ließ.

Doch diese Kleinigkeit würde ich Shuichiro überlassen. Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Wir waren inzwischen vor der letzten Tür angekommen, die uns nach draußen führen würde. Ich hatte bereits nach der Türklinke gegriffen, hielt aber noch so lange inne, bis Gai widerwillig seinen Blick auf mich richtete. Erst als ich mir seine Aufmerksamkeit gesichert hatte, begann ich zu sprechen.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mir die Ehre erweist, mit meinem Void deine geliebte Braut einzufangen, großer König …"

Wir starrten uns lange stumm an, bis Gai schließlich abfällig schnaubte und seinen Blick abwandte.

„Wie du willst."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen öffnete ich die Tür und ließ ihn hinaus.

Wir befanden uns auf einem sehr breiten Balkon ähnlich einer Aussichtsplattform. Eine lange Häuserreihe verlief zu beiden Seiten der Straße unter uns, die gerade an diesem Gebäude endete, in dem wir uns gerade befanden. Einige Endlaves hatten sich davor postiert, die sich nun aber nach und nach in Bewegung setzten. Schüsse waren zu hören und in der Ferne explodierte etwas. Gegen den grellen Feuerschein konnte ich deutlich eine Gestalt ausmachen, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

„Unglaublich …", entfuhr es mir leise.

Die rosa Haare, die roten Augen und die zierliche Gestalt ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass dies das Mädchen war, das wir suchten. Allerdings war dies nicht dieselbe Inori Yuzuriha wie damals. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen zutiefst entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen und mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei preschte sie wie ein Engel des Todes durch die Reihen der Endlave und zerstörte sie mit Kristallklingen, die aus ihren Armen wuchsen. Ein Endlave nach dem nächsten fiel ihr zum Opfer, während sie sich offenbar einen Weg bis zu uns hindurch bahnte.

 _Sie hat tatsächlich Evas Fähigkeit, Kristalle zu erschaffen, kontrolliert eingesetzt und nutzt das jetzt zu ihrem Vorteil_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. _Unglaublich, dass sie Manas Bewusstsein verdrängen und sich selbst eines erschaffen konnte …_

Nachdem sich mein Erstaunen wieder gelegt hatte, wandte ich mich Gai zu und streckte auffordernd die Arme zur Seite. Nicht gerade sanft versenkte er seinen rechten Arm bis über den Ellbogen in meiner Brust und zog mein Void heraus. Mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen beobachtete ich daraufhin in Ruhe, wie er den Bogen spannte und das Mädchen anvisierte. Als der Pfeil ihr Herz durchbohrte, schleuderte der Rückstoß sie nach hinten. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von silbernen Strängen fest umschlungen, wodurch sie völlig bewegungsunfähig am Boden liegen blieb.

Die Königin wurde endlich gefangen.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Sag das nochmal."

„Ich finde doch nur, dass wir –"

„Nein, sag das nochmal", beharrte Akira, während sie sich die Schläfen massierte, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. „Ich muss mich nämlich eindeutig verhört haben!"

„Ganz ruhig, Akira", redete Shin auf sie ein. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass das unbedingt eine schlechte Nachricht wäre."

„Ich fasse es nicht!", rief sie nun ungehalten und trat mit energischen Schritten auf mich zu. Ich erschrak fürchterlich, als sie ihre rechte Hand hob, da ich davon ausging, dass sie mein Void extrahieren wollte. Stattdessen bohrte sich ihr Zeigefinger nur schmerzhaft in meine Brust, während sie mich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen fokussierte. „Erst findest du eine Ewigkeit lang keinen Adam und jetzt hast du gleich _zwei_?!"

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür", verteidigte ich mich und teleportierte mich im selben Moment neben Shin, weg aus ihrem Aktionsradius. „Haruka hat das verbliebene Void-Genom gestohlen, das dann irgendwie in Shus Hände geriet und –"

„Warte", unterbrach sie mich mit erhobener Hand. „Ist das nicht der Junge, den sich Eva eigentlich als Adam ausgesucht hatte, dem du dann aber seine Macht des Königs genommen und sie auf jemand anderen übertragen hast, damit der ihr neuer Adam wird?"

„Genau."

Sie starrte mich stumm an, während sie anscheinend nach den passenden Worten suchte, um ihrem Unmut angemessen Luft zu machen. Und sie fand sie schließlich auch.

„Du willst mich doch verarschen …!"

Sie ging abermals wütend auf mich los, doch Shin stellte sich zwischen uns, bevor ich mich wieder wegteleportieren hätte müssen. Ich konnte Akira ihre Wut nicht einmal übelnehmen. Die Situation war wirklich … unvorhergesehen. Beinahe ironisch. Selbst ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Shu wieder in den Besitz der Macht des Königs käme.

„Warum bist du nun mit dieser Angelegenheit zu uns gekommen?", wollte Shin wissen. Seine Augenbrauen hatte er so weit hochgezogen, dass sie völlig unter seinen weißen Haaren verschwanden.

„Ich wollte mich bei euch erkundigen, was ich jetzt tun soll", entgegnete ich schulterzuckend. „Es wäre meiner Meinung nach nämlich ziemlich unklug, es auf einen Kampf zwischen den beiden Königen ankommen zu lassen. Am Ende verlieren wir noch beide."

„Du willst meinen Rat wissen?", schnaubte Akira, während sie ein Stück hochschwebte und in einer sitzenden Position die Beine übereinander schlug. „Schnapp dir den, der besser aussieht, und schick den anderen zum Teufel. Nichts für ungut, aber die Auswahl an gutaussehenden Männern ist hier unten wirklich nicht sehr groß", fügte sie dreist hinzu.

Ich seufzte leicht genervt auf. „Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich es schon längst getan. Aber der Wille der Menschheit gibt mir einfach keine klare Anweisung …" Während Akira abermals ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab, wurde Shins Blick hingegen ernst. Wenigstens gab es einen, der mein Problem zu verstehen schien. „Wenn _du_ unbedingt die Entscheidung treffen willst, dann geh raus und tu das – ich werde dich nicht aufhalten", richtete ich meine Worte an Akira, die mir nur einen weiteren zornigen Blick zuwarf.

„Sie könnte nicht, selbst wenn sie wollte", entgegnete Shin zu meiner Überraschung mit ruhiger Stimme. „Niemand außer dir kann die Unterwelt verlassen. Warum glaubst du, würde Da'ath wohl sonst einen Gesandten schicken?"

„Wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich die Sache schon vor einer Ewigkeit geregelt", warf Akira mürrisch ein.

„Nur du bist immun gegen den Virus wegen deiner besonderen Verbindung zu ihm", erklärte er mir auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Wir anderen tragen eine modifizierte Form des Virus in uns, würden uns aber sofort mit dem derzeitigen infizieren und zusammen mit der Apokalypse zugrunde gehen."

Ich stutzte. „Habt ihr dann … überhaupt Voids …?", hakte ich zweifelnd nach.

Statt einer Antwort führte er seine rechte Hand an seine Brust, die augenblicklich hell aufleuchtete. Das Symbol auf seinem Handrücken bestand aus mehreren kleinen Zeichen, die wie weiße Sterne aussahen. Als er seinen Arm wieder herauszog, hielt er einen Gegenstand in der Hand, der mit roten Kristallen übersät war. Erst als diese sich kurz daraufhin auflösten, war die Gestalt seines Voids klar erkennbar.

Es war eine kleine Kugel, die rötlich schimmerte.

„Die Kristalle haben eine rote Farbe, keine violette wie bei dir. Und Akiras Void hat wieder eine andere Farbe", teilte Shin mit mir, während er die kleine Kugel in seine linke Hand schweben ließ, sie einen Moment lang betrachtete und dann hochwarf. Bevor sie wieder in seiner Hand landen konnte, löste sie sich in silberne Stränge auf, die in Shins leuchtender Brust verschwanden.

Neugierig geworden wandte ich mich an Akira, die immer noch in der Luft verharrte und das Geschehen desinteressiert mitverfolgt hatte.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Void?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte sie und ließ sich wieder zu Boden gleiten, wo sie die Arme in die Hüfte stemmte und mich mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. „Aber wenn du mir weiterhin so auf die Nerven gehst, wirst du es noch herausfinden – und glaub mir: das willst du nicht!"

„Um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen", warf Shin schlichtend ein, „müssen wir nun einen König loswerden, da nur einer benötigt wird. Wären denn beide gewillt, die Rolle des Adam zu übernehmen, Yuu?"

Ich nahm mir einen Augenblick Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, doch die Antwort war eindeutig.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Shu hat Mana schon zweimal zurückgewiesen. Er wird es wieder tun."

„Dann ist die Sache eindeutig", sprach er weiter und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Stell ihm einfach diese Frage. Wenn er sie verneint und die Position des Adams wirklich zurückweist, hat das Schicksal die Entscheidung getroffen."

„Aber selbst wenn: Wie soll ich ihn dann aufhalten?", gab ich zweifelnd zurück.

„Schieß ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf, das hilft garantiert", redete Athyra ungefragt dazwischen. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Warum müsst ihr alles immer so kompliziert machen …"

„Der Wille der Menschheit wird durch den Willen einzelner Menschen repräsentiert", entgegnete Shin, ohne ihrem sarkastischen Kommentar Beachtung zu schenken. „Weißt du, auf was ich damit hinaus will?"

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich bestätigend nickte.

Ich hatte verstanden.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Als ich erwachte, lag ich auf dem Rücken und starrte in einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich mich wieder in die Realität einfand. Schließlich setzte ich mich auf und blickte auf die Plattform unter mir, wo Gai bewegungslos in die Ferne starrte. In der Hand hielt er eine riesige Waffe, die meinem Bogen sehr ähnelte. Er hatte mein und zwei weitere Voids fusioniert, um mit der daraus entstandenen Waffe die Flotte der UN unschädlich zu machen, die im Begriff gewesen war, das Hauptgebäude zu stürmen. Der Stille um uns herum nach zu urteilen, hatte es wohl funktioniert.

Ich sprang von dem Balken herab, auf den ich mich gesetzt hatte, und kam sanft auf dem Boden auf. Die freigesetzte Energie, die für die Fusion nötig gewesen war, hatte selbst mich für kurze Zeit in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die zwei bewusstlosen Personen am Boden schweifen, bis ich mich schließlich an Gai wandte.

„Hast du sie alle erwischt?", fragte ich gutgelaunt und vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen.

„Die Zerstörungsrate liegt bei 87%", entgegnete er tonlos. Das fusionierte Void in seiner Hand löste sich währenddessen wieder auf und ließ jedes der drei verwendeten Voids wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurückkehren. Nachdem es schließlich vollständig verschwunden war, wandte er sich um und ging ins Gebäude zurück, ohne die beiden Personen weiter zu beachten, die wohl noch einige Zeit bewusstlos sein würden. Ich folge ihm stumm.

Als wir schließlich wieder im Inneren des Gebäudetrakts angekommen waren, teleportierte ich mich vor ihn. Er blieb stehen und sah mich an.

„Hast du die Leute ausgewählt, um die ich dich gebeten hatte?", fragte ich ohne Umschweife. Er nickte.

„Sie warten bereits dort, wo du sie haben wolltest."

„Und ihre Voids?"

„Sind alle bestens für einen Kampf geeignet", antwortete er.

„Ausgezeichnet." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Dann zog ich meine rechte Hand aus der Manteltasche und hielt ihm den Kristallring entgegen, den ich vor kurzem in dem Trümmerfeld aufgelesen hatte. Er schimmerte nun gänzlich violett. „Die Zeit ist reif. Mit diesem Ring löschst du Inori Yuzurihas Erinnerungen und Gefühle, damit sie wieder das wird, was wir erschaffen haben: ein leeres Gefäß für Manas Bewusstsein."

Gai starrte einen Moment lang schweigend auf den Ring, bis er ihn schließlich nahm und ihn sich an den Finger steckte. Ich musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung, Gai Tsutsugami?"

„Nein", erwiderte er ohne Zögern. „Für Reue ist kein Platz in dieser Welt."

Ich lachte laut auf. „Das sind die Worte eines wahren Königs!" Während ich sprach, versuchte ich entschlossen, die immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die mich seit meiner Bewusstlosigkeit quälten. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich gut um Eva kümmerst. Wir wollen sie schließlich nicht noch einmal verlieren, nicht wahr? Und nun entschuldige mich bitte …" Mit einem letzten Blick auf Gai wandte ich mich von ihm ab. „Ein hoher Gast hat soeben das Gebäude betreten und ich möchte ihn so empfangen, wie es eines abgesetzten Königs würdig ist …"


	20. Wille gegen Wille

**Wille gegen Wille**

„Willkommen, Shu Ouma. Und natürlich auch all deine Untergebene", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu, während ich auf die Handvoll Menschen unter mir hinabblickte, die ihn begleiteten. Meine Höflichkeitsbekundung stieß zu meinem Bedauern jedoch auf keinen Zuspruch.

„Wir sind keine Untergebene! Wir sind seine Gefährten!", schrie jemand und feuerte wutentbrannt eine ganze Salve Kugeln auf mich ab. Aus meiner sitzendenden Position heraus hob ich gelassen meine linke Hand und erschuf ein Energiefeld, das die Kugeln, kurz bevor sie mich erreichten, komplett abfing. Während die Schüsse weiterhin auf mich einprasselten, lächelte ich vergnügt.

„Ja, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass solcherlei Konzepte über die letzten tausend Jahre hinweg vorherrschend waren …" Als der Angriff schließlich stoppte, schickte ich die Kugeln mit einer kleinen Handbewegung wieder zurück, woraufhin alle sofort Deckung suchten. Gleich darauf folgten abermals Schüsse, denen ich diesmal entging, indem ich mich ein kleines Stück zur Seite teleportierte. Es amüsierte mich, dass seine Begleiter anscheinend nicht einsehen wollten, dass sie mich mit ihren Waffen nicht treffen konnten. Dennoch beschloss ich schließlich, die Sache nun zu einem Ende zu bringen.

„Es gibt da etwas, über das wir beide dringend unter vier Augen reden sollten." Mit einer nach oben gerichteten Armbewegung ließ ich die Plattform, über der ich schwebte, nach oben fahren. „Leider ist das der Moment, in dem du dich von deinen Untergebenen trennen musst." Da nur Shu auf dieser Plattform stand, blieben die anderen am Boden zurück.

„Shu!", hörte ich noch jemanden besorgt rufen, doch der Angesprochene beruhigte sie sofort.

„Mir geht es gut!", antwortete er, ohne sich von mir abzuwenden. „Beschütz du nur die anderen!"

„Es sieht ja fast so aus, als wärst du eine regelrechte Berühmtheit!", meinte ich lächelnd, während sich mir der Untergrund immer weiter näherte, bis ich schließlich mit beiden Beinen fest am Boden stand. „Du sollst also ihr _Erlöser_ sein, nehme ich an …?"

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", gab er ernst zurück, ohne meinen Späßen Beachtung zu schenken. Milde überrascht stellte ich fest, dass fast seine ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte mit Kristallen übersät war. Wahrscheinlich war sein eigenes Void dafür verantwortlich, das die Infektion eines anderen auf ihn übertragen hatte, als er dessen Void extrahiert hatte.

„Ich bin das Symbol des Kollektivs von Da'ath, der Organisation, die sich aus dem Willen der menschlichen Rasse herleitet. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Ich selbst bin Da'ath", fügte ich hinzu. Da ich erst kürzlich erfahren hatte, dass ich als einziges Mitglied von Da'ath diese Welt gefahrlos betreten konnte, war diese Erklärung hier wohl umso treffender. Seine roten Augen ruhten weiterhin entschlossen auf mir, als ich schließlich weitersprach. „Als du die Macht, die dir gestohlen wurde, auf so vortreffliche Weise wiedererlangt hast, waren wir dazu gezwungen, uns erneut zu entscheiden, wer von euch – ob du oder Gai – Adam und damit der neue König werden soll. Letzten Endes haben wir keine andere Wahl, als dir diese Frage zu stellen, Shu Ouma", sagte ich und ließ einen rot glänzenden Apfel über meiner rechten Hand erscheinen, den ich geschickt auffing. „Schwörst du, die Menschheit zu vernichten, damit sie sich weiterentwickeln kann, und für alle Ewigkeit mit Mana zusammen zu sein?" Ich hielt ihm den Apfel auffordernd entgegen und fokussierte ihn mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Von was redest du da?", fragte er sichtlich erstaunt, doch ich hatte keine Geduld mehr für weitere Erklärungen, wenn ich seine Antwort ohnehin schon wusste.

„Antworte mit Ja oder Nein."

Sein Blick wurde hart. „Nein."

Kaum hatte er seine Antwort gegeben, teleportierte ich mich schräg hinter ihn. Immer noch in der Luft schwebend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Doch er wandte sich nicht nach mir um, sondern starrte nach wie vor geradeaus, als ob ich immer noch dort stünde.

„Das ist die typische Antwort darauf", sprach ich unbekümmert weiter. „Aber Gai Tsutsugami hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit Ja geantwortet. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen euch beiden."

Mit einem sanften Ruck blieb die Plattform plötzlich stehen. Wir hatten das oberste Stockwerk erreicht. Am Rand des sich nun gebildeten Raumes wartete eine große Anzahl von Personen, die Gai dort auf meine Anweisung hin postiert hatte. Sie wirkten mehr wie leblose Skulpturen als wie Menschen, wie sie dort alle in derselben Uniform in Reih und Glied standen und nur darauf warteten, von mir als Werkzeug benutzt zu werden.

 _Mach dich bereit, durch den Willen der Menschheit endlich gerichtet zu werden, Shu Ouma!_

„Nun denn …" Ich warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen letzten Blick auf ihn, dann begab ich mich rücklings durch die Luft schwebend zu meinem vorherigen Standort ihm gegenüber. Ich ließ den Apfel sich in kunstvoll verschlungene, silberne Stränge auflösen, die sich um meine beiden Arme wickelten, bevor ich schließlich meine Aufgabe begann. „Im Namen von Da'ath entziehe ich dir das Recht auf die Thronfolge!" Hoch in der Luft breitete ich meine Arme aus, woraufhin zu beiden Seiten das Void einer Person auf mich reagierte. Meine Macht des Königs war vollendet, ich war nicht an einen Augen- oder Körperkontakt gebunden wie Shu. Selbst aus größerer Distanz konnte ich mühelos die Voids um mich herum extrahieren, sogar eines an jeder Hand, auch wenn das anscheinend ein zutiefst unangenehmes Gefühl für die Betroffenen war, welche vor Schmerzen laut aufschrien.

Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Ich hatte nur Augen für Shu.

Während sich die extrahierten Voids noch an meinen beiden Händen bildeten, bereitete dieser sich bereits auf meinen baldigen Angriff vor.

„Yahiro!" Mit einem entschlossenen Ruf ließ er ein auffällig andersfarbiges Void in seiner rechten Void-Hand erscheinen, das einer großen Schere ähnelte. Es bestand aus demselben dunklen Material wie seine eigene Void-Hand, welche dieses Void anscheinend gespeichert hatte, und war von ebenso leuchtend türkisfarbenen Streifen durchzogen, die seine Konturen noch deutlicher zutage treten ließen.

Mit einem begierigen Grinsen preschte ich auf ihn zu. Noch in weiter Entfernung stieß ich mich kraftvoll vom Boden ab und drehte mich in der Luft um die eigene Achse, sodass die beiden Peitschen-Voids an meinen Händen sich spiralförmig um mich wanden. Die erste Peitsche wickelte sich um seine Waffe, die er jedoch mit Leichtigkeit durchtrennte, dem Hieb der zweiten Peitsche wich er gekonnt aus. Während Shu nun seinerseits zum Angriff überging und auf mich zustürmte, materialisierte ich zwei Wurfwaffen in meinen Händen, die Shuriken sehr ähnlich sahen. In kurzer Aufeinanderfolge schleuderte ich sie ihm entgegen, doch sie vermochten seinen Sprint kaum zu verlangsamen: Beinahe mühelos duckte er sich unter dem ersten hindurch und schleuderte den zweiten sogar mit seiner Waffe auf mich zurück. Ich wartete bis zum letzten Augenblick, bis ich leicht zur Seite trat und der Shuriken haarscharf an meinem Hals vorbeisauste. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte er daraufhin an der hinter mir liegenden Wand und ließ seinen Besitzer innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen kristallisieren.

Während Shu sich von diesem Vorfall kurz ablenken ließ, hatte ich mich wieder nach oben außerhalb seiner Reichweite teleportiert und extrahierte zwei neue Voids. Der Genuss eines amüsanten Kampfes gegen einen wild entschlossenen Gegner wurde inzwischen von immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen getrübt, was mir umso eindringlicher bewusst machte, wie viel hier auf dem Spiel stand. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen breitete sich in mir zudem ein so noch nie dagewesenes Gefühl der Wut aus, das mehr und mehr von mir Besitz ergriff. Dieser Junge hatte mir sein ganzes Leben lang so viel Ärger bereitet und stellte sich mir selbst jetzt noch in den Weg, obwohl es aussichtslos war. Warum?!

Ich griff mit jeder Hand nach einem der extrahierten Void-Schwerter und preschte abermals durch die Luft auf ihn zu. Obwohl ich aufgebracht war, blieben meine Worte immer noch relativ ruhig.

„Selektion und Evolution sind die unausweichlichen Schicksale aller Lebewesen dieses Planeten …"

Aus einer Drehung heraus griff ich ihn an, doch er parierte meinen Hieb, indem er seine Void-Schere ebenfalls wie ein Schwert benutzte. Während wir auf diese Weise Klinge an Klinge dicht beieinanderstanden, starrte ich in seine roten Augen, die mir immer noch entschlossen entgegenblickten.

„Sich dem zu widersetzen, ist völlig sinnlos. Aber _du_ …!"

Ich holte mit dem freien Schwert in meiner rechten Hand aus und setzte all meine Kraft in diesen Hieb, doch Shu duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg. Da ich ihm durch den schwungvollen Schlag ins Leere nun meine ungeschützte rechte Seite zugewandt hatte, nutzte er diese mutmaßliche Schwachstelle für einen Konter. Blitzschnell riss er seine Waffe hoch, die im selben Moment meinen Körper durchschnitt, als ich meine feste Form auflöste, um einen Augenblick später wieder an der gleichen Stelle zu erscheinen. Shu stolperte eine Schritte vorwärts, als seine Attacke auf keinen Widerstand stieß, fuhr aber gleich darauf wieder herum, um mir nicht den Rücken zuzuwenden. Angriffsbereit hob er seine Waffe sofort wieder vor sich, doch statt mich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen, warf ich eines meiner Schwerter wie einen Dolch auf ihn. Es verfehlte ihn nur knapp und bohrte sich stattdessen in die Brust des Mannes hinter ihm, der in Kristalle zerbarst, noch bevor er am Boden auftraf. Funken sprühten, als wir die Klingen abermals kreuzten. Er musste sogar noch mit der anderen Hand seine Waffe stützen, um dem Druck, den ich auf sie ausübte, standzuhalten. Zitternd vor Anstrengung und nur eine Handbreit von mir entfernt starrte er mich mit großen Augen an.

„Du hast Mana verschmäht, obwohl sie dir die Ehre erwiesen hat, sich für dich zu entscheiden …", sagte ich mit lauernder Stimme und fixierte ihn wütend. Er hatte den Willen der Menschheit so oft mit Füßen getreten, dass ich ihm diese Sünde nicht verzeihen konnte. Süffisant grinsend reizte ich ihn noch mehr. „Und letzten Endes hast du dich an eine Fälschung verschwendet – Inori Yuzuriha!"

„Du liegst falsch!"

Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen beobachtete ich, wie sich an seinen Füßen plötzlich violette Kristalle bildeten, die ihm den Halt gaben, den er brauchte, um sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Mit gewaltiger Kraft warf er sich gegen mich, was mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ.

 _Hat er etwa gerade kontrolliert Kristalle erschaffen?!_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Gleichzeitig ergriff ich das mir verbliebene Schwert mit beiden Händen, um Shus nächsten Angriff besser parieren zu können, der bereits wütend auf mich zustürmte.

„Argo!"

Noch während ich um mein Gleichgewicht rang, löste sich die Schere in seiner Hand auf. Doch bevor ich sein neu beschworenes, deutlich kleineres Void richtig sehen konnte, raste plötzlich ein riesiger, hell leuchtender Energieball auf mich zu. Ich war von Shus schlagartigem Sinneswandel so überrascht, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig auswich. Trotz des Lichts umhüllte mich nun völlige Dunkelheit.

Ich hatte kaum die Zeit gefunden, mich irgendwie zu bewegen oder gar zu orientieren, als aus dem Nichts plötzlich Shus Void-Hand auf mich zuschoss und mich am Kragen packte. Dann stieß er mich mit einem Energiefeld, das er in seiner anderen Hand gebildet hatte, mit aller Macht von sich, woraufhin ich weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Nach einem schmerzhaften Aufprall am Boden, wo ich mich mehrmals überschlug, landete ich schließlich zwischen den Personen, die immer noch teilnahmslos am Rande des Raumes standen. Mehr oder weniger zufällig hatten sie meinen Sturz abgefangen, sodass ich nun wie ein nasser Sack zwischen zwei von ihnen hing und entgegen dem Schwindelgefühl Shu zu fokussieren versuchte.

„Niemand von euch kennt Inori wirklich." Mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick sprach er diese Worte so leise aus, dass ich sie kaum verstand. „Niemand kennt sie", wiederholte er, diesmal lauter. Sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, sein ernster Blick war starr auf mich gerichtet. Unter ihm formte sich plötzlich ein Lichtfeld, das eine gewaltige Menge an Energie freisetzte. Er streckte seinen Void-Arm aus, der hell zu leuchten begann, als er die darin gespeicherten Voids freisetzte und sie langsam miteinander fusionierte.

„Inori hat gegen die Hässlichkeit in ihr gekämpft und sie hat deswegen gelitten. Und als ich am Boden lag wegen der Fehler, die ich immer und immer wieder gemacht habe, hat sie mich mit ihrem sanften Wesen unterstützt …"

Während er sprach, hatte sich das fusionierte Void um seine ausgestreckte Hand gebildet. Es war aus demselben Material wie seine schon zuvor beschworenen Voids und ähnelte einem Dreieck mit einer runden Öffnung in der Mitte, durch die er seine Hand gesteckt hatte. An jeder der drei Ecken leuchtete ein heller Kreis.

 _Dir ist es also wirklich ernst_ , dachte ich grimmig. _Du willst deinen Willen wirklich gegen den Willen der gesamten Menschheit durchsetzen …? Du Narr!_

Während ich beobachtete, wie sich vor seinem Void ein immer größer werdender, rot leuchtender Energieball bildete, breitete ich meine Arme aus. Unter größter Kraftanstrengung extrahierte ich die Voids aller noch verbliebenen Personen und fusionierte sie miteinander. Die dadurch freigesetzte Energie war so groß, dass sie die Personen augenblicklich kristallisieren ließ. Doch indem ich eben diesen Umstand zu meinem Vorteil nutzte und die Kristalle ebenfalls dem entstehenden Void hinzufügte, erschuf ich eine noch mächtigere Waffe. Je höher sie wuchs, desto höher schwebte ich auch hinauf, was mir einen besseren Überblick über die Situation verschaffte. Als mein Werk vollendet war, befand ich mich zwischen den zwei Geschützrohren einer gewaltigen Kanone.

 _Dann lass uns ein für alle Mal herausfinden, wer den stärkeren Willen besitzt, Shu Ouma!_

Ich entfesselte die gesammelte Energie mit einem Schlag. Ein schwarzer Strahl, der von weißen Blitzen umgeben war, schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Shu zu. Obwohl er mit voller Wucht auf den roten Energieball traf, blieb Shu ungerührt stehen und wich nicht zurück. Seine Worte waren laut und gefasst.

„Inori ist die einzige, die immer an meiner Seite war!"

Während ich verzweifelt versuchte, ihn mit der Macht meines fusionierten Voids zurückzudrängen, vermischten sich die freigesetzten Energien zu einem Strudel aus rot, schwarz und weiß.

 _Es ist unmöglich, dass ihm Gefühle so viel Macht verleihen!_ Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf schrien gequält auf. Jede Faser meines Körpers war bereits zum Zerreisen gespannt. _Der Wille eines Einzelnen hat keine Bedeutung, er kann nichts bewirken! Ich werde nicht verlieren!_ Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte mich noch stärker auf Shu, der inzwischen seinen rechten Arm in die Luft gehoben hatte, um mich weiterhin im Blick haben zu können.

„Dieses Mal werde ich an deiner Seite sein …" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „… und dieses Mal werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen, Inori!"

Er senkte den Arm und der gewaltige Energieball raste auf mich zu.

Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund blickte ich meinem Verderben entgegen, unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Wie konnte der Wille der Menschheit falsch liegen?

‚ _Ich werde Da'ath zeigen, was der_ echte _Wille eines_ einzelnen _Menschen alles bewirken kann'_ , hörte ich Kurosus entschlossene Stimme leise in mir widerhallen.

Als die Energiewelle mich schließlich erreichte und meine ganze Existenz verschluckte, ließ ich es einfach zu. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte, wie die Energie durch meinen Körper flutete und alle Schmerzen, Sorgen und Zweifel mit sich fortschwemmte. Shus Gefühle überwältigten mich und füllten mich vollkommen aus:

Seine Entschlossenheit, alles zu tun, was nötig war, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Seine Barmherzigkeit, die er jedem entgegenbrachte, was auch immer es ihn kostete.

Und seine Liebe zu Inori. Seine reine, unendlich tiefe Liebe zu Inori.

Als wäre ein Siegel tief in meinem Inneren gebrochen worden, strömte all die Anspannung und Wut, in deren Bann ich zuvor fest gefangen war, aus meinem Körper. Und mit ihnen auch die vielen Stimmen in meinem Kopf, bis schließlich nur noch eine tiefe Ruhe zurückblieb.

Die Stille und das Licht umhüllten mich wie ein schützender Kokon.

Ich seufzte befreit auf.

 _Öffne deine Augen, Yuu._


	21. An deiner Seite

**An deiner Seite**

 _Öffne deine Augen, Yuu._

Die Stimme klang sanft und irgendwie vertraut. Ich hatte Angst, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, da ich das Gefühl der inneren Ruhe zu sehr genoss, um es jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren. Ich verharrte daher noch eine Weile reglos und ließ mich treiben. Auch wenn die Person ihre Worte nicht mehr wiederholte, spürte ich doch ihre Anwesenheit, als würde sie geduldig warten, bis ich bereit war.

Schließlich öffnete ich langsam meine Augen.

Ich schwebte in hellem Licht, das mich umflutete wie warmes Wasser. Nicht weit von mir entfernt befand sich ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid, das sich eng an ihre schlanke Gestalt schmiegte. Der weite Rock flatterte leicht, als würde ein Windstoß ihn immer und immer wieder erfassen. Ihre langen violetten Haare umspielten sie wie von einer leichten Strömung angetrieben, ihre grünen Augen waren voller Intensität und ruhten auf mir. Sie lächelte.

In all dieser Farblosigkeit stach das Mädchen hervor wie eine blühende Blume im Schnee.

„Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern", stellte sie fest, aber ohne den Hauch eines Vorwurfs. Sie legte neckisch den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, während sie mich aufmerksam musterte. „Aber wie soll man sich auch an den Namen einer Namenlosen erinnern, nicht wahr?"

‚ _Nanashi!'_ , hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf freudig rufen. _‚Mein Name ist ab heute Nanashi!'_

„Nanashi …", flüsterte ich wie in Trance und das Mädchen nickte lächelnd.

„Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, Yuu …" Sie trat auf mich zu, während ich unfähig war, mich zu bewegen. Dann schlang sie sanft ihre Arme um mich. „… und jetzt bist du endlich wieder an meiner Seite …"

… _an meiner Seite …_

Die Erinnerungen brachen wie eine Flutwelle über mich herein.

All die vergessenen Dinge über mein altes Leben, mein früheres Wesen und nicht zuletzt Nanashi füllten die Leere in mir mit abertausenden von Gefühlen. Und sie waren nicht flüchtig und dumpf wie Nebelschwaden – sie waren intensiv wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die tiefste Finsternis brach, und setzten sich in mir fest, machten mich wieder zu dem, was ich einst war und nun wieder sein konnte.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Nanashi zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Ich erinnerte mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit voll Sorgen über den nächsten Tag, aber auch voll Freude über die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Ich erinnerte mich an die Wut gegenüber denjenigen, die auf uns herabgesehen oder uns Leid angetan hatten. Ich erinnerte mich an die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, mitansehen zu müssen, wie sie sich gegen ihren Willen immer mehr von mir entfernt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an unseren Zusammenhalt und unsere Zuneigung, die ein ewig währendes Band zwischen uns geknüpft hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich an alles.

„Es tut mir … so leid …" Verzweifelt drückte ich sie an mich, während mein Körper vor Schluchzern nur so durchgeschüttelt wurde. Es war mir kaum möglich zu atmen, so stark schnürte das Schuldgefühl meine Kehle zu. Ich presste mein Gesicht in ihr Haar und weinte.

„Du hast alles für mich aufgegeben, dir muss überhaupt nichts leidtun, Yuu", sagte sie sanft. Ich spürte ihre warme Hand an meiner Wange.

„Ich bin … ein Monster …", stieß ich unter Schluchzern hervor. „Was ich anderen angetan habe, war so … grausam, dass ich niemals … Ich werde niemals …!"

„Bitte hass dich nicht", redete sie leise auf mich ein. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es war dein Schicksal. Du hast dich so gut es ging, dagegen gewehrt. Ich weiß es. Ich war immer in deinem Rücken und habe auf den Tag gewartet, an dem du dich endlich zu mir umdrehst."

Es verging eine Ewigkeit, in der wir in inniger Umarmung dicht beieinander standen und schwiegen. Wir brauchten keine Worte, um auszudrücken, was wir in diesem Moment für den jeweils anderen empfanden. Ihre friedliche Ausstrahlung und ihre Nähe, nach der ich mich so lange gesehnt hatte, ohne es zu wissen, ließen mich ganz langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Schließlich atmete ich einmal tief durch und löste mich behutsam aus ihrer Umarmung.

„So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man tot ist?" Mit einem Lächeln fuhr ich mir über die Augen, um auch noch die letzten Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ziemlich aufwühlend!"

Nanashi trat einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an. „Du bist nicht tot", widersprach sie lächelnd. Dann breitete sie die Arme aus. „Das hier ist nur eine Erinnerung. Die letzte, die ich dir hinterlassen habe, als wir zu einem Kristall wurden. Ich konnte einen winzigen Teil meines Bewusstseins hier einschließen und warte seither auf den Tag, an dem du mich endlich finden würdest."

„Du bist nur eine Erinnerung …?", flüsterte ich, als mein Herz sich plötzlich zusammenkrampfte, als mir bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete.

Nanashi nickte. Ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur trauriger. „Ich werde mich nach unserem Gespräch für immer auflösen."

„Das darfst du nicht!", rief ich entsetzt und schloss sie wieder fest in meine Arme, als könnte ich sie damit bei mir halten. Ich fühlte mich, als wollte mir jemand meinen wertvollsten Schatz, den ich gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte, mit aller Gewalt entreißen. Aber ich würde verbissen darum kämpfen. „Wenn dich nur diese eine Erinnerung am Leben erhält, dann werde ich einfach nicht mehr daraus erwachen!"

Ich hörte sie leise an meiner Brust seufzen. „Diese Reaktion hatte ich bereits erwartet. Du bist noch genauso wie damals." Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, wand sich dann geschickt aus meiner Umklammerung und hakte sich stattdessen bei mir unter. Noch ehe ich wusste, was geschah, zog sie mich mit sich.

Wir gingen durch das helle Licht, als wären es die schmalen Straßen und Gassen von damals. Seite an Seite spazierten wir ohne festen Boden unter den Füßen hierhin und dorthin, was mir nach einiger Zeit fast das Gefühl vermittelte, gleich denselben adligen Leuten von früher zu begegnen, so vertraut war alles.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest bleiben. Wirklich", begann Nanashi schließlich zu erklären. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte an dich, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt."

Ich sah zur Seite. Ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, sie wirkte zutiefst betrübt. Statt nachzufragen, um was es sich denn handle, wartete ich solange, bis sie von allein weitersprach.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, weil ich weiß, dass es grausam ist, das zu verlangen, und es dir alles abverlangen wird …" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, doch sie fuhr dennoch fort. „… vielleicht sogar mehr, als du ertragen kannst … Vielleicht ist es sogar unmöglich, keine Ahnung …"

Noch während sie stockend nach den richtigen Worten suchte, blieb ich stehen. Sie ging noch einen Schritt, bevor sie sich verwundert zu mir umwandte.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Sie musste nicht erst laut aussprechen, was wir beide uns tief in unserem Herzen herbeisehnten. „Ich werde diesen Kreis des Todes und der Vernichtung durchbrechen, den Da'ath _Evolution_ nennt. Und ich werde es schaffen."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihrer Brust, als sie sich mit einem letzten Blick in meine eisblauen Augen stürmisch wieder in meine Arme warf. „Es ist so schrecklich", schluchzte sie, während ich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Ich höre immer noch die Stimmen der Leute in meinem Kopf, die wie ich in diesem Stein eingeschlossen – nein, vielmehr der _Virus selbst_ waren … Sie alle haben Ähnliches durchgemacht wie wir und auch sie haben sich verzweifelt gegen ihr Schicksal gewehrt, Yuu! Ich höre ihre Klagen, ich spüre ihren Schmerz und teile ihre Verzweiflung … Und es wird niemals ein Ende finden!"

„Ganz ruhig", redete ich sanft auf sie ein, während ich sie fest an mich presste. Es brach mir das Herz, sie so leiden zu sehen, da ich völlig nachvollziehen konnte, was sie alles durchgemacht hatte und noch immer durchmachte. In eben diesem Moment war der Virus nämlich dabei, durch Eva wieder in dieser Welt Fuß zu fassen und damit die Apokalypse einzuleiten.

„Jeder einzelne von uns musste hilflos mitansehen, wie eine neue Welt vernichtet wurde und das durch unsere Schuld!", fuhr sie verzweifelt fort. „Das einzige, was wir tun konnten, war, den Fund des Steins so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern – und das haben wir mit allen Mitteln versucht, Yuu, mit allen Mitteln!" Sie sah zu mir hoch. Trotz all der Tränen hatte ihr Blick einen beinahe grimmigen Ausdruck angenommen. „Eine abgeschottete Insel, ein verlassenes Waldstück, der schneebedeckte Gipfel eines Berges, eine Wüste … Aber es half alles nichts. Früher oder später wurden wir gefunden und das Übel begann von neuem. Wie können sie die Liebe zweier Menschen nur für so etwas Schreckliches missbrauchen, Yuu? Wie?!", schrie sie verzweifelt und sank dann weinend auf die Knie. Ich tat es ihr gleich, während ich sie keine Sekunde lang losließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich leise. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden, das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Shin, Akira und Hiroki ihre Fehler einsehen und ihre schrecklichen Evolutionspläne fallen lassen werden, sobald sie sich wieder an ihr früheres Leben erinnern können. Genauso, wie es bei mir jetzt ist. Wenn ihre Liebe damals wirklich so stark war, wie du es beschreibst, dann werden sie es tun, glaub mir", versicherte ich ihr. Ich spürte sie an meiner Schulter mehrmals nicken. „Das Vergessen hat einfach alles verändert. Aber es war nicht nur das Vergessen …", versuchte ich zu erklären, auch wenn ich selbst nicht genau wusste, was es weiter damit auf sich hatte. „Es war, als hätte diese sogenannte „Evolution" mich zu einem völlig anderen Menschen gemacht. Zu einem Menschen, der ich nie sein wollte …" Ich schluckte krampfhaft, als ich mich an all die Situationen zurückerinnerte, in denen ich mich am Leid anderer ergötzt hatte. Wie ich alles als Spiel angesehen und mit Leichtigkeit über Menschenleben entschieden hatte, amüsiert ihren schweren Kampf beobachtet und dabei geringschätzig auf sie hinabgeblickt hatte.

„Jetzt kannst du wieder du sein", flüsterte Nanashi mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ich nickte stumm, während eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinunterrann, die ich trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Sie wischte sie lächelnd mit ihrem Handrücken beiseite – wie damals, als sie mich mit den Apfelstückchen gefüttert hatte. Wir verharrten noch einen Moment am Boden, dann stand ich auf und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff sie entschlossen und ich zog sie hoch.

„Weißt du, dass Mana eigentlich ein liebes Mädchen ist?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, als wir wieder ein Stück gegangen waren. „Ein kleines Stück von ihr existiert immer noch, irgendwo ganz tief in diesem Bewusstsein, das von dem Virus völlig zerfressen ist."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie", antwortete ich. „Und wie es aussieht, tut Gai das auch. Sein Ziel war es von Anfang an, Mana wieder … in seine Arme zu schließen …" Ich stockte und blieb stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwundert nach.

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können?

 _Ich verstehe. Das hast du also vor, Gai._

Er hatte den Schwachpunkt von Da'aths Plänen schon lange im Voraus entdeckt. Wahrscheinlich war sich nicht einmal Da'ath selbst im Klaren darüber, dass ihr ganzes Evolutions-System extrem angreifbar war. Oder sie wussten es, gingen aber davon aus, dass jeder ihrer Gesandter im Notfall eingreifen würde, bevor es in sich zusammenbrach. Doch das würde diesmal nicht der Fall sein.

„Shus Wille ist extrem stark", sprach ich weiter. „Er wird es schaffen, Mana von ihrer Aufgabe zu entbinden und dich zu erlösen. Ich kenne sein Herz, seine Entscheidung steht bereits fest. Wir müssen auf ihn vertrauen."

„Das tu ich. Wir alle tun es." Sie ergriff plötzlich meine beiden Hände und stellte sich vor mich. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten mich vergnügt, während ich mich ganz in ihrem wundervollen Lächeln verlor. „Ich danke dir, Yuu. Für alles."

„Sag das nicht", entgegnete ich. Mein Mund wurde trocken. „Es klingt zu sehr nach Abschied."

„Es ist ja auch einer", erwiderte sie sanft und drückte meine Hände noch ein bisschen fester. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich noch einmal sehen durfte … Aber die Zeit ist jetzt um. Du musst zurück."

„Bitte verlass mich nicht", flüsterte ich, obwohl ich es gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. Ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde, doch trotzdem überrollte er mich nun wie eine Flutwelle. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren – nicht schon wieder."

„Du verlierst mich nicht." Sie trat auf mich zu und presste ihre Lippen auf die meinen. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte zum letzten Mal die Wärme ihres Körpers, der sich eng an mich schmiegte und mir das Gefühl gab, endlich wieder vollständig zu sein.

 _Ich bin für immer an deiner Seite._

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, kaum dass ihre Worte verklungen waren, war das helle Licht zusammen mit ihr verschwunden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich geradeaus in die Ferne, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Fast hatte ich befürchtet, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen und ich jetzt wieder das Scheusal war, zu dem Da'ath mich gemacht hatte, doch schon allein diese Sorge darüber bewies mir das Gegenteil. Erst allmählich drang in mein Bewusstsein, dass Shu immer noch am anderen Ende des Raums stand und mich ansah. Sein Blick war nach wie vor ernst, die Voids waren inzwischen verschwunden, ebenso wie die freigesetzte Menge an Energie. Ruhig stand Shu dort und wartete meine Reaktion ab. Sicherlich war für ihn noch nicht viel Zeit seit seinem Angriff vergangen, da sich keine Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Nur pure Entschlossenheit.

Ich lächelte.

Mit einer aufwärts gerichteten Armbewegung öffnete ich zu meiner Linken einen verborgenen Durchgang, der direkt in den Thronsaal führte, wo Evas Wiederauferstehung kurz bevorstand. Und dort würde er auch auf Gai treffen.

Shu warf einen kurzen Blick auf den freigelegten Durchgang, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich. Seine roten Augen durchbohrten mich förmlich, als wollten sie mein Innerstes freilegen und nach außen kehren – ganz wie es die Macht des Königs mit Herzen tat, die sie als Void sichtbar machte.

Wir starrten uns lange Zeit stumm an. Dann wandte sich Shu ohne ein Wort von mir ab und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten an mir vorbei zum Durchgang. Er hatte auch ohne Worte verstanden, dass ich seinen Willen respektierte, der stärker gewesen war als der von Da'ath, und daher ihm nun alles Weitere überließ. Ich hätte nur allzu gern gewusst, was in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf vorging. Stumm sah ich ihm so lange nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Dann geh und versuch es, Shu Ouma …", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. Ich wusste genau, was ihm bevorstand, sollte Manas Wiederbelebung bereits vollendet sein. Selbst wenn er es irgendwie schaffen würde, Inoris und Manas Bewusstsein wieder voneinander zu trennen, hatte sie immer noch keinen eigenen Körper. Und wenn Mana die Apokalypse zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eingeleitet hätte …

Unter größten Anstrengungen zwang ich mich, das Bild von Nanashi zu verdrängen, wie sie mit ihrem von Kristallen überwucherten Körper und ohne ihr Augenlicht auf mich zu stolperte. Shins Worte kamen mir wieder in den Sinn, deren Tragweite ich erst jetzt langsam zu verstehen begann. Doch ich wusste, dass sie nun eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekämen, als ich sie leise an Shu richtete.

„Versuch, der Verzweiflung zu widerstehen."

 _Wir vertrauen auf dich, Shu._

Mit diesem Gedanken in meinem Kopf und Nanashis Bild vor Augen löste ich meine feste Gestalt auf.


	22. Gefallener Engel

**Gefallener Engel**

Als Shu schließlich gegen Gai kämpfte, während gleichzeitig Mana auf einer Plattform über ihnen das Ende der Welt einläutete, ließ ich mich treiben. Auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich keine feste Gestalt annehmen können. Ich fühlte mich müde und ausgelaugt, als ob die zurückgekehrten Erinnerungen alle Kraft aus mir gesogen hätten. Ich kannte das Gefühl, keine feste Form zu haben, eigentlich nur allzu gut, immerhin hatte ich schon oft Leute aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet. Doch diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Als ob meine ganze Existenz zu schwach wäre, sich an einem Ort zu sammeln, breitete ich mich immer weiter im Raum aus – wie Wasser, das durch keine Schranken mehr gehalten immer mehr an Dichte verlor.

Ich war der Wind in Manas rosa Haar, als sie behutsam Schritt an Schritt reihte und in eleganten, tänzerischen Bewegungen die Apokalypse entfesselte.

Ich war die Luft, die von Evas Void zerschnitten wurde, als Gai das Schwert der Vernichtung auf seinen Gegner herabsausen ließ.

Ich war die Böe, die sie im freien Fall erfasste, als Shu schließlich Gai durchbohrte und damit auch Mana aufhielt.

Ich war nirgendwo und doch überall.

 _Sieht so aus, als hätte Gais Plan wirklich funktioniert …_ , drang der Gedanke irgendwann zu mir durch. _Er und Mana leiten die Apokalypse ein, doch sterben beide, bevor die Welt vernichtet wird. Da Mana ihren Auftrag aber erfüllt hat, wird sie nicht wiedergeboren und geht als Eva für Da'ath verloren. Niemand kann mehr eine erneute Apokalypse einleiten. Es ist endgültig vorbei._

 _Klirr._

„Shu …"

 _Klirr._

In mir zog sich alles zusammen, als ich das klirrende Geräusch vernahm, das mit jedem von Inoris Schritten entstand. Ich konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen, als sie – immer noch in Manas altem Körper, da ihr eigener ja zerstört worden war – blind und von Kristallen fast vollständig überwuchert auf Shu zuging und schließlich in seinen Armen landete. Es war dieselbe Szene wie damals, als Nanashi in ihrer Situation gewesen war. Die Erinnerung an ihr Leid und meine Hilflosigkeit ließ mein Herz gequält aufschreien.

Doch Shu widerstand der Verzweiflung.

Als er seine Void-Hand hob und den Virus, die Kristalle und nicht zuletzt die Kristalle, die sich um die menschlichen Herzen gebildet hatten und nun in Form von Voids auf ihn zuströmten, in sich aufnahm, kam es mir so vor, als würde Nanashi sich ein letztes Mal an mich schmiegen. Ich spürte sie förmlich aufseufzen, als all ihre verstreuten Splitter, die sich als Viren auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet hatten, gebündelt und in Shu versiegelt wurden. Erstaunt konnte ich kurz darauf beobachten, wie der Kristall, der sich durch diesen Vorgang um Shu und Inori gebildet hatte, aufbrach und Shu wieder entließ. Inori musste es auf irgendeine Weise geschafft haben, seine Bürde auf sich zu nehmen, und hatte sich statt seiner geopfert.

 _Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Opfer nicht umsonst war, Inori._

Ich erschuf eine ähnliche Energiebarriere wie damals, als Manas gescheiterte Wiederbelebung ebenfalls das Gebäude hatte einstürzen lassen. Da sowohl die Statik als auch die Energiezufuhr des Hauptgebäudes zum größten Teil auf genomischen Resonanzen beruhte, die aufgrund des verschwundenen Virus nun zusammenbrach, stürzte es ein. Der Boden brach bereits ein und große Trümmerteile fielen von der Decke, die mein Energiefeld immerhin abfing, bevor sie Shu verletzen konnten. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den Jungen, der am Boden inmitten der letzten Überreste des Kristalls kniete und mit leerem Blick geradeaus starrte, als ich ihn schließlich in der schützenden Energiekugel außer Reichweite des zusammenstürzenden Gebäudes brachte. Wahrscheinlich würde die Menschheit nie erfahren, wie knapp sie ihrem Untergang entkommen war und welch großes Opfer Shu dafür gebracht hatte.

 _Leb, Shu Ouma. Leb, wie Inori es sich gewünscht hat._

Während weiterhin Trümmer herabstürzten und das Gebäude langsam in sich zusammensackte, starrte ich auf die Überreste des Kristalls, der Shu und Inori in sich eingeschlossen hatte. Es waren die letzten Fragmente des Virus, der die Welt hätte vernichten sollen, und gleichzeitig die letzten Spuren von Nanashi, die eins mit ihm geworden war.

Ich harrte so lange aus, bis auch noch der letzte Splitter in die Luft aufstieg, kurz aufleuchtete und dann für immer verschwand.

Nanashi war endlich erlöst.

Jetzt blieb nur noch eins zu tun.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!"

Kaum hatte Akira mich entdeckt, ging sie wütend auf mich los. Ihre Augen leuchteten bedrohlich rot, als sie schließlich vor mir stand und weit ausholte. Ich hatte den Schlag schon längst kommen sehen, weshalb ihr Fausthieb ins Leere traf.

„Materialisier dich wenigstens, du Feigling!", schrie sie und holte erneut aus. „Lass mich dein hübsches Gesicht verunstalten, so wie du es verdient hast, du fieser kleiner …!"

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn, meine Liebe." Shin war hinter ihr erschienen und hatte ihr Handgelenk gepackt, bevor sie erneut zuschlagen konnte. „Wir sollten Yuu sich erst einmal erklären lassen."

„Lass mich sofort los", zischte sie wütend, woraufhin Shin leise seufzte und ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und teleportierte mich aus ihrer Reichweite, bevor sie abermals zum Schlag ausholen konnte. Ihrem finsteren Blick nach zu urteilen hätte sie es sicher getan.

„Na dann sprich!", forderte sie mich unwirsch auf. „Sag uns, warum du tatenlos zugesehen hast, wie Adam abgeschlachtet wurde und mit ihm dann auch Eva starb! Die Apokalypse wurde ausgelöst, aber die Menschheit existiert noch – weißt du überhaupt, was das für uns bedeutet?!", schrie sie wütend auf mich ein, als sie sich plötzlich stöhnend an den Kopf griff und sich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ. Sie tauchte eine Hand in den Lethestrom hinter ihr und kühlte sich damit die Stirn. „Wie konntest du die Kopfschmerzen überhaupt so lange ertragen? Die Stimmen schreien immer noch unaufhörlich durcheinander …"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage." Shin kniete sich an ihre Seite und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er mich mit seinen dunklen Augen skeptisch musterte. Er ertrug in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich dieselben Kopfschmerzen wie Akira, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. „Wolltest du dem Willen der Menschheit nicht immer Gehör schenken und nach ihm handeln, Yuu? Warum hast du nicht eingegriffen?"

Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würden, aber ich war entschlossen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Auch wenn die Menschheit nun sicher war und Da'ath nach dem endgültigen Tod von Adam und Eva kein neues Mitglied mehr rekrutieren konnte, wollte ich sie von den Ketten, die sie „Evolution" nannten, befreien. Sie mussten sich wieder an ihr altes Leben erinnern, damit sie wieder ein neues Ziel vor Augen haben konnten. Ein Ziel für sich selbst und nicht zum Wohl eines Systems.

„Ich kann mich wieder erinnern", brachte ich nach langem Schweigen schließlich hervor. „Ich kann mich an mein altes Leben erinnern."

Akira schnaubte verächtlich. „Das ist unmöglich. Und außerdem die schlechteste Ausrede aller Zei-"

„Nanashi", sagte ich laut und deutlich.

Akira runzelte nur die Stirn, verärgert darüber, dass ich ihr ins Wort gefallen war. Shins Augen weiteten sich jedoch deutlich. Er war damals Da'aths Gesandter gewesen, er hatte ihre Entwicklung zu Eva überwacht, er sie die Apokalypse einleiten lassen. Er wusste genau, wer Nanashi war.

„Ich erinnere mich an Nanashis violettes Haar, ihre grünen Augen und ihr freundliches Wesen", sprach ich entschieden weiter. „Ich erinnere mich an das Leben auf der Straße, an die Apokalypse und meine Ankunft in der Unterwelt. Ich erinnere mich an alles."

„Unmöglich!", stieß Shin erstaunt hervor. „Wie konnte das passieren?!"

„Der Angriff eines fusionierten Voids hat das bewirkt", antwortete ich ruhig. „Es wurde dabei viel Energie freigesetzt und die darin enthaltenen Gefühle haben mich einfach überwältigt. Auch wenn es eine schmerzhafte Prozedur war, fühle ich mich jetzt wie befreit."

„Das erklärt natürlich, weshalb du die Gefahr nicht so eindeutig hast erkennen können", entgegnete Shin stirnrunzelnd. „Doch warum hast du Adam dennoch nicht unterstützt, wenn du doch wusstest, wie wichtig er für uns ist?", fragte er lauernd.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch auch wieder an euer altes Leben erinnert", teilte ich ihm mit fester Stimme mit. „Damit dieser Unsinn hier endlich ein Ende findet."

„Du bist ganz schön vorlaut geworden, Kleiner …" Zwischen ihren Fingern leuchteten Akiras Augen rot hervor, als sie mich fokussierte. Sie saß immer noch am Flussufer im Sand und massierte sich Stirn und Schläfen. „Lass uns dieses unnötige Gespräch am besten gleich beenden, bevor wir noch mehr Zeit verschwenden." Sie seufzte tief. „Wie du deine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt hast, ist nicht von Belang. Trink einfach nochmal aus der Lethe, dann löst sich das Problem von allein."

„Das ist kein Problem!", widersprach ich heftig. „Ihr müsst euch wieder erinnern, um das wahre Problem zu erkennen – nämlich all das hier!" Ich breitete meine Arme aus. „Dieses ganze System beruhigt auf Tod und Vernichtung und uns macht es zu gewissenlosen Monstern, denen das egal ist!"

Akira richtete ihren Blick auf Shin neben ihr. „Hat er mich etwa gerade als gewissenloses Monster bezeichnet?"

„Das hat er."

„Gefällt mir." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. „Auch wenn er „wunderhübsch" vergessen hat."

Ich starrte ihr grimmig entgegen. Mir war von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, sie zu überzeugen. Ich würde zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen.

„Versuch, dich an dein altes Leben zu erinnern, Akira. Auch du warst einst ein Mensch, den jemand aufrichtig geliebt hat." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als ich langsam auf sie zuging. „Und diese Liebe war so stark, dass er dich bis in alle Ewigkeit an seiner Seite haben wollte und dich zu Eva gemacht hat. Aber du hast ihn für immer verloren, als du –"

„SEI STILL!" Sie hatte sich an den Kopf gegriffen und atmete schwer.

„– als du, gezwungen durch den Schmerz seines Todes, das Wasser der Lethe getrunken hast, um deine Erinnerungen zu löschen", sprach ich beharrlich weiter. „Versuch, dich zu erinnern, Akira!"

„Du willst, dass ich mich erinnere?", keuchte sie und richtete ihren Blick, den sie zuvor zu Boden gerichtet hatte, wieder auf mich. „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie ich mich erinnere!" Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Zorn, als sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung beinahe brutal in ihre hell aufleuchtende Brust griff. Sie hatte ihren Arm schon fast wieder herausgezogen, als Shin abermals nach ihrem Arm griff und sie zurückhielt.

„Lass das", wies er sie scharf an. „Du weißt doch, dass dir das nicht gut tut."

„Das ist mir egal", zischte sie hasserfüllt. Ihre Hand zitterte vor Anstrengung, sich gegen Shins festen Griff zu wehren. „Ich werde ihn bestrafen …"

„Du würdest dich im Moment mehr selbst damit bestrafen", entgegnete er, nun etwas milder. „Denk nur an das letzte Mal, als du dein Void extrahiert hast. Lass es los, ich bitte dich."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen sie mich bewegungslos weiterhin mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. Von ihrem Handgelenk, das bereits wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, lösten sich pechschwarze Kristalle und verschwanden, ehe sie auf dem Boden auftrafen. Schließlich ließ sie ihr Void los und zog ihre Hand heraus. Das Leuchten, das von ihrer Brust ausging, verschwand kurz darauf. Dann atmete sie tief durch und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast recht, Shin. Ich bin einfach erschöpft. Regle du das."

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie keinen erneuten Angriffsversuch mehr unternehmen würde, stand er schließlich auf. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf mir, sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

„Du musst im Moment ziemlich verwirrt sein", sprach er bedächtig, „deshalb werde ich über deine Unverschämtheit nochmal hinwegsehen. Trink jetzt das Wasser der Lethe und ich verspreche dir, dass es dir gleich wieder besser geht, Yuu." Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich wandte er sich um.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", entgegnete ich entschlossen. „Ich wer-"

Der Angriff traf mich so unvorbereitet, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte Shin sich blitzschnell umgedreht und gleichzeitig sein Void gezogen. Die rötlich schimmernde Kugel traf mich so hart in der Magengegend, dass sie alle Luft aus meinen Lungen presste und mich weit zurückschleuderte. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch landete ich im seichten Wasser.

 _Die Lethe!_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Panisch presste ich die Lippen fest aufeinander, um auch ja keinen Tropfen von dem Wasser des Vergessens zu schlucken, und stemmte mich dann mit beiden Armen in eine sitzende Position. Das Wasser reichte mir auf diese Weise gerade einmal bis zum Ellbogen. Ich spürte, wie mein Mantel sich langsam vollsog und immer schwerer wurde, als wollte er mich mit aller Macht in die Tiefen des Flusses ziehen. Ich hielt mir mit einer Hand meinen schmerzenden Bauch, während meine Augen aufmerksam den Bewegungen der Void-Kugel folgten. Doch Shin hatte wohl keinen erneuten Angriff im Sinn, denn die Kugel sirrte auf direktem Weg wieder zu ihm zurück und verschwand in seiner leuchtenden Brust.

„Du wirst jetzt das Wasser trinken, Yuu." Auch wenn seine Stimme bedrohlich war, klangen seine Worte eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einem Befehl.

Immer noch in meiner Position verharrend sah ich zu, wie er Akira eine Hand anbot und ihr aufhalf. Ich konnte hören, wie sie sich leise unterhielten, als hätten sie mich bereits vergessen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Eva nicht mehr im Kokytos gelandet ist?"

„Ganz sicher. Leider."

„Aber was ist, wenn wir Überreste des Virus dazu verwenden, um …"

„Es gibt keine Überreste mehr. Das Void dieses Jungen hat einfach alles davon absorbiert und vernichtet."

„Nur wegen dir herrscht jetzt dieses verfluchte Chaos!", rief Akira wütend zu mir herüber. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?! Und jetzt trink endlich das verdammte Wasser, sonst müssen wir dir alles zweimal erklären!"

„Ja, Yuu …" Auch Shin drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Warum hast du immer noch nicht davon getrunken …?"

 _Ich muss mich vor ihm hüten_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als sich seine dunklen Augen in die meinen bohrten. Von ihm ging eine solch gefährliche Aura aus, dass ich erschauderte. Trotz Akiras leichter Reizbarkeit und offen gezeigter Aggressivität beunruhigte mich Shins Undurchschaubarkeit weit mehr.

„Er wird es nicht trinken." Hiroki tauchte unvermittelt neben ihnen auf. Seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, seine eisblauen Augen fixierten mich ausdruckslos. „Du willst nicht mehr vergessen, nicht wahr, Yuu?"

Statt zu antworten, rappelte ich mich auf und teleportierte mich ein Stück in die Luft. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich die drei Da'ath-Mitglieder, während der Lethestrom glatt wie eine Eisfläche unter mir dahinfloss. Dann nickte ich. Der alte Mann lachte daraufhin laut auf, was Akira und Shin erstaunt zur Seite blicken ließ.

„Du hältst das System für grausam und uns, die es ausführen, für unmenschlich, nicht wahr?", fragte Hiroki amüsiert. „Aber natürliche Selektion ist nun einmal ungerecht, Junge. Und Evolution kann nicht ohne gewisse Opfer stattfinden."

„Diese Opfer sind ganze Welten, die ihr dafür vernichtet!", rief ich wütend. „Dieser Preis ist viel zu hoch für diese sogenannte „Evolution"! Was bewirkt sie denn schon? Wir erlangen übernatürliche Fähigkeiten, verlieren dafür aber unsere Menschlichkeit!"

„Menschen sind schwach und unnütz."

Hiroki hatte sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils direkt vor mich teleportiert, was mich trotz meiner Achtsamkeit erschrocken zurücktaumeln ließ. Ich löste meine feste Gestalt sofort auf, ohne jedoch meine Konturen zu verlieren, sodass er sich nunmehr einem Hologramm gegenüber sah. Falls er mich in dieser Form angreifen sollte, würde er mich nicht treffen. Allerdings machte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten dazu. Stumm schwebte er nicht weit von mir entfernt in der Luft und sah mich an.

„Ihr seid auch alle Menschen", erwiderte ich ruhig. „Ihr habt es nur vergessen. Und ich werde euch eure Erinnerungen wieder zurückbringen, das schwöre ich."

„Lasst mich die Sache regeln", forderte Akira und begann, einen Ärmel ihres weißen Mantels hochzukrempeln. „Ich werde ihm diesen Unsinn ein für alle Mal aus dem Leib prügeln!"

„Schon gut, Akira", entgegnete Hiroki und hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Es bringt nichts, hier und jetzt zu kämpfen. Wir haben alle dieselben Fähigkeiten, es würde keinen Gewinner geben." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich. Ein genüssliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, das ich nicht so recht deuten konnte. „Dir steht es frei, die Unterwelt zu verlassen, Yuu. Aber bedenke, dass wir dich als unseren Feind betrachten, wenn du uns jetzt hier zurücklässt. Du bist in diesem Zustand weder ein vollwertiges Mitglied Da'aths noch kannst du jemals wieder ein normaler Mensch werden. Du hast keinen Platz, an den du gehörst. Ist es dir das wirklich wert?"

„Nicht unsere Fähigkeiten machen uns zu Menschen, sondern unsere Taten und Gefühle." Ich streckte meinen rechten Arm aus, woraufhin das Sonnensymbol auf meinem Handrücken hell aufleuchtete. Als das Portal sich langsam öffnete, warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf Akira und Shin, die mit versteinerten Mienen zu mir hochsahen. „Ihr werdet es eines Tages wieder verstehen", endete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln, dann trat ich durch das Portal.

„Dann flieg, mein gefallener Engel!", rief Hiroki mir hinterher. „Flieg, soweit deine gebrochenen Flügel dich noch tragen …!"


	23. Zwischen den Welten

**Zwischen den Welten**

Tokyo war das reinste Chaos.

Ich schwebte hoch über der Innenstadt und ließ meinen Blick über eingestürzte Häuser, zerbombte Straßen und völlig verlassene Stadtteile schweifen. Gerade rund um das ehemalige GHQ-Hauptquartier war die Zerstörung enorm, wofür vor allem Gais Angriff auf die UN-Flotte verantwortlich war.

 _Für den er mein Void benutzt hat._

Mein Magen krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen, doch ich versuchte gewissenhaft, die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Auch wenn Nanashi mir versichert hatte, dass es mein Schicksal gewesen sei und ich gar nicht anders hätte handeln können, so würde ich doch niemals das Gefühl der Schuld ablegen können.

Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht.

Was auch immer die Ursachen gewesen waren, die Wirkungen meiner Taten waren Tod und Zerstörung. Und diese Schuld würde ich nicht leugnen. Deshalb war ich hier.

„Kann mich denn niemand hören …? Irgendjemand, bitte …", drang die Stimme einer Frau ganz leise an meine Ohren, was mich meinen Blick wieder zu Boden richten ließ. Trotz der Rückkehr meiner Erinnerungen hatte ich keine meiner früheren Fähigkeiten eingebüßt. Ich war immer noch ein Wesen, das von Raum und Zeit losgelöst war, und konnte mich daher immer noch nach Belieben teleportieren, auflösen oder Raum und Zeit auf andere Art verändern. Anscheinend hingen diese Fähigkeiten von der Macht des Königs ab, in deren Besitz ich nach wie vor war. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich trotz der großen Höhe problemlos die Person ausmachen konnte, die hinter ineinander verkeilten Holzbalken eingeschlossen war und nach Hilfe schrie.

Ich teleportiere mich etwas näher heran und erschuf zuerst ein Energiefeld dicht über ihr, damit Trümmer, die eventuell nachrutschten, sie nicht verletzten konnten. Dann hob ich mit einer kleinen Handbewegung die beiden schweren Holzbalken an, sodass ein kleiner Durchgang entstand. Als eine vorsichtig tastende Hand daraus hervorlugte, materialisierte ich mich schließlich am Boden.

„Hallo, ist da jemand?", rief ich gespielt ahnungslos und duckte mich dann, um in die dunkle Öffnung hineinzuspähen.

„Hilfe, bitte …", tönte es mir leise entgegen. Eine alte Frau kam mir auf allen Vieren entgegen und ich ergriff schnell ihre Hand, um ihr aus dem Trümmerhaufen herauszuhelfen, der bedrohlich ächzte und knarrte. Kaum war sie wieder auf den Beinen, fiel sie mir weinend um den Hals. „Danke, ich danke dir so …"

Ich blieb perplex stehen. Sie war nicht die erste Person, die ich aus solch ausweglosen Situationen befreit hatte, seit ich die Unterwelt verlassen hatte. Aber noch nie zuvor war die Reaktion so überwältigend gewesen.

„G-Gern geschehen", brachte ich schließlich hervor, während ich ihr hilflos die Schulter tätschelte. Da ich keine anderen Personen mehr unter diesem Schutthaufen wahrnahm, ließ ich die Holzbalken wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position fallen. Da das einigen Staub aufwirbelte, bugsierte die Frau einige Schritte zur Seite. Ich wollte mich gerade erkundigen, ob sie verletzt war, als ich in der Nähe plötzlich Rufe vernahm.

„Wir teilen uns auf. Ihr da lang und ihr da lang!"

„Zu Befehl, Kommandant!"

„Da vorne ist jemand!"

Kaum sah ich die ersten Soldaten in der Ferne auf uns zulaufen, zog ich mich in den Schatten zurück. Ich hatte noch keinen Überblick über die aktuelle politische Lage und selbst wenn ich wüsste, ob diese Soldaten von der GHQ oder der UN wären, hätte ich nicht einschätzen können, welche Befehle sie ausführten. Bisher hatte der Staat Infizierte immer gnadenlos beseitigen lassen, jedoch gab es ja jetzt keine Infizierten mehr. Da mir nicht klar war, inwieweit diese Information bereits zu den leitenden Organisationen durchgedrungen war, beobachtete ich deswegen das Geschehen lieber aus der Ferne, immer bereit einzugreifen, falls die Soldaten wirklich schießen sollten. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung war das nicht nötig.

„Eine Überlebende in Sektor 9", hörte ich einen der Soldaten in sein Empfangsgerät sprechen. Kurz darauf nickte er und wandte sich an die alte Frau. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Nein", antwortete sie, während sie sich immer noch erstaunt nach mir umblickte. „Ein Engel hat mich gerettet! Er war gerade noch hier …"

Der Soldat gab ein Zeichen und zwei weitere Männer traten an ihre Seite. „Wir werden Sie jetzt in ein Auffanglager bringen, wo sich um Sie gekümmert wird. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie nickte zögerlich und wurde dann von den Soldaten zu einem Wagen gebracht, der inzwischen angekommen war.

„Ein Engel, na klar." Ich hörte jemanden lachen. „Da hat sie aber etwas ganz schön am Kopf getroffen, was?"

„Ruhe!", befahl der erste Soldat, woraufhin das Lachen sofort wieder verstummte. „Wir suchen weiter nach Überlebenden. Los!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die davoneilenden Soldaten erhob ich mich wieder in die Lüfte und zog weiter meine Kreise über der Innenstadt. Doch die Worte der Frau ließen mir keine Ruhe mehr.

‚ _Ein Engel hat mich gerettet!'_

‚ _Dann flieg, mein gefallener Engel!'_

Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als Hirokis höhnischen Worte in meinem Kopf widerhallten. Als ich sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete, befand ich mich mitten auf einem Gehweg. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite treten, bevor ich mit einem Mann und der Frau an seinem Arm zusammenstieß, die mir entgegenkamen.

„Pass doch auf!", beschwerte er sich, aber als sein Blick auf mich fiel, verstummte er sofort. Sichtlich erschrocken setzte er schnell seinen Weg fort und zog seine Partnerin mit sich.

„Der ist ja aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht …", hörte ich sie noch leise sagen, bevor die beiden um die nächste Ecke bogen und verschwanden. Ich runzelte die Stirn und machte einige Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als mir zwei Mädchen entgegenkamen. Auch auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich fast schon Furcht aus, als sie mich sahen. Zunächst blieben sie erstarrt stehen, dann gingen sie schließlich in weitem Bogen an mir vorbei. Als ich ihnen verständnislos nachblickte, fiel mein Blick auf die Spiegelung im Schaufenster zu meiner Linken, was mich augenblicklich den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten erkennen ließ.

In meiner schwarzen Robe und dem weißen Mantel musste ich für sie wie jemand von der Regierung wirken. Schließlich hatte gerade das Sonderkommando unter Shuichiro und nicht zuletzt unter Gai ganz ähnliche Kleidung getragen. Kein Wunder, dass mich die Menschen für einen gefährlichen Soldaten hielten.

 _Oder für einen Engel._

Ich starrte noch eine ganze Weile ausdruckslos auf mein Spiegelbild, dann zog ich den weißen Mantel aus und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück setzte ich meinen Weg fort.

In einer der Seitengassen, an denen ich vorbeikam, fand ich schließlich das, wonach ich suchte: einen großen Container mit weggeworfener Kleidung. Ich wühlte mich durch die meist sehr farblose Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken, bis ich schließlich etwas Passendes fand. Am Ende hatte ich meine eng anliegende, schwarze Robe gegen eine dunkle Hose, die etwas schmutzig, aber bequem war, ein schlichtes graues Hemd und einen ausgeleierten Pullover eingetauscht, dessen ehemals leuchtend hellblaue Farbe fast völlig ausgewaschen war. Er war mir sogar zu groß, doch das machte mir nichts aus. Immerhin besaß er sogar eine Kapuze, die ich mir sofort aufsetzte und tief ins Gesicht zog, sowie zwei große Taschen an den Seiten.

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich meine Hände tief in den Taschen vergrub.

 _Wenn das die einzige Angewohnheit ist, die mir aus meiner Zeit als Mitglied von Da'ath geblieben ist, dann kann ich mich wirklich glücklich schätzen._

Ich atmete tief durch, wandte mich dann um und ging auf die Straße zurück. Es war kaum ein Unterschied zu damals festzustellen, als ich in ebenso zerschlissenen Klamotten durch die Straßen gelaufen und von Tag zu Tag gelebt hatte. Ich schlenderte eine ganze Weile so entlang und immer stärker fiel mir auf, dass sich zusammen mit meinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild auch schlagartig das Verhalten der Passanten geändert hatte: Niemand gaffte mich mehr an, ja, kaum jemand schien überhaupt noch Notiz von mir zu nehmen.

Obwohl ich meine sichtbare Gestalt angenommen hatte, war ich unsichtbar.

 _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_

Ich bog abermals in eine kleine Seitengasse ein und blieb bereits direkt an der Ecke stehen. Ich presste meinen Rücken an die Hausfassade und ließ mich zu Boden gleiten, bevor ich meinen Kopf zwischen den angezogenen Knien vergrub.

 _Du bist kein Mensch. Du gehörst nicht einmal in diese Welt! Glaubst du wirklich, dass andere Kleidung daran etwas ändert? Du bist nicht wie sie und du wirst es niemals sein._

Ich verharrte lange in dieser Stellung, bis ich schließlich wieder die Kraft aufbrachte, den Kopf zu heben. Es verstörte mich am meisten, dass es mir plötzlich so viel ausmachte, allein zu sein. Ich kannte das Gefühl der Einsamkeit nur allzu gut, ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen, bis …

Ja, bis ich Nanashi gefunden hatte.

Nur wegen ihr wusste ich jetzt, was wahrer Verlust bedeutete – und Einsamkeit.

 _Und Shu hat mich mit den ganzen Gefühlen, die er mir entgegengeschleudert hat, anscheinend noch sensibler gemacht für sowas – na vielen Dank auch!_ , schimpfte ich innerlich, während ich gegen meinen Willen lachen musste. Entschlossen wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich war nicht hier, um mir über meine eigene Zukunft Gedanken zu machen. Dazu hatte ich noch alle Zeit der Welt. Im Moment musste ich mir überlegen, wie ich Shin, Akira und Hiroki die Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben wieder zurückbrachte. Das war ich all den vergangenen Adams und Evas schuldig, deren Liebe zu ihnen so stark war wie eh und je.

 _Na gut, was weiß ich denn bisher überhaupt von jedem einzelnen?_ , fragte ich mich in Gedanken, während ich mich im Schneidersitz hinsetzte, den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. _Ich weiß, dass Shin der Gesandte von Da'ath in meiner Welt war, aber das hilft mir nicht weiter. Außerdem ist sein Void eine kleine, rot schimmernde Kugel, deren Bewegungen er anscheinend nach Belieben kontrollieren kann._ Als ich mir sein Void vor Augen führte, hielt ich in meinen Überlegungen inne. Da sein Void sich aus roten Kristallen zusammensetzte, bedeutete das, dass alle Kristalle in seiner Welt rot gewesen waren. Weil die jeweils letzte Eva bzw. der jeweils letzte Adam mit dem Virus verschmolz, veränderte sich dadurch wahrscheinlich auch die Kristallfarbe. Jedenfalls hatte das auf Nanashi und ihr violettes Haar zugetroffen.

 _Da die Kristalle in meiner Welt hellblau waren, bedeutet das im Umkehrschluss, dass Shins Eva wahrscheinlich hellblaue Haare hatte,_ überlegte ich weiter. _Und Akiras Adam rote, da Akira bei Shin die Apokalypse überwacht hatte. Und Hirokis Eva …_ Ich stockte erneut, als ich angestrengt überlegte, ob ich jemals etwas darüber erfahren hatte. Dann kamen mir die schwarzen Kristalle in den Sinn, die gerade noch zu sehen gewesen waren, als Akira ihr Void doch nicht extrahiert und es stattdessen wieder losgelassen hatte. _… schwarze Haare_ , endete ich, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt. Das ganze Apokalypsen-System war ein einziger Kreislauf, der in sich zusammenbrach, sobald man auch nur einen Baustein entfernte. Allerdings hatte auch dieser Kreislauf irgendwann einmal beginnen müssen …

Ich seufzte tief, nahm die Kapuze ab und fuhr mir in derselben Bewegung mit beiden Händen durch meine blonden Haare. Hiroki war bisher noch das größte Rätsel. Er hatte nie viel von sich verlauten lassen und weder Shin noch Akira hatten etwas über ihn erzählt. Ich konnte mich nur vage daran erinnern, dass er aus einer sehr fortgeschrittenen Welt kam, die die Macht des Königs erst entwickelt hatte. Und gerade diese Gesellschaft hatte ihn wohl zum Sündenbock gemacht und ihn mit dieser Macht in die Unterwelt geschickt, um ihre sogenannte „Evolution der Menschheit" zu beginnen und fortzuführen.

 _Ob Hiroki dann überhaupt eine Eva hatte? Aber wie hätte sonst der Virus entstehen sollen?_ Ich seufzte erneut und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf, wie um diese wirren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt über den Ursprung des Übels nachzudenken, wenn ich ohnehin kaum etwas darüber wusste. Ich würde mich zuerst auf Shin und Akira konzentrieren. Nachdem ihre Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt wären, würden sie mich sicher bei meinem Vorhaben unterstützen und mir die Informationen geben, die ich brauchte.

 _Ob es wohl in irgendeiner dieser vielen Welten noch jemanden außer Shu gegeben hat, der die Rolle des Adam oder die der Eva abgelehnt hat?_ Gedankenversunken hob ich meine rechte Hand und ließ den rot glänzenden Apfel erscheinen, den ich als Gesandter schon so vielen Personen angeboten hatte. Auch wenn die Situation bei Shu eine gänzlich andere gewesen war, hatte ich jetzt im Nachhinein das Gefühl, mich viel zu wenig gegen die Rolle gewehrt zu haben, in die ich gedrängt worden war. _Hätte ich mich damals geweigert, Adam zu sein, wäre Nanashi vielleicht nicht …_

„Unsinn", murmelte ich, warf den Apfel dabei in die Höhe und fing ihn wieder auf. _Ich weiß doch wohl am besten, wie man Eva dazu bringen kann, das zu tun, was Da'ath von ihr will. Es hätte nichts geändert …_

Als ich den Apfel abermals hochwarf, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ich nicht mehr alleine war. Ein kleiner Junge mit weißen Haaren, der kaum älter als sechs Jahre alt sein konnte, lugte nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt hinter der Hausecke hervor. Er trug ein viel zu großes, rotes Hemd, das ihm bis über die Knie reichte, aber seine Hände gerade noch freiließ. Seine braunen Augen musterten mich kurz und schwenkten dann auf den Apfel in meiner Hand.

„Du hast wohl Hunger, Kleiner. Hab ich recht?", fragte ich freundlich. Nach langem Zögern nickte er stumm, ließ den Apfel aber keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber dieser Apfel wird dir nicht viel nützen", sprach ich weiter. „Man kann ihn nicht essen." Es machte mich traurig, dieses Kind wieder wegschicken zu müssen. Ich wusste nur allzu gut, zu welch großer Qual Hunger werden konnte. Der Junge ließ sich von meinen Worten allerdings nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken und verharrte weiterhin an Ort und Stelle. „Du glaubst mir nicht, hm?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer streckte ich ihm schließlich den Apfel entgegen. „Dann komm und überzeug dich selbst."

Der Junge zögerte eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich siegte die Neugierde – oder der Hunger. Vorsichtig macht er Schritt um Schritt auf mich zu, bis er nahe genug war. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach dem wirklich schmackhaft aussehenden Apfel und entriss ihn meiner Hand. Er wollte sich gerade mit seinem Schatz aus dem Staub machen, als dieser plötzlich aufleuchtete. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut ließ er den Apfel los, der sich augenblicklich in silberne Stränge auflöste. Diese waren noch gar nicht wieder vollständig in meiner rechten Hand verschwunden, als sich der Junge mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen umwandte und davonlief. Kurz darauf war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Ich blickte ihm lange nach. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, ihm Angst einzujagen, aber wahrscheinlich hätte das jede meiner Handlungen getan. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln richtete ich den Blick auf meine rechte Hand.

Die Macht des Königs erhob den Menschen auf die nächste Evolutionsstufe.

Doch was nützte diese Macht, wenn sie nicht einmal den Hunger eines einfachen Straßenkindes stillen konnte?

Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Kraft für etwas Nützliches einsetzen zu können. Es musste sie einfach geben. Und ich würde sie finden.

 _Ich werde dir deinen Apfel bringen, Kleiner!_

Entschlossen stand ich auf, doch noch ehe ich ein Portal erschaffen konnte, das mich von hier wegbrachte, ließ mich eine laute Stimme innehalten.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen, Zauberer!"


	24. Der Zauberer und die Farben

**Der Zauberer und die Farben**

Erstaunt wandte ich mich um.

Ein Junge in etwa meinem Alter stand breitbeinig und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen genau dort, wo die Seitengasse und der Gehweg der Straße sich kreuzten, und blickte mich grimmig aus erstaunlich hellen Augen an. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm verwegen in die Stirn und sein langer schwarzer Mantel verlieh ihm ein zusätzlich wildes Aussehen.

Er musterte mich einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd, dann wandte er sich zur Seite, wo der kleine Junge von eben schüchtern hinter seinem Rücken hervorlugte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das der Typ ist, Shiro? Er sieht mir nicht aus wie ein Zauberer."

Der kleine Junge nickte entschlossen, während sich seine Hände fest an den schwarzen Mantel klammerten. Daraufhin seufzte der Ältere tief auf und richtete seinen skeptischen Blick wieder auf mich.

„Na gut, wie auch immer. Du siehst auf jeden Fall so aus, als hättest du eine harte Zeit hinter dir. Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Hand des kleinen Jungen und verschwand mit ihm hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Ich starrte ihnen verwundert nach.

 _Ein Zauberer …_ Ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. _Ja, so musste es ihm sicherlich vorkommen._ Gerade wollte ich mich wieder umdrehen und das Portal erschaffen, als der Schwarzhaarige sich zum zweiten Mal zeigte.

„Hey du!", rief er wütend, wobei er auf mich deutete. „Ich sag's dir nicht nochmal! Hopp, hopp!"

Ich hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, zuckte dann die Schultern und trat zu dem Jungen, der schon ungeduldig auf mich wartete.

Während ich eine Zeit lang einige Schritte hinter den beiden hertrottete, warf der Ältere immer wieder einen Blick zurück, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass ich ihnen auch folgte. Ich war neugierig, wo sie mich hinbrachten, und mehr noch, was sie von mir wollten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, einfach zu verschwinden, statt die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen zu müssen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich ihnen kein wunderschönes Zuhause zaubern konnte – nicht einmal etwas zu Essen. Doch ich blieb, bis ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihnen wenigstens einigermaßen gut ging.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da bogen die beiden in eine Seitengasse ein und gleich darauf in noch eine. Als wir das Ende der augenscheinlichen Sackgasse erreichten, das in ziemlicher Dunkelheit lag, stürmte uns ein weiterer Junge mit violetten Haaren entgegen, den ich auf etwa acht Jahre schätzte.

„Ist er das?", fragte er ohne Umschweife, während er mich skeptisch von oben bis unten musterte.

„Das ist er", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, ohne sein Tempo zu drosseln.

„Er sieht mir aber nicht nach einem Zauberer aus …"

„Wenn du Shiros Worte anzweifeln willst, kriegst du's mit mir zu tun!", herrschte er ihn wütend an, woraufhin dieser nichts mehr entgegnete, sondern nur noch schmollend mich ansah, als ob alles meine Schuld wäre.

Schließlich erreichen wir das Ende der Gasse, das diese Kinder sich anscheinend nicht erst seit gestern als Rückzugsort auserkoren hatten. Zu allen Seiten stapelten sich Kartons, die teilweise leer, teilweise mit allerlei Krimskrams vollgestopft waren. Außerdem war alles mit Decken ausgelegt, was dem Ganzen fast schon den Anschein von Behaglichkeit vermittelte, wären die Hauswände nicht so kahl und schmutzig gewesen.

„Hey, kommt mal alle her!", rief der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich hab einen Zauberer aufgetrieben!"

Zu meiner Überraschung tauchten plötzlich noch zwei Kinder auf, die sich auf die Decken setzten und mit großen Augen zu mir aufsahen. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als mir der Schwarzhaarige zuvorkam. Mit viel Schwung wandte er sich zu mir um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Bevor wir dich aufnehmen, musst du uns aber zuerst beweisen, dass du wirklich ein Zauberer bist!", forderte er, während er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen taxierte.

„Aufnehmen? Ihr wollt mich aufnehmen?", kam ich zum ersten Mal zu Wort und musste bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schon laut lachen, was meinem Gegenüber gar nicht gefiel.

„Hör auf zu lachen und zaubere endlich!"

Ich räusperte mich und kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf, während ich meinen Blick über die gespannten Kindergesichter schweifen ließ. Natürlich hätte ich einfach bestreiten können, zaubern zu können, aber der kleine Junge hatte mich bereits gesehen. Und obwohl er sichtlich erschrocken davongelaufen war, hatte es ihn scheinbar doch so fasziniert, dass er zurückgekommen war. Ich beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Ich hob meine rechte Hand, aus der sich kurz darauf silberne Stränge wanden. Wie erwartet hörte ich einige Schreckenslaute, doch niemand schien bei diesem Anblick in Panik zu verfallen oder gar flüchten zu wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Mit offenem Mund und vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten die Kinder, wie die Stränge sich immer weiter um sie herum ausbreiteten. Manche bewegten sich spiralförmig um einzelne Kinder, die daraufhin vergnügt quietschten, andere schlängelten sich langsam durch die Luft und vertrieben mit ihrem sanften Leuchten die Dunkelheit.

„Was … ist das …?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige stockend, während er regungslos einem Strang mit den Augen folgte, der sich dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbeibewegte. Als er einen Finger ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren, zuckte er sofort zurück, als er auf keinen Widerstand stieß.

„Das ist Magie", entgegnete ich lächelnd und schloss dann meine rechte Hand, woraufhin die silbernen Stränge mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten wieder verschwanden.

Der Junge schluckte hörbar, bevor er seine Fassung zurückgewann und sich wieder mit entschlossenem Blick mir zuwandte. „Du bist wirklich ein Zauberer. Wir glauben dir."

„Nennt mich doch nicht immer Zauberer", wandte ich ein. „Mein Name ist –"

„Stopp!" Er hob abwehrend eine Hand, um mich augenblicklich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine Miene hatte sich plötzlich verfinstert. „Es ist unhöflich, seinen Namen zu nennen, wenn manche von uns noch nie einen hatten. Du bekommst einen neuen. Mal sehen, welcher noch übrig ist …"

„ _Übrig_?", hakte ich verständnislos nach, als er mir bereits den Rücken zudrehte und mir alle anderen vorstellte, wobei er immer auf die betreffende Person zeigte.

„Das ist Kiiro, unser Beschützer. Das da ist Aka, unser einziges Mädchen, und der da ist Ao. Und der Kleine hier ist mein Bruder Shiro", teilte er mir freudestrahlend mit, während er dem kleinen Jungen, der unbedingt meinen Apfel haben wollte, durch seine weißen Haare wuschelte. „Und ich heiße –"

„Lass mich raten", unterbrach ich ihn lächelnd. „Dein Name ist Kuro."

Er grinste zurück. „Richtig. Du bist gar nicht so dumm, wie man vermuten könnte."

Ich überging die spöttische Bemerkung und betrachtete die vorgestellten Personen näher. Sie hatten sich alle nach Farben benannt und die meisten konnte ich auch problemlos zuordnen. Das Mädchen namens Aka hatte knallrotes Haar und der kräftige Junge namens Kiiro war wohl aufgrund seiner blonden Haare als „Gelb" bezeichnet worden. Vor allem amüsierte mich die Tatsache, dass die beiden Brüder, von denen der ältere schwarze Haare und helle Augen, der jüngere hingegen weiße Haare und dunkle Augen hatte, wie Negative voneinander aussahen. Die Bezeichnungen „Schwarz" und „Weiß" passten mehr denn je zu ihnen.

„Ihr habt euch wirklich passende Namen ausgesucht", lobte ich sie schließlich. „Aber warum heißt er Ao?" Verwundert zeigte ich auf den Jungen mit den violetten Haaren, der uns vorhin entgegengekommen war.

„Hallooooo? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete jener und deutete seinerseits auf seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, die von sattem Blau waren.

„Aber warum hast du dich nicht nach deiner Haarfarbe benannt – violett?", hakte ich nach. „Immerhin heißt so noch niemand …"

„Muss ich das wirklich erst erklären?", entgegnete Kuro mit scharfer Stimme. Alle anderen wichen meinem Blick aus. „Die Kristalle sind violett. Es ist die Farbe des Todes."

Mir stockte der Atem. Ich hatte Nanashi vor Augen, wie sie mit geschickten Handgriffen ihr langes violettes Haar zu einem Zopf flocht, während sie mich mit einem vergnügten Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, was sie sich in diesen Momenten wohl gedacht hatte.

„R-Richtig …", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, diese Farbe zu verabscheuen. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso getan.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Kuro unbekümmert fort. „Bevor wir dir einen Namen geben und dich in unsere Reihen aufnehmen, sollten wir es vielleicht hinter uns bringen. Kommt, Leute!"

„Was meinst du?", gab ich stockend zurück, als ich Kuro dabei beobachtete, wie er sich zwischen die anderen gesellte und sich ebenfalls auf die Knie niederließ. Nun war ich der einzige, der noch stand. Auf Kuros Zeichen hin verbeugten sich plötzlich alle tief vor mir und ein lautes „Danke!" tönte mir mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig entgegen.

Ich brachte vor Verwirrung kein einziges Wort hervor. Sprachlos starrte ich auf die fünf Kinder, die sich schließlich wieder aufrichteten und mich freudestrahlend ansahen.

„Du hast uns von der Krankheit befreit, Zauberer", sagte Ao feierlich, „genauso wie es in Kuros Geschichten immer geheißen hat!"

„Ich konnte mich schon gar nicht mehr bewegen, so viele Kristalle waren überall", fügte Kiiro mit dumpfer Stimme hinzu.

„Es hat so weh getan …", schluchzte das Mädchen, woraufhin der kleine Shiro aufstand, zu ihr lief und sie umarmte.

„Und vor drei Tagen haben sich die Kristalle dann alle aufgelöst!", endete Ao und zog wie zum Beweis sein Hemd am Hals etwas herunter. Anscheinend waren dort damals Kristalle gewuchert, die nun verschwunden waren. „Deswegen danken wir dir alle!"

„Ihr habt also eine Geschichte über einen Zauberer gehört?", hakte ich zögerlich nach, was eifriges Kopfnicken zur Folge hatte. „Und Kuro hat euch diese Geschichte erzählt?"

„Ja", antwortete Ao eifrig. „Jede Bewegung tat schrecklich weh und es wurde immer schlimmer … Und irgendwann sind wir nur noch hier gelegen und Kuro hat uns die Geschichte von dem Zauberer erzählt, der eines Tages alle Kristalle verschwinden lassen wird, sodass wir keine Schmerzen mehr haben werden! Und puff!", rief er laut und breitete seine Arme aus. „Ein paar Tage später verschwinden alle Kristalle!"

Die Kinder begannen bereits wieder fröhlich miteinander zu scherzen, nur Kuro saß immer noch reglos in ihrer Mitte und sah zu mir hoch. Seine erstaunlich hellen Augen hatten denselben entschlossenen und gleichzeitig traurigen Ausdruck, den ich bisher erst einmal gesehen hatte: als Gai zugestimmt hatte, die Rolle des Adam zu übernehmen.

Ich hatte Kuro für einen gewöhnlichen Jungen gehalten, doch er war weit mehr als das. Er war für die anderen stark geblieben und hatte die Hoffnung bis zuletzt aufrechterhalten.

Er war ein Anführer.

„Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen", warf ich irgendwann bedauernd ein. Ich konnte beobachten, wie Kuros Augen groß vor Schrecken wurden, doch ich hatte gar nicht im Sinn, seine tapfere Tat jemals mit Füßen zu treten. „Ich bin nicht der Zauberer, der die Kristalle verschwinden hat lassen." Als alle Augenpaare verwundert auf mich gerichtet waren, fuhr ich lächelnd fort. „Aber ich kenne den Zauberer, der es getan hat. Sein Name ist Sh-" Ich unterbrach mich gerade noch rechtzeitig selbst, überlegte dann kurz und lachte schließlich. „Sein Name ist Chairo", endete ich, als ich mir Shus braune Haare in Erinnerung rief. „Er hat alle Kristalle auf der ganzen Welt verschwinden lassen. Sie kommen nie mehr wieder, ihr müsst euch also keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Das heißt, du bist gar nicht der echte?!", rief Ao enttäuscht und wandte sich dann Kuro zu. „Müssen wir ihn trotzdem aufnehmen …?"

„Sei nicht so frech", forderte dieser und schlug ihm scherzhaft auf den Hinterkopf. „Auch einen falschen Zauberer kann man sicher zu irgendwas gebrauchen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern streckte er mir die Zunge heraus. Schließlich stand er auf und umrundete mich mit grübelndem Gesichtsausdruck. „Erst einmal müssen wir einen Namen für ihn finden …"

Ich kam mir langsam mehr wie ein Gegenstand denn eine Person vor, so wie die Kinder mich anstarrten und über mich redeten. Doch es erfüllte mich mit Freude, dass sie trotz allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, immer noch lachen und scherzen konnten.

 _Weil keiner von ihnen allein ist._

„Wir könnten ihn Kiiro nennen!"

„Hey!"

„Entschuldige Kiiro, aber seine Haare sind meiner Meinung nach ein klein bisschen gelber als deine …"

„Ich gebe meinen Namen nicht her!"

„Er hat ja auch blaue Augen, wie wäre es also mit –"

„Denk nicht mal dran, Aka! Ich behalte meinen Namen auch!"

„Kannst du ihn denn nicht teilen?"

„MAN TEILT NAMEN NICHT!"

Ich räusperte mich laut, woraufhin die Gespräche augenblicklich verstummten und alle Blicke zu mir wanderten. „Wie wäre es mit Midori?", schlug ich ruhig vor. Ich konnte sehen, wie mich alle von oben bis unten musterten, bis schließlich Ao aussprach, wozu sonst keiner den Mut hatte.

„Warum denn grün? Du trägst doch gar nichts Grünes."

Ich zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Es ist meine Lieblingsfarbe. Sie erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich sehr mag."

Noch ehe jemand etwas entgegnen konnte, lief Shiro zu seinem großen Bruder und zupfte ihn am Ärmel seines Mantels. Dieser kniete sich daraufhin hin, sodass ihm Shiro etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Sehr gute Idee, Shiro!" Er nickte anerkennend. „Schau doch gleich mal nach, ja?"

Auf Kuros Worte hin lief der Kleine in eine der hinteren Ecken der Gasse und verschwand bald hinter einem Stapel Kartons. Alle Blicke folgten ihm. Einige Zeit lang hörte man ihn nur in verschiedenen Kisten wühlen, bis er schließlich wieder zum Vorschein kam. Mit zögerlichen Schritten trat er vor mich und blickte mit großen Augen schüchtern zu mir hoch. Dann hielt er mir mit ausgestreckten Armen ein smaragdgrünes Stück Stoff entgegen. Überrascht nahm ich es und faltete es auseinander.

Es war ein Schal.

Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken aller wickelte ich ihn mir lächelnd um den Hals. Das Material fühlte sich hochwertig an, er war weich und leuchtete in kräftigem Grünton. Ich hatte ihn bereits zweimal umgeschlagen, sodass er schon beinahe meinen Mund völlig bedeckte, doch trotzdem blieben noch zwei relativ lange Enden übrig, von denen eines auf der Vorder- und eines auf der Rückseite lose herabhing.

„Danke für diesen wunderschönen Schal", sagte ich schließlich und entlockte damit Shiro ein breites Lächeln, der gespannt meine Reaktion abgewartet hatte, bevor er sich wieder neben seinen großen Bruder gesellte.

„Na dann herzlich willkommen bei uns, Midori!" Mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung klopfte Kuro mir so fest auf die Schulter, dass ich einen Schritt vorstolperte. „Mach es dir aber nicht allzu gemütlich, hier wird hart gearbeitet!"

„Was machen wir eigentlich mit einem Zauberer?", hakte Ao stirnrunzelnd nach. „Ich meine, ich bin schon der Späher, Kiiro ist unser Beschützer …"

„Anführer kann er auch nicht werden", warf Kuro sofort ein. „Er ist immerhin kleiner als ich, da kann er machen, was er will."

Ich schmunzelte vergnügt, als ich sah, wie er seinen Rücken durchstreckte und den Kopf hob, um größer zu wirken. In Wahrheit waren wir genau gleich groß.

„Dann haben wir noch den Kleinen", fuhr Ao fort, während er eine nickende Kopfbewegung zu Shiro machte, „und das Mädchen."

„Ich habe euch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich nicht „das Mädchen" sein will!", fuhr Aka sofort wütend hoch. „Denkt euch gefälligst etwas anderes aus!" Ao ließ sich von ihrem Einwand allerdings nicht beeindrucken und rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ich werde euch etwas zu essen besorgen", beschloss ich schließlich selbst. „Ihr wartet hier, ich bin bald wieder zurück."

„Hey, warte!", rief Kuro mir hinterher. „Es sind zurzeit echt viele Soldaten unterwegs, du solltest nicht allein gehen!"

„Keine Sorge", antwortete ich über die Schulter zurück, ohne stehen zu bleiben. „Ich komme allein zurecht. Ich bin schließlich ein Zauberer, schon vergessen?"


	25. Memento mori

**Memento mori**

Ich blickte mich aufmerksam um. Erst als ich ganz sicher war, dass sich niemand in meiner Nähe aufhielt und mich beobachtete, hob ich meine rechte Hand an meine Brust. Als ich unbekümmert in das helle Leuchten griff, schnappte ich unwillkürlich nach Luft. Auch wenn es das erste Mal war, dass ich mein eigenes Void extrahierte, fühlte es sich ganz anders an als bisher. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen tastete ich solange umher, bis ich etwas mehr oder weniger Festes in die Finger bekam, woraufhin ich meinen Arm wieder herauszog. Als ich schließlich meinen Void-Bogen in den Händen hielt, atmete ich erst ein paarmal tief durch. Die Extraktion des eigenen Voids war ein äußerst merkwürdiges und unangenehmes Gefühl. Ich konnte völlig nachvollziehen, weshalb jemand wie Gai darauf verzichtet und stattdessen die Fähigkeiten seines Voids ganz ohne Extraktion genutzt hatte.

„Von der Handlichkeit ganz zu schweigen", murmelte ich mit einem Blick auf den überdimensional großen Bogen in meiner Hand. Ich wollte gerade die Sehne spannen, als ich den Bogen nochmal sinken ließ und genauer betrachtete. Irgendetwas war anders. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich erkannte, was es war: Der Pfeil bestand nicht mehr aus violettem Kristall, sondern aus hellblauem. Bei der Extraktion hatte ich mich so auf dieses unangenehme Gefühl konzentriert, dass mir die veränderte Farbe gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Ich hatte aus tiefstem Herzen gehofft, nie wieder auch nur den kleinsten Splitter eines hellblauen Kristalls sehen zu müssen, doch seine Existenz bei gerade meinem Void war völlig nachvollziehbar. Immerhin war ich von Anfang an mit dem Virus aus meiner Welt infiziert gewesen und der Virus aus dieser Welt hatte sich wohl nur als äußere Kristallschicht darüber gebildet. Da der Virus hier nun aber gänzlich vernichtet wurde, trat der vorherige wieder zum Vorschein.

 _Die Farbe ist ohnehin nicht wichtig …_ Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, kaum dass mir dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Kuro und die anderen hätten an dieser Stelle sicher lauthals widersprochen, immerhin gaben ihnen die Farben eine Identität.

Mit nun wieder besserer Laune spannte ich die Bogensehne, kniff dabei ein Auge zu, um das Objekt meiner Begierde besser anvisieren zu können, und ließ dann los. Der Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne und traf wie erwartet sein Ziel. Doch ich hatte nicht weit genug vorausgedacht. Kopfschüttelnd musste ich beobachten, wie der Pfeil den anvisierten Apfel mittig traf und sich dann augenblicklich in dünne Fäden auflöste, die sich um die Frucht wickelten.

Aber der Apfel hing natürlich immer noch am Baum.

 _Wie gut, dass mir niemand zusieht. Das ist ja peinlich …_ Ich seufzte tief und spannte den Bogen erneut, nachdem ich einen weiteren Pfeil hatte erscheinen lassen. Dieser traf abermals sein Ziel, doch diesmal hatte ich an ihm einen der silbernen Stränge befestigt, dessen eines Ende sich nun mit den Strängen am Zielobjekt selbst verflocht und dessen anderes Ende sich in meiner rechten Hand befand. Zufrieden lächelnd zog ich daran und der Apfel fiel zu Boden.

Nachdem ich auf diese Weise ein Dutzend Äpfel gepflückt hatte, ließ ich mein Void wieder verschwinden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich, ob ich für den Transport meinen Schal benutzen sollte, brachte es aber letztlich nicht übers Herz, ihn für länger abzulegen. Stattdessen zog ich mein Hemd aus, das ich unter dem weiten Pullover trug, legte die Äpfel hinein und schnürte es wie ein Tragetuch zusammen. Ich hatte gerade meinen Pullover wieder angezogen und bereits die verstauten Äpfel in der Hand, als mir ein besonders großer Apfel ins Auge fiel, der ziemlich weit oben im Baum hing. Statt meinen Void-Bogen abermals zu extrahieren, teleportierte ich mich kurzerhand nach oben. Während ich den rot leuchtenden Apfel pflückte, sah ich verwundert nach unten.

Das Hemd, in dem ich die Äpfel eingewickelt hatte, lag in der Wiese. Es war in dem Moment zu Boden gefallen, in dem ich meine Gestalt aufgelöst hatte.

„Na toll", murmelte ich, teleportierte mich wieder zurück und starrte auf das Päckchen zu meinen Füßen. „Ich kann also nichts außer mich selbst und die Kleidung, die ich am Körper trage, an einen anderen Ort teleportieren. Wie unpraktisch …" Mit einem tiefen Seufzer bückte ich mich nach dem Päckchen mit den Äpfeln, während ich gleichzeitig den großen in meiner Hand in die Tasche meines Pullovers stopfte. Ich hatte zwar ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, mich den ganzen weiten Weg zurück zu teleportieren, da diese Art der Fortbewegung eher für kürzere Strecken gedacht war, aber nun zu wissen, dass ich es mit meiner Beute gar nicht _konnte_ , versetzte meiner guten Laune doch einen kleinen Dämpfer. Anscheinend waren aber Voids von dieser Einschränkung nicht betroffen, da ich mich klar an eins meiner Ausweichmanöver während des Kampfes gegen Shu erinnern konnte, nach dem ich das Void immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Aber das war alles nicht mehr von Belang. Es gab in dieser Welt nur noch ein einziges Void und das war mein eigenes.

Als ich meine rechte Hand ausstreckte und durch das erschaffene Portal trat, waren meine Gedanken längst bei den Kindern und ihren strahlenden Gesichtern. Wie gewohnt umflutete mich das helle Licht der Zwischendimension, die ansonsten aus nichts anderem zu bestehen schien. Ich machte aus Spaß einige Schritte in die Leere hinein, als ob ich erst den richtigen Platz für mein Ausgangsportal finden müsste. Bisher hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es funktionierte, dass mich Portale immer genau dorthin führten, wo ich hinwollte.

 _Und eigentlich ist es mir auch völlig egal_ , dachte ich, während ich meinen rechten Arm ausstreckte. _Solange sie –_

„Na wen haben wir denn da?"

Ich fuhr so schnell herum, dass der einzelne Apfel, den ich kurz zuvor in meiner Tasche verstaut hatte, herausfiel. Langsamer als in der Außenwelt, aber immer noch mit beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegte er sich nach unten. Mich kümmerte es nicht. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Person vor mir, auf deren Gesicht sich ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Oh, tut mir sehr leid, Kleiner. Habe ich dich erschreckt?"

„Was willst du von mir, Akira?", gab ich tonlos zurück.

Anstatt zu antworten, teleportierte sie sich nach unten, fing den Apfel auf und ließ sich dann langsam nach oben gleiten, bis wir wieder auf Augenhöhe waren. Mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf betrachtete sie den Apfel aufmerksam, bevor sie ihren Blick auf mich richtete.

„Du hast etwas verloren, wie es aussieht."

„Du kannst den Apfel behalten", erwiderte ich düster.

„Sehr freundlich." Ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert auf. „Aber das meinte ich nicht. Du hast deine _Würde_ als Mitglied von Da'ath verloren. Und gleichzeitig deinen Wert für uns."

„Interessante Sichtweise", entgegnete ich. „Ich sehe es allerdings eher so, dass ich meine Freiheit wiedergewonnen habe."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Und wie nutzt du deine ach so begehrte Freiheit nun? Du kehrst sofort wieder zu deinem alten Leben auf der Straße zurück, vor dem du damals geflüchtet bist. Das ist einfach nur lächerlich und peinlich für uns alle. Und wie du aussiehst! Was ist das denn für ein Fetzen um deinen Hals?" Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf meinen Schal.

Auch wenn ich nur allzu gern etwas erwidert hätte, schwieg ich eisern. Es brachte nichts, sich hier auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einzulassen. Zwar beunruhigte es mich, dass sie anscheinend mein Treiben in der Außenwelt beobachtete, aber da sie ohnehin keinen Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte, beschloss ich, mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen. Dennoch fühlte ich mich in der derzeitigen Situation unbehaglich, was sie auch sofort durchschaute.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine feste Gestalt gar nicht aufgelöst. Hast du denn gar keine Angst vor einem plötzlichen Angriff?", fragte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Ich habe mehr Angst davor, die Äpfel zu verlieren", erwiderte ich nüchtern und hob das zugeschnürte Hemd hoch. Ich hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Absicht, sie hier in den Weiten des Nichts zu verlieren, nur weil Akira gerade Lust auf eine kleine Plauderei mit mir hatte. Solange sie keine Anstalten machte, mich anzugreifen, würde ich es jedenfalls darauf ankommen lassen. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es kein Zufall ist, dass wir uns hier treffen", sprach ich schließlich weiter. „Also, was willst du von mir?"

Sie fixierte mich mit ihren roten Augen. „Du verschwendest wohl keine Sekunde deiner kostbaren Freiheit mehr mit mir, hm? Aber gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich wollte dir eine allerletzte Chance geben, deine Meinung zu ändern. Wenn du das Wasser der Lethe trinkst, wird sogar Hiroki dir nochmal verzeihen, der wirklich gar nicht gut auf dich zu spr-"

„Ich verzichte."

Sie presste wütend die Lippen zusammen, als ich sie mitten im Wort unterbrach. Doch gleich darauf entspannte sie ihre Gesichtsmuskeln und ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück.

„Fein, wie du willst. Ich dachte mir nur, dass ich dir diese letzte Chance gönnen sollte, da du mir wirklich sehr am Herzen liegst, mein Kleiner." Sie hielt kurz inne, warf dann den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. Es war ein boshaftes, schrilles Lachen, das ebenso schnell verklang, wie es begonnen hatte. Während sie sich eine imaginäre Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte, wandte sie sich von mir ab und streckte die rechte Hand aus. Ich ging bereits in Angriffsstellung, doch sie öffnete nur einen Zugang in die Unterwelt. Die Dunkelheit hinter dem Portal war so bedrohlich, dass es das Licht der Zwischendimension beinahe einzusaugen und zu verschlucken schien.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war todernst, als Akira sich wieder mir zuwandte. „Du wirst es noch bereuen, meine unendliche Güte mit Füßen getreten zu haben, du Wicht." Sie holte weit aus und warf den Apfel mit einer lockeren Armbewegung durch das Portal. Kaum war er auf der anderen Seite, zerfiel er augenblicklich zu Staub. Akira sah mit leerem Blick auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war. Ihre nächsten Worte waren so tonlos und leise, dass sie sie mehr an sich selbst als an mich zu richten schien. „Vergänglichkeit ist schon so eine Sache … Durch sie wird irgendwann alles wieder auf Anfang gesetzt …" Ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, stieg sie schließlich in die Unterwelt, als ob ich nicht mehr da wäre. Sie verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort und kam nicht wieder.

Ich verharrte noch so lange, bis der Spalt sich gänzlich geschlossen hatte. Und selbst dann konnte ich mich eine ganze Weile lang nicht von der Stelle rühren. Völlig reglos schwebte ich im völlig leeren Raum umher und starrte stur geradeaus. Schließlich zwang ich mich, die Hand zu heben und meinerseits ein Portal in die Außenwelt zu öffnen. Immerhin konnte Akira es sich jederzeit anders überlegen und zurückkommen.

Erst als ich wieder die kühle Luft der Außenwelt einatmete, lockerten sich meine Muskeln wieder, die ich unwillkürlich die ganze Zeit über angespannt hatte. Ich sah mich aufmerksam um, doch in der engen Seitengasse, die ich mir als Ankunftsort ausgewählt hatte, war niemand zu sehen. Mit langsamen Schritten bog ich um die Ecke auf die Hauptstraße und ging zum Lager zurück, während ich gedankenversunken zu Boden starrte.

Akiras Worte hatten mich zutiefst beunruhigt.

 _Habe ich etwas übersehen? Gibt es etwa doch eine Möglichkeit, dass sie auf die Außenwelt Einfluss nehmen können? Aber was sollte ihnen das nützen?_

Ich dachte lange darüber nach, doch kam letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass Akira mich wahrscheinlich aus Langeweile in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte – und um ihren Frust an mir auszulassen. Immerhin hatte die gescheiterte Apokalypse Da'ath endgültig alle möglichen Optionen auf Zuwachs zu ihrer „neuen menschlichen Rasse" genommen.

 _Richtig. Langeweile und Frust. Mir würde es an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders ergehen …_

Den ganzen Weg über hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Ich hatte schließlich das Lager der Kinder schon fast erreicht, als mich plötzlich nur allzu bekannte Worte erschrocken zusammenzucken ließen.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?"

Ich blicke hoch. Langsam stieß ich die angehaltene Luft wieder aus, als ich Akas roten Haare erblickte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich tatsächlich davon ausgegangen …

„Was ist da drin?", fragte sie neugierig und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das zugeschnürte Hemd in meiner Hand. Gleichzeitig ging sie rückwärts, sodass ich weder stehenbleiben noch sie mich aus den Augen lassen musste. „Etwas zu essen?", fragte sie skeptisch weiter, noch bevor ich antworten konnte. Sie strahlte, als ich schmunzelnd nickte, verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Rücken, drehte sich um und hüpfte ausgelassen die letzten paar Schritte bis zum Ende der Gasse. „Midori ist wieder da!", teilte sie den anderen schon von Weitem mit und alle hoben die Köpfe.

„Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr zurück!", rief Kuro in meine Richtung. „Wir warten seit einer Ewigkeit!"

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mein früherer Aufenthalt im Kokytos kam mir in den Sinn, wo die Zeit so viel schneller vergangen war als in der Außenwelt. Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das in der Zwischendimension eventuell genauso sein konnte. „Wie lange war ich denn weg …?", fragte ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Kuro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde? Jedenfalls eine Ewigkeit!"

Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich unversehens laut auflachte. Natürlich kommt hungrigen Kindern die Zeit, in der sie auf ihr Essen warten, wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet, ich wurde aufgehalten", setzte ich unüberlegt hinzu und sprach schnell weiter, bevor jemand nachfragen konnte. „Aber ich habe euch wie versprochen etwas mitgebracht!" Grinsend hob ich das zugeschnürte Hemd hoch.

„Spann uns nicht so lange auf die Folter!", verlangte Ao und streckte mir vom Boden aus auffordernd seine Arme entgegen. „Her damit!"

Ich trat auf ihn zu, doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung hob ich das Päckchen über ihn hinweg und ließ es in Shiros Schoß sinken, der mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen darauf starrte.

„Ich schulde Shiro noch etwas, nicht wahr?", fragte ich ihn, woraufhin er mit einem breiten Grinsen heftig nickte. Als er den Knoten vorsichtig löste, sahen ihm alle neugierig über die Schulter.

„Das sind ja riesige Äpfel!", staunte Kiiro. Behutsam streckte er eine Hand danach aus, als ob er Angst hätte, dass er nur eine Illusion vor sich sah.

„Und unglaublich saftig!", ergänzte Ao, der nicht so zaghaft gewesen war und schon längst auf einem großen Apfelstück herumkaute.

Als Kuro mir einen Apfel entgegenhielt, schüttelte ich nur ablehnend den Kopf. „Sie sind alle für euch. Ich habe mich beim Pflücken schon sattgegessen", log ich, da ich selbst ja keine Nahrung zu mir nehmen musste und deshalb nicht den geringsten Drang verspürte, den hungrigen Kindern etwas wegzuessen. Kuro zuckte nur die Schultern und versenkte seinerseits die Zähne in der rot glänzenden Frucht.

Während ich ihnen beim Essen zusah, schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Akira ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mir einfach nur Angst einjagen wollen, doch irgendetwas an ihren Worten beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur ihr plötzliches Interesse an meinen Aktivitäten, die sie sonst noch nie gekümmert hatten. Ich seufzte leise und nahm mir fest vor, mir bald eine Vorgehensweise zu überlegen, wie ich ihr und den anderen ihre Erinnerungen wiederbringen konnte, damit auch sie endlich ihren Frieden fanden.

„Du isst ja gar nicht, Shiro", drang Kuros Stimme in mein Bewusstsein, was mich verwundert den Kopf heben ließ. Tatsächlich starrte der Kleine nur auf den Apfel, den er mit beiden Händen festhielt, und rührte sich nicht. Als sein Bruder ihn aber ansprach, beugte er sich zu ihm, flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr und richtete dann seinen Blick auf mich. „ _Danke, Midori_ ", wiederholte Kuro laut die Worte seines kleinen Bruder und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Kopf. „Stimmt, das hätte uns vielleicht auch einfallen können …"

„Ja, danke!", kam es nun nach und nach von den anderen und erst als auch der letzte sich bei mir bedankt hatte, biss Shiro zufrieden in seinen Apfel. Beim Anblick seines verzückten Gesichtsausdrucks musste ich laut lachen und schon kurz darauf hatte ich das seltsame Gespräch mit Akira vergessen.


	26. Alles auf Anfang

**Alles auf Anfang**

„Da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte Kuro den Jungen mit dem violetten Haaren, der im Trabschritt auf uns zugelaufen kam. „Hier, nimm dir einen. Die sind heute noch viel saftiger als sonst!" Vergnügt warf er ihm einen Apfel entgegen, den Ao auch geschickt auffing. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, biss er ein großes Stück davon ab und kaute zufrieden.

„Sehr lecker", stimmte er zu, kaum dass er hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Wo treibst du die nur Tag für Tag immer wieder auf, Midori?!"

„Er will es uns nicht verraten", antwortete Kuro prompt, ohne mich überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Geheimnis eines Zauberers und so …" Er verdrehte genervt seine hellen Augen.

„Hey, _ihr_ habt mich dazu ernannt", entgegnete ich schulterzuckend. „Also beschwert euch nicht."

„Wie dem auch sei", warf er ein. „Berichterstattung, Späher Ao!"

„Sehr wohl, Chef!" Bevor er laut schmatzend der Aufforderung nachkam, biss er nochmal in den Apfel. „Es sind immer noch keine Soldaten zu sehen, sie sind wohl endgültig abgezogen. Zwar ist auf den Straßen noch nicht viel los, aber es sollte schon bald wieder sehr viel einfacher werden, unbemerkt in der Menge unterzutauchen. Ach, und Herr Nakamura hat seinen Laden wieder eröffnet", fügte er wie nebenbei hinzu und versenkte seine Zähne wieder in der Frucht.

„Herr Nakamura ist wieder da? Ehrlich?" Freudestrahlend kam Aka auf allen Vieren angekrabbelt. Ihre langen roten Haare schleiften dabei über die Decke. Während sie Ao mit großen Augen anstarrte, begierig nach einer Bestätigung, nahm sie sich einen weiteren Apfel aus der Kiste.

„Wenn ich es doch sage! Wir sollen ihn bald besuchen kommen, meinte er."

„Herr Nakamura hat uns schon oft abgelaufene Lebensmittel geschenkt, die er in seinem Laden nicht mehr verkaufen kann", erklärte Kuro auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Von ihm hatten wir auch die Medizin für Shiro, als er einmal schwer krank war. Nicht wahr, Shiro?" Mit einem liebevollen Blick wuschelte er seinem kleinen Bruder durch die weißen Haare, die daraufhin in alle Richtungen abstanden. Jener nickte freudestrahlend.

„Lasst uns gleich gehen!" Nun hatte sich auch Kiiro zu uns gesellt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht …", zögerte Kuro. „Was meinst du, Shiro? Sollen wir Herr Nakamura besuchen?" Er neigte sich zur Seite, damit er ihm seine Antwort ins Ohr flüstern konnte, die diesmal verhältnismäßig lang ausfiel.

Da Shiro nicht stumm zu sein schien, hatte mich sein Verhalten schon immer gewundert. Wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, flüsterte er es immer seinem großen Bruder ins Ohr, statt es laut auszusprechen. Als ich Kuro eines Tages nach dem Grund dafür gefragt hatte, war dieser ganz still geworden. _„'Sprich niemals mit Fremden!' waren Mutters letzten Worte an ihn gewesen und er befolgt sie bis heute"_ , hatte er mir damals traurig lächelnd geantwortet. Seitdem hatte ich das Thema nie wieder angesprochen.

„Also gut, lasst uns gehen!", rief Kuro schließlich, was Aka dazu bewog, begeistert in die Hände zu klatschen, und ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht aller übrigen zauberte. „Aber nicht alle auf einmal, das wäre unhöflich. Ao, du hast Herrn Nakamura ohnehin schon gesprochen. Du bleibst mit Kiiro hier."

„Warum muss ich auch hierbleiben?", beschwerte sich Kiiro. Die Enttäuschung darüber war ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich bin doch euer Beschützer, ich sollte mitgehen!"

„Du beschützt unser Lager hier", ordnete Kuro an, während er aufstand und sich die Hände an seinem schwarzen Mantel abwischte. „Ich will nicht, dass es geplündert wird, verstanden? Wir sind bald wieder zurück."

„Sieh es positiv", versuchte Ao den blonden Jungen aufzumuntern, während er es sich neben ihm bequem machte. „Wir haben die Äpfel für uns allein!"

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ließ nun auch ich die beiden Jungen zurück und folgte Kuro, Shiro und Aka aus der Gasse hinaus auf die Straße.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, wenn auch nicht gerade warm. Ein eisiger Wind wehte uns entgegen, der die Enden meines Schals beschwingt durch die Luft tanzen ließ. Mein Blick fiel auf Aka, die mit ihrem kurzen Kleid, der durchlöcherten Strumpfhose und den Sandalen von uns allen am leichtesten bekleidet war. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und zitterte sichtlich. Ich war gerade dabei, meinen Schal abzulegen, um ihn ihr umzuwickeln, als auch Kuro ihr Dilemma bemerkte.

„Du hättest dich wärmer anziehen sollen, Aka. Du hast ohnehin noch Glück, dass das Wetter so mild ist mitten im Winter."

„Halt die Klappe", gab sie unwillig zurück, zog einen Schmollmund und stapfte dann mit großen Schritten voraus.

„Hey, so spricht man nicht mit seinem Anführer!", rief Kuro ihr hinterher, was einen jungen Mann, der uns entgegenkam, dazu bewog, ihn stirnrunzelnd zu mustern. „Wo läufst du denn hin?!"

„Ich such mir was zum Anziehen, was sonst?", gab sie zurück, ohne sich zu uns umzudrehen. Kurz darauf blieb sie vor mehreren Containern am Straßenrand stehen. Einer von ihnen war so groß, dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um überhaupt einen Blick hineinwerfen zu können. Ich hörte sie undeutlich vor sich hinmurmeln, als wir sie eingeholt hatten.

„Sei nicht so wählerisch …", wies Kuro sie ungeduldig an. An seiner Hand sprang Shiro vergnügt auf und ab, während er seinen Kopf interessiert hierhin und dorthin wandte. „Wir haben den anderen doch versprochen, bald wieder zurück zu sein, also komm jetzt!"

„Ja, gleich", ertönte es dumpf aus einem der Container, in die sie sich kopfüber gebeugt hatte. „Geht nur vor, ich hole euch schon ein."

Kuro verdrehte nur stumm die Augen und deutete mir dann, ihm zu folgen. „Normalerweise würde ich darauf bestehen, zusammenzubleiben", teilte er mir mit, als wir weitergingen, „aber der Weg ist nicht mehr weit und es scheinen wirklich keine Soldaten mehr unterwegs zu sein, genau wie Ao gesagt hat. Trotzdem trauen sich die Leute noch nicht recht auf die Straße, wie es aussieht." Ein erneuter Windstoß blies uns frontal entgegen, was Kuro dazu veranlasste, Shiros Hand loszulassen und seinen Mantel zuzuknöpfen. Jener hingegen begann zu kichern und rannte los, wobei er sich aber immer wieder auffordernd nach seinem Bruder umsah. Dieser verstand sofort und lief hinter ihm her. „Na warte, ich bin schneller! Gleich hab ich dich, gleich hab ich dich!"

Belustigt sah ich den beiden dabei zu, wie sie sich kreuz und quer über die Straße jagten, die wirklich wie leergefegt war. Wahrscheinlich war sie wegen der teilweise schwer beschädigten Häuser zu beiden Seiten immer noch abgesperrt. Auch sonst war gerade niemand zu sehen. Der junge Mann von gerade eben war schon längst um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Schließlich blieb ich stehen und warf einen Blick zurück. Die Entfernung zu Aka war bereits beträchtlich und obwohl Kuro das anders sah, hatte ich selbst ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, sie zurückzulassen. Kurzerhand drehte ich mich um, vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen meines ausgeleierten Pullovers und schlenderte zu ihr zurück. Als sie mit einem schwarzen Stoff in den Händen, was wahrscheinlich eine Jacke war, aus dem Container auftauchte und mich sah, winkte sie mir lächelnd zu, bevor ihr Kopf abermals im Container verschwand. Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich ihr Treiben, während ich die Schultern noch ein wenig weiter hochzog und meine Nase so tief wie möglich in meinem weichen Schal vergrub. Der Wind zerrte an meinen Kleidern und trug Kuros und Shiros ausgelassenes Lachen in meinem Rücken bis an meine Ohren.

Plötzlich lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der keinesfalls der Kälte geschuldet war. Gleichzeitig ließ der Wind nach und eine unnatürlich tiefe Stille legte sich über alles.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Yuu."

Ich blieb stehen.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um, auch wenn ich ganz genau wusste, was ich gleich sehen würde. Mein Puls raste, meine Kehle wurde trocken und all meine Muskeln spannten sich an, als ob mein Körper sich auf einen Kampf einstellte, noch bevor mein Verstand sich der Gefahr überhaupt bewusst wurde.

„Das ist nicht möglich …", flüsterte ich.

„Und doch bin ich hier!", erwiderte Akira vergnügt. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, während ihre roten Augen mich eiskalt fixierten.

„D-Du kannst nur eine Projektion sein", brachte ich stotternd hervor. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und ich begann unwillkürlich zu zittern. „Ihr habt mir selbst erzählt, dass ihr … weil der Virus euch …" Meine Worte verliefen sich im Nichts, als mich die Erkenntnis wie eine Flutwelle überrollte.

Akira lachte leise.

„Welcher Virus denn? Hast du uns nicht höchstpersönlich erzählt, dass es auf dieser Welt keinen Virus mehr gibt?"

 _Sie haben mich getäuscht._ Mein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. _Sie wussten von Anfang an, dass sie mir hierher folgen konnten, nachdem Shu den Virus vernichtet hatte!_

Akira gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. „Ja, genau diesen Blick wollte ich sehen. Voller Angst, Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühle. Genau deswegen bin ich dir nicht damals schon gefolgt."

„Midori, wo bleibst du denn so la-" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Kuro lachend auf mich zulief, aber sofort stehen blieb, als er Akira bemerkte, die sich nicht einmal zu ihm umwandte. Shiro folgte hinterdrein.

 _Verdammt, nein …!_ Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht allein hier war. Akira war unberechenbar, ich musste die anderen schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit bringen. _Ich muss etwas tun, irgendetwas …!_ Ich wollte schreien, ihn warnen, doch ich brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Stumm beobachtete ich, wie Kuro Akiras weißen Mantel musterte und sich dann mir zuwandte.

„Gehören die zu dir?", fragte er misstrauisch und nickte in Richtung Akira, während er gleichzeitig mit einer kleinen Handbewegung hinter mich deutete.

Mit einem Ruck wandte ich mich um. Shin stand mit gezogenem Void neben Aka, die ihn nur stumm anstarrte, sichtlich verängstigt von dem Mann in der weißen Robe. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls auf sie gerichtet, als würde ich gar nicht existieren. Hektisch fuhr ich wieder herum.

„Kuro, du nimmst jetzt sofort deinen Bruder und verschwindest von hier", sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich, während mich Akiras Grinsen fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Aber was ist mit …?"

„Lauf", setzte ich leise hinzu, als mir schließlich die Stimme wegbrach. Zu meiner Erleichterung schien Kuro den Ernst der Lage zu verstehen. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, drehte er sich um, nahm Shiro an der Hand und rannte mit ihm davon.

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", fragte ich, wobei ich Akira keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Ich musste sie ablenken und Zeit schinden, bis die beiden Jungen außer Gefahr waren. Gleichzeitig überlegte ich fieberhaft, wie ich Aka von hier wegbringen konnte. _Wenn ich es schaffe, ein Portal zu öffnen, bevor …_

Akira lachte plötzlich so laut auf, dass ich zusammenzuckte. „Weißt du, warum du so schrecklich schwach und jämmerlich bist, Yuu?" Ihre roten Augen blitzten boshaft auf. „Weil du dich von Anfang an auf diese niederen Spezies Mensch eingelassen hast!"

Es geschah alles ganz schnell.

Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie ihre rechte Hand hob, wollte auch ich mein Void extrahieren. Allerdings war das gar nicht Akiras Absicht. Anstatt ihre Hand an ihre Brust zu führen, streckte sie sie mir entgegen, und noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, schoss aus ihrer Handfläche eine schwarze Masse. Sie traf mich hart an der linken Schulter und ließ mich einige Schritte nach hinten stolpern. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sich die zähe Flüssigkeit durch meine Kleider fraß und meine Haut verätzte.

 _Wie Gai_ , fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, während ich nur hilflos dabei zusehen konnte, wie die Haut an der getroffenen Stelle rote Blasen schlug und stellenweise aufplatzte. _Sie kann ihr Void benutzen, ohne es zu extrahieren!_ Trotz der Schmerzen, die mein Sichtfeld vernebelten, nahm ich noch wahr, dass Kuro und Shiro schon fast die nächste Seitengasse erreicht hatten. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie waren um die nächste Ecke verschwunden …

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich sie entkommen lasse, oder?" Kaum hatte Akira zu Ende gesprochen, wandte sie sich um. Noch in der Bewegung streckte sie den Arm aus und obwohl ich sofort auf sie zustürzte und sie mit meinem vollen Gewicht beiseite stieß, traf die Attacke ihr Ziel.

Kuro schrie gequält auf, als er, im Rücken getroffen, von der Wucht des Angriffs nach vorne geschleudert wurde und noch im Fall Shiro mit sich riss. Während Akiras höhnisches Lachen in meinen Ohren dröhnte, sah ich Kuro sich langsam wieder aufrichten.

Nur Shiro bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Shiro?" Ich hörte Kuros gepresste Stimme so deutlich, als kniete er direkt vor mir. Ich wusste genau, welche Schmerzen er gerade haben musste, ich durchlitt sie ja gerade selbst. „Shiro …? SHIRO!" Als er sich über den zierlichen Körper seines jüngeren Bruders beugte, konnte ich es schließlich auch sehen.

Eine Blutlache breitete sich auf dem dunklen Asphalt aus, die den weißen Haarschopf allmählich rot färbte.

„Shiro! Wach auf, Shiro! Bitte wach auf!", rief Kuro immer wieder verzweifelt, während er hilflos über das Gesicht seines Bruders strich und ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Diese Jammerei ist ja unerträglich!" Als Akira abermals den Arm hob, war ich vorbereitet.

Als das heiße Pech mich am Oberschenkel traf, knickte ich stöhnend ein, doch ich konnte mich auf den Beinen halten. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte ich mich zwischen Akira und die beiden Jungen teleportiert und die Attacke mit meinem Körper abgefangen.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, sie haben nichts damit zu tun!", presste ich hervor. Hinter mir konnte ich Kuro schluchzen hören, während er immer und immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders wiederholte.

„Ach wie süß!", rief Akira gekünstelt gerührt. „Du fühlst dich für diese Bälger verantwortlich!" Sie warf ihr langes Haar zurück und legte neckisch den Kopf schief. „Du könntest mühelos deine Gestalt auflösen und jeder meiner Attacken entgehen, doch stattdessen spielst du den _Beschützer_ …" Sie feuerte drei weitere Schüsse in schneller Aufeinanderfolge auf mich ab, die mich allesamt in der Magengegend trafen und einige Schritte zurückdrängten. Ich brüllte vor Schmerz auf, während ich krampfhaft versuchte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch drang in meine Nase und ließ mich würgen.

„Hör … auf …" Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, vor meinen Augen sah ich immer mehr helle Lichtpunkte, unter denen Akiras rote Augen grell herausstachen. „Ich tu alles, aber … bitte …"

Sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Für Verhandlungen ist es zu spät, mein Lieber. Du hast Da'aths Güte mit Füßen getreten und jetzt musst du nun einmal die Konsequenzen dafür tragen." Sie beobachtete mich einen Augenblick lang, wie ich um mein Gleichgewicht ringend dastand und mich vor Schmerz, der kaum mehr auszuhalten war, zusammenkrümmte. „Hey Shin, willst du nicht auch deinen Spaß haben?", fragte sie laut, ohne sich von mir abzuwenden. Erst als sie keine Antwort erhielt, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm um. Ich folgte ihrem Blick.

Shin stand immer noch wie angewurzelt vor Aka, die inzwischen so weit wie möglich vor ihm zurückgewichen war und ihren Rücken gegen den Container presste. Ihre rosa Augen waren vor Schrecken weit aufgerissen und folgten jeder Bewegung der schimmernden Void-Kugel, die über Shins rechter Hand langsam mal hierhin, mal dorthin schwebte. Jener starrte nicht weniger gebannt auf das Mädchen vor ihm und öffnete ab und an den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, blieb jedoch stumm.

„Ach verdammt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", hörte ich Akira murmeln. „Hey, du rothaariges Gör!", rief sie laut, woraufhin Aka sich zu ihr umwandte.

Als das schwarze Pech sie mitten ins Gesicht traf und nach hinten schleuderte, schrie ich so gequält auf, als hätte es mich getroffen. Durch die Wucht fielen die Container lärmend um und Aka verschwand lautlos zwischen ihnen. Nachdem alles wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, lugten zwischen den umgestürzten Containern nur noch ihre Füße heraus. Sie bewegten sich nicht.

„Aka!" Ich schluchzte aus tiefster Kehle, Tränen verschleierten meinen Blick. „Nein … Hör auf … bitte …" Ich hörte Kuro laut hinter mir weinen und hätte mich am liebsten zu ihm umgedreht, wenn ich noch die Kraft besessen hätte.

 _Ich konnte nichts tun …_

Mit jedem Atemzug wurde mein Körper schwerer. Der Schmerz war so überwältigend, dass es mir den Verstand raubte. Ich sehnte mich schon fast nach der wohltuenden Bewusstlosigkeit, doch ich zwang mich stehenzubleiben.

 _Kuro, Shiro, Aka … Wegen mir werden alle …_

„Du bist ziemlich stur", bemerkte Akira trocken, als hätten wir gerade ein Gespräch geführt, das kurz unterbrochen worden war. „Du kannst sie nicht retten, also was soll das alles noch?"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es unter größter Kraftanstrengung, meinen Kopf zu heben, während ich meine Hände fest gegen meinen Bauch presste, der von der pechartigen Substanz völlig verätzt worden war. Ich vermied es hinzusehen, fühlte aber nichts weiter als weiches, blutiges Fleisch unter meinen Fingern.

„Ich werde … solange hier stehen … bis du mir auch noch das letzte bisschen Fleisch … von den Rippen gebrannt hast … wenn es sein muss …!"

„Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen, Akira."

Kaum hatte ich Shins dunkle Stimme in meinem Rücken vernommen, spürte ich, wie sich etwas Hartes in meinen Rücken bohrte – wahrscheinlich seine Void-Kugel. Ich stolperte zwei, drei Schritte vorwärts und fiel direkt in Akiras ausgestreckten Arm, die sich mir zur gleichen Zeit näher an mich heranteleportiert hatte. Als sie ihre rechte Hand tief in meiner aufleuchtenden Brust versenkte und mit einer groben Bewegung meinen Void-Bogen herauszog, keuchte ich heiser auf. Es kam mir so vor, als würde sie das einzige, was bisher noch unversehrt geblieben war, nun auch noch besudeln.

„Ich bin hier diejenige, die die ganze Arbeit macht, also beschwer dich nicht!", gab sie unwirsch zurück, wobei sie mein Void lässig in der Hand hielt. „Schau mich nicht so zornig an, Yuu", richtete sie ihre Worte dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an mich. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass es allzu überraschend war. Ich habe mit dir doch über Vergänglichkeit gesprochen, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Und ich habe dir noch etwas gesagt …" Mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen beugte sie sich zu mir und flüsterte mir ihre letzten Worte ins Ohr. „… nämlich dass du mir wirklich sehr am Herzen liegst."

Dann ließ sie mein Void in ihrer Hand in tausend Splitter zerbersten.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Dolch mein Herz durchbohren würde. Ich blieb noch einen Atemzug lang stehen, dann sackte ich kraftlos zu Boden. Während ich das Gefühl in meinen Arme und Beinen bereits verlor, wandte ich mich mit aller Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen konnte, um.

Kuro saß still auf dem Asphalt und hatte Shiros Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Schreie inzwischen verstummt waren. Immer wieder strich er mit der Hand über das blutverklebte, weiße Haar seines Bruders, der so friedlich aussah, als würde er nur schlafen.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, wie leid mir alles tat, doch ich konnte nicht. Die hellblaue Kristallschicht hatte bereits meinen ganzen Körper überwuchert und hatte nun auch mein Gesicht erreicht. Das letzte, was ich sah, war Kuros tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, das er mir im letzten Augenblick zuwandte. Der Blick seiner hellen Augen war völlig leer, als würde er nicht mich, sondern irgendetwas in weiter Ferne ansehen.

Wieder starb jeder, der mir etwas bedeutete. Wieder wurde mir alles genommen. Wieder hatte ich nur hilflos zusehen können.

Wieder und wieder und wieder …

Kurz bevor ich mich wie mein Herz in hellblaue Kristallsplitter auflöste, fuhr mir nur dieser eine Gedanke durch den Kopf, der mich innerlich so laut aufschreien ließ, wie es kein körperlicher Schmerz jemals vermocht hätte.

Ich hatte vielleicht einen Kreislauf durchbrochen, doch ein anderer begann trotzdem erneut.

Alles auf Anfang.


End file.
